The 5th Noble House, The Yamada Clan! Wait, What?
by Baelparagon
Summary: After the battle with Xcution, Hanataro is kidnapped by some old enemies at the behest of a hollow known as Bone Ripper. What happens after will be shocking.Hanruki. Second character changes depending who has much focus in the new chapter.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**First story ever! Decided to base it on Hanataro, great character that doesn't get nearly enough screen time. Hanataro will be paired up with a female character, not sure who yet. One OC will appear, but he will be a mentor character, not the main character or a relationship possibility. Might be semi godlike in the beginning, but that will change very quickly. Never liked stories with godlike mary sues. If you like it or would like to give suggestions please review. See ya next chapter. **"Dialogue", _Italics= thought. _**, Bold underlined= location_._**

**Hueco Mundo: After Shinigami Departure**

Within the shattered remains of Las Noches, an eerie calm had settled over the once magnificent citadel with the departure of the shinigami. The fortress that had represented Aizen's army was almost empty, great gouges torn through it, signs of the battles of the fouth and zero espada. In the distance one could see the former remains of Yammy, being feasted on by multitudes of hollows. Truly the sight was one that reflected the war perfectly, the toll taken by the hollow's seeming to have almost been carved into the world.

It was not what lay around Las Noches that matters, but rather what lies within, for while the fort was abandoned, it was not yet empty. Something began to stir under the foundations, as if awakening from a terrible dream. As it checked it's surroundings the fortress began crumbling inward, being pulled into the void of which even light would not penetrate. With the opening of one eye a single thought was projected through the air, _Harribel, where are you?._

* * *

><p>Miles from Los Noches, a small band of arrancar were heading towards the citadel, seeking the one place they might be safe. Near the back fo the group a cart was being pulled, currently serving as a make shift gurney for the Sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. On his chest was a grinning former espada, one childlike Neliel Tu Odershvank, who at the moment was alternating between puking on his wounds to heal him, to jump up and yelling "Yay Eternal Tag" whenever he tried to hit her. To say that he was pissed at the moment was an understatment. Being beaten by his orange haired rival, being nearly bifurcated by a spoon wearing freak and then having to owe your life to that empathetic bastard was beyond humiliating. Being puked on by a green midget didn't just add to his humiliation, it was a sign he truly had hit rock bottom.<p>

"You little shit, if you even think of doing that again I'll finish what that pervert Nnoitra started" Grimmjow yelled at the chibi arrancar.

"But pussy-chan, if didn't fondle my voice box, you would have been dead you baka, you big meanie!" with that Nel began jumping up and down on his chest, causing him to cough up blood.

"Now now Nel-chan, if you continue to jump on the barbarian, he won't last till we get to Las Noches, why dont yo go play with your brothers and leave "pussy-chan" to us" Stated the fraccion Apacci who was pulling one side of the cart with a slight grin. About as slight as the grand canyon.

"Yeah Nel, listen to the flat chested harpy and go play, if you go play we'll make you some food when we get to Los Noches okay?" Mila-Rose reasoned with the child from the other side of the cart, ignoring Apacci who stuttered out " wh-who are you calling a harpy you ugly gorilla!" "Ok Mila, Pesche, Dondochakka lets pway!" With that nel and the wonder idiots ran off.

"Amazing, the two monkeys actually succeded in something other than a bitching fit, good to know your not completley incompetent" Sun-Sun mocked from the back side of the wagon. "Shut up you green haired hag" the two irate women yelled.

As the three fell into their usual fighting Tia Harribel wlked in front of the group, trying to ease an ever increasing headache, _Uh, what was I thinking, dealing with my girls is hard enough on a daily basis, why did i have to bring the aqua psycho and the drooling menace as well. I must have a soft spot for morons, oh well, better stop them before they pull out the zanpakuto. I better not curse my luck, I almost lost the people I held close to me._ As she turned to, once again, calm down the misfit group a wave of reiatsu blanketed the area. The fraccion and the three desert brothers were knocked out, slumping to the ground while Harribel struggled to remain standing. _What is this, I feel like theres an ocean of reiatsu pushing down on me, even Aizen didn't feel this oppressing. The only creature I've met like this was... no, no he couldn't be back, not this soon._ As Harribel began to steady herself, a presence began to worm it's way inside her mind _Ah Harribel, finally found you although, you seem a little different. Come to me at once if you will. Alone. We have much to discuss._ With that the presence receded from her mind and with it the reiatsu vanished, as if it had never been there.

For a moment silence had fallen over the desert, even the roar of the hollows had been silenced. Naturally Grimmjow decided to break the peace "Harribel, what the hell was that pressure, was it a shinigami, a new vasto lorde? I know you know something Tia, I can see it in your eyes. Hey, where are you going? Come back here you dumb bitch!" Harribel did't answer at first, she seemed to walk slowly as if she didn't want to answer him. When she did turn around, Grimmjow got to be one of the first people to see Harribel scare shitless. "Grimmjow, please protect the others while I'm gone. If I dont come back in a few hours, turn around and head back to the menos forest. Whatever you do, dont follow me." With those words Harribel left a stunned Grimmjow in a burst of Sonido.

* * *

><p>The remains of Aizen's thrown room burst into view, the majority of it having been pulled into the hole. Harribel walked in slowly, being careful not to make any sudden moves. As she walked to the edge of the hole old she peered into the darkness, and with a grimace dropped in.<p>

* * *

><p>Sun-Sun was the first of the group to return to a concious state, groaning as she slowly stood up. <em>Fuck, i haven't had a headache like this since the time i spiked Appaci's drink, dealing with her bitchy's one thing, but giggling one second and crying the next, no thanks.<em> Looking around she saw the others were still knocked out, besides Grimmjow. With a gasp however, she saw Harribel was missing. Turning to Grimmjow, she drew her sai "Alright Grimmjow, where's Harribel-sama, what happened after we passed out?

"I wish i could say Hebi, you passed out due to a huge wave of reiatsu, after it went away, Harribel told me not to follow her then headed to Los Noches, thats all i know." With that Grimmjow started to turn away, only to be struck by a green blur, "Damn it nel will you knock it off!" Sun-Sun sighed and proceeded to go wake up her comerades, she wanted to go after Harribel, but she knew better than to ignore orders. _Now, if i can only convince my moronic sisters not go rushing off."_

* * *

><p>Harribel proceeded to fall, unsure of how far she had descended, for minutes or hours she honestly couldn't say. In the darkness of the hole, things like time and distance seemed inconsequential, the walls seeming to twist and morph around her. This was not the first time she had experienced this sensation, but that didn't make it any easier a second time.<p>

Just as she began to wonder when it would end,a black tentacle whipped out and wrapped around her waist. Ignoring both her battle instincts and revulsion, she stared ahead as hollow masks, seemingly endless amounts, began to pull into view and merge together in front of her. The mask took no definite shape, always seeming to shift into a new shape, the only sign of a sentient mind being those eye's, those unchanging black pits for eyes. The tentacle brought her closer to the mask, while a strange appendiged moved from the darkness and wrapped around her arm. Once it did this a shudder went through her body, and a psychic connection was made.

_Ah Harribel, my little minnow in a sea of sharks, how has the last millenia treated ya? _The voice may have spoken politley, the way a father might speak to his child, but under that kindness was a hard edge like granite rubbing on stone. "L-Lord Bone Ripper, I, well I uh..." _Shahahahaha relax Harribel, just because I've been sleeping for the past 1000 years doesn't mean I haven't been keeping track of events here, nice little group you've gathered around yourself by the way. They're spiritual reiatsu was quite a tasty treat. But enough about the past, the shinigamis recent foray into Hueco Mundo has shown me something interesting. Or rather someone._ The darkness around the mask began writhing, and a familiar shape emerged from it, Harribel gasped "Zommari" W_ell, not quite, you see he is quite dead as is the other espada not accompanying you, but he happened to die near an area one of my tentacles was at the time. I absorbed a small piece of him and with it his memories for the last few weeks or so. As for what happened to him or the others i cannot say, they'll either go to Soul Society or be sent to Hell. Hope I didn't dissapoint ya._

Harribel's eyes fell for a second, missing her fellow espada despite the issues she may have had with them. But she swallowed her sadness and looked up again, just one more tragic part of her existence_. Sorry to dredge up such harsh memories, but what or rather who he saw was someone of great interest to me. _Zommari's image faded away as another came into view. This time a soul reaper. with the looks of barely a boy. His black hair fell over his tired eye, his body slumped as if he was constantly deprived of sleep. Over his Shihakusho was a green strap connected to a white medical bag. Otherwise he did not look like anything special. The image switched to the reaper being cut down by one of his own allies, which made Harribel wonder why he had been in Hueco Mundo in the first place or why Bone Ripper was interested in him. As she contemplated these questions, she felt Bone push into her thoughts, causing her to instinctually try to push him out, to no avail. Suddenly the pushing stopped and withdrew to a more comfortable degree.

_I apoligize for intruding into your mind, It was not right of me to go where you dont want me to, it wont happen again. I also can i can understand why you might misjudge this boy. Many others have done so in the past, but understand he is important to my goals. I want you to go to him and bring him to me, unharmed._ Harribel looked at the mask with an absurd expression, than exploded due to the events of the past couple weeks "We just lost a war with Soul Society, had numerous numbers of our forces killed, and to top it all off me and my subordinates actually died. If it wasn't for that human girl Orihime we wouldn't have been able to come back to Hueco Mundo. And now you want me to go back and grab this boy, with all of the Soul Society between me and him, and expect me to succeed?" After that Harribel breathed heavily, before the potential implications of her words just reached her. Out of the darkness a hand the size of her body materialized moving towards her. She quickly closed her eye's, waiting to feel retribution.

The blow never came, instead of a smack as she had least expected the hand patted her head, as if to comfort her. _I understand your frustration Harribel, for the past few days things have been harder than usual. You need time to recover and rest,as will the rest of your group. I did not intend to take him now, as he has returned to soul society and is under the eye's of his captain again. We'll need to grab him when he next goes to the human world._ Harribel "How will we monitor him, with Szayel dead our spy network has collapsed, they'll be no way to predict his movements." _Harribel, i will keep track of his movements and inform you when the time is neccesary. I would get him myself, but as you know I can't leave this damned dimension, not without sending off warning bells in to Soul Society. Do this for me, and after I get the boy to play his part I will uphold my end of the agreement. I'll even give your comrades the same thing, if you desire._

To say Harribel was stunned failed to cover the emotions flowing through her at the moment. For the past 1200 years she had been indebted to this, this monster, all on it's word that when the time came she would get what she wanted. To have it so close, to have it be teased in front of her was so tempting, yet hesitation had her wavering. Serving under Aizen had taught her to beware people offering salvation, as the reward often turned out to be damnation. _Still,_ she thought _if his promise is true and the girls could also gain it... _"I'll do as you command."

_That's the spirit my little minnow, now I know you may be tired, but I happen to sense some of your arrancar bretheren are still alive around Las Noches, although barely. I'm sure you can sense them if you try._ Harribel turned her head and focused her reiatsu, sending out a pesquisa wave. Ignoring the nameless arrancar, she targeted on three specific signals and honed in on them. _Seems Menoly is wedged in the walls of the second throne room, she seems to be the least hurt of the three. Loly is severley injured and, apparently stuck halfway down the tower? That'll be an odd sight to see. Rubodon's the last one I can sense, he seems to be severely injured near the base of the tower, probably Yammy's or the intruders handiwork._ Deactivating her pesquisa she turned too look back at Bone Ripper. "I'm assuming you want me to save them?" _Thats entirely up to you, for now i want you to rest and retrain your remaining forces. Dont worry about finding replacements for the espada, I'll make sure you have the muscle when you need it. Now go and prepare. When I next call you it'll be for the mission._ With that said the tentacle rose back up the hole and deposited her on the remains of the throne room. Then with a burst of Sonido, she vanished to inform the others.

* * *

><p>Waiting until he sensed her speed away, the mask dissolved away, leaving only the image of Hanataro in the room. As the scene of Zommari's battle replayed, the creatures attention was focused completley on the soul reaper. Focusing his energy a small eye was forced out of the hole and through a garganta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Society: Night time<span>**

With the Winter War having drawn to a close, a calm had fallen over the Seiretei, one that had been missing since the Ryoka Invasion. For months the inhabitants of the city had been in a frenzy, trying to prepare itself for what was feared to be a long term war. When it was found the fighting had only lasted for a couple of days and no one had been killed, the tension did not so much as drop as collapse. The majority of the divisions had thrown a party to celebrate the end of the Winter War, with much sake and good cheer to be had by all. As it stood only two groups of people had chosen to abstain from the party. The first group was composed of Mayuri Kurostuchi and his top researchers (minus nemu, who was wisked away by the SWA), who was to excited to go over the research and specimens obtained in Hueco Mundo. When it came to matters of new research and data, what was the need for a party filled with drunken louts.

The other group hadn't chosen so much as was forced to abstain from the party, were the members of the fourth division. While no soul reaper had fell to the enemy at the time, the physical and mental tolls taken by the combatants were heavy. The partying had also put a number of reapers in the hospital as well, causing the hospital staff to be nearly overwhelmed. Thankfully both Captain Unohana and suprisingly Captain Kuchiki walked around to make sure order was kept amongst the ranks. Work for the beleagured division never seemed to end.

One member of the division was not present at the moment, having been ordered to take the week off for his actions in the winter war. Personally Hanataro couldn't understand what was so special about his actions, yes he had went into enemy territory and had helped heal the combatants, but so had Isane, why not give her the day off? His arguments were cut short froma look by the Kuchiki noble, as he informed him it wasn't proper to argue with one's superior. as he turned to leave his Captain had also chosen to inform him when he returned to work he would be doing so as the divisions 4th seat, the previous officer having retired with the end of the war. Suffice to say Hanataro's mind was preoccupied, preventing him from noticing the garganta opening near him.

They eye observed the young soul reaper, sending the images back to it's creator. As the eye began to follow Hanataro, it camouflaged, blending in with the surroundings. On the other end of the vision, Bone Ripper watched as the boy proceeded to fall several times while somehow sneaking around drunken 11th division members. Bone Ripper began chuckling S_hahaha 2500 years since we last met, and he's the same as ever. It is reassuring to know that some things survive even death and rebirth. It's also interesting that he would be reborn close to a perilous time. Wonder if that old fool is even aware of who you once were. Well, it matters not Hanataro Yamada, you may not know it now, but soon your life will be changing dramatically, and the repercussions will shake Soul society to the core._ For the first time in a millenia the laughter of a million devoured souls laughed as one, and for reasons Hanataro could not understand, a shiver proceeded to shake him to the core.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 done: hope to put up another chapter in a couple days or so. Cya later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Well here's chapter two of my story. It took longer then I thought it would. Setting for this chapter takes place right before the battle with Xcution, which from the recent chapters seems like it will end in a slaughter of the would be villains. At this point I'm wondering who will take the place of the espada as the bad guys of the series? It'll be interesting to see if the surviving espada will be involved in any of the future arcs. Anyways, if you have an idea of who Hanataro should end up with, plz let me know and why. And with that said, on with the show. **"Dialogue", _Italics= thought_**_. _**, Bold underlined= location_._****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seiretei<span>: Seventeen months later.**

After the party ended a sense of normalcy had returned to the Thirteen Court Squads. The file and rank shinigami went back to their duties, the eleventh division battled itself into a coma, and the fourth division stood to bring them back. For the namless masses of the forces, things had returned to normal and was accepted unconditionally.

For the people who had carried the weight of the burden, the fighters and healers of Soul Society, peace had came at a heavy cost. Head Captain Yamamoto had lost his left arm in a futile attempt to kill Aizen, and while most of his subordinates saw no change in the powerful man, those close to him could see he was not the same as he once was. He refused to have his arm replaced, either by Mayuri's seum or Orihimes powers, his pride would not allow the actions of another to erase his failure.

For the other Shinigami captains and lieutenants, the physical wounds received during the fight had been taken care of by the joint efforts of Unohana and Orihime. The wounds that plagued them ran deeper than skin, where even the power to reject fate could not of the shinigami, the most powerful and elite of the 13 squads, had been completely overwhelmed during the different fights. Decades, even centuries of training had proven insufficient against the foes they faced, be it the arrancar or Aizen. A depression had fallen over the majority of the shinigami officers, who spent much of their time training or drinking to avoid the memory of their defeat.

The two suffering the most from this was the two Captians of suads two and ten respectivley. While Soi Fons arm had been replaced in the events following Aizen's fall, the memory of how she got it plagued her to this day. Many nights for the division two captain were spent either training herself into a coma or preforming her duties for days at a time, her sleep being plagued with skeleton demon of the espada. The only person to surpass her despaair was Toshiro Hitsugaya, punishing himself for being tricked to nearly killing his friend Hinamori, training himself daily to surpass his former skills. As time passed by however he has become more and more secluded, pushing those who care for him, having grown even colder than the ice of his bankai. Perhaps the greatest tragedy lies in that his friendship with Hinamori was as tattered as the day Aizen's true nature was revealed.

The deaths of the former captains had also darkened the third, ninth and tenth division, with the former two remaining without a true leader. Kira and Hisagi struggled to keep their divisions running, but between a flurry of transfers and less and less recruits gained, the divisions were on the verge of collapse. The Tenth in many ways suffered more than any other division, between the increasing distance of it's captain and the grief of it's lieutenant, order and cohesion became scarcer every day. The only divisions above the negative descent was the eleventh and twelfth division, both having gained in glory and research respectively.

In essence, the Soul Society had been wounded in the course of the war, and while the wounds no longer bled, neither had they truly healed. The Seireitei was in need of a healer, someone to soothe the spirit of it's defenders and lead it out of the darkess. Today would be remembered as the day the hero Kurosaki Ichigo regained his powers, but this day would spark not only the healing of Soul Society, but it's evolution as well.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seireitei 4th Division:<span> Ten hours till fate**

Hanataro's day started off like any other, waking up early in the morning for his shift. After dodging his usual gang of bullies and pranksters, he made his way to the captains office to report in. He walked in front of her office and knocked on the door. "Come in" Unohana called. Hanataro entered, bowed and then said "F-fifth seat Hanataro Yamad, reporting for duty mam." Unohana chuckled at the slight stutter, over the past tyear and a half, Hanataro had gotten a little more confident in his duties, but his nervousness still persisted. _Well, at least he doesn't trip over his feet every ten yards, he's improved to about twenty _Unohana mused. "Hello Hanataro, I would like you to assign you subordinates to cleaning sectors seventeen through twenty-two, as for yourself, I need you to report to the thirteenth and provide the usual therapy for Captain Ukitake, Understood Yamada-san?" Hanataro beamed at the mention of the thirteenth division, before responding " Hai Captain Unohana, I'll g-get right on on it. H-have a good day." With that hanataro walked to the door before promptly tripping and falling into the hallway. _I may have overestimated the distance in which Yamada-san can reach, oh well better go check on the hospital and make sure to keep the eleventh division members in line._ With that Unohana made her way to the ward.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo<span>: Eight hours till fate**

Over the sands of Las Noches a battle was raging across the sands for control of the citadel. Harribel stood on top of the citade with Nel, watching the two sides duke it out. On the one side you had the numerous hollows and menos class hollows, being lead by a number of aduchas class hollows. On the other side you had the remnants of aizens army, specifically the rag tag band under Tia Harribel's control. Over the past months the nameless arrancar had been lost in past battles for the citadel, leaving only eleven surviving arrancar. What they lacked in numbers however, they certainly made up for in terms of tactics and power, especially after seventeen months of training. Things had been difficult at first, getting the different arrancar to work together. Between Harribels fraccion and their "tendencies", Grimmjow and Loly's psychotic nature, and the general idiocy of the three desert siblings, working together was the last thing anyone wanted to do. _Thank god Menoly and Rubodon have some sense to them, if they didn't I probably would have lost it and killed them all, Bone Rippa's promise or not. My stress level is way down since i can take my aggression out on Rubodon's calaveras, and Menoly is a sweet girl when you remove her from Loly._

Speaking of the sisters she turned her attention to where they were battling on the desert. While they had been weak before, even by numerosstatus, they both had advanced to about fraccion status. Loly of course was already released using her powers to literally melt her enemies. Harribel grimaced at the scene, having hoped the time under her mentorship would have mellowed the psychotic girl, but it seemed it was all for nothing. Melony was a different matter however. Tia watched as the girl used sonido to jump on the shoulder of amenos grande, then ramming a cero into it's head and causing it to explode. Turns out the braclets on her arms was her zanpakuto, forming into guantlets to pulverize the enemy. As for her release, well come to think of it nobody had seen her release yet. It was hard to determine which was stronger, but personally her bet would be on Menoly.

Other than Nel who her brothers would not allow into battle, all of the Arrancar were at least twice as strong as they were before. Grimmjow had definitely surpassed Nnoitra, although she wasn't sure if he had reached Ulquiorra's level. Overall, she felt they could handle whatever Bone Rippa could throw at them, the only question now was, when that would be? As if her thoughts had somehow called to him, a tsunami of reiatsu blew past, forcing the numeros to their knees and wiping out the enemy foes. A familiar presence crawled into the base of her neck and up into her skull. _A Harribel, I see you took my words to heart, well done. Gather your forces outside your palace, then come to me. Bring Grimmjow this time, the time has come and we need to plan very quickly, events in the real world will make the boy vulnerable, but that opportunity will be small._ With that the preparations of nearly seventeen months would be put into effect.

* * *

><p><strong><span>11th division<span>:** **Seven hours till fate**

As Hanataro ran towards the 13th division, he tried his best to avoid the higher concentration of eleventh division members in the area. Sadly his clumsiness served to betray him today, as he stumbled past an archway and straight into two eleventh members. Who were carrying boxes of sake marked for the eleventh.

"Hey you little shit, what the hell do you think your doing, it cost us nearly half a months pay to get this sake" One man yelled while picking up Hanataro and shaking him."

"Forget the sake man, this stuff was for thirde seat Madarame-san. If we show up without the sake he'll have our heads." the other one said as he got back up.

"Well fourth division pansy, what do you have to say for yourself?' the first man growled

"I-I'm sorry I di-didn;t m-m-mean to. I'll p-pay for th-the sake I swear." Hanataro squeaked while waving his arms.

"it's too late for apologies you fourth division trash, you'll pay us alright, but not before we teach you to watch where your going." The second man said threateningly, while the first man drew his fist back while Hanataro closed his eyes and prepared to take the blow.

The blow never came though, as Hanataro was suddenly released and he heard the men thud into a wall. The first man yelled "Alright, who's the dead little piss-ant who haah!" Hanataro opened his eyes to see the two men cowering against the wall like a pair of fish out of water, staring buggeyed past Hanataro.

For there stood Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the thirteenth division, slayer of the ninth espada, and at the moment, Hanataro Yamada's personal savior. Rukia gave the men the Kuchiki glare of doom, yet somehow sweetly asking "Tell me rankless eleventh division members, what do you think you were doing to Hanataro-san?"

The second man, shaking with fear attempted to stutter out "V-Vice captain Kuchiki, we were just ah,just-" Rukia closed her eyes and grinned in a manner like the late Gin Ichimaru, and stated "Oh I understand, you were just about to apologize to Yamada-san, promise not to bother him again, and run with your tails between your legs am I right?"

The men muttered out a yes, gave a quick bow to Hanataro and prepared to blitz out of their when Rukia sweetly remarked "Oh, and before you think of doing this again, just know that assaulting an officer above the rank of sixth seat can result in ten years in the Nest of Maggots, not that it'll matter after I get done with you. Now scram." As they fled Rukia looked down to Hanataro "Are you alright Hanataro, those cowards didn't hurt you did they?"

"Th-thank you, Rukia-san, but I'm fine. S-sorry to be such a bother." Rukia rolled her eye's then reached down and pulled him up. "It's never a bother to help a good friend, you know that Hanataro. Also, just call me Rukia, there's no need to be so informal." Hanataro chuckles a little before a confused expression comes across his face.

"Uh, Rukia-sa, I mean Rukia, how did you know I was out here? Hanataro asked. "Oh I was on my way back from a mission when i noticed your spiritual pressure. I figured you were coming to help my captain so I came to say hi and you know the rest. Now shouldn't we get going?" Rukia said with a smile. Hanataro gave a small smile in return and nodded. They began walking down the path, uknown to the eye that was monitoring them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo:<span> Six Hours till fate**

In the darkness of the hole stood the two former espada, and one could almost taste the tension permeating in the air. The shapeshifting mask had returned and for the first time was talking to them rather than projecting its thoughts. Harribel had thought before that it's ability to invade her mind was a gruesome way to be conversed with. While this train of thought hadn't dissapeared, she realized that his voice was worse.

"So little ones, do you understand the plan, is there anything else you wish to know?" Grimmjow looked at the abomination, an expression of disbelief on his face as he stepped forward "How are we going to deal with the different captains? Even with our increase in power we would be hard pressed to deal with more than a couple captains ourselves. As for the weak shits, they wouldn't last three minutes against them."

Bone ripper snorted, his foul breath going across Grimmjow's face "I promised you would have the neccesary muscle. Well here they are little cat."

The mask momentarily stopped shifting, caught between a mishapen human and a bulls head. It opened its mouth and black liquid spewed on the floor. As it spread the liquid finished pouring out five humanoid shapes began to form together. The creatures created were unusually thin, with long nailed hands and feet. A hollow hole spread through their stomachs, but the most notable point being the two horns growing out of there forehead.

"Lord Ripper, are these..." Harribel tried to ask. Ripper chuckled "Yes they are indeed vasto lordes, although they're a little lacking in the brains department. Just point them in the enemies direction and they'll do the rest. Now, is that all?"

As Harribel went to answer, Grimmjow growled and walked right up to the mask "No thats not all. You may have Harribel working for you but you've made no deal with me. Whatever your offering Harribel I want as well."

Harribel, stared at Grimmjow, then turned to Bone Ripper expecting him to squash the brash panther. For a minute the only sounds from the creature, was a low humming, as if contemplating it's next move. Suddenly the humming stopped.

"Are you sure you want this? You dont even know what I'm giving Harribel."

"That doesn't matter to me, whatever your offering her must be good, so I want it too." Grimmjow yelled.

The mask momentarily stopped shifting, and then with a clack of the teeth said "Very well, when I get what I want you'll get the same reward as Harribel. Now take four of these creations with you and prepare. Oh, and try not to die, the deal expires if you die or Hanataro is not brought to me alive. Also send Rubodone to me, I have a seperate part for him to play as well." With that Grimmjow grunted, took four of the vasto's and left through a gargant.

Harribel waited until it closed, then turned back to Bone Ripper, stating "I'm still not sure he wont botch this up. His bloodlust in regards to Kurosaki will be hard to control."

Bone Rippers mask formed in the shape of an insane grin "Well if he does lose control then he'll be killed, but I doubt that will happen. His self preservation and greed will keep him from going overboard, especially when he realizes the strength of the enemy. Not to mention my toys will distract the others, at least for a while. Now bring him to me." Harribel turned to leave, only to feel him slither into her mind.

_And may the king of Soul Society save you if you fail me._

* * *

><p><strong><span>13th Division:<span> Five hours till fate**

Hanataro and Rukia had arrived to the 13th division shortly after the incident with the members of the eleventh division members. Captain Ukitake was not in at the moment, having headed to the 8th division, so they decided to wait for him to return. As Rukia began to organize the paperwork, Hanataro took a seat in the corner, preparing the different medicines. This two worked this way for a while, content to focus on their different duties, comfortable for a rare moment away from the madness of most of Soul Society's shinigami.

As time went by Rukia began observing Hanataro. The year and a half had seemed to treat him a little more nicely, allowing him to grow a little taller. His spiritual pressure had grown a little more, probably due to his increased time spent under his captains guidance. Feeling a little embarrassed at looking at him, she focused her eyes on her paperwork. _He's such a nice guy, it's a shame he has to put up with all the crap from the other divisions. How does he deal with those jerks everyday? We'll, hopefully I made an impact with those two idiots earlier today._

"R-Rukia?" Jolted out of her thoughts, she turned to see him holding a small lunch bag. "Yes Hanataro?" she asked him, assuming he wanted permission to eat his lunch.

"I, ah made some lunch for today, b-but I made a little too much. Would you like to have some?" He said the last part almost in a whisper. Rukia stared at him for a second, before a large grin spread across her face.

"I'd love to Hanataro, thank you." The both went outside and sat under one of the sakura trees in the garden. As they sat down Hanataro opened the lunch bag while Rukia set up the plates and chopsticks. When Hanataro took out the food, Rukia's mouth begin to water at the aroma.

"Rice dumplings and juice boxes, my favorite!" With that she began to eat with gusto, while Hanataro half chuckled at her antics and proceeded to eat himself.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Rukia turned to Hanataro "Hanataro, can i ask you something?"

Hanataro looked up, his mouth comically filled with a dumpling, before he gave a slight nod. Rukia resisted the urge to grin at the sight, but managed to keep her face stoic.

"Why do you let those men bully you all the time? I mean your a high ranking officer, I'm sure if you went to Captain Unohana she would be able to help you."

Hanataro sighed, as if asked this question before. brushing the hair out of his face, he looked at rukia and explained "There's three reasons why I cant do that. The first being that Captain Unohana could not and should not protect me all the time. She has an entire division to run and other people to keep her watch over. Second, if it was discovered I went and complained to my Captain, the attacks and the harassment would still continue, perhaps even increase."

Rukia frowned, unable to believe that shinigami would behave in such a way. "Maybe going to your captain would have little effect, but if you were to go and speak to Captain Zaraki, he could-"

Hanataro gave a short laugh, but unlike the usual good cheer this laugh was short and bitter, something that Rukia would not believe belonged to such a kind soul.

"I dont mean to laugh Rukia, but that option would be suicide. Yes I, one of the smallest, most timid man in the 4th division would go to the most bloodthirsty captain the Soul Society has ever had, and ask him to stop his men from harassing the members of a division he hates more than any other. Oh I could just imagine how that would go."

Rukia was imagining that scenario right now, and it wasn't pretty. Images of Hanataro rocketing across the Seireitei was one of the tamer scenarios going through her mind at the moment.

"It's not like things were really much better before Captain Zaraki took over the 11th. This kind of animosity has always existed between the two divisions. It's just gotten to a different level under the current leadership. The captains before him were never nearly as powerful as he is now, thus they were easier to sway and kept somewhat control of their division. With Zaraki however, I imagine only a couple of captains aside from the head captain who could hope to battle him on equal footing, Bankai or not."

With that he finished his last dumpling and began to clean up the plates, Rukia however wasn't satisfied with that explanation.

"That's still not a good enough reason to not complain. What's the third reason for you to endure the abuse?" Rukia asked him, skepticism clear in her voice.

"If Captain Unohana protected me like you think she should, they would simply go after somebody else. I couldn't allow that to happen." With that he went back to cleaning up the mess.

Rukia stared at him in shock, watching this timid young man speak words wiser than souls many decades his senior. It was hard to believe in less than two years he had gone from a nervous wreck to a more reserved teenager (by soul society's standards). As much as he changed though, it was good to see parts of him were still the same. his kindness, his respect for his captain, his-

For a moment Rukia just stared, jogged out of her thoughts by something she saw. When Hanataro had bent down to pick up the plates his shihakusho had opened slightly to reveal his chest, but that wasn't what drew her gaze. No, what drew her was the long scar stretching from his collar bone and down his chest and to (she assumed) his waist line. After a moment, Rukia bolted up and grabbed him by the cuff of his clothes.

"R-R-Rukia, wh-what are you d-d-doing?" Hanataro said, a blush forming on his face.

"How did you get that scar on your chest Hanataro, tell me the name of the dead man and his blood will be frozen slush!" Rukia exclaimed in anger, thoughts of vengance swirling through her head.

Thoughts were also swirling through Hanataro's head, although they were far from rage. More along the lines of core shattering panic._ Oh god she doesn't remember what happened, no wonder her brother told me not to bring it up. Wait, now that I think about it, Captain Kuchiki wasn't advising me not to bring up the fight, he was commanding me! Alright just calm down, will worry about another person who may one day eviscerate me later, must dodge the question."_

"N-n-nobody d-did this Ru-rukia, wh-why do you ask?" Hanataro gave a halfhearted grin while looking down at his shoes. When he got the courage to look up he had to wince. Rukia's face was morphed into a deadpan stare, eerily similar to her older brother when dealing with Renji.

"Hanataro Yamada, that was the worst lie I've ever been told. And I hang out with most of the SWA and Renji. Now you wouldn't want to upset me would you?" At that Rukia's face shifted into the most fearsome face known to man, the puppy dog eyes mixed with the lip tremble.

Hanataro tried to pull his vision away, but found himself powerless to do so. _Oh crap, I cant look away. Guilt increasing, urge to spill my guts strengthening, blood pressure rising. Somebody, anybody, Heeeelp!"_

As if his guardian angel had just decided to make it's presence known for the first time ever, a kido message was blasted across the Seireitei "Attention all captains and lieutenants, Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered all heads of divisions to gather at the 1st division meeting hall for an emergency meeting. Attendancy is mandatory."

Rukia cursed the hand of fate under her breath for a moment, before turning her attention to Hanataro "Dont think you've gotten out of answering this Hanataro. After the meeting is over, I will get the answer I seek, one way or the other." Hanataro breathed a sigh of relief for a second, before Rukia grabbed his arm and began shunpoing across the rooftops towards the first division.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Hanataro yelled while desperately trying to keep from looking down.

Rukia gave a snort for a second, before answering "Did you forget, my captain still needs to receive his treatments. You'll have to administer them after the meeting."

Hanataro began to calm down and breath normally, at least until she gave a small smirk. "Besides, this way you cant hide and try to avoid me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>1st Division<span>: Two hours till fate**

In the center of the meeting hall the different captains and lieutenants were taking turns pouring some of their reiatsu into Urahara's glowing sword. Just as Captain Kurostuchi began feeding his reiatsu in, Rukia came running into the meeting room.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, would you mind explaining why you have brought an uninvited officer to this meeting?" Captain Yamamoto asked in his usual stern tone. Rukia looked back and realized she had never let go of Hanataro's arm. Thankfully for her, Captain Unohana chose to step in at the moment.

"Oh that was my decision Captain Yamamoto, I assigned Hanataro to take care of Captain Ukitake's illness today, however he was not at his office where we agreed, but at Captain Kyoraku's place." She turned to the two mentioned captains and gave them the infamous **smile**. "It would be wise in the future to keep ones apointments, dont you agree, Joshiro, Shunsui?" saying the last name with particular emphasis. Both captains nodded quickly, afraid to do otherwise.

Unohana's smile returned back to normal and she turned to the head captain. "Well, now that issue is resolved, I believe Lieutenant Abarai can explain things to Lieutenant Rukia, while Hanataro and I take care of Ukitake. Oh I'll need you to let go of my 5th seat now if you would." Rukia, realizing she was still holding Hanataro's arm, released it with a quick look at Hanataro, then went off to find Renji.

Meanwhile Hanataro and Unohana began working on Ukitake, making sure to first scan his lungs for any sign of the disease, then focusing on reducing the areas with the most infection and scar tissue. Once the work was completed, Unohana let out a small sigh like always, succesful treatment, but only for a time.

"Uh Captain, could you tell me whats going on. I mean only if you want to." Hanataro almost whispered, not used to being surrounded by so much spiritual pressure. Captain Unohana looked at him before answering "We're helping Ichigo Kurosaki to regain his powers, by putting our energies into that sword. He's currently in danger and we dont have time to bring him back in a safer method." As she turned to add her reiatsu to the sword, a small voice spoke out behind her.

"Can...Can I help him please?" Unohana turned around, her usual smile missing for one of the few times in her life

"I'm sorry but I cant allow it, the reiatsu deposit process is too dangerous for anyone below the rank of lieutenant." She turned expecting the matter to be finished, she was suprised when she felt a tug on her haori.

"Please captain, Ichigo is my friend I cant simply sit by doing nothing while he's in danger. My reaitsu may be low, but it could still help him." Hanataro said in a low, but strangely calm voice.

Unohana stared at him, feeling blown back for one of the few times in her life. _Just when I think he cant suprise me anymore, he always finds a way, just like his brother._Quickly building her face into its usual smile she turned to address Hanataro.

"I will allow you to put in a small portion, but I will be monitoring you. You can also help me take care of the wounded in the living world while Isane watches over the division, okay?"

Hanataro sniffled a little, then looked up with a relieved smile on his face. "Thank you captain, I promise I'll be careful." With that they walked up to the sword, taking a moment to marvel at its beauty. With a hesitant set of steps, Hanataro walked up to the sword. He raised his hand to touch the sword, only to be halted by Unohana.

"Now Hanataro this is very important. Once you touch the sword it will begin to draw out your reiatsu. you must only touch the sword for a few seconds, do you understand?

Hanataro nodded, then much more slowly raised his hand again, reaching to touch the hilt of the blade. With only a moment of hesitation he placed his hand on the hilt.

The moment he did so he felt as if his soul was being drained away. The cobined spiritual pressure of the sword was colossal, swirling with the powers of all the shinigami elite. _Good god is this what Ichigo's power feel like? How does he keep from being crushed. Crap, I need to let go._ That was easiersaid than done, it felt like he was being sucked down a whirlpool. When he finally did let go, he went stumbling back into the arms of his captain. He was so out of for a moment, he didn't notice the small chain of reiatsu flowing into him from the sword. Urahara did however, with a small grin and a snap of his fan he stood up.

"The sword has all the pressure necessary to bring Ichigos power back. We need to hurry back before its too late." With that the Head Captain nodded then tapped his cane on the floor, the room going silent.

"The following shinigami will report to the living world to assist the human Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Liuetenant Abarai, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaiya, Third seat Madarame and Captain Zaraki, and finally Liuetenant Kuchiki. Captain Unohana and Ukitake, you will stand by for medical as a support group, the remaining officers will monitor the absent divisions while they're gone. Are we clear on these orders?" As the shinigami responded to the question, Yamamoto turned to the members of the Kido Corps. "Open the Senkaimon" The doors connecting the two dimensions suddenly burst into existence, leaving a white pathway for the Shinigami.

As the Shinigami rushed off to their assigned duties, Unohana turned to Hanataro, nodding for him to go forward. Hanataro walked into the light, ready to help his comrades, in whatever way he could.

And unbeknownst to him, an eye that had kep track of him for nearly a year and a half lost sight of him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco <span>Mundo: One hour till Fate**

As Harribel and Grimmjow made their final preparitions for the battle, they felt Bone Ripper make his presence known. _He's departed for the Human world, and events are moving faster then anticipated. Go now, or we'll lose this chance!_

Harribel and Grimmjow looked at eachother, both making sure they both heard what they thought they did. Grimmjow quickly tore open one and jumped into a garganta, the four vasto lordes following his lead.

Harribel gave a small sigh then turned to the remaining vasto lorde and the fraccion.

"Sun-Sun, Appaci, Mila, Meonoly you four will follow my lead. Loly, Pesche, Dondochakka be ready to do your part. We do this right, we'll all be fine understood?" They all nodded their heads in understanding.

Harribel thrust her sword forward, opening a garganta. "Let's go." With that they departed into the darkness, and with a snap the dimension mended itself behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>**: Zero Hour **

* * *

><p><strong>Well that wraps up chapter two. Cya next week and plz review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Royale

**Chapter 3 is up and running. Sorry if you like some of the new characters in the new arc, but I'm only going to let Moe survive the battle, as it seems at the moment he's the only one who was beaten and not massacred. He also is the only one I could see being able to continue in the story, the others either dying or just being to awkward to write. Anyways, the preparation bullshit is over, time to get the plot line moving. **"Dialogue", _Italics= thought/reading. _**, Bold underlined= location_. _**

**Tsukishima's Mansion:**** Ending the "Battle"**

The majority of the battles had concluded, with mixed results for those involved. Zaraki and Renji were unscathed from their battle, as was Rukia although she kept complaining about pieces of fluff caught in her Shihakusho. Byakuya and Ikkaku on the other hand looked as if they had gone through a meat grinder, the former covered in bruises while keeping one foot on his unconscious opponent. Byakuya on the other had a fair number of cuts on him, the most prominent across his chest. The only ones who had yet to appear were Toshiro, Uryu and Ichigo. Zaraki was standing there, waiting with a bored expression on his face.

"That orange bastard better hurry up, been nearly two years since I had a good fight" At this Yachiru popped up on his shoulder, the moonlight reflecting off her cross-bone hair-clip.

"Don't worry Ken-chan; once Icchi finishes with Big Sword, I'm sure he'd love to play with you." Zaraki gave a big grin then, raising the sword to rest on his shoulder.

"He'd better or he may not survive. Oye Ikkaku, what the hell happened to you?" "Yeah Pachinko head, you look like crap." Squeaked the pink terror of the 11th.

Ikkaku gave a large grin and turned to his captain "Not much captain, just watching over a potential recruit. Kid has quite a punch." At this Zaraki looked down and gave a small snort.

"Well we do still have that 4th seat spot that's still vacant, maybe I'll talk to the old man about it." Yachiru began jumping up and down on his shoulder, a maniacal look in her eye.

"Ken-chan, does this mean I get to play with Mohawk head when we get home?" At this Renji and Ikkaku both shuddered, the implications of "playing" with Yachiru was not something they would wish on anyone.

As this conversation was going on, Rukia was checking over Byakuya, applying her healing kido to his wounds.

"I keep telling you Rukia I'm okay, the wounds aren't that serious" At this Rukia suppressed an urge to roll her eye's, the months following the war having helped bring the two closer together.

"Nii-sama please hold still, your wound is almost as big as the one Hanataro's has now let me-"At this Byakuya's hand grasped Rukia's arm, cutting her off.

"How do you know about that wound Rukia, did he mention it to you?" Rukia looked up at him with a bewildered expression on her face, surprised at the harshness in his words.

"No Nii-sama I saw it on his chest when he was cleaning up lunch. Why, do you know who did it to him?" As she asked that question, a dangerous glint entered her eye, one that swore retribution. Byakuya sighed, reminding him of when Hisana got that same look in her eyes when she searched for Rukia. This was not going to disappear with time._ Well at least I know Yamada can follow commands._

"Now is not the time for this Rukia. When we get back to Soul Society I will explain. For now we need to focus on the current situation." Rukia was confused at the secrecy, but decided to go along with it.

"I'm going to keep you to that Nii-sama, now sit down and let me finish." Byakuya complied with her demand, not wanting to resist her any further. As the time passed by an uncomfortable silence settled over the group, as they waited for the others to reappear. Rukia looked up at the two black boxes that held her friends. _Damn it what's taking so long? Captain Hitsugaya should have been out by now, and Ichigo better not be doing anything stupid, or they'll be hell to pay._ Just as she finished this thought process the box holding Ichigo and Uryu faded away, leaving a wounded Ichigo in Bankai form carrying an unconscious Quincy under his arm. No sooner had he touched the ground then Hitsugaya and a half frozen Yukio appeared from their box.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo "What's the status on Kugo, Kurosaki Ichigo?" With a sigh Ichigo laid Uryu down next to Inoue and Sado. He then looked at the blood soaking his clothes, both relieved and ashamed to be able to fight again.

"He's gone Toshiro; he won't be able to use my special people against me again. Thank you for helping me, it's hard to believe but I've missed you all, even the midget and the pineapple." At this a notable tick mark appeared on Rukia's forehead, as she whirled around and responded with a kick to the back of the head.

"You ungrateful bastard, we pretty much save your ass again and this is how you show gratitude, what the hell's wrong with you." Renji ran up next to her putting his hand on top of her head.

"She's right you damn asshole, were you dropped on your head as a child?" Ichigo looked stunned for a second, and then gave a small smirk.

"Please speak up Rukia, I can't hear you from that far down, and Renji sorry to disappoint but I can't understand redheaded freaks with baboon/snake abominations for a Bankai."

As the three fell back into their usual fighting routine, the others looked on half bored, having seen it a dozen times before. Zaraki gave a small grunt and began walking away.

"Ken-chan I thought you were going to fight Icchi?" Yachiru asked as she held on to the massive man's shoulder. "Heh no point fighting him when he's not at full strength, besides Unohana would never let me hear the end of it if I injured a patient. Give him a couple days and the bastard'll be good as new." At this point Yukio decided to make himself known.

"Good everyone but me is happy can you please get me out of here? We had a deal you frosty jerk" He fidgeted trying to worm his way out of the ice. As he did this Hitsugaya walked towards him, drawing his Zanpakuto from his sheath. Everybody stopped talking and watched him as he walked over to the trapped boy.

"For your attacks on us and your betrayal of both Ichigo and your comrades, I agreed to let you go." Yukio sighed in relief at this, only to panic as he felt the ice begin to tighten around him.

"But for the betrayal and dishonor you inflicted upon your parents, there can only be one course of action." At this his sword covered itself in ice again.

"Toshiro no!" Ichigo yelled as he futilely tried to run over to him. Toshiro ignored him, and drew his sword in the air.

"When you see your parents again, get on your knees and beg them for forgiveness. Assuming Hell decides to reject you." With those words he slashed upwards, and with a final scream Yukio was frozen solid, then shattered. Ichigo ran up to Hitsugaya, grabbing and lifting him up by his shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing? He surrendered he wasn't a threat anymore." Toshiro simply looked at him with a dead stare, before shrugging him off and walking off.

"Get back here Toshiro I'm not done-" Ichigo was cut off by a sudden increase in the spiritual pressure in the air. A familiar line began to draw itself in the air, while most of the gathered Shinigami looked up in horror. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the reiatsu mixed in with the tsunami approaching the dimension. _No it couldn't be him, I saw him get taken down, how could he have survived?_ Going with this line of thinking Ichigo looked up, hoping that his spirit sense was rusty from a lack of practice.

His hope would go unanswered, for as the Garganta opened up one could see Grimmmjow Jaggerjaquez in his full release form, with four Vasto Lordes flanking him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kurosaki Clinic:<span>** **Thirty minutes earlier**

As the team lead by the three captains departed to help Ichigo, The support team of Captains Unohana and Ukitake and 5th seat Hanataro worked on setting up a camp for the wounded. This work was accomplished fairly quickly, all of them having experienced the need to quickly prepare from past experiences and the Winter War. After the equipment was set up they proceeded to wait for the battles to be over with. Captain Unohana and Ukitake at the moment were conversing with Kurosaki Isshin and Kisuke Urahara. Conversing at this moment being used for the word interrogating.

"Kurosaki-san, as a physician of the living world wouldn't it have been prudent to bring the ryoka to me for a checkup? Mental duress is nothing to be ignored." While a smile may have been on Unohana's face, anyone who knew her recognized the danger in that smile. Isshin began to sputter in fear, before Urahara decided to save him.

"Now now Unohana-san, we examined the abilities placed on them, once the person controlling them is dead, their memories will return to normal. Although they'll still remember the actions they did while under his influence. Besides I'm sure they'd want to be near Ichigo when they woke up." At this Ukitake suddenly stared out at the battlefield, sensing the return of several shinigami, as well as an unfamiliar presence.

"Seems they're starting to finish up the fight, we better get someone over there to check on them." Unohana's dangerous smile fell away, being replaced by a more natural smile.

"Your right Ukitake-san, 5th seat Hanataro Yamada." The boy who had been setting up one of the healing stations, quickly ran/stumbled over to the group. "Y-yes captain?"

"You will accompany Captain Ukitake and Kisuke Urahara to the battlefield and escort them back to the camp for treatment. Understood Yamada-san." Hanataro looked up at her, a rare moment of determination in his eyes.

"I understand captain, I won't let you down." With that Hanataro began running towards the battlefield, trailing behind Ukitake and Urahara. A sense of pride went through Unohana, before turning back to Isshin, who had a smug look on his face. Well he did until the **smile** came back on her face.

"Now Kurosaki Isshin, lets discuss that "clinic" you've been running since you disappeared."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two miles away:<span> Five minutes earlier**

As the three shinigami headed towards the destination, running through the woods they moved in silence, only pausing to help Yamada when he began falling behind. At one point he tripped and began to fall, only for Urahara to catch him by the scruff of his Shihakusho.

"Whoa there Hanataro-san, I know your anxious to get there but please be careful. I wouldn't want to have your captain after my hide." Hanataro gave a small nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his neck.

"S-sorry about that Urahara-san. I guess I'm just excited to see Ichigo and the others again." As he began jogging again, he failed to notice Urahara slip a piece of Hanataro's hair into a device in his pocket. Meanwhile Ukitake had continued running, only to notice the other two were lagging behind.

"Come on you two, we need to hurry up, I just felt Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu returned to the real world, we need to get the wounded taken care of before we head ba-" At that they felt the spiritual pressure skyrocket into the air. The captains looked up at the air. Urahara opened his fan and waved it in front of his face.

"There's five of them, all Espada strength, one of them feels familiar, a survivor of the war. The other four are exuding similar if not greater pressures. But something's not right with them, they feel distorted, empty." Ukitake looked at him, a strangely emotionless look on his face.

"What do you mean by empty? How can they exude Reiatsu and be empty at the same time?" Urahara lowered his head, shadows falling over his eyes.

"I don't know yet, I'd have to get closer to properly examine the Reiatsu, but I'll do what I can. If you would please wait here Ukitake, I'll send a kido transmission to Isshin and Unohana and relay it to the Seireitei as well. Be careful." With that he disappeared in a swish of Shunpo. Ukitake immediately drew his sword and released it to his twin state.

"Stay close Hanataro. We're going to wait for the others than regroup back at the camp." The timid healer simply nodded, then made his way closer, looking in the direction where his friends were located, wondering if they were okay.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tsukishima Mansion<span>**

The group looked up as the five figures stepped out of the Garganta, all eyes centered on Grimmjow. He scanned over the group, trying to measure the different power levels of the group. Most of them were given a look of indifference, other than the captains who he gave a cautious stare. When his eyes looked into Ichigo's however, a familiar bloodlust etched itself on his face.

"All right you generic pieces of shit, it's time to have some fun. You can do what you want to the rest of these bastards, but leave the orange one for me. I want his head." The only indication that the hollows heard him was a slight gurgling sound that seemed to chortle from him. Byakuya looked at the other captains, an unspoken conversation passing between the three. After a second or two they nodded to each other, and Byakuya turned back to the group.

"Renji, you and the others will make your way to the camp sight. Kurosaki and us captains will stay here and deal with the enemy." Renji looked at him, frustration apparent on his face.

"Captain I shouldn't be relegated to babysitter duty. I've been training for nearly a year and a half, I can fight these guys." Byakuya gave him a sharp look, irritated with Reni's behavior.

"Don't argue with me Renji, you're the only lieutenant capable of Bankai, it's your responsibility to keep them safe. Now go." Renji looked even more furious, but gave a small sigh and nodded in the affirmative.

"Good-bye pineapple-head, we'll see you after the fight with Icchi and- Ken-chan what are you doing?" Yachiru screamed as Zaraki lifted Yachiru off his shoulder and threw her at Ikkaku.

"Quit your bitchin Yachiru, you're going with the others." At this Yachiru began applying pressure to Ikkaku's head, slowly crushing the poor 3rd seat while yelling at Zaraki.

"No fair Ken-chan, you can't make me go away. I want to see the fights!" Zaraki gave a small grunt and glared back at his adoptive daughter.

"You're going and that's that, I need you to keep an eye on these weaklings and besides, you'll just get in my way." At this Yachiru sat back on Ikkaku's shoulders, looking down with a pout and a sniffle. Zaraki gave a small sigh, and decided to readdress Yachiru.

"Come on Yachiru don't cry, listen do what I ask you to do and I promise to get you some candy to take home." At this Yachiru immediately perked up, an almost insane grin on her face.

"Yay candy, come on pachinko head let's get going." As she said this she began whacking Ikkaku, who began running away while dragging Moe behind him on the ground. As he ran the others began following him, stopping only to pick up the other Ryoka.

While all of this was going on Grimmjow just stared at them all like they had all grown two heads. _Is this what the soul reapers are really like? No wonder Aizen wanted to kill these fuckers, they're all off they're rockers. Oh well, better get started._ With a feral grin he suddenly rocketed forward, driving his claw through the air. Ichigo had just enough time to raise his blade before being blasted back.

As the captains turned to help him, the Vasto Lordes charged forward. Zaraki gave a large grin at them, deciding to swing at the closest one, which managed to hold up against the blow. As it blocked the blow its other arm struck forward, making a shallow cut across his chest.

"Huh, so you can cut me and take a hit pretty good. You might be fun to cut up after all." With that he gave a maniacal laugh and struck again, causing a cloud of earth to rise from the ground. Meanwhile, Byakuya and Toshiro were attacked in a similar manner, although they were struggling a little more than Zaraki was. As the two pushed their opponents back away from them, a sudden steak of white blurred past them.

"Damn it we forgot about the fourth one." Toshiro yelled as the hollow sped toward the fleeing group. Rukia looked back only to see a Vasto Lorde bearing down on their position. She began swinging her blade, knowing the creature would get to her before they could defend properly. Just as the creature was about to hit her however, a red flash of energy collided with the side of the creature.

"Ah Kuchiki-san it's so nice to see you again. Good to see you've been doing well." Rukia looked up, surprised to see who her savior was.

"Urahara-san, what's going on, why are they attacking us? Is it Aizen again?" Rukia implored the former captain, hoping he had some insight to the situation. Urahara simply gave out a small laugh and began walking toward the hollow that was rising to it's feet.

"No I don't think it's Aizen again Kuchiki-san, although I'm not entirely sure of their motivations. Now please run along if you would, your captain is waiting for you and I have some…experiments to preform." Rukia gave a nod to Urahara, then began running to catch up to the group, while the hollow got up and gave a roar of rage.

"Now Mr. Hollow-san, let's find out just what you really are."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ukitake's Position<span>**

The sounds of battle sounded like artillery as the two sides clashed, with tremors being produced through the ground. Ukitake and Hanataro were too far away to see any specific details, but they could still observe the flaring reiatsu and ceros being launched. In the distance a large wave of pink descended in the area, signifying the release of Byakuya's Bankai.

Ukitake paced impatiently, waiting for the lower seat officers to show up. _Damn it I can't sense any of them; there's too much Reiatsu in the area, its blocking my ability to locate them._ At this a terrible thought went through his mind. _Oh god if I can't sense their location in this sea of reiatsu, how can they hope to find me? If that's the case I have to find them. But I can't leave Hanataro by himself._

Ukitake was so distracted he didn't feel the approach of reiatsu until it exploded into the woods knocking his breath out and forcing Hanataro to his knees. Acting quickly he pushed Hanataro into the woods, leaving himself in the open. Ukitake yelled out for him to try and find the others, and to be careful. He looked up at the sky seeing a massive Garganta open up in the sky.

At the front of the Garganta stood a familiar female, flanked by a Vasto Lorde on one side with a number of different arrancar on the other. The woman stepped out of the shadow Ukitake's eyes widened in recognition. _That's the arrancar Tia Harribel, but that's impossible, Toshiro and Shunsui said she got cut down by Aizen. How can she be here now?_

As the arrancar stepped out of the dimensional tear Harribel observed the two shinigami. _Hmm, the shinigami who fought Starkk and Wonderweiss, I'll have to keep on my toes, but thankfully he seems alone, that'll make this easier._ With that she turned to the gathered arrancar, trying to speak in a low voice.

"Leave the captain to me and our 'friend'. Our priority is to get the target and get out. Avoid killing if possible, but don't back down from it. We won't get another chance at this." At this Loly gave a smirk.

"Don't worry anybody who gets in between us and the shrimp will get crushed." Harribel's face contorted into an annoyed one.

"Just get the job done Loly, or we'll be the ones who get crushed. Don't let your bloodlust get in the way." Loly gave a small huff and turned away, while Menoly gave Harribel an apologetic look.

As the conversation was happening, Ukitake was listening in on them with a simple kido spell. _So they've come for somebody, but who are they here for? The mean one called their objective a shrimp, so that eliminates most of the people. Oh no, they must be here for Rukia, but what would they want with her?_

Harribel gave him no time to ponder this, as she and the Vasto Lorde both rocketed forward, the former drawing her sword while the latter bared its claws. With a grimace he jumped forward, hoping he could keep them occupied long enough. He saw the others leap into the woods, he could only hope Hanataro would find the group in time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Society<span>**

After the selected Shinigami had departed to the real world, things had seemed to quiet down for a bit. The captains and lieutenants had left to handle their assigned positions, waiting until they're comrades returned from the human world. A familiar tension had spread through the Soul Society, one they hadn't felt since the Winter War. While the lower ranked shinigami watched their superiors rush about, fearing a return to a time of bloodshed, the officers themselves moved with a new energy, the situation having broken them from the depression of their routine, albeit temporarily.

None of this mattered however to one shinigami, the Head Captain having chosen to retire to his office, ordering to be left alone unless it was important. On one side of the desk sat a pot of tea, while on the other sat the seemingly never ending tower of paper work. Both of these had been a staple part of his office, having provided both relief and frustration respectively over the past two millennia.

Today however, both of these were being ignored in favor of two non-descript files lying on the table. One was for the deceased Lieutenant Seinosuke Yamada, and the other being the file of his brother Hanataro, the files having been created by the 4th and 12th. The bond between these two and their captain had always been a mystery to him. Until today it was a mystery he decided did not need to be explored, having always trusted Unohana's judgment.

After the events of the past couple years however, this could no longer be ignored. Despite being so weak in comparison with other people, Hanataro kept popping into situations that caused havoc in Seireitei. The Ryoka Invasion, The Bounts, the subsequent campaign in Hueco Mundo, all of these important events he kept appearing in.

And then there was the sword, his captain should have forbade him from even going near the sword, but she allowed him to participate anyway. He held onto the sword much longer then he should have been able to, at the very least he should have been knocked unconscious, if not killed. As it was he not only walked away from it, but also joined the mission. Besides, there was something about the boy…

Shaking off this line of thought, he picked up the first file and began reading the 4th division section.

_Name: Seinosuke Yamada_

_Age: 200 years old_

_Relative: Yamada Hanataro_

_Status: Killed in action._

_History: Lieutenant Seinosuke first appeared in the Seiretei 152 years ago, having enrolled into the Shinigami Academy. Considered a prodigy, he quickly accelerated through the classes, graduating within five years. Spent twenty years as a member of the 13th division, finally reaching to 5th seat before being transferred to the 4th division at the request of Captain Unohana. Spent five years as the 3rd seat before being elevated to the rank of Lieutenant when the previous one retired. At this time he brought his brother, Hanataro Yamada, to live with him until he entered the academy twenty years later. Seinosuke served as a lieutenant for thirty years until he was killed while serving in a mission in the human world. No body recovered, only his Zanpakuto which was returned to his brother, and samples of blood and tissue which served to confirm his demise. Shikai never recorded, nor is any information on the type of blade he used available._

At this Captain Yamamoto stopped reading, attempting to think back on the former Lieutenant. He remembered a lot of things about him, his skill as a healer, his callous and somewhat insulting attitude towards everybody. Other than his skill in the 4th division, he seemed to be the exact opposite of his brother. Not once though had he ever seen him fight. Foregoing these thoughts for now, he decided to read into the 12th division section.

_Not much is known of the subject, as we did not get an opportunity to examine him while he was alive. Some interesting things discovered however. Despite the similarity between the two brothers in terms of physicality and hair, DNA tests have confirmed the two brothers are not related by blood. This examination was performed by Captain Kurostuchi at the request of Captain Unohana. The samples also given to us were devoid of Reiatsu, despite having come from a lieutenant class shinigami. Without additional samples however, we cannot ascertain to the reason for this phenomenon _

No further relevant information was included in the file, so Yamamoto set it aside. Picking up the other folder, he noticed it was considerably lighter than the other one. Quickly opening the file, its lightness became quickly apparent, as the 4th division section was missing from it. His thoughts immediately turned to the 4th division captain. _Unohana, what are you hiding?_ With a grimace he opened to the 12th division section and began to read.

_Study of the subject began in his twelfth year at the Shinigami Academy, as this was around the time he manifested his Zanpakuto. Shortly thereafter he was recruited into the 4th division, being placed as the division's 20th seat. Subject then rose through the ranks. Rising up to the seventh seat over an eighty eight year period. Some notes of interest in regards to the subject. _

_Mental state: Subject shows some signs of mental and physical trauma, largely attributed to abuses by both eleventh division members as well as others. Despite this the individual seems to work well under stress, with only the occasional outburst prompted upon waking from a bad dream. Possibility of night terrors* cannot be excluded at this time. Over the events of the Winter War, subject has shown increased mental balance and reduction of nervousness, if only to a degree. Perhaps his promotion to fifth seat also plays into this._

_Two unique facts in regards to his reiatsu, which at the moment seem unexplained. The first being that despite his low level of reiatsu, he is able to heal at a level much higher than would be expected of him. Despite his lower seating rank, we estimate he is currently the third best healer in the 13 squads. On a more interesting note his reiatsu seems to be pushing inward as opposed to outward, unlike the reiatsu of other shinigami. It does not seem to cause him any harm, but not much else is known as attempts at gaining his cooperation _(at this Yamamoto snorted, knowing no one ever "cooperated" willingly with the 12th division.) _have been rebuffed by Captain Unohana. Attempts at recreating this phenomenon have resulted in failure, along with the loss of research specimens. For now we will continue to monitor him unless further developments occur._

With that Yamamoto sighed, closing the file and setting it aside with the other one. He had hoped to find answers in this, but found himself with more questions. Why would Seinosuke claim Hanataro was his brother? Why would Unohana show such in interest in him?

Suddenly a loud boom shook the ground, knocking him out of his thoughts and spilling the paperwork over the desk. The office doors burst open as his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe entered with his Zanpakuto drawn.

"Enemy arrancar have entered the Seireitei captain, they've come accompanied by numerous hollows and Menos Grandes." At this Yamamoto's brow furrowed, drawing his staff from its resting place on the wall.

"Where are the enemy commanders located Sasakibe, where are they aiming their forces?" They began running out of the office, not aware of the message being relayed to them by Urahara.

"No commanders in sight as far as we can tell commander. The arrancar are unusual, they all have the same mask and move as if controlled by one mind. They're spread out across the divisions, but seem to be concentrated in three areas. The Kido Corp Senkaimon gates, the noble house districts and around three Gargantas which are being used to funnel their forces into the divisions. What are you orders Captain?"

A small number of hollows rushed toward the captain, only to get crushed by the old man's reiatsu. He turned to his Lieutenant, a stoic expression on his face.

"Transmit a kido message to all squad captains and lieutenants in the Seireitei. Squads 3, 5 and 10 are to deploy their forces to aid the Kido Corp, with Lieutenant Kira in command. Squads 7, 9 and 13 are assigned to protect the noble houses under Captain Komamura will be in charge there. Squad 1 and 2 is assigned to protect the Central 46. All remaining captains are to engage the Gargantas, while Lieutenants and other officers will lead squads to eliminate the remaining enemy forces and aid the wounded." With that the old man brought his blade out of its sheath, looking calm as a stone on the outside. _It seems fairly convenient that they would attack while half our forces are away. This level of planning is something that takes time and patience, the question is who's pulling the strings?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hanataro's Position<span>**

Hanataro had been running through the forest, trying to find the others and warn them. He was trying to use the sounds emanating from the two battlefields to keep track of his movements; he headed towards Ichigo's position, hoping to meet the others on the way there. For all the good it did him, he had no idea if they would be heading towards him or if they had already gone around him.

As he continued running he kept looking around nervously, he didn't know why but he felt like he was being watched. He tried shrugging the feeling off, he knew everyone on this mission were more important than he was, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Unbeknownst to him, there was something watching him. Hanataro thought he heard a rustle in some bushes, and decided to crouch behind a tree.

_Okay I have to calm down. I may be by myself surrounded by people who could crush me like an ant, but there's no reason to lose my head._ Without warning a strange sensation entered the base of his skull.

_I don't know about that, this seems like the ideal time to lose your head._ Hanataro bolted up looking around.

"Wh-wh-whos there, Rukia is that you?" He spoke in almost a whisper, afraid of who might be out there.

The voice began to chuckle in a low tone, the sound made Hanataro's head hurt, it was high pitched at times, yet low at other times, like it couldn't decide.

_Oh I'm hurt Hanataro, I know it's been over 2500 years, but I didn't expect anyone to be able to forget me. Your captain certainly hasn't, which explains why she has such trouble sleeping, she hides it better than most, but I know you see it. That's why you slip the milk and chamomile into her tea, to help her sleep. I wonder how she would react to someone knowing how **weak** she really is._

"Don't talk like that about my captain; she's the bravest person I know, and how do you know about the tea?" Hanataro yelled out the last part, then covered his mouth in horror.

_SHAHAHAHA don't be crazy boy, take it from somebody with personal experience. Everyone has things they fear boy, insecurities and secrets that plague the mind and the soul. You for example fear being a hindrance, you fear being enemies and friends with so many powerful people, being a kitten surrounded by lions. You fear the hatred held for people like you, someone seen as weak and unimportant, and you fear that I'm just a voice in your head. What you fear most however is that I may be right. _

"Stop it, please leave me alone, I have to find the others, I need to warn them." The voice gave a low growl, causing the poor boy to shake.

_You really think they care for you, the men and women who have elevated themselves above you? What excuse does the 11th division have for constantly harassing and torturing you, or how about the captains who see the abuse and let it happen? You save them time and time again, only to deal with their hate and indifference. What about your friends Ichigo and Ganju, who only know you exist because they used you as a hostage!_ Hanataro put his hands over his head, shaking his head back and forth.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, you speak only lies, lies to trap me like a fly." He muttered this again and again, as if to prove this to himself. In the world of Hueco Mundo, Bone Ripper's mask stopped shifting for a second, before putting in the final nail

_And how about Rukia Kuchiki, who deems you so insignificant she doesn't even remember nearly killing you!"_ At this Hanataro's eyes went wide and he answered back with a roar.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ME, YOU DON'T KNOW MY FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T KNOW RUKIA!" after this declaration the only sound that could be heard was Hanataro's breathing. The silence in his head was soon broken again.

_Knew you were a lion kid, just had to pull it out of you. Oh by the way, got you._ Hanataro froze in horror, hearing the static boom of several Sonidos closing in on him.

_See you soon kid; I'm going to enjoy meeting you **face to face**_. Hanataro began running as fast as he could, only to feel a hand close around his throat.

"So you're the runt the monster wants us to get. Can't see why, your weak, just like **she **was." Hanataro looked into the eyes of his captor, a skinny girl with black pig tails.

"Loly, you know our orders, were here to bring him back with us unharmed. Put him down." Hanataro looked to see who was talking, but couldn't due to the arrancar's grip. His vision was also beginning to slowly blur and darken.

"Shut up Menoly, I'll do what I want, and what I want is to choke this little worm!" As she said this however, a small burst of static sounded through the air and Hanataro found himself fall to his knees. A new voice joined the conversation, spoken in a high pitch with a snobbish attitude.

"Cool it you constant ragging skank. We need the kid unharmed, and what have we said about being mean to Menoly?" At this Loly growled, but kept her mouth shut, knowing Sun-Sun was stronger than she was. As Hanataro's vision came to normal, he saw a blond haired girl with a hollow hole for an eye standing over him. Behind her stood several other arrancar, four females and two male looking one

"Sorry about her, sometimes she acts before she thinks. Are you ok?" While the gesture was meant to be soothing, Hanataro was far from feeling friendly given the circumstances. He decided to play along for now, while slowly trying to put space between him and the arrancar.

"I-I'm fine, th-thanks for your c-c-concern. H-hate to t-talk and run b-but I got to go." He had been slowly backing away while standing back up putting a couple feet between them At this Appaci sighed, hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"Look kid, I know you're thinking of running away but please don't try it. You won't get twenty yards." As she said this Hanataro turned and ran about twelve feet before tripping and sliding an extra three feet. At this display of clumsiness the collected arrancar sweat dropped. After a moment Mila-Rose simply rubbed her temples and turned to the desert siblings.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, please grab him so we can go home." The brothers both nodded before charging after Hanataro. Hanataro's eyes took on a depressed look, having chalked this up as another event in his difficult life.

"Way of destruction #33: Sakatsui." With this command a wave of blue energy rocketed forward, forcing the two males to leap back to the group. With a burst of shunpo Rukia and the others quickly appeared next to Hanataro.

"Hanataro, are you alright. They didn't hurt you did they?" As Rukia helped him up she noticed the ring of bruises surrounding his neck. A dark look appeared on her face. Renji gave a momentary shudder, remembering the consequences of earning that look from Rukia. Turning to the group he spotted the two males of the arrancar group. He quickly withdrew his Zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Hey your those two hollows who helped us in Hueco Mundo. Why are you fighting us, you know it won't end well." Pesche stepped forward drawing his blade from his loin cloth, Dondochakka followed his example.

"Where sorry Renji, we may have been allies once, but ultimately our duty is to watch out for Nel-sama. If taking your comrade is required for this then so be it." With the final sentence both of them rushed forward, quickly swinging at Renji. When he swung up his Zanpakuto to block the blow, they both used sonido and shoulder tackled him out of the area. Ikkaku quickly drew his blade, having returned it to its sealed form so to repair the blade. He gave Yachiru a quick smile then gestured to Harribel's fraccion.

"Well Yachiru don't you think we should get started, it looks like they want to play." A familiar glint entered the chibi lieutenant's eye, as she quickly drew her blade from her pink sheath.

"Pachinko-head I still want to have candy after this. Candy and blood go so well together." The arrancar quickly drew their blades, and just in time as the two battle crazed opponents clashed with them, launching into the sky. That just left the two sisters and Rukia left to fight.

"So I'm guessing you two are the weakest, good that'll make this easy." Loly gave a huff at that while drawing her blade from her armlet.

"Who you calling weak you little midget, don't ever consider me to be weak it'll be the last thing you do. Menoly stay out of this, I'm going to melt the flesh from her bones." Menoly walked towards her, trying to reason with her.

"Come on Loly there's no need to kill her if we can avoid it. Besides Harribel told us we shouldn't fight a lieutenant by ourse-" She was cut off by Loly's foot impacting with her ribcage knocking her into the woods and into a tree her.

"GOD MENOLY YOUR SO WEAK! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" The crazed girl screamed at her sister, well Menoly could only give her a look of hurt and shame, a small trail of blood coming from her mouth. She tried to get up, but was unble to do so. Rukia looked at the two, marveling at the cruelty of the psycho toward her comrade.

"Hanataro, we left Ishida and the others back in the woods behind us. Please go and see if you can do anything for them. Don't worry I won't let them take you." As Hanataro nodded and jogged off, doing the only thing he could do at this moment. Rukia turned back to her opponent, quickly drawing her Zanpakuto.

"Hurting an enemy is one thing, even if it is the reason I'm going to kill you, but striking down your comrade requires a whole different level of barbarism. Don't you have any shame?" At this Loly simply huffed, spitting on the ground and pointing her blade towards the shinigami with both arms.

"The only shame I have is in knowing that piece of crap is my sister. Perhaps after I finish with you I'll take her down. Poison Escolopendra!" Rukia simply sighed and began turning her blade in a circular manner.

"I apologize. Attempting to reason with a monster's about as intelligent as slitting one's own wrist. Allow me to correct this error. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo<span>**

About a mile from the ruins of Hueco Mundo Rubodone was in full release form, spawning as many as numerous Calaveras as he could. A large contingent stood mobilized and ready to march, while others were herding various hollows through as well. Suddenly a tentacle dug up through the ground next to him. He felt the tingling sensation as the creature wrapped itself around him, establishing a psychic link.

_Ah Rubodone how is the diversion coming along? Are the attacks being coordinated as planned?_ Rubodone did not bother looking at the being, knowing it wasn't the creature's true form.

"The attacks began very effectively, catching many of the shinigami off guard. However with the mobilization of the captains I will not be able to hold them for much longer." The tentacle began to shudder and pulse, and Rubodone let out a shudder as it extended its influence to one of the Calaveras in Seireitei.

_Hmm, I see your point, the old man is getting pissed off. I'm guessing we only have twenty, maybe thirty minutes before our forces are overwhelmed. Send in two more waves of Calaveras, then organize the Menos Grande for the final phase of the plan. Also don't forget about what we'll need to do after the mission is successful. _The tentacle began unwrapping itself, only for it to form a mask and let out a shriek of frustration. Rubodone looked sharply at the creature, worried it was going to attack him.

"What's wrong Lord Ripper, are you okay?" A wave of pure rage emanated from the psychic link, twisting its way through his body and subsequently killing a few of the nearby Calaveras in the process. If he hadn't had his minions nearby, Rubodone didn't doubt he would have been the one to die.

_Those **fucking** Shinigami found the boy, and now their fighting our forces for him. If this goes on for too long we'll lose him. Continue with the operations her Rubodone, I didn't want to do this but I have no choice. To make this successful, I'm going to have to intervene._

At the end of this the tentacle was pulled back down into the ground, and sped toward the palace. Some of the remaining ruins surrounding Las Noches were blown apart as a series of tentacles and arms burst from the ground waving from the ground. They reached into the sky, forcibly prying open a Garganta in the dimension. Suddenly a stream of black substance began shooting up into the Garganta. Rubodone looked at the thing assuming the creature was heading to the human world. With a gasp of pure horror however, he realized it wasn't the creature that was making its way into the other dimension, it was simply the creature's reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tsukishima's mansion<span>**

Ichigo and Grimmjow were both panting as they traded blow for blow in the sky. While Ichigo was covered in a couple of slashes and cuts gained from both this battle and his earlier one while Grimmjow had a small gash down his side and a chunk taken out of his shoulder. While neither one wanted to admit it they were both feeling somewhat exhilarated at being able to fight again, after having been hindered from doing so for nearly a year and a half. Still under normal circumstances Ichigo should have been able to trounce him easily. The fight with Kugo however, had weakened him enough to put them on equal footing.

"You, you should just give up now Kurosaki. Once I'm done with beating on you they'll be nothing left for your girlfriend to bring back." At this Ichigo scowled and responded with a Getsuga Tenshou.

"Why don't you shut up you overgrown pussy, I can keep this up for hours. And Orihime is not my girlfriend, she's just my friend." At this Grimmjow only stared for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.

"Damn it sucks to be her doesn't it. All those years of pining and you still don't fucking get it. How can you be so powerful and so stupid at the same time?" Ichigo frowned, forgoing anymore questions in favor of shunpoing forward. Grimmjow raised his arm in defense, but not fast enough to prevent him from taking a hit to the side and slamming into the side of ground.

Taking the momentary respite to catch his breath, he looked around to see what the others were doing. They were all battling their respective opponents, locked in a stalemate. While the Vasto Lordes hadn't really inflicted any damage on their opponent, neither had they received any in return. _Something's not right here _Ichigo thought as he observed the battles taking place. _I know they're fighting Vasto Lordes, but +they should have at least inflicted some damage on them and vice versa. I mean besides Grimmjow it doesn't seem like these guys are trying to kill us it seems like they're trying to…Oh No!_ He turned around and started yelling at the others.

"You guys, they're not trying to beat us, they're trying to-" Ichigo didn't have time to finish as suddenly a Garaganta was blown open in the sky, and five streams of Reiatsu shot forth and enveloped the Vasto Lordes. The creatures immediately began screaming and writhing in the air, as the shinigami quickly regrouped ahead of the beast. Toshiro looked on in disgust as the four Vasto Lordes combined together into a shapeless black blob.

"What the hell are these things, as we fought them their wounds simply kept regenerating." Toshiro yelled at the others, as the roar of Reiatsu was too loud to hear by normal means. Kisuke frowned at the blob, angry that his experiment had been interrupted.

"I can't say for certain but I believe these creatures are not true Hollows at all, but merely the playthings of some other creature. These creatures seem to run on installed commands, following them both perfectly and without improvisation. I'm guessing this burst of Reiatsu is simply a new set of commands being input into the creatures." Just as he finished giving an explanation a mouth formed itself on the blob, giving a large grin in response to the disgust of the others.

"Close but off by a little bit. These creatures are under my control, but they're not playthings, but rather pieces of my external being. Now hold still." Before any of them, even Kuchiki could act the blob burst forward quickly circling them and closing off any means of escape. Zaraki and Toshiro both tried to cut through the walls, but it was no good. After a while a number of mouths opened up inside the blob, all of them speaking at the same time. At the same time a massive cero was kept spinning in the middle of the room.

"I must congratulate you all for your skill and valor shown here today. You are all truly good fighters in your own right. Please remain calm, and don't do anything shortly, you'll only be here for a short while." With that the mouths reformed into the walls, the cero kept spinning. Ichigo began swinging his sword at the cero, only for Urahara to reach forward and grab his arm.

"What are you doing Kisuke, let me bash this thing and we can get out of here!" For one of the few times in his life Ichigo's eyes got to see what a serious gaze from the shopkeeper.

"Don't be a fool Ichigo, you wouldn't be freeing us, you would only end up killing us. Look closely at the cero and tell me what you see." Ichigo looked closer, and upon further examination noticed the cero was slowly decreasing in size.

"So you see it now, that cero is what is powering this prison, keeping us locked in. If you strike it you would simply cause it to explode, eventually this monstrosity will run out of reiatsu and dissipate, letting us go." Kuchiki stepped forward next to Ichigo.

"How long until this prison runs out of the energy supplying it?" Urahara looked at the ball of energy swirling in the room, calculations running through his head.

"Can't be certain, but I'd say anywhere from fifteen to twenty minutes top. Us being imprisoned isn't the problem however." He walked over to one of the walls and looked in the direction the others had fled.

"As Kurosaki tried to tell us the creatures we fought were never here to kill us, except for that former Espada and by now I imagine he's already returned to Hueco Mundo. They came here to keep us away, to keep us from interfering with their plans, and they've succeeded. What's more there were five streams of reiatsu that came through that Garganta, only four went into the creatures here." At this all the captains and Ichigo's eyes widened dramatically, the meaning of this sentence not lost on them

"Chances are, by the time we leave this prison, the enemy will have achieved its goal and be long gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ukitake's Position<span>**

Ukitake blocked an over hand strike from Harribel while dodging to the left of the Vasto Lorde's kick. He counterattacked with a double stab, forcing the two to back away. This had been the flow of the battle for a while, each side trying to press the other only to be forced away.

"Your skills are quite admirable shinigami, your skills are to be commended. I would prefer if this ended peacefully." Ukitake gave a small chuckle at that, causing Harribel to raise an eyebrow at him.

"This can end peacefully, all you need to do is withdraw from this fight." She sighed at his answer lowering her sword momentarily.

"If I had any other option I would, but I don't. I can't fail those depending on me, not now or I'd be alone." With that she shot forward sword slashing left and right. Even as he blocked her strikes, his face was sympathetic for her. The Vasto Lorde was standing back, not moving or attacking like it had before.

"It doesn't have to end this way, if you convince your forces to surrender I could speak to my superiors on your behalf." At this Harribel gave a depressed chuckle, amused by the man's good if somewhat naive intentions.

"We both know where that path would lead us, we would be lucky if we were just locked up forever. No despite being half shinigami like your hero Kurosaki, we cannot remove our masks so easily." Suddenly she jumped back pointing her sword down towards the ground.

"Let's end this as everybody wants us to honorable captain, with us struggling to rip out each other's throats. Attack, Tibur-" Both fighters looked over towards their comrades position in alarm, as a streak of black reiatsu slammed into the Vasto Lorde. As the energy forced itself into the creature it's shape began to twist and turn. On its back four tentacles grew out, while a tail began to sprout from its spinal cord. Various spikes grew from the joints of the creatures limbs, while its mask shifted into a generic hollow mask. The creature snapped its neck a few time before opening it's jaws, small streams of smoke wafting between its teeth.

"Ah feels good to breath in the air of Earth again, even if it wasn't planned and through the mouth of a puppet." Ukitake looked at the abomination, wondering just what the hell happened.

Harribel may not have known what was going on, but she would **know** that voice anywhere.

"L-lord Bone Ripper, what are you doing here?" At the mention of the name Ukitake's mind froze, unable to comprehend what it was hearing. _Th-that's impossible the old man took him down, he couldn't have escaped the bindings. I helped put them on myself._ The hollow noting his distress, turned to the captain and changed the shape of his mask, shifting it to a maniacal one.

"Jushiro Ukitake, I can't believe your still alive. Tell me how's that little parting gift I gave you? What was it like knowing you infected the world with it?" Ukitake's face contorted into one of barely controlled fury.

"You heartless bastard, do you know how many people you've killed, how much I've suffered for over 1'500 years?" The creature reared its head back laughing as Ukitake's arms trembled with rage.

"SHAHAHAHAHA of course I know how many people died from it, I designed it purposefully for that reason. Oh don't look at me with that hateful glare, if you had simply killed yourself like I told you to, the only person who would have died of been you. It's not my fault you were a coward. SHAHAHAHA." Ukitake roared into the night crossing both of his Zanpakuto in front of him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! BAN-" Just as he was about to release his Zanpakuto, a tentacle wrapped around his throat and yanked him forward. Ukitake struggled to remove the appendage from around his throat, slashing uselessly at it.

"Well Ukitake it's been fun reminiscing with you, but I don't have time to play with you right now. Maybe next time." The tentacle lifted Ukitake up in front of the creature, as the others proceeded to wrap his arms and legs. Rearing back it's fist it slammed it into Ukitake's stomach, causing him to exhale. As he began to cough the creatures mouth opened up and a wave of smoke wafted into Ukitake's lungs. He began violently hacking and coughing, driblets of blood leaking from his jaws. With a final swing of its arm the creature slapped gave a final punch, hurling him towards the ground.

"We'll that takes care of that. Go collect your followers and the boy. I'm expecting some old friends to arrive here soon, and you don't want them to be here when they show up." Harribel nodded quickly, before sonidoing away. No sooner did she flash away then a pair of white and black blurs entered the scene.

"Ah Retsu Unohana and Isshin Kurosaki, its so good to see the two of you again. Me and Ukitake already talked about past events and I was hoping to bring up-" Unohana and Isshin immediately both pointed their index fingers at the creature.

"Way of binding #61: Rikujokoro." As they finished the kido 12 bars of light came down and slammed into the creature. It immediately began throwing itself back and forth trying to break the gold bars. Unohana observed as two of them snapped almost instantly.

"That kido won't hold him for lon,g can you hold him off on your own? I need time to check on Ukitake's condition." Isshin looked at the healing woman and gave a cocky grin, even as four of the bars were shattered.

"You forget I wasn't a member of squad Zero for nothing. Take all the time you need I got things here." Unohana gave a nod then speed to where Ukitake was located. Just as The creature began breaking through it's second layer of kido bars, Isshin raised his sword in both hands pointed off to the side.

"Bankai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia vs. Loly<strong>

The once pristine area of the forest had been destroyed, either shattered by ice or melted by sludge. Rukia and Loly were both opposite of each other, neither one backing down an inch. While Rukia had the advantage in regards to her kido and long range attacks, Loly was keeping Rukia from being able to move around freely due to the level of poison in the area. Despite this however, Loly felt she was being slowly overpowered. Around them the sounds of the other battles could be heard in the distance.

_Damn it the midgets tougher to deal with then I thought, between her ice attacks and her kido I can't get close enough to hit her. How am I going to beat this bitch?_

While their battle was going on, Hanataro had returned to the woods to check on Rukia. Seeing that she was okay, he gave a sigh of relief before looking for the other arrancar., finally seeing her bleeding against the tree. Without a second thought he ran to her and began healing her. Menoly looked at the shinigami like he grew two heads.

"What do you think you're doing, were you dropped on your head as a child?" Hanataro just continued his kido, not looking up or breaking his concentration.

"I-I'm healing your wounds, one of your ribs was cracked and you m-may be suffering from-" Menoly reached forward and grabbed his arm, stopping the kido.

"That's not what I mean, why are you helping me? We're trying to kidnap you!" Hanataro gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't give you a good reason, ever since I was young I wanted to help people, and whether they're an ally or an enemy, if I can help them I will. Now would you please let me finish?" At that point Menoly looked at him in shock, before lowering her arms and allowing a small half smile to slip on her face.

"You're an absolute moron, you know that right?" Hanataro only smiled and proceeded to use his kido.

As this was going on Loly was jumping after Rukia, trying to land a hit on her. With a whip like motion of her appendage she sent a small bit of the poison flying towards her. Rukia simply pointed her finger at the substance.

"Way of destruction # 1 Shu." The sludge was pushed away from her, landing on a nearby bush. At this point Loly was getting desperate, having nearly been swallowed by a pillar of ice a second ago. Looking over at her sister, she saw the weakling was conversing with her while healing her wound. _Look at that idiot, healing someone who's trying to kidnap him, this is the person this midget's trying to protect? Wait that gives me an idea._ Using sonido she quickly put some distance between herself and Rukia. As soon as she landed on her feet she set both of her appendages through the whip like motion.

"Hey shinigami bitch, how can you protect that weakling if you leave him exposed!" Suddenly she whirled a glob of poison at Hanataro and Menoly, forcing Rukia to shunpo away and freeze it with her shikai. It was all the opening Loly needed to hurl the second one at her, splattering the drop on her arm.

Four things happened almost simultaneously. The first was Rukia fell to the ground screaming, the second was Hanataro blitzing out towards her, and the third was Loly breaking out into maniacal laughter. The fourth thing was Menoly's mind going into turmoil, and while it may have been the most quiet it was the most significant. _She, she aimed that attack towards us, if that shinigami hadn't intervened we'd have been…_ Her line of thought trailed off as images of her past with Loly emerged from where she locked them away. Memories of when Loly would always take the better part of their kills, the constant verbal and physical abuse, the times Loly bullied her into following her misdeeds. These images played themselves again and again, until her mind just went blank.

Hanataro was trying to take care of Rukia's wounds but she struggled to hard to allow him to survey the damage. _Damn it as long as she's thrashing like this I can't look at her, I'll have to us an anesthetic on her._ Quickly reaching into his bag for his Shinten, he grabbed it out, only to find the capsule had broken. Panicking he tore through his pack, but was unable to locate anymore.

Knowing there was only one thing he could do. Quickly pulling out his Zanpakuto he raised it up, taking only a moment to mutter a quick apology to Rukia, before slamming the handle into her temple. He put the Zanpakuto to her shoulder to remove the poison. Suddenly a shadow fell over his backside, Hanataro felt fear overtake him.

"Thanks for the assist kid, you just made this a lot easier for me, now move out of the way." Hanataro shook his head no, while pressing his Zanpakuto down further, trying to fill up the meter faster. Loly frowned at this, walking closer to the pair. A dark look fell over her face.

"Kid it's pointless to heal her, I'm going to kill her either way. Now you have till the count of three to move, or I'm going to make you suffer. One, two, thre-" Loly found herself suddenly cut off by a fist smashing into her face. Loly looked up, blood dripping down from a gash on her cheek. She roared back up to her feet, poison literally oozing from her appendages.

"Whoever did that is going to be nothing but a pile of melted goo by the time I'm-" Once again she was silenced by a fist connecting with her stomach, this time however she was ready to fight. Whipping her appendage around she went to slice her enemy in half, only for the attacker to fall back. When she saw who it was, her face went from frustration to irritation.

"Menoly what do you think you're doing, have you lost your mind?" Menoly didn't respond verbally to this, choosing instead to charge a cero in her hand. Taken by surprise, Loly was barely able to dodge the beam, albeit at the cost of one of her pigtails. She immediately turned toward Hanataro, suspicion in her eyes.

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch? Undo it now before I turn you in mush." Loly was surprised when her question was answered, but not by Hanataro.

"He didn't do anything to me Loly, it's you who's responsible for this." Loly turned to her sister.

"What are you saying Menoly, you would side with these bastards over us? I'M YOUR SISTER YOU DUMB BITCH, THE ONE WHO MADE SURE YOU SURVIVED THIS LONG. WITHOUT ME YOU'D HAVE BEEN SOMEBODY'S DINNER BY NOW!" At this Menoly only shook her head, failing to believe this person was supposed to be family.

"I'm not siding with them, I'm simply standing against you. And for somebody who's supposed to be my sister, you have a funny way of showing it. That boy has shown more kindness in a single day then you did in a century. The fact is while we may have worked together, you were the one who depended on me. It's time to see if you can stand on your own." With this Menoly's armlets formed themselves into a pair of gauntlets. Loly could only gape at this, before her lips drew into a snarl.

"You filthy traitor, I'll show you what happens to people who cross me." With this she began racing across the ground, her focus set on crushing her sister. Menoly looked at her sadly for a moment , before a determined look snapped on her face. Drawing her two arms to the side, she proceeded to raise her reiatsu. Just as Loly was going to strike her down, Menoly slammed the two gauntlets into the sign of a prayer.

"Punish the unrepentant, Eterna Oscuridad." Loly suddenly found herself being pushed back by a purple and black reiatsu. When the smoke cleared from the transformation stood a transformed Menoly.

Her armlets were know connected to a series of spiked vambraces* and rerebraces* covering the lower and upper arms respectively. Across her chest and leg similar armor had appeared, turning the meek looking girl into a white knight, with the exception of a helmet and blade. Loly gave a small smirk at the sight of the transformation.

"I remember the first time I saw you in this form, I thought you were so strong. We both know that's not true." Menoly said nothing, simply curling her hands into fists.

"I wasn't strong, but I wasn't weak either, I took you in because I thought you needed me. In the lonely expanse of that hell, I thought I had met a kindred soul, but I was wrong. It's time I severed that bond." Menoly began moving forward, lifting her hands into a fighting stance. Loly simply laughed at her.

"You've made a big mistake turning against me Menoly I'm going to crush you." She charged forward, swinging her appendages, Menoly simply lifted her arm to block, the blow recoiling sharply off the armor. Loly laughed, watching the poison spread across the armor.

"You fool, you've handed victory to me without even a putting up a fight, now cry for me as the poison eats you…wait what's happening, why are you not screaming?" Loly asked fearfully as she backed away. Menoly turned her arm over for her to see. The armor was absorbing the poison, causing it to disappear. Meanwhile her gauntlets began to glow a faint red.

"Always the attacker, never taking into account the virtues of defense. My armor absorbs the attacks of those who come at me, and neutralizes them. Kido, cero, poison none of these are beyond my ability." Menoly sonido'd forward, landing a vicious roundhouse that sent Loly flying back into a tree. Loly began coughing blood, her form making it difficult to get up quickly.

"The attack is then processed through the armor to my fists, allowing me to power up my attacks. Your attacks or as I call them your sins become my strength." Loly gave an indignant growl and managed to rise to her feet.

"That's bullshit, if you really had that kind of power, you could have easily been an Espada." Menoly began moving forward again, raising her fists to attack again, speaking as if lecturing a child.

"The armor only has two limitations. First, it cannot absorb physical attacks and must be strong enough to stand up against them. Second, my armor can only absorb a special attack if the armors capacity is higher than reiatsu of the attack. Otherwise the attack is only reduced. On both accounts the Espada held the advantage over me." At this the confidence began to return to Loly's face.

"If that's the case I'll still be able to kill you." With that she rocketed forward slamming both of her appendages downward. Menoly reached up and caught both of them with her arms. As she held them, Loly noticed something strange was happening. Her poison which had always been in large supply was slowing down. With a sudden gasp she looked at her sister, focusing specifically on her hands.

"So you've noticed then, your poison is dangerous, even to a powerful opponent. However, you have to reserve some to make more. I'm taking that power from you." As she finished explain this Loly's poison dried up. Loly raised her leg up, kicking the two of them back quickly back. By now most of Menoly's armor had turned red, with her gauntlets being red as blood.

"I can withstand your blows, and I've taken your poison. You cannot beat me, stand down." Loly only gave a bark in response, launching herself forward again. This time Menoly grabbed her arm and hurled her, Loly landing with oof near Hanataro's position. Loly looked up to see her sister towering over her, steam literally rising from her armor.

"Loly, please stand down, don't force me to kill you." Menoly tried to plead with the girl, trying to reason with her. Loly's face fell into a neutral gaze, no emotion showing through her face.

"Alright Menoly, I'll stop." Menoly started to turn away, only to feel a blow slam into the back of her knees. Falling to her back, she had to move her head quickly as an appendage stabbed down, leaving a hole in the ground where her head had been laying.

"Correction, I'll stop when I've devoured the flesh from your skull." Both of her appendages struck down, caught in Menoly's grasp. Due to her position, the claws were slowly making their way towards her face.

To the side Hanataro had been watching the battle from the corner of his eyes. He had managed to heal the poison, although it had nearly filled the sword. If he could just heal a little more, he'd be able to help. Looking around, he saw Rukia's Zanpakuto was nearby. Taking the blade, he quickly slashed across his leg, leaving a sizable gash. Dropping the blade, he took up his own and applied it to his wound, filling the gauge up completely. With a small stumble he stood up and began running towards the arrancar.

Both were oblivious to him as he ran across the field, being careful to dodge the areas covered in poison. Loly began laughing as her claws got within a couple inches of Menoly's face.

"You were going to kill me were you? We'll let's see you do it once I've carved open your skull HAHAHAHAHA!" Menoly closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her.

"Fulfill, Hisagomaru!" Both looked over in time to see Hanataro swinging his scalpel. Loly lazily raised her appendage to block the blow, only to be blow off by the pent up energy. The roar of the energy left the three disoriented, and all of them were blinded by the flash of the light. Loly was blown backwards, the blocking appendage torn off. After a few moments their vision returned to them. Hanataro looked down at Menoly, who was looking at him with a stunned expression.

"M-Menoly-san, are you okay?" For a moment the blonde arrancar could only nod. Unable to believe what she had seen. When he offered her his hand to get up she accepted it, slowly pulling herself off the ground. Suddenly a vicious scream was heard as Loly jumped from the ground and began charging their position.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT. I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES FOR WHAT YOUV'E DONE!" As she screamed this she swung her appendage in a stabbing motion, intent on piercing the shinigami's heart. The appendage was suddenly grabbed by Menoly, Loly went to kick her, but this was stopped when Menoly effortlessly ripped off her remaining appendage. She fell to the ground screaming in rage.

"DAMN YOU MENOLY, GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME KILL THIS…" Loly could only watch in horror as all the energy from the armor flowed down into the gauntlet on Menoly's right arm. Loly, sensing her death approaching, decided to try and beg her way out.

"M-M-Menol-ly p-p-please don't kill me, I'm sorry I d-d-dint mean to hurt you. I-I'll stop th-this time, I swear." Tears began running down Menoly's face, but she raised her into the air.

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, not going to happen." Before Loly even had time to scream, Menoly's fist impacted with her chest, crushing her bones and leaving a hole where her torso had once been. Emotionlessly, Menoly began to walk back towards Hanataro who had returned to Rukia's side. He looked up at her a little fearfully, afraid of what she might do. She sighed and deactivated her release, returning to her original state.

"You can relax shinigami-san, I owe you and that girl my life, I'm not going to hurt you. Your name is Hanataro, if I heard your friend correctly?" Hanataro nodded, not trusting his voice to not squeak at the moment. She gave out another sigh, noticing his nervousness despite her reassurances.

"Listen, I can't promise your safety if you come with us, but if you come with us the fighting will end. You won't have to see any of your friends hurt." She hated using a guilt trip, but she felt it would be more efficient then a threat. Hanataro looked at Rukia for a second before turning back to Menoly.

"A-Alright I'll come with you, j-just give me a se-second okay? When Menoly nodded her head, he dropped down next to Rukia, removing his bag and taking out the contents of it. He quickly wrapped her arm where the poison had hit, being careful not jar the damaged flesh. As he was doing this Harribel burst onto the scene.

"What are you doing Menoly, why are you taking so long?" Menoly looked at her, a tired gaze in her eyes.

"We got split up, the others are fighting the shinigami. Loly's dead, she lost control and I had to kill her. Hana- I mean the target is taking care of his comrade before we leave." Harribel noticed the slip but decided to let it slide, knowing the anguish the girl must be in.

Meanwhile Hanataro was finishing up the bindings when he heard a low groaning. He looked up to see Rukia wearily opening her eyes. She couldn't speak, her voice was to weary from the screaming but her eye's look defeated. Hanataro felt the need to speak, the nervousness inhabiting slipped away.

"It's alright Rukia, I know you tried to help me, but this is for the best. I don't want anyone to get hurt on my account, I just want to help them. If I go with them, nobody will have to suffer because of me. I don't know if I'm coming back so I just wanted to thank you for looking out for me and being my friend. Now please, get some rest." With that Hanataro channeled his reiatsu through his hand, causing her to fall asleep. He quickly healed her throat, then began to leave his medical supplies for whoever came by

Once the stuff was properly organized he stood back up, taking only his Zanpakuto with him. He walked up to the two arrancar, nodding to indicate he was ready. Harribel looked at the boy for a second, before raising her sword and shooting a burst of reiatsu into the air.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Isshin's Position<span>**

Isshin and Bone Ripper were staring each other down, each one attempting to size up the other. Isshin's was currently banged up, suffering a number of slash wounds and fractured ribs, while the puppet was running low on reiatsu. Isshin chuckled causing the creature to flex its claws.

"You know I remember the last time we faced off like this, we were pretty much in the same position, we'll except you weren't so weak." The creature gave a low growl and proceeded to hurl a bala at him, which Isshin sidestepped with almost a bored expression on his face.

"Shut your mouth shinigami. I'm not the one who's both a widow and a pathetic father." Isshin chose to ignore him, knowing that Bone Ripper's ability to get under people's skin was perhaps his greatest strength.

"I don't see why your planning on fighting us again. Every time you attempt to destroy Soul Society, and every time you end up failing. Why don't you crawl back to your hole and die already." He proceeded to slash down on the creature, sending it impacting into the ground

"Don't presume you understand me whelp, only one man has ever seen my motivation, and he's an old tottering fool ready to keel over." The creature shot its tentacles forward, which Isshin sliced through with a single move. The Vasto Lorde followed suite, it's body swiftly deteriorating by the second.

"Seems your out of steam Ripper, guess you won't be succeeding today." Isshin said with a cocky grin, only to be confused when the remnants simply grinned at him in response.

"Foolish boy, I already got what I wanted, my associates made sure of that." As he said this a Garganta opened up, with several menos shooting three beams of Negacion into an area of the woods. Three distinct chunks of earth rose up with them, while small almost indistinct forms leapt away from them.

"You assumed because I made my presence known that I was the main focus of my plan. The predictability of shinigami has always been my greatest resource. I was never the focus of this Operation Isshin, I was simply the decoy. YOU LOSE SHINGAMI SHAHAHAHA-" Isshin silence the grating voice with a Getsuga Tenshou, then preceded to head toward the others.

When he got to the battlefield he found it in a state of ruin. The land was a combination of a frozen tundra and a toxic waste dump. Near the edge of the field where the damage was a small clearing of untouched land, where he saw two people lying on the ground. Shunpoing over to the first one, he grimaced at the state it was left in. _She must of pissed off somebody badly to look like that. Reminds me of my time in the 11th division._

Quickly shaking his heads of such thoughts he turned his attention to the other one. Rukia Kuchiki was lying on her side, small shudders running through her body. Isshin panicked at first, thinking the girl was suffering from poison. Upon closer inspection however he realized the girl wasn't shuddering, she was crying. _This girl faced a monster masquerading as her former mentor. If that wasn't able to break her down, what happened to cause this? _Being as gentle as he could, he reached his hand out and shook the small girls shoulder.

"Rukia what happened, is someone hurt, is someone…" He trailed off, feeling this to be the most likely event. Rukia looked up at him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, when he stopped her she simply dropped her head and began talking, her voice strangely dead at the moment. The tears however continued to fall.

"The arrancar, they attacked us after we dealt with Xcution. We were ordered to retreat, but we stumbled upon a second group that had Hanataro cornered. We went to intervene but they separated us." Isshin frowned at this point, unintentionally tuning her out for a moment. _He's been planning this for a while, his time spent imprisoned was not wasted, perhaps he even planned it this way._ Isshin was snapped out of his inner dialogue by something Rukia said.

"Please repeat that last part Rukia, I didn't hear you quite right." The shuddering began again, even as the voice remained robotic.

"I said they took him Isshin, he said goodbye to me then he went with them. Not that he had much choice." At this point Isshin grew cold, fear settling into his gut. This was something new for Bone Ripper, he never took prisoners.

"Who did he take Rukia, did he take Uryu, Sado, one of the lieutenants?" At this Rukia's shaking increased as did her breathing. Isshin wondered what was causing this, when suddenly Rukia's head snapped up, the tears on her face evident. She was half crying half yelling her answer.

"They took Hanataro? I tried to stop them, but she, ahhh I was so foolish!" She began pulling at her hair, only stopping when Isshin pulled her into a hug. Isshin looked down next to her, recognizing the standard 4th division med kit. _Sometimes I can be so oblivious._ Isshin tried to soothe her, rubbing small motions on her back as she quietly sobbed.

"Shhh it'll be alright Rukia, you know his captain, well find a way to bring him back." Isshin hated feeding her what he felt was false hope, but he did so nonetheless.

"I-I promised I would protect him, that I wouldn't let them take him. I promised him and I…" She trailed off and just continued to cry.

It was this scene that the others would stumble upon, and after a minute of probing, they were filled in on the rest. They began heading back to the Senkaimon to give their report to the first division, most of them walking, with others like Rukia and Ukitake being carried. As Isshin observed the gathered individuals he observed each of them in turn. Some of them, like Rukia and Orihime, were simply dead eyed, the experiences of the past day dominating their minds. Others like Ichigo and Toshiro were beyond enraged. Then there was Unohana, who seemed calm on the outside, Isshin could tell she was a wreck on the inside. _Bone Ripper couldn't have planned a better day to make his return. The aftereffects of the War must be devastating, to put these people into such a state. I've never seen people this broken, not since the first war. I can only imagine what state the rest of the 13 squads must be in. Once the news of this kidnapping is learned… who knows what will happen._ With those thoughts he shook his head and entered the Senkaimon with the others.

Today would be remembered as the day Ichigo Kurosaki would regain his powers. A day that would be remembered and celebrated in the future as one of gratitude and repayment. But on this day, at this time, no one felt like celebrating.

* * *

><p>Night Terrors: a psychological condition in which a person will wake from a nightmare, but still perceived to be surrounded by it. Literally being chased by monsters, even if it's just in your mind.<p>

Vambrace and Rebrace: Armor that covers the fore arms and biceps in knight armor.

**Whew, that took a long time, hope i wrote in the characters believabely, with a little embellishment on Ukitake and Menoly's part. Hope to post by next week,Cya.**


	4. Chapter 3: Divided birth, Divided Worlds

**Chapter four is now up. Going to try and do these at about a chapter a week, although things will get hectic in a couple weeks when the next wave of essays and exams come in. I'll try to do the best I can to upload on time, but no promises. Oh by the way, Menoly's release Eterna Oscuridad is Spanish for Eternal Darkness; sorry I forgot to mention that. Time for Hanataro to meet the terror of dimensions, Bone Ripper. **Dialogue", _Italics= thought. _**, ****Bold underlined= location**

**Seireitei**

While Kisuke may have seemed comical or somewhat aloof in the eyes of most people, those who knew him from his captain days knew this was just a cover. Don't misinterpret, he thoroughly enjoyed his antics and was delighted by the reactions of those around him, Ichigo's being one of his personal favorites. However underneath that goofy demeanor lay a cold and calculating individual, one who could be quite terrifying to those who drew his ire.

As he traveled through the Senkaimon he was ready to storm up to Yamamoto and rip off his beard, had reinforcements come as agreed upon they wouldn't be in this position. These thoughts abruptly disappeared the moment he stepped into the Seireitei, as those behind him gasped at the scene before them.

The Seireitei was in a state of chaos, as shinigami ran back and forth, carrying the injured and searching for others. Leading the operation was Lieutenants Kira and Shuhei, who at the moment were directing the gathered squads. Upon sighting the returning group all activity stopped, the gathered shinigami gasping at the state the group was in. Unohana stepped forward, her lips forming into the dreaded **smile**.

"If someone would attend to the wounded in our group, it would be most appreciated. Also if someone would get Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Rukia to the 4th division, it would be appreciated." The shinigami rushed/stumbled forward and began assisting the group, while Unohana walked up to the two shinigami, all pretenses of kindness dropped in exchange for a serious expression.

"What is the current situation? Who caused this destruction?" Hisagi stepped toward a pile of rubble, pulling a body from the heap. It was an arrancar, but one without distinction or anything remarkable about it.

"Hundreds of these arrancar attacked the Seireitei, bringing numerous hollows and menos with them. Surprisingly we've suffered no casualties as far as we can tell, but a huge amount of people were injured, we just happened to put down the last few invaders down about an hour ago." At this Byakuya Kuchiki walked forward, a frown adorning his face.

"Were there any enemy commanders directing the forces, and what time did this invasion happen?" It was Kira who answered this time his face more weary than usual.

"Besides the guidance of the arrancar, there were no enemy commanders from what we could tell. As for the time, the attacks took place about an hour after you departed for the human world." Byakuya's frown deepened as he turned to Unohana and the others. _About the same time we were attacked in the human world, they made sure to isolate us then threw everything they had at us. Why take the boy though?_

Before anybody could say anything else, a Lieutenant Chojiro flashed into existence in front the captains.

"Pardon my intrusion captains, but I've been given orders to gather all Captains at the first division immediately, he needs a report of what happened in the real world." At this the assorted captains nodded and turned back to the assorted group.

"Inoue dear if you could please go to the 4th division and lend a hand, your powers would be a god send at the moment. Attend to Rukia-san and Captain Ukitake first, then help those Isane deems the most in need." Orihime nodded at Captain Unohana then began running in the flow of the rescuers, with all the ryoka trailing her. Byakuya turned to Renji and the others.

"Renji, you and the others will assist Lieutenants Kira and Shuhei, and then report to my office, we have things we need to **discuss**." Renji looked at him glumly, simply nodding in reply. With that the captains departed for the office, seeking answers for today's debacle.

* * *

><p><strong>Garganta Pathway<strong>

There were many theories constructed about what would happen to someone if they got trapped into a Garaganta. Some shinigami believed that they would be trapped forever; others believed that death would be almost instantaneous. Some even speculated a person could end up being transported into another dimension at random, maybe even returned to Soul Society. These theories were unproven however, as those few people who did end up in this situation were never seen again.

Ironically enough it was the hollows who knew the answer to this debate. A person who got trapped in the Garganta would remain there trapped. But not for all eternity, nobody ever survived nearly that long. For a while they would survive, simply being cast to and fro across the inter-dimension. If they were lucky, they would simply starve to death. Most however were never that lucky, as they would be noticed by the traveling hollows and be devoured.

Once the group had reassembled, Harribel explained the situation of Loly's death, Menoly and Hanataro being too overwhelmed to feel like speaking. Before the Garganta closed, Hanataro took one last look back at the scene, watching the sun just begin to rise as the dimensional tear closed, swallowing them in darkness. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Harribel.

"We should get going, don't want to delay things more than necessary." Hanataro only nodded, feeling too tired to feel nervous. He began walking forward, his eyes looking at the ground as he walked toward whatever was in store for them.

For a while the group was silent, each one caught up in their own thoughts. Harribel's fraccion and the two brothers looked exhausted, all of them covered in various bruises and scars. For some reason they would occasionally mutter amongst each other, surprisingly without any sort of argument. Harribel wasn't sure what they were talking about, although it had something to do with a pink monster. Both of the desert siblings seemed depressed at the moment, despite being the least damaged of the five.

Menoly and Hanataro had surprisingly chosen to stay near each other, although neither one was speaking at the moment. Despite having been the one who captured him, they both seemed somewhat comfortable with each other in their mutual misery. _What happened in that forest while I was away? When we get back the girls and I will talk to Menoly about it._

She was broken out of her thoughts by Hanataro tripping over his two feet, falling halfway before Menoly reached out and caught him by the arm.

"You've got to be more careful Hanataro, if you fall out of the Garganta tunnel who knows if we'd be able to find you in time." He gave an apologetic smile and got back to his feet.

"Sorry Menoly-san, I was just thinking about my friends. I'm just worried about them." At this Menoly sighed putting a hand to her forehead.

"Look I told you none of them would be hurt. If any side suffered today I think it was us." Hanataro looked a little guilty at this comment, remembering his part in the crazed arrancar's death. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, an action which gave the blond girl a small gasp, which went unnoticed by Hanataro. Things such as compassion or a friendly touch were quite rare in Hueco Mundo. The moment was ruined however by a small snort issued by Appaci.

Yeah right Menoly, I know Loly may have been your sister, but believe me nobody's going to miss her." At this Menoly turned away with a huff, while Mila-Rose went up and smacked Appaci in the back of her head.

"What the hell Mila, you want me to kick your ass." Mila simply stared at her before hitting her in the head again.

"Watch your mouth Appaci, we may have had our issues with Loly but what you said was inexcusable. What if it was one of us who died?" Appaci opened her mouth to argue, but Harribel decided to cut her off.

"She's right Appaci; we don't take hits at a person's family, no matter the reason." While Harribel didn't say anything else, the message was clear. Apologize or else. Appaci got the message and truth be told felt a little bad about her words.

"Hey Menoly I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to-"Menoly cut her off, a tired look on her face.

"It's alright, I always knew what my sister was, and I knew her actions might get her killed. It's just a hard thing for me to accept that's all." She offered a small smile which Appaci returned with a cocky grin. Harribel was pleased with how that problem resolved itself, however they needed to keep going. She began to walk down the path again, listening to the others following behind her. _It won't be long now. I know this is unfair to you Hanataro Yamada, but things have to be this way. I've come too far to simply turn from this. Whatever happens, you have my gratitude._

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

As the returning captains entered the meeting hall, the others were already gathered there, with the Head Captain Yamamoto at the head of the group. The other captains were surprised to see Urahara and Isshin with them. The moment they entered his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I ordered all captains to be present at this meeting. Where is Captain Ukitake?" At this Unohana stepped forward, her missing smile didn't go unnoticed by her fellow comrades.

Captain Ukitake and his Lieutenant were severely injured while in the human world. Both of them are being tended in the 4th division as we speak." The other captains began talking amongst themselves, despite his illness Ukitake was still one of their best captains. For someone to take him down was quite astonishing. Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground, immediately silencing the group.

"What is the status of your mission, were you successful in bringing back the ryoka Kurosaki's power back?" Byakuya chose to speak at this moment.

"The mission went as planned, all enemies destroyed except for one, which is currently under 11th division control." At this Yamamoto looked directly at Zaraki. The captain merely turned to the gathered captains.

"Ikkaku thinks the kid may have potential, I'll see about that personally after the meeting." Byakuya cleared his throat, getting back the captains attention.

"As the battle with the Humans ended however, our group was attacked by the former 6th Espada, who accompanied by a number of Vasto Lordes. We engaged their forces while the Lieutenants and lower seats were sent to regroup with the support group." At this point captain Unohana chose to give the next part of the report.

"As the main group was engaging Xcution, I had my 5th seat Hanataro Yamada and Urahara-san accompanied Captain Ukitake. As they were on route to meet up with them, the group attacking the captains appeared, and Urahara went to assist them." Urahara decided to take over from there.

"I assisted in the battle due to the strange composition of reiatsu flowing from the Vasto Lordes. I believe that these weren't true Vasto Lordes, but were rather puppets, similar to the creatures that attacked you here. While they certainly pose a threat, they're nothing a captain couldn't handle." Yamamoto resisted the urge to groan in frustration. _Great, things aren't bad enough, now there's an enemy who can spawn Vasto Lordes like candy._ Yamamoto was feeling worse about this situation, but motioned for them to proceed.

"This was further proved when another Garganta opened up and blasted reiatsu into each of the puppets. At this point the creatures battling us formed a barrier and trapped us." "And the Espada leading them?" Yamato demanded. Urahara gave a small sigh while straightening his hat.

"I assume he escaped back to Hueco Mundo. It didn't really matter at that point; we were never their objective in the first place." Yamamoto opened his eyes up and looked at the captains. "And I assume you know the enemy's objectives." He stated with a snort, disbelief written on his face. Surprisingly it was Unohana who stepped answered back.

"Yes we know what they wanted; it was to kidnap my subordinate, Hanataro Yamada." At this the captains all burst into volume. Some of them, like Komamura and Shusui, were hard pressed to believe this attack was all for that boy. Toshiro and the captains who had gone to Earth were arguing for it. Surprisingly the only one who didn't speak up was Kurotsuchi, who had an interested face on his face. Yamamoto however had enough, releasing a wave of reiatsu that silenced the captains.

"Refrain from such childish displays. You are captains of the Gotei 13, not children who need to be disciplined." Captain Soifon spoke up then, attempting to choose her words carefully.

"How do we know he's even alive, he could have been killed by the enemy, either during the fight or afterwards." At this Urahara gave a small playful grin at the women, which infuriated her to no end. Reaching into his pocket he took out a small device in his hand.

"Before Hanataro left for Karakura town, I took a small sample of his reiatsu along with everyone else who helped with the sword. The device keeps track of a person's reiatsu levels and where they're located. I can't say what kind of condition he's in at the moment, but he is without a doubt alive and on his way to Hueco Mundo."

Unohana turned to him and took the device, looking at it with an expression of relief. About two seconds later though her face twisted into one of horror. Yamamoto looked at her, wondering about the sudden mood change, while everybody else began backing up slowly.

"What's wrong Captain Unohana, is there something else we need to know?" Unohana was in such an emotional state she didn't realize the words that came out of her mouth.

"The instigator behind these attacks is Bone Ripper, and he has my son."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo<span>**

After what seemed like an eternity the Garganta pathway finally opened up, emptying them into the dunes surrounding Los Noches. Hanataro was glad to be out of there, the darkness of the Garganta had a way of messing with one's senses, it was quite disorienting. Looking out at the desert he observed the remains of the once magnificent capital. _It's funny, the place is torn apart, yet this seems to feel more natural than when it was in perfect condition._

"Quite a sight isn't it little shinigami." At the sound of the new voice Hanataro let out a squeak of surprise, finding himself before a goat horned arrancar surrounded by several skull headed ones. The hollow stared at the boy, as if examining an interesting fly.

"Not much of a talker is he? Well I can deal with that, how did the mission go Lady Harribel?" She stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The mission was successful Rubodone, although there were some unforeseen complications." Rubodone looked at the group, noticing it was one member shorter than before.

"Hmm, I see what you mean my Lady, Ms. Menoly you have my condolences. I'm sorry to be the bearer of more bad news, but I'm afraid our benefactor accidently destroyed some of the citadel while you were away, specifically the thirteenth sector." At this Menoly gave a groan, the thirteenth sector had been where her and Loly's quarters were located.

"It's alright Rubodone-san, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to live." Harribel narrowed her eyes at this, knowing the last thing the girl needed was to be by herself.

"There's no need for that Menoly, you'll be staying in my palace with the others. Menoly looked up at her, disbelief written on her face.

"No I couldn't possibly do that, I mean, I wouldn't want to oppo-" She found herself cut off by Sun-Sun, who was waving her arm in front of her face.

"Menoly-san don't argue with Harribel-sama that would be rude. You're going to accept her generous offer and come live with us. There's plenty of room and I could use your help in dealing with those two gorillas anyway." The two "gorillas" in question turned to glare at their sister, but chose to keep quiet. Menoly looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, but eventually she simply nodded.

"And what about the boy, we were going to put him in the room the other human inhabited, but that was in the thirteenth as well. What should I do with him?" Harribel looked at the boy, seeing his eyes grow wide in fear. _No reason to make the boy's imprisonment any harder than it already is_.

"We'll keep him with us in the palace as well. I don't think we'll need to worry about him trying to escape, right Hanataro-san?" Hanataro nodded, wanting to make the right impression.

"Good now ladies if you could please escort them to the place I would appreciate it. I need to meet up with Grimmjow to discuss things." The girls nodded to her and began heading toward the palace while Harribel Sonido'd away.

Upon exiting her sonido she found herself at the edge of the palace, where Grimmjow was currently standing with a frown on his face.

"About time you got here Harribel, I've been waiting for nearly half an hour." Harribel simply walked by him, used to his antics after all these years.

"Enough with your emotional outburst Grimmjow, he doesn't like to be kept waiting." At this he spit on the ground, but proceeded to follow her into the hole nonetheless. Once they reached the bottom like usual, the familiar shifting mask appeared in front of them.

"Ah Harribel, Grimmjow, good to see you here and with our target secured. Tell me how the mission went?" Grimmjow gave an irritated growl, considering leaving this meeting.

"Like you weren't watching how things were going from up there anyway. Cut the bullsh-" He suddenly found himself unable to speak, as a tentacle had appeared from the floor and wrapped it around his throat, lifting him from the ground.

"I have had just about enough of your attitude Grimmjow. Keep in mind I could rip you apart and swallow your soul at any time I want. Another outburst will not be tolerated, understood?" Grimmjow refused to answer, his pride was too strong for that, but the fact he didn't struggle anymore was enough to show his submission. He suddenly found himself on his knees, the tentacle having disappeared from view.

"That's a good kitty, I know this may seem repetitive to you, but I prefer to hear your interpretations of events, helps me broaden my perspective." With that Grimmjow stood up while massaging his neck. Once he had recovered enough, the two Espada began talking.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Society<span>**

When the words slipped out of Unohana's mouth an eerie silence fell over the captains. On the majority of their faces were expressions of surprise, except for Captain Yamamoto. His expression couldn't be described as anything but enraged, his reiatsu rising dramatically high.

"Anybody not pertinent to this discussion will return to their barracks and will speak nothing of this. **Now**." As the majority of the captains for a better lack of a word fled the meeting hall, Yamamoto began walking forward, tension rippling through his body. Only the two former captains and two current captains had chosen to remain in the meeting hall. Captain Shunsui, who was looking wide eyed at his old friend, and Captain Kuchiki, both of whom went to stand by Unohana.

"I'm assuming this was the information that was left out of your 5th seat's file?" The old man said in a low growl, to which Unohana only gave a nod to.

"Tell me Unohana, does the boy know that you're his mother?" This question came from Kuchiki. At this Unohana sighed, knowing this day might eventually come.

"He doesn't know, I've made sure of this. The only people who knew was myself and his father." Captain Shunsui decided to interject himself into the conversation, the usual playfulness gone from his voice.

"Retsu-san, this child wouldn't happen to be the one from 160 years ago would it?" Unohana suddenly looked guilty, knowing she had deceived her friend in this.

Captain Yamamoto was getting tired of this secrecy, he lowered his anger, hoping to break some of the tension in the room. Just as he was about to speak however, a messenger came into the room.

"Captain Yamamoto, I apologize for this intrusion, but I just got a message from the 4th division, Captain Ukitake has awoken." Yamamoto gave a quick nod to the messenger, before turning to the Captains.

"We'll continue this conversation in the 4th. Something tells me we'll need to inform Captain Ukitake of this, wont we?" Both captains gave a guilty start at that, realizing the old man was already figuring it out. As they began leaving however, Yamamoto turned to Urahara, a glare on his face.

"You will not be needed for this discussion, if you wish to know anything go ask that cat living with you. For now you will go to the twelfth and share any information you have on the enemy with them." At this he and the others disappeared with a swish, departing from the building.

**4th Division**

While the fourth division was never really a hum drum place to begin with, the events of the past day had sent it into madness. The members of the division had spent the last couple hours rushing to and fro, trying to heal everybody who had been hurt in the fighting, but without it's captain to guide them, things were close to a breaking point. With the arrival of Inoue Orihime however, the flood of patients was finally overturned. Her powers were able to reverse minor wounds in seconds, with major ones taking only a minute or two at a time. Within the space of an hour she had cleared the hospital of hundreds of patients.

After she finished she ran out of the hospital to find Kurosaki and the others, as they had decided to go inform the Shiba's of what happened. Ganju and Hanataro were close friends and Kukaku had come to appreciate the timid young man.

At the moment her first two patients Ukitake and Rukia were resting in one of the more private rooms.

"Rukia-san you need to eat something. You'll waste away to nothing if you don't. Look they even brought you some rice dumplings" The dumplings brought back the memory of the lunch with Hanataro the day before. Rukia simply gave a tired look to her captain, gently pushing the food away. "I'm sorry captain, but I'm afraid I won't be eating rice dumplings for a while." Ukitake sighed, realizing this would get him nowhere.

"Rukia-san I know things are hard right now, but I promise you we'll get him back if we can. Now please eat, you know Hanataro wouldn't want to see you like this." Ukitake felt guilty about using him like that, but it seemed like the only way. Rukia sat still for a moment, before picking up her chopsticks and began to eat.

While this was happening Ukitake was reflecting on his battle with Bone Ripper. Despite his illness he should have been able to hold him off, rather than forcing the other two to save him. It shamed him to know the bastard could still get under his skin so easily. He could still hear his words from yesterday

_If you had simply killed yourself like I told you to, the only person who would have died would have been you. It's not my fault you were a coward._

The words may have been used to goad him into recklessness, but what if he was right? _I want to blame him for all the damage he caused, but I know I can't, all those people are dead because I wasn't willing to take that step. And now Hanataro has been taken all because I wasn't strong enough._

"Um captain can i ask you something?" Ukitake turned to see Rukia looking at him, her lunch having been finished.

"That depends Rukia-san, what is it you want to ask me?" Rukia looked a little apprehensive at first, but decided to go on ahead.

"Before you woke up, you kept whispering a name, something about a monster, a bone ripper. When I was fighting that arrancar yesterday, she called Hanataro's kidnapper a monster as well. And now you just said the same name again. Captain, who is Bone Ripper?" No sooner had the question come out of her mouth than several noticeable reiatsu's appeared outside of the door. The door opened revealing Captain Yamamoto, flanked by several other captains and Isshin.

"It seems both of my student's need a lesson in knowing when to keep information to themselves." Captain Kyoraku walked up to the old man, an unusual serious expression on his face.

"Sensei, please we didn't come here for that, besides we'll need to tell the others later, Rukia knowing at this point isn't going to change anything." The old man gave his student a glare, but lowered his reiatsu regardless.

"Fine, let's begin this conversation anyway, Captain Ukitake, is there something you want to share with me, something involving a supposed **son** with Captain Unohana?" Rukia looked surprised at the question, it was common knowledge her captain had never had children.

As Yamamoto said this Rukia turned to look at her captain to see his reaction. At another time his expression might be funny, considering his face was as white as his face, but the surprise at him being a father somewhat ruined it.

"How long have you known about him?" Yamamoto snorted at this, choosing to walk to the window and stare at the garden.

"Never knew it was him, but I knew about it since Captain Unohana's mother became sick and she took a leave of absence, specifically for **nine months**. Why do you all seem to believe I'm going senile, foolish pups?" At this Unohana stepped forward, a confused look on her face.

"If you knew about the child, why didn't you say anything?" At this Yamamoto turned around his eyes holding a tired look on his face.

"Every day of your lives have been spent in service to Soul Society, you've both proven your dedication and good judgment time and time again. I felt that if you ever kept something from me, it would be because it wasn't necessary for me to know about it. With the current situation however, that is no longer the case."

Yamamoto stopped talking, taking a moment to catch his breath before turning to the gathered shinigami.

"Tell me Ukitake, during your fight with Bone Ripper, did he give any indication to why he was going to kidnap 5th seat Hanataro?" At this Rukia went from a feeling of anticipation to one of confusion. _Why would he bring up Hanataro at this point now? Unless… No NO IT CANT BE, THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HIM!_

"How could he know, he was sealed up for the last millennia and a half, I don't see how he could know Hanataro is-" At this Rukia burst from her bed and leapt out of the building. Landing clumsily on her feet she began shunpoing out of the division.

"Rukia come back, you're in no condition to be leaving so soon." Ukitake began getting up to go after her, only to find himself pushed down by Unohana. "What are you doing Unohana, I can't let her leave, not without explain-" He found himself cut off by Unohana's finger, while she simply sighed at the turn of events.

"Physically she is perfectly healthy Jushiro, she needs some time to be by herself and think things through. She'll come back when she's ready." Ukitake looked as if he was going to argue more, only to find himself being pushed down by Shusui as well. Defeated he slumped into his pillow while Byakuya excused himself from the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harribel's Palace<span>**

The group had arrived to the palace after about half an hour of traveling. Upon entering the building Hanataro noticed how colorful the walls were in comparison with some of the other buildings he had seen in Hueco Mundo. Despite the size of the palace, the insides of the building were surprisingly cozy., outfitted with a fairly large living room and restroom. As Hanataro looked around he was brought out of his looking by the amazon fraccion.

"Now your room is located on the middle floor of the complex, which will be right across from these two and their "sister". Your room comes with its own bathroom, but you can move around the complex as you like." Mila stated while smirking and pointing to the two desert siblings next to her.

"Menoly's and our room is down on the first floor, if you need anything don't hesitate to knock. Do not try to leave the palace without us, you won't survive an hour outside of here. Finally the third floor is Harribel-sama's quarters, if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of there, understood?" Hanataro gave a small nod, his nervousness starting to leak in. Apacci gave a sigh before walking up to the kid.

"Why don't you go clean up in the bathhouse then join the others in the living room, Pesche will bring you a change of clothes when you're done. It's mine and Sun-Sun's turn to cook dinner tonight." With that she pushed the small shinigami toward the bathhouse, As Hanataro stepped into it he saw a small stall to change out of his clothes, plus a towel to wrap himself along with a soap to clean him. Changing quickly, he went into the main part of the bathhouse.

The inside of the bath was lit with a system of artificial lighting, bathing the room in a light yellow glow. The room was very warm, but not in a bad way. It was funny, the bath in this room was bigger than his entire room back in his division. As he dipped himself in the water he began to wipe the grime and other uncleanly things from his mind. He turned to do the same to his clothes, only to find his shihakusho gone and replace with a white one. _Guess he must of switched them out while I wasn't looking._

Shrugging his shoulders, he chose to lie down in the water, his head resting on the edge of the bath. As his body began to relax his mind began to drift toward his current predicament. _It's funny that this is the second time I've been kidnapped by an enemy. Maybe I pissed off someone in a past life. With Ichigo his reasons for taking me were simple, survival. Who was that speaking in my voice, and what does he want with me?_

**Ripper's Lair**

"Once he had healed his comrade he came with us willingly and we departed from the human world. I'm surprised at how easily he complied with us." The mask shifted in front of Harribel shifted from an elephant shape to one of a snake.

"I'm not, the boy's a healer at heart, he follows the path of least bloodshed. If he believed allowing himself to die would save someone, he wouldn't hesitate." Harribel stood in front of Bone Ripper alone, Grimmjow already having left after giving his story.

"Now that we have him, what should I do with him, do you want me to bring him to you?" The mask stopped shifting, caught in a moment of uncertainty. When it started shifting again it began to speak again.

"Not yet, even suppressing my reiatsu as I am, I'm afraid he wouldn't be able to stay conscious, and forcing telepathy on him causes to much strain. For now I have two tasks for you, but before I give them to you, tell me, what do you think of the boy?" Harribel frowned, a confused expression on her face.

"Could you be more specific about what you mean Lord Bone Ripper, I'm afraid I don't understand the question?" Bone Ripper's mask shifted again this time into its generic state. "What are your initial evaluations of the boy's mental and physical abilities?"

"In regards to his mental state he's fairly intelligent and rational, if a little too nervous for the average shinigami. He's also considerably more respectful than them as well. In terms of his combat and spiritual capacity, it seems almost incredibly low for someone seated so high."

"It seems to be low? Explain if you would." Harribel sighed, hoping not to bring up Loly again.

"While I doubt he could take on an arrancar on his own, I do believe he had something to do with Loly's demise. Menoly claims to have killed her herself, but one of the appendages was removed in far too clean of an attack for Menoly's style. I'll know for sure after I talk to her later tonight." The mask stopped shifting, internalizing the information.

"Very interesting, now on to those two tasks I need you to do. Hold on a sec." The mask opened up spewing forth a humanoid shape on the ground. The only distinct thing about it was the tentacle stretching from its back.

"This is training hollow. While very durable it does not have a will of its own. To control it you'll need to maintain contact with the tentacle. For the next week I want you to train the boy. Examine his fighting style, his reiatsu and make corrections where necessary." Harribel looked at him, surprised at the request.

"May I ask why you want me to train the boy? Is there anything specific you want me to teach him?"

"For me to be able to meet the boy safely we'll need to increase his current reiatsu level. His healing capabilities also confuses me. As to what you teach the boy, I trust you to use your best judgment. understood?" Harribel nodded her head, and the mask continued on.

"Second I want you to interact with the boy. Learn his habits, his ambitions and observe his interactions with the others. By the end of the week I want a full report. Look for anything unusual if you would." At this the mask dematerialized and Harribel found herself alone again. Sonidoing out of the hole she began to head back to the palace.

Upon entering the palace she noticed only her fraccion were in the common room. Noticing her arrival they went to greet her, only to be stopped by her upraised hand.

"I'm tired ladies, where is our guest and the others?"

"Menoly went to bed, she felt too tired to stay up for dinner, nel is also asleep. Her brothers are in the living room and Hanataro is in the baths. As Rubodone, I'm not sure where he is." Harribel nodded, than began heading towards the baths. _Guess there's no time to start like the presence, besides maybe he'll be easier to talk with after being able to relax. After today I could use a soak as well._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kuchiki Training Ground<span>**

While the majority of the Kuchiki estate was considered pristine and beautiful to even the most uncultured eye's, it was marked by one ugly spot, the training grounds, For generations of Kuchikis this field was the first to feel their power, the once beautiful meadow and woods having been reduced to a barren battlefield. Kido burns and battle scars from numerous past Shikai and Bankai gouged the field, remaining as if to remember the wielders who used them.

None of this could be seen at the moment due to the thick level of snow and ice covering the field. Having grabbed her zanpakuto when she leapt out of the hospital, Rukia was currently turning the training site into the artic. Pillars of ice would rise from the ground, only to be smashed by a kido spell. Byakuya stood just out of sight watching as she shattered a tree from the inside out. She turned to shoot out another beam of ice, only to slip on an upturned root.

_We'll guess that's my cue_. Just as Byakuya was going to enter however, a familiar reiatsu entered the area. As an orange blur zoomed into the meadow, Byakuya turned around and decided to go back to the 4th. _He always knows when to show up, guess I'm not needed here._

"Yo Rukia, what are you doing away from the hospital? You're supposed to be restringing. You don't want that scary captain after ya." Ichigo said with a smirk. Rukia scoffed, rising up to her knees.

"At the moment I could care less about her opinion" The smirk disappeared, reverting to a neutral position.

"I see something's got your panty in a twist, what's wrong?" Rukia ignored the comment, a question on her mind.

"Ichigo, how did you feel about the fact Isshin was a former shinigami and didn't tell you?" Ichigo sat down next to her, a contemplative look on his face.

"We'll to be honest it hurt me at first, but I felt that he wouldn't have kept quiet about it without a good reason. After I talked to him, things became much clearer to understand. Why, has someone been keeping something from you?" Rukia sighed before sitting back down next to Ichigo and explaining the situation with Hanataro.

At this news Ichigo could only stare wide eyed at her, before bursting into laughter. He was quickly silenced by Rukia's foot slamming into his face.

"What the hell's so funny?" Ichigo, still grinning despite the pain answered her back in a jovial manner.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but you have to admit, the fact that Hanataro came from the most fearsome captain by the way of the kindest captain is pretty hilarious." After thinking about this for a minute, Rukia couldn't help but begin chuckling at the thought of Hanataro having both their personalities. It was a little ridiculous given his timid nature.

"Feeling better?" Rukia looked up, a true smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I am a little bit. Thanks Ichigo." Ichigo reached forward, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know we will get him back. I mean we faced Aizen and his monsters, whoevers behind this can't be any more difficult than him." Rukia sighed at this, remembering the look in her captain's face.

"I'm not sure Ichigo, whatever we're facing, it seems to have everyone scared. Anything that can unsettle the head captain is something to worry about. How did things go at the Shiba household?" It was ichigo's turn to sigh, wiping a hand across his brow.

"About as well as expected, which means terribly. He and Ganju are best friends, he wants to know when we intend to plan a rescue mission. Even that psycho sister of his seemed upset she offered to help us in any way that she could, although I'm not sure what they can do at this point." Rukia nodded at this and began to shiver, the dusk swiftly approaching. Ichigo saw this and knew they should both head back.

"I'm heading back to meet with the others in the 13th, you should probably head back to the 4th." Rukia nodded and began walking towards the as she was about to shunpo out of there, she was halted by Ichigo's voice.

"You know I think you should give them a chance to explain themselves. I don't know Hanataro's captain very well, but I know Ukitake, he wouldn't let Hanataro go if he didn't think it was for a good reason." With that he vanished with a swishing sound. Rukia sighed, knowing he was right and began making her way back.

She reached the 4th just as the sun was beginning to fall. Entering the hospital she found herself greeted by Lieutenant Isane.

"Ah Rukia-san it's good to see you, I only wish it was at a better time." Rukia smiled back, always enjoying the kind yet easily flustered woman's company.

"Isane, how are things going for you, how are things in the hospital going?" The tall woman made a sound of relief, leaning against the wall.

"All I can say is thank the powers that be Orihime was there, I swear I think Captain Unohana is going to all but kidnap the girl, her powers make things so much easier." At the mention of her captain Rukia flinched a little bit. Isane noticed her flinch, remembering the instructions given to her.

"I almost forgot Captains Unohana and Ukitake want to see you in the office, now if you will." Rukia looked at her, deciding to act dumb for the moment.

"Do you know what they wanted to see me about?" Isane gave a knowing glance, a reassuring expression on her face.

"Yes, I was informed of Hanataro's… special circumstances a little while ago. I only ask you give them a chance to explain. Also next time your upset talk to me or somebody, you put us into a panic when you fled the division." Rukia blushed a small amount embarrassed by her behavior a little bit.

"I'll try not to do that again, we'll I better get going." Leaving her friend behind, Rukia found herself staring at the door to Unohana's office. Swallowing her apprehension she reached forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in Rukia-san." Unohana's voice called out. Upon entering the office she saw the two captains were sitting behind the desk, waiting patiently for her to return. On the desk a couple of plates had been set up, clearly set for when she got back.

"If you would Lieutenant Kuchiki, please sit. Eat some of the food, you must be famished." It was Ukitake who spoke this time, trying to ease the tension. Rukia sat down, placing her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I'm afraid I'm not here for the food."

While her sentence was short, the implications carried in it far outweighed the words in them. Ukitake almost felt like cringing, remembering a time when he had a similar talk with his former lieutenant Kaien like this. What was to be said in the conversation would either mend the relationship with his subordinate, or break it entirely.

"Of course it's not; this just isn't the easiest thing to talk about." Unohana chose to speak up at this point, a serious expression adorning her face.

"You wish to know why we didn't tell Hanataro we are his parents, why we would leave him without ever knowing." At this Rukia nodded, not understanding how they couldn't take him in. Unohana continued on.

"To explain that we'll have to start about 250 years ago. Now Jushiro and I have known each other for a couple millennia, ever since he was a student at the shino academy while I was a teacher. We always felt a connection to each other, but time and events never allowed our relationship to blossom. Only in the past two and a half centuries did things finally calm down to the point where we could finally begin building a relationship." Unohana needed to catch her breath so, Ukitake took over the conversation.

"We kept things secret for a while, only our close friends like Captain Kyoraku and a couple others knew about it. Things were going good until one day Unohana got pregnant." At this Rukia looked up, an angry expression on her face.

"Are you saying that you didn't want to have Hanataro?" As Ukitake's eyes widened, Rukia tensed up preparing to bolt. Unohana's answer was a surprising one however.

"It's not that we didn't want to have a child together, it was our parents that were the problem. Before Captain Yamamoto created the shino academy the only groups that offered training to those with spiritual power was the Unohana and the Ukitake clan. Over the years a lot of rivalry and bad blood built up between the two clans, and it eventually led to a civil war. That's why the shino academy was formed, to bring the fighting to an end." Rukia looked at them with disbelief on her face.

"But I don't understand, that was all 2000 years ago, why would it matter now?" Ukitake looked down, a feeling of shame passing through him.

"The tension was always there, but it was my father who pushed things over the edge, when he murdered a member of the Unohana clan. That's something that time simply hasn't been able to wash away. It's only been in the past 500 years that things between the clan started to cool down again. An illegitimate child could have brought the tension back" Unohana spoke next, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"In all honesty Ukitake and I face a lot of heat from the elders for simply being friends. We were worried that if they found out about Hanataro, it could make him a target. So we decided to give birth to him outside of the Seireitei, and then have him raised by the Kyoraku clan. Once the tempers cooled, than maybe we…" Rukia's eyes softened, knowing that they hadn't intended to abandon him.

"I'm assuming something went wrong?" Unohana nodded while Ukitake decided to take over.

"There was a complication with the birth. When Hanataro came out they had to take him into the emergency room. When the doctor came back, she told us he hadn't survived." Ukitake's vision darkened, one of the few rare instances Rukia saw him angry.

"What really happened however was at the same time Hanataro was born, another young mother was giving birth. She died during the procedure and the baby died shortly after. The hospital staff, they mixed the two up and gave us the wrong baby." Rukia gasped, not wanting to believe her ears.

"What-what happened to him after that?" Unohana's expression shifted from her neutral stance, a worn expression on her face.

"The mother was unmarried, no father in sight. The hospital did what it always did with **orphans** no one wanted back in that day." The way she spoke orphan was like how one would speak of a leper.

"He was put into an orphanage, in the only district willing to take him, the 80th Zaraki district." Rukia's eyes glazed over in horror, having come from the 78th district, she could only imagine what it was like.

"How could he have survived there? I mean the 80th is the closest area on could call hell." Unohana continued, her voice cracking just a bit.

"It was my Lieutenant Seinosuke who found him. His mother was the one who died in the hospital, while he had been traveling. It wasn't until he became a lieutenant that he was informed of his brother's birth. When he brought him from Rukongai, after 38 years later. Hanataro's only here because Seinosuke searched for a brother who's long been dead."

Rukia bent over, starting to feel sick at what she was hearing. _8 years in Zaraki, what could that do to someone? Everything just seems to get worse for him; he escaped the hell of Zaraki, only to face pain and torment here._

"When did you find out he was your son?" Ukitake tried to speak, only to be cut off by Unohana.

"I found out about a hundred years ago, after his adopted brother was killed while on a mission. I brought his Zanpakuto to Hanataro while he was attending the shino academy. I wasn't sure why, but when I met him something drew him to me. Using the samples taken at… Seinosuke's final battle, we were able to confirm they were not related. After further tests I was able prove he was my son." Rukia was struggling to remain composed, but it wasn't easy. _Another nail in the coffin, another senseless tragedy inflicted on him._

"Rukia, do you need a minute to compose yourself?" Ukitake asked while putting a hand on her shoulder, concern in his voice? Rukia shook her head no, knowing she needed to hear the rest. She began whispering a word, one they had to strain to hear.

"Why? Why? Why wouldn't you take him after finally finding him?" Ukitake removed his hand, a frown on his face.

"Because we weren't worthy to raise him." Rukia looked at her captain, shocked by his answer.

"We left him, intentionally or not in one of the worst places in existence for close to half a century. We never even examined the body, trusting that the hospital had been correct. After finding him, we did our best to watch out for him, putting him into Unohana's division and protecting him when we could. How could we hope to raise him, after having failed him so badly?" Rukia was quite for a moment, before a quiet but determined answer came from her.

"You start by telling him the truth." Both captains looked at her, preparing to argue, when they were silenced by her upraised.

"I-I understand you don't want to face him, that you're afraid he'll reject and, maybe even hate you for it. My sister had that fear ever since she abandoned me. But, I know a day doesn't go by I wish I could have known her, known the woman who made my brother so happy. I know Hanataro; he's not the kind of person to hold a grudge or hate. When we save him, he's going… he's going to need someone to comfort him, someone to care for him. This could be your chance to make things right, to give him a family he needs."

Neither captain said anything, each one taking in the words she said to them. Realizing she heard everything she needed to hear, Rukia stood up and walked to the door. Before she left she took one final look in the room.

"I'll be at the office in the morning Captain, when the time comes I hope you make the right choice." Closing the door she lingered outside it for a moment, suppressing her reiatsu to listen in. s she departed she got to hear something few people ever got to hear, the sound of two captains sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo Bathhouse<span>**

For about the past hour Hanataro had been laying back, enjoying the water. It was rare he or any other member of the 4th got to take a break, considering they always had to be cleaning and healing the other division members. When they did get a break however, they followed their captain's example in doing something relaxing. Even under the circumstances, it was something he expected his captain would want him to follow.

_I can't remember the last time I got to rest like this. Ever since I got promoted I've been working in the hospital twice as long as before. We'll, at least that means I spend less time being chased by the others. I don't know if it'll stay this way, but it's so peaceful in here I could…_

"You know, falling asleep in a bath is not a wise move in the best of outcomes. You should be more careful." At the sound of the voice Hanataro almost bolted up, only to remember his state of undress.

"Ah I-I'm sorry I did mean to… " His voice trailed off as he saw the person standing behind him. Harribel was staring at him, a formal expression seen in her eyes, while her mask was exposed. While this would have been a reason for Hanataro to be distracted, but that was overshadowed by the towel starting on her long shapely legs, leading up past her hips and ending at-

Hanataro quickly turned away, a tomato colored blush spreading across his face. Harribel on the other hand was amused by his reaction. _Both respectful and shy, quite rare to find these days. I'll need to talk to him to learn more._

"Hanataro-san are you alright?" The boy gave a small nod, still examining the wall.

"There are some questions I'd like to ask you if you feel like it. Will you please look at me when I talk to you? I promise to keep my towel wrapped around me when I get in." Slowly but inevitably he turned his head and faced in her direction, albeit while looking at the water. Sliding into the water next to him she made sure to purposefully keep only her head above the water.

"Good now I guess I'll start with some of the basic questions. For starters how old are you?"

"I'm a 160 years old." He spoke in a low voice to avoid stuttering. This was the general flow of the questions for the first ten minutes or so, the basic information. Once they got past those initial questions, Harribel decided to go into a more personal area.

"Hanataro-san, why are you a healer? I don't imagine it gains the same level of glory and appreciation that a fighter gets." Hanataro nodded at this, a little glumly at first but suddenly forcing a smile on.

"Your right, it doesn't get as much glory and to be honest sometimes the harassment from others can be tough to deal with. But when I see somebody in pain I just can't help but try and help them. Healing may be humble and perhaps is seen as cowardly, but healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it." Harribel sat back, reflecting on the words.

"I always thought of the Soul Society as a cohesive unit, one that worked together as a fined oiled machine, are you saying that's not true?" Hanataro gave a small chuckle, drawing a surprised look from the woman.

"Things have never been cohesive in the Soul Society, much of the Rukongai and the outer districts are little more than slums or warzones, while those in the inner districts do everything they can to keep it that way. The Seireitei is no different, with certain divisions holding more prominence or more sway both at an individual as well as at a divisional level. The war with Aizen simply has worsened things."

At the mention of the traitor Harribel's face contorted into a scowl, the memory of being cut down still fresh in her mind. Hanataro wondering about the silence looked up and saw the look on her face.

"Harribel-san is everything okay, did I say something wrong?" Harribel snapped out of her memory only gave a sigh.

"No Hanataro you didn't do anything wrong it's just, I don't understand. I don't understand how he could have fooled us all so easily, how he could have fooled me? He took us up from nothing, gave us a small measure of hope only to toss us aside when it was convenient. And how could he take pleasure in it?" Hanataro sighed, having heard this question come from Hinamori and others before.

"Aizen was a genius at manipulation and understanding the motivations of people. When he betrayed us none of us saw it coming. He always stood above everybody never being equal to or below anyone. It was what allowed him to maintain his separation from people, only when Ichigo reached his level did he lose his composure." Harribel thought on the words, doubt still lingering in her mind.

"That doesn't explain how he could simply abandon us. Even if he only saw us as tools, we still could have been useful."

"But that's just the thing; Aizen didn't understand the value of relationships or even that of tools. As a man standing in isolation, he could only see himself as truly useful. As for the pleasure he took in it, I think it was to mask his own pain. The pain of existence can only be alleviated by sharing it with others, but he had no one, so instead he forced it upon them."

As silence lapsed between the two, Harribel reflected on these thoughts. As the meaning behind them sunk in, slowly the doubt and pain began to slip away. This perspective on Aizen painted him into a new man, one rather pitiable as opposed to hateful. _For so long I held hate for this man, and I won't lie to myself I still do. But his actions and his betrayal won't maintain a hold on me anymore. He doesn't deserve that relationship, he only deserves his solitude._

Hanataro having turned away again during the silence, was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around him. Blushing furiously, he found himself being held by the busty woman.

"Thank you Hanataro, for so long that man held control over me, even in his defeat. I'll never stop hating him for what he did, but he won't trouble me anymore." Hanataro, not trusting his voice to betray him at the moment, responded by awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. Noticing the teenager's discomfort, she unwrapped her arms from around him, standing up and exiting the bath.

"I believe it's time we left Hanataro-san, it's starting to get late and we shouldn't keep the others waiting." Walking away without a response, she went into the stall and changed into a fresh uniform, then ushered the boy in to do the same. After waiting a couple minutes, Harribel peeked her head in to see what he was doing, only to see him dressed from the waist down, passed out.

_Guess he won't be eating tonight; the boys had a hard day._ Being careful not to wake him, she picked the boy up and cradled him in her arm, surprisingly his arms moved to wrap around her neck despite being asleep.

"Captain." Harribel looked down at the boy, the warmth said in those words washing over her. _This boy's captain must be someone very important to him._ Walking into the hallway, she was met by the stunned expression of her fraccion and the usual blank expression of Rubodone.

"He fell asleep in the changing stall; please make sure to have some food ready for him when he wakes up in the morning." With that she carried the boy to his room, carefully depositing him under the sheets and leaving, with a final look at the boy she closed the door, the darkness illuminated only by the pale moonlight drifting in through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll thats all for now, please give me your thoughts and reviews cya later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Origins, Dual Voices

**5****th**** upload of Yamada clan has arrived. Sorry I said Hanataro was going to meet Bone Ripper, then not do it. I was trying to write it in, but it just felt too rushed. It'll probably be a chapter or two before the meeting happens. I've got a couple pairing ideas for Hanataro, but I would like some suggestions on additional pairings in the story. I dont really go for yaoi or yuri couples, but I'll consider it if you make a good case. Alright ramblers let's get rambling. **Dialogue", _Italics= thought. _**, ****Bold underlined= location**

**Hueco Mundo: The next day**

There was a pressure on Hanataro's chest. Now normally this would not be much cause for concern, there was plenty of reasonable explanations for the sudden increase of weight on his chest. Perhaps it was his blanket wrapped snugly around his body, or perhaps he had rolled out of bed again like usual. Yes this seemed to be the more likely of the two, considering the pressure currently pressing down on his chest.

He opened his eyes intending to see the floor, only for them to be met by a miniature green haired arrancar. For a minute they both stared at each other, neither one saying a word. Finally the silence was broken.

"What's your welationship with Itsygo?" Sighing, Hanataro closed his eyes, wanting to fall back asleep. _We'll there goes the chance of yesterday having been a dream._

"Hey don't ignore me you meanie you baka!" The little girls started shaken him back and forth, his head bouncing against his pillow (and the headrest.) _Hanataro Yamada, survivor of the Winter War, killed by a toddler. RIP._ Suddenly the pounding of his head stopped as he felt the small child lifted from his chest. Looking up he saw that Menoly had hoisted the small child from his chest.

"Nel, what have we told you about jumping up and down on people?" The words were said sternly, but one could see the amusement in her eyes if you looked closely.

"B-but Menoly, I just wanted to play." Tears began streaming from her eyes, and despite them not being pointed at him, he began to feel his spirit crumble. Fortunately, Menoly had gained immunity to their charm over the past months.

"Now Nel, you know you need to ask someone before you just start playing with them. Now head to the kitchen, Pesche and Dondochakka should have breakfast ready." At the mention of food the tears seem to vanish as the little girl bounded off to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Nel's a good girl, but she can be a little over the top at the time." At this Images of Yachiru chewing on Ikkaku's head passed through his mind, and he simply smiled in reply.

"It's alright Menoly-san; believe it or not we have a lieutenant just like her." Menoly frowned at this, not liking him using her name with san for some reason.

"Drop the honorific kid, just call me Menoly. You should get up and moving otherwise your breakfast will get cold. Meet us by the entrance with your zanpakuto when you're done." She motioned to a tray of food set by the wall, than she turned and left the room, closing the door lightly.

Hanataro got up, changing out of his clothes and into a new white shihakusho. Looking into a mirror hanging on the wall, he felt a little uncomfortable in all white. _I look like one of the patients in the hospital ward. _Shaking his thoughts away he quickly ate his breakfast then headed out of the room.

Upon exiting the building he saw the different arrancar, standing next to Harribel was two beings he had never seen before. One was a blue haired male arrancar with a cocky look on his face. Hanataro remembered Rukia telling him about a blue haired espada, this must be him. The other one was strange, it looked like a generic hollow, but it had a strange tentacle growing from it which was wrapped around Harribel's arm.

"Oy kid, don't just stand there, get your ass over here." The blue haired Espada growled out, while the others simply glared at him. Upon walking closer the blue haired Espada lowered his body and looked right into his eyes.

"Kid tell me something, do you know Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hanataro simply nodded, unsure how to deal with this new arrancar. Grimmjow simply grinned and leaned closer, reminding Hanataro of a predator about to pounce on his prey.

"Interesting, I know that bastard was friends with a lot of weaklings, but I have to say, you've got to be the weakest little shit of them all." Hanataro only hung his head, knowing he was probably right. As the others watched this, Menoly looked on, remembering how Grimmjow had killed her. _How dare that bastard make fun of Hanataro, he hasn't done anything wrong!_ As she started to move forward, she was surprised to see Harribel walk forward and smack Grimmjow on the back of the head.

"If you're not going to be polite to our guest Grimmjow than you can leave. Belittling those who are physically weaker than you is a sign of weakness, not strength." Grimmjow stood up and growled right in Harribel's face, but she didn't back down. After a minute of staring each other down Grimmjow simply huffed and began walking away. Before he got too far he turned back to look at the kid.

"I don't see why you're so important kid but remember this. My name is Grimmjow Jagerjaques, and one day I'm going to kill your friend." Stating this he disappeared in a burst of sonido. Harribel ignored the urge to scream in frustration, instead turning her attention to the young teenager.

"I apologize for his behavior Hanataro, but we need to ignore him for now. Our benefactor wants us to test you on this hollow to assess your powers and abilities." Hanataro's nervousness increased triple fold, the prospect of having to fight quite disheartening.

"But Harribel-san, I'm a healer not a fighter. My zanpakuto can't even cut people, not without having absorbed enough wounds anyway." Harribel thought on this for a moment, before turning to all the arrancar with a slight glint in her eye. At this all side conversation and movement was cut off, knowing that glint was never a good sign. _Oh I am going to enjoy this._

"We'll he did want us to see _**all**_ of your abilities after all. I guess we can start with your healing capabilities." Grasping the fake hollow's tentacle more tightly, her eyes locking on her three fraccion.

"Sun-Sun, Apacci, Mila Rose you three received the most damage during the mission. That means you get first dibs at training." Without another word the hollow suddenly burst forward, swinging its arms and screaming incoherently.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Society:<span>**** First Division meeting hall**

The next morning Rukia found herself awoken by the gonging of bells. Recognizing the call for all lieutenants and captains to gather at the 1st, she quickly dressed and departed for the meeting. Upon arriving she noticed that all of the other captains were there, along with Ichigo and the other non-members. Captain Yamamoto placed his staff on the ground, immediately silencing all talk immediately.

"Now that we've all gathered here, I want a report. Lieutenant Shuhei, how are the reconstruction operations coming?" Shuhei stepped forward, his face set in a serious manner.

"Repairs to the Seireitei are commencing ahead of schedule, with the sudden influx of our previously injured we should be able to complete the repairs by the end of the week." The old captain nodded, impressed with the young shinigami's increase in maturity since the Winter War. _It's good to see not everything was tainted by Aizen's betrayal._ As Hisagi turned back he turned his attention back to the captains.

"Captain Kurostuchi, what progress has been made in dealing with the weaknesses inside of the Seireitei, have you come up with something?" The insane Captain stepped forward, a manic grin spread on his face.

"Having studied the technology provided by Urahara, I believe I can modify it to track and identify the distinct types of reiatsu entering the Seireitei, be it hollow, shinigami or otherwise. This won't prevent them from being able to enter the Soul Society, but it will give us time to organize before they arrive." Yamamoto sighed, he had hoped for something more useful, but this would have to do.

"I'm certain your all wondering just what's going on, but before I do some things must be made clear. What I'm about to tell you is classified information, above even the knowledge of the central 46 and known only to us captains from the first generation. Any mention of this information outside of those gathered here will result in your immediate execution, no exceptions. Does everyone understand?

As the assorted people nodded, some of them like Ichigo and Zaraki simply scoffed. Soi Fon on the other hand looked somewhat nervous, having already informed Yoruichi of the developments. Yamamoto saw her worry and decided to deal with it.

"I'm already aware you've passed this information on to your former captain, just as I know she's currently hiding up in the rafters of this building." As he said this a purple blur suddenly dropped down behind Ichigo, her arms wrapping around his and Soi Fon's shoulders.

"Aww you always ruin my fun Yamamoto, well at least my little strawberry and bee is here to keep me entertained." The two mentioned people both blushed considerably red while attempting to break free from the woman's arms. Isshin and Urahara began laughing hysterically while half the captains had trouble hiding their emotions, being either annoyance or amusement. Just as Yamamoto was about to crush the impudent woman, when Unohana stepped in, all usual signs of pleasantry gone from her face.

"Everyone if you would be so kind as to focus, that would be much **appreciated**." A chill swept through the room, no one daring to push the woman. Unohana nodded to Yamamoto to continue.

"Right as I'm sure most of you know we were attacked both in the real world as well as here by a number of arrancar and hollows. The instigator of this attack was an old enemy of the Soul Society, one that's nearly as old as I am." Now this got everyone's attention, even Unohana and Ukitake looking at the old man in surprise. Shunsui looked at the old man, his face set into a hard edge.

"Yama-jii, you never mentioned you knew how old he is." The old captain looked at him, and for the first time in Shunsui's time he saw Yamamoto's age match his spirit.

"That is because Bone Ripper is my greatest shame, one that's plagued me for over 2500 years. For you to understand him better, I'll need to start at the beginning, before I became a shinigami, back when I was still alive." The others, even Zaraki moved in to pay attention."

"Bone Ripper was an old enemy of mine from a long time ago, when he and I were still human. Back then I was a general in Japan during the Yayoi period, during which the nation was divided into a hundred states, I had been fighting to unite the island, and near the end of my life had united most of the Island, that's when **he** came." The gathered shinigami seemed a little disappointed to get so few details, but weren't surprised at hearing about his military prowess.

"Bone Ripper, although he didn't go by that name at the time, was a member of a barbaric tribe in what is now eastern Russia. This tribe was one that lived on carnage and war, but none could come close to matching Ripper's bloodlust. He killed the leader of his tribe, and after slaughtering his way through the northlands and parts of the Han, the emperor of China provided them with ships and set them loose in Japan." Komamura was confused, not understanding how this could have been a problem for his idol.

"Yamamoto-sama, I'm afraid I don't understand how someone like him could have been a threat to you. His tribe must have been weakened from all the fighting that occurred." Yamamoto sighed, knowing this would come up.

"Originally I assumed the same as well, an error that cost many people their lives. Every victory won indeed cost him warriors, but the tales of his skill and savagery drew just as many to him. While he was a savage he also had a charisma that drew people to him. The Han emperor also saw an advantage to this man, forcing thousands of prisoners, criminals and dissidents into the boats with him, men that Bone Ripper could easily draw into his fold. So when he landed it was not a weak rabble of tribesmen, but a substantial force both we'll supplied and well organized. Yamamoto took a second to breath, rarely having to talk that long in a while. After a moment he began speaking again.

"For the first time since I became a soldier, I faced an enemy I could neither reason with nor destroy easily. For every tactic I would use to try and defeat him, he would find a way to counter me. I would send troops to box him in; he would take his ships and raid the river and coastal towns. I'd send an assassin to deal with him; he would send their head in a basket. After months of this, the eventual came to pass."

"Captain, if I could wager a guess of what happened." Byakuya stated to him, already seeing where this was going. "The nobles began to side with him over you, didn't they?" Yamamoto only nodded at first, the memory of their betrayal still stinging even after the last millennia.

"At first it was just the few I hadn't brought to heel, they saw the barbarian as a last ditch attempt to remain in control. But after I began losing battles, the nobles felt that I had lost my edge, and decided to throw his lot in with him. Eventually we met face to face, during the final battle. "Toshiro spoke up then, a stoic expression on his face.

"And I assume this was when you managed to defeat him after a long fought battle." Yamamoto chuckled, but not in a way that put anyone at ease.

"No Captain Toshiro, quite the opposite actually. That day was the day that I became a shinigami, the day that I was killed."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo<span>**

Hanataro was busy at working, using his zanpakuto to heal Sun-Sun, while Mila-Rose and Appaci sat aside already healed, although both of them were extremely exhausted. As he went about healing them Harribel was going through the paces with Pesche and Dondochakka. The dummy hollow had suffered a few attacks but they didn't seem to hinder it at all, the wounds slowly healing over. Apacci watched as the two formed their ceros together, blasting the creature and resulting in a massive explosion.

"Damn for a pair of idiots they sure know how to fight." Appaci stated, not bothering to hide the envy in her voice. "Despite our training under Harribel-sama, we're still not at their level."

"We'll it's not really surprising when you think about it, I mean they've been working with each other for decades, while we have only been together a few years." Mila-Rose said as Pesche kicked out the creature's legs and Dondochakka wacked it into the ground with his mace, it's impact leaving a crater in the ground. Harribel saw the two were reaching their limit; she looked to see the progress on Hanataro's blade. The gauge was almost full; a little more healing would do the trick.

"That's enough you two, your teamwork is in no real need of improvement, just continue working on your individual skills." Both Hollows nodded their heads, before running off to play with Nel. "Hanataro, it's your turn please come forward." Hanataro, nodded, having finished with Sun-Sun's wounds. He walked forward, somewhat worried about facing a hollow, even a fake one.

"Relax Hanataro, I won't force it to fight you at the same level as I did the others, just show me what you can do." Hanataro only nodded, stepping away from the others. Menoly watched the boy walk out, anxious on the inside, but not understanding why. Sun-Sun saw this and a small grin came on her face obscured by her sleeve.

"So Menoly, you seem to have taken a liking to the boy, never saw you going for the submissive types." Menoly looked at the girl, a sign of irritation on her face before it softened.

"It's nothing like that Sun-Sun, I just owe Hanataro. He doesn't deserve to be hurt." Sun-Sun was mystified; she literally just met him yesterday didn't she?

"How could you owe him anything, you barely know the guy?" Menoly gave a small grimace, remembering the battle that occurred the day before.

"There's a chance that without him, I wouldn't have survived the battle." Sun-Sun looked surprised by this, but chose not to push any farther. _Tonight I'll get the moron and the gorilla to help me find out more. For now, let see what the boy can do._

Hanataro stood in front of the dummy hollow, looking at it with a sense of apprehension. With trembling hands he lifted his zanpakuto and stood in the traditional kendo stance. _His stance is full of errors and mistakes, and the confidence he displayed while healing earlier seems to have fled. Let's see how far I can push him._ Lifting the tentacle she urged it to move forward. It broke into a slow run, heading towards the boy.

Hanataro began to turn away, only to stop and duck as the creature made a lazy strike at his head. The creature responded by sending a kick at him, which Hanataro scrambled to get out of the way. For a few minutes all that he could do was desperately dodge left and right. Harribel watched this all with a careful eye. _The boy has little combat experience, probably due to his position as a healer. He's surprisingly good at dodging this runs in contrast with his nature…or perhaps he understated the level of harassment faced by his division. Either way I'll need to get him to swing his blade._ Hanataro prepared to dodge again, only to find the hollow had stopped moving.

"I've seen enough of you dodging Hanataro, show me your swordsmanship." Hanataro shook his head in affirmation, and then retook his stance. Running forward he tried an overhand slash, only to be blocked and knocked back by the force of the arm. Getting back up he tried an underhand swipe the creature simply leaning back to avoid the hit. Once again the flow of the training was one side completely attacking the other. Every one of his attacks was being blocked, while the small wounds on the creature slowly dissipated. Sun-Sun observed the fight dispassionately, a little disappointed by their guest's abilities.

_The boys fighting ability seems low, even for someone of an unranked position, let alone for a ranked officer, wait did his zanpakuto just turn into a scalpel?_

"Fulfill Hisagomaru!" Sun-Sun found herself momentarily blinded by the sudden roar of his attack kicking up sand in all directions. Once the sand settled she looked out and saw the damage inflicted. Where before the hollow had been basically unscathed from their previous attacks, it now had a long gash running down its arm all the way up to its mask, a small crack having formed in the corner. Harribel watched this, assessing the wound on this hollow to the one she saw on Loly. _We'll that's one mystery solved, at least I know now what wounded the witch. Menoly is right to like the boy, but something is wrong with that zanpakuto, the release didn't change his spiritual pressure, which goes against the way zanpakuto normally function._

"That's enough for today; I believe I've gotten a good enough assessment of your skills. We'll begin the real training tomorrow, for now I'd like to borrow your zanpakuto if I could Hanataro." At the mention of his blade Hanataro's hand tightened on the blade, not wanting to release it.

"Are y-you sure that you n-need it. I mean, what do you w-want it for." Harribel's expression hardened at the sight of the boy. _Something's off with the boy's reaction, why is he scared to hand over the blade._ She began reaching over to grab the blade form him.

"It's nothing important I just want to examine it so if you'll just let me…" Her words trailed off the moment she touched the blade, a foreign presence forcing its way into her mind.

She fell to a knee, unable to release her hand from the blade, at first she thought it was Bone Ripper, but this was discarded as pain began to ripple through and a different voice, one that was both high pitched and childish. _You will not take me from Hanataro; you will release me and allow his punishment to continue. The boy deserves to be punished for what he's done._ Harribel could distantly hear the yells of the other arrancar, but was unable to make out their words. As she heard them run towards her, a different voice inserted itself, this one sounded evil but at the same time somehow desperate. **_Is someone there, hello, please master if this is you answer me. I don't want to be in the dark any-_**

The voice was suddenly cut off as she felt her arm jerked away, looking up to see Mil-Rose and Sun-Sun on both sides of her, while the two desert brothers and Menoly were working to hold back Appaci who was currently reaching for Hanataro's neck, while he and Nel looked on in horror. Mila-Rose helped Harribel up while looking at her worriedly.

"Harribel-sama are you alright, what did he do to you? Should we take him to the cells?" Harribel looked at the boy, noticing the look of concern and guilt apparent in his eyes. She shook her head, thinking up a story to assuage the group.

"Appaci stop trying to strangle Hanataro it wasn't him. Our benefactor simply decided it was an amusing time to send me a message, the boy isn't to blame." Appaci looked a little guilty, walking over to the young shinigami and straightening his shihakusho, muttering a small apology. As the others move to comfort Hanataro and Nel, she felt a familiar presence enter her mind.

_Interesting lie Harribel, you seem to have gotten a little soft in the past millennia and a half._ Harribel, groaned, not wanting to deal with Bone ripper right now. _Look I just had to deal with two others just a moment ago; I'm not in the mood for your sense of humor,_

_Believe me little shark I'm far from amused at the moment. You will bring me that blade. **Immediately**. _Harribel looked over at the blade, it gleaming dully against the sand of the dunes.

_How will I pick up the blade, I can't risk touching it again._ The presence gave off a wave of anger, silencing Harribel's protest.

_Use the fake hollow to hold the blade; it has no conscience to be invaded. That blade is blocking my plans and will not be tolerated. _Harribel felt confused by the answer, but knew better than to question further. As the presence receded from her, she reached over and grasped the tentacle, using the hollow to pick up the blade.

"Everyone I'll be gone for a short while so please feel free to do whatever you want. Hanataro, I'll bring your blade back as soon as I'm done with it." With that Harribel disappeared in a burst of sonido, leaving the others behind. For a minute an awkward silence hung in the air, before it was broken by Nel

"Yay now we can pway eternal tag. Hanatawo, you be it first." She ran off as fast as she could, with Hanataro following as fast as he could. The others looked at each other, shrugged than ran off to follow the two.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

The silence following Yamamoto's statement was permeating the air. The members of the Gotei 13 had always seen the Captain as a stalwart pillar of the Soul Society, unflinching and nearly unstoppable. To even imaging someone killing him…

"You all seem surprised that things ended the way they did. In truth it's not that surprising. As a shinigami I may be powerful, but as a human I was just a man. When I lost the battle I was brought before him, we toasted each other for a hard fought battle and then he had me executed." While he didn't say any more than that, those gathered could tell there was much more to the story. Always the bold one, Ichigo shrugged Yoruichi's arm off and walked up next to Rukia.

"Oy gramps this is all very sad, but what does this have to do with the current situation?" The "gramps" turned and glared at the young substitute, but chose to ignore it after seeing similar expressions of confusion on the others.

"It's important to understand because this animosity is what lead to Bone Ripper's creation as a hollow, and subsequently his rise to a monster." The old man sighed for a moment before pulling a small jug from his sleeve, taking a draught from it before continuing.

"It was 2'500 years ago, about ten years after my death, back when I was still just a rookie shinigami. I had gone to the human world to participate in my clan's konso duty.

_Flashback_

_"Do you understand what you need to do Shigekuni-san?" An old man with red hair stood up and bowed to the speaker. "Yes my king, on my life I'll make sure the konso's are preformed and the pupils brought back. Who should I bring with me to watch over them?"_

_The King, speaking behind a curtain that produced no shadows was silent for a moment before responding to the man. "Bring Ginrei Kuchiki and your son Yamamoto with you. Both have shown good progress in their training and should be put to the test." The old man bowed before standing up and walking away._

_Outside the tent two men were currently standing. One was distinct by the finer clothes he wore as well as the hair curling around his handsome face. The other one seemed a little older, but not by much. Despite his white mustache and his clean shaven head, the only remarkable things about him was the prominent x shaped scars running across his head, and the purple handled katana sheathed in his belt. In human age they looked to be around the age of 30._

_"Father are we being-"The man was met with a swift slap across the head, followed by a kick in the stomach. "How many times must I teach you the meaning of protocol before it sinks into your thick skull? When in duty you will address me as sensei, nothing else." The bald man winced at the pain in his gut, but otherwise nodded. The old man snorted at the probability of that happening, but chose to disregard it for now._

_"Now to answer your insolent question, yes we will be going to the human world, but only to guide the pupils in proper konso, something you will be practicing as well. Ginrei gather the pupils and head to the Seinkaimon gate." Ginrei gave a nod and shunpo'd off to gather the pupils, while Yamamoto stayed behind._

_"Where going to the Shigekuni cemetery, aren't we?" the old man sighed, knowing his son had probably listened in to his conversation with the king. _

_"Foolish boy, there are more souls than those of our family members there. Every soul we leave unattended has the potential to become a hollow. You need to let go of your past and move on." With that his father passed by him, Yamamoto sighed, knowing he had disappointed him again._

_Shortly thereafter the group arrived in the real world, while the pupils were busy preforming konso on the trapped souls, Yamamoto and Ginrei were scouting the area, keeping an eye out for hollows or wayward pluses. Ginrei looked over, noticing the usual fire was gone from his friend's eyes._

_"Yamamoto, is everything alright, you seem to be upset for some reason?" Yamamoto let out a small sigh, knowing his friend could read him to well for his liking._

_"Generations of my family had been buried here. My father, his father and all exist here proud warriors and leaders who had one dream to see the Island formed into a single state. It was here I made the same oath all before me had made, to unite the island or die in the process. I kept my oath, but lost everything in return." As he said this Ginrei saw Yamamoto's eyes focused on a particular set of tomb stones. _

_"You know if you need a moment to say goodbye to them, I can handle the scouting on my own for a moment." Yamamoto looked like he was going to refuse, but after a moment he simply nodded. Ginrei smirked and shunpo'd away, leaving his friend to himself._

_Approaching the graves he saw three names written down, with a fourth one scratched out at the bottom._

_Natsumi Genryūsai Shigekuni: A loving mother died before her time_

_Yoshimoto Genryūsai Shigekuni: A loyal son followed his father's way until death on the battlefield._

_Ryuu Genryūsai Shigekuni: A fierce warrior of strength and honor. Died in an honorable duel after his father's defeat._

_The last name was illegible, although it was one Yamamoto remembered with a sense of disgust. He had disowned him years before; his weakness disgusted the proud warrior, even as a child. He spat out the last words like sand._

_"Sakata Genryūsai Shigekuni, the only stain on my family besides my own. A **Great warrior** indeed." _

_"Shahaha still seeing things from one perspective huh Yamamoto. I thought death would have taught you better." He whipped around, recognizing that voice from anywhere. "Show yourself scum, face me if you have any honor."_

_"Now now no need for name calling, I'm over here in the corner." Yamamoto looked over and saw the figure, leaning against the wall, the shadows obscuring his form._

_"You come to pay respect to the family you failed, and instead you take the time to curse out the son you never wanted. Hating someone the moment they were born, you truly are a monster." Yamamoto glared, his arm reaching over to grasp the hilt. _

_"How dare you barbarian, you think you can judge me, after leading your men to death and slaughtering all those people, the innocent who died because of you?" The man spoke back, the creepy joviality present in his voice for once gone, replaced by a trace of pity._

_"I've never denied I was a monster, hell I reveled in the fact even if it led to my death. But at least I'm honest about what I am and those who followed me knew it. Can you say the same, hiding behind your titles and status, subduing and disowning those who stood in opposition to your beliefs, simply because they were different from you? You're just as much a monster as I am."_

_Yamamoto lurched forward and grabbed the man by his shirt, lifting him up into the air? "Enough of your rambling monster, I'm going to do what is should have been done to you years ago." He stared at the shinigami for a few seconds, before a chuckle came from his throat, one that became a full blown laughing fit._

_"SHAHAHAHA ALWAYS TWO STEPS BEHIND YAMAMOTO, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY CHEST TO SEE WHAT I MEAN!" Looking down slowly his eyes rested in horror on what he saw. A chain stretching from his chest to the tombstones._

_"You can't kill what's already **dead**." Before Yamamoto could respond, Ginrei flashed into the tomb his sword drawn from his sheath. "Yamamoto-san are you okay I thought I heard… What are you doing to that soul; it is forbidden to lay ones hand on a plus. You must konso his soul immediately before sensei comes by." _

_Yamamoto's anger simply froze, the thought he would have to, to purify this butcher… Bone Rippers upper face was still shadowed over, but the lower half formed into a grin, the face incredibly pale._

_"We'll Yamamoto don't you have a job to do, come on, send me to wherever souls like us are meant to go." Yamamoto's eyes were shaking in fear, the thought of this beast running loose in Soul Society being unbearable._

_"Who knows, maybe after it's done I'll join the army. We could be **comrades**." At this Yamamoto's eyes stopped shifting, his face taking on a mask of rage._

_And before Ginrei could stop him, before he thought of what he was doing, he reached forward and grasped Bone Rippers chain, snapping it like a twig._

_And with that a tsunami of reiatsu engulfed the area, obliterating the tomb and all remnants of the Shigekuni from the face of the Earth._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bone Ripper's lair<span>**

The monster was in a good mood for most of the day, watching the head captain force himself to remember those memories. _And to think I not only killed his treasured son's, but his father's soul was the first one I got to devour, ah such memories. Enough of good times however, there is a fly to be dealt with._ As he said this Harribel descended into the hole.

"My lord, I've come as you asked." The darkness seemed to shift, but no mask produced itself. "Good Harribel, now hand me the sword and go away." A tentacle reached out for the blade, only for Harribel to hesitate.

"Are you sure you won't need me, I mean the swords effect was-"She found herself cut off, the voice crisp and cold.

"This zanpakuto won't be an issue much longer, for now focus on training the boy. Here use this as a substitute for his blade." From the darkness a white blade came from the darkness, while a tentacle reached out and grabbed the blade from her.

"Same material as the training dummy now leave, and don't return until I call you." Harribel was confused by this change in demeanor, but knew better than to ask, she simply departed.

The tentacle stuck the sword into the ground, as other tentacles raised around it, mouths forming on the appendages. As one they all began humming while numerous eyes began opening up in the chamber.

_Now let's see how long it takes to draw you all out._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo<span>**

"Then after Itsygo beat that Don Pannini guy, we went up the tower, and fwom there we fought that emo Espada, then we…" The girl continued to babble on as Hanataro wearily walked his way back to the palace, the little girl currently using his shoulders as a perch to tell her heroic tale to the whole group. They had chased the little girl for hours, we'll specifically he had chased the girl. The others spent their time either watching them in amusement or dealing with whatever hollows felt they could make a quick meal of the two. The chase finally ended when Hanataro tripped, comically rolled down the dune after the girl and ended with them both crashing into the sand.

"Um, Nel-san, if you don't mind I'm kind of tired, could we hear the rest of this story later?" The little girl thought about this for a moment, before staring down at her current shoulder porch.

"Ok but only if you make me somfing tasty later." Hanataro sighed but nodded, used to these kinds of deals with Yachiru. Nel gave out a cheer before hopping of her perch, only to land on the ground and grasping his arm.

"Yay, now let's go home, dinner awaits. SUPA SPEED!" Nel and Hanataro disappeared, the only sign of them being a black blur across the sand and the sound of Hanataro's screaming. The group collectively sweat dropped at this, the common thought passing through their heads being _is this level of weirdness because we kidnapped him, or is it just the way it's always been?_ Pesche spoke up, giving a small but content sound.

"We'll I guess we better catch up to them before they take down the whole palace." Just as the females were about to agree, Sun-Sun cut them off. "Actually you guys go ahead; we need to have a little girl talk." The two males glanced at each other before shrugging and bursting away. Sun-Sun looked at her two compatriots, before walking over to Menoly.

"So Menoly, you were telling me earlier that you owed the boy, would you care to explain what you mean by that?" Menoly turned a little red at the memory, partly out of anger and partly embarrassment. "Look it's nothing that needs to be talked about, I made a mistake, Hanataro kept me from paying the price; can we just leave it at that?" As she began walking away she felt a hand on each of her shoulders, the other two choosing to step in. Appaci spoke first.

"Look I know it must be a difficult thing to deal with, but I promise if you talk to us it'll be a lot easier to deal with than on your own." Mila Rose went next, wrapping her arm around Menoly's shoulder. "You may have joined as later than the rest of us did, but we're a pack, we look out of each other. Please trust us to help you?" For a moment Menoly didn't respond, the idea of not being alone being something new to her. After a minute she simply responded with a nod, resisting the urge to cry.

Unknown to the group, Harribel was watching them from far off, a feeling of pleasure coursing through her. _Two days with us and my girls are closer and we've trimmed off the dead weight. That boy has a unique effect on people. We'll I better go meet with Rubodone to discuss those delaying tactics._ With that she disappeared, knowing her girls could take care of themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

The meeting hall was tense as the different groups internalized the information differently. Some like the three older captains were looking at the old man with looks of outrage on their face. Some of the younger captains and most of the lieutenants had looks of shock on their face, surprised their commander would break such a sacred rule. And others simply looked on in pity or indifference to this news.

"So the reason for his creation, the reason for all those who died and were destroyed, for my son now being in his possession…" Ukitake growled out, his hands trembling with rage. Yamamoto finished his sentence.

"Is because I let my temper get the better of me once. Yes I am to blame for all of this, his start as a hollow and the wars he later waged on us. That is why he is my greatest shame, and why he is also my responsibility." He took off his jacket and opened his shihakusho. Lifting his beard, the others looked and saw a kido mark adorning his chest.

"As punishment for my actions, this mark was placed upon me by the Soul King himself. It is a binding spell, one that holds me to my responsibility and my fate. So long as the hollow Bone Ripper lives, I can never rest, never retire, serving as his jailor for all eternity." While this lessoned the overall looks in the room, it didn't clear away the disgust felt by most in the room. Mayuri spoke up, his eyes agleam with interest.

"So what kind of hollow is Bone Ripper, what are his abilities and strengths?" It was Unohana who answered him, her eyes hard and dark.

"Bone Ripper is an unusual hollow, one that we can't currently classify by level of strength. He's gone through all the evolution stages, Menos, Aduchas, and Vasto Lorde. We believe he's evolved to a form beyond what others have achieved, although how we're not certain. What's most terrifying is at the moment we have no way to truly beat him." Hitsugaya's brow furrowed, not liking the sound like this.

"What do you mean we can't beat him? I understand he's strong but he can't be different than any other hollow we've faced." Ukitake answered this, his usual warmness towards the young captain gone at the moment.

"Get that idea out of your head right now Toshiro, this is a hollow that has terrorized Soul Society for millennia, has been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of strong shinigami. The last time he attacked he nearly destroyed us, and was only stopped when we sealed him away. If you think of him as just some other hollow, you will die." Hitsugaya looked away, unused to being talked down like this. Kyoraku saw this and decided to step in, trying to assuage the young captain.

"Look we're not trying to humiliate you, but we need you to understand the danger he presents. His strength comes from the ability to turn away our attacks, not because of his strength or reiatsu." This only confused the captain, as it did to the others in the room. Isshin stepped in, deciding to finish the explanation.

"What makes him a difficult opponent to fight is the ability unique to him alone. His power negates the lethality of our attacks. We can always weaken him, but we can never land a killing blow, that's why he always returns, always comes back for more. Eventually we realized the only thing we could do was seal him away." Yamamoto nodded at this, deciding to bring things to a close.

"And that is what we'll need to do again. Captain Unohana, Ukitake I trust you'll want to head the rescue mission?" Both captains nodded at this, determination etched on their faces. He turned to the rest of those gathered.

"Who else would join them on this mission, I forewarn you the chance of death on this mission is incredibly high. If you decide on it step forward and state your reason. Only nine people will be allowed on this, we cannot deprive our defenses here?" For a moment nobody moved, each weighing the pros and cons of this mission. Rukia Kuchiki was the first to step forward.

"I promised I'd protect him. It's a promise I intend to keep, plus I know the area around Hueco Mundo fairly we'll." Ichigo stepped forward next, a determined look on his face. "I don't leave a friend in trouble, I'm going to." As he stepped back Zaraki stepped forward, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Fighting an enemy as strong as this one. Do you even have to ask?" Mayuri stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"This hollow sounds simply fascinating, plus I'm running low on research specimens anyway." Yamamoto was hesitant for a moment, but nodded in approval regardless. The next to volunteer was Kyoraku.

"Nobody knows his tactics better than I do, besides I can't leave my godson with him now can I?" Renji looked as if he wanted to speak up, but he found himself cut off by Byakuya.

"I would also suggest Inoue Orihime accompany the group as well. This operation may require her abilities to heal over a long time period." Yamamoto nodded, understanding Byakuya's reason for keeping Renji back.

"Then if you would Urahara, please prepare to open the Garganta in the courtyard. We can't afford to give the enemy time to complete its objective. The rest of you will stay here to help prepare a defense for the Seireitei. Your all have your duties, get to them." At this the different officers began departing, while Yamamoto simply turned and left for his quarters. Rukia ran up to Renji, noticing his downcast look on his face.

"Renji, what's going on? The moron I know wouldn't have hesitated to jump in to save a friend?" Renji was silent for a moment, before answering in a low tone. "Because your brother's right, for all my training the first serious fight in almost two years and I get trounced."

"What are you talking about; you told me you beat that human fullbringer." Renji shook his head, seeing she was missing the point.

"It wasn't that human, it was Pesche and Dondochakka. They fought me so efficiently I wasn't even able to scratch them. I boasted that I had trained to fight Aizen, and I couldn't even hold them off long enough to release my blade. I'd just get in everyone's way." Before she could say anything he left the hallway. Looking around she saw many of the others who hadn't volunteered.

Soi Fon was strangely subdued, not catering to Yoruichi's presence like usual. Hisagi and Kira looked dead on their feet, as if their will was the only thing moving them. Matsumoto's was acting her usual self, but you could tell something just felt fake about it. And Hitsugaya-

"Toshiro wait! Please I just want to talk to you, please don't" Rukia looked over just in time to see Hitsugaya walk by Hinamori, then shunpo out of the area. Rukia almost walked over to the poor girl, but was beaten to the chase by Matsumoto, who wrapped her arms around the girl. Rukia chided herself, knowing she had to focus on the mission. _One friend at a time, Hanataro's in the most need right now. The other's will have to wait._

A hand gripped her shoulder; she looked up into Ukitake's serious face.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, let's go collect my son now shall we?" Rukia's face became determined nodding her head. They turned to watch as Urahara finished his incantation, opening the Garganta.

And inside the Garganta stood numerous Calaveras, their hands charging ceros pointing in all directions.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo dunes<span>**

"And that's how he ended up saving my life." Menoly finished her story, surprised that she hadn't been interrupted during the telling. Looking over it became quickly apparent why, as each of her, well I guess she could call them her friends, were all looking furious as hell. Appaci was the first to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"That psychotic bitch. If she was hear right now I would rip her apart and blast her out of existence!" Mila-Rose nodded her head, for once agreeing with her counterpart. Sun-Sun simply walked forward and in a surprising move, wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her.

"Don't worry, your'e not going to have to face that situation again, your one of us now." Menoly was frozen for a moment, before she simply lifted her arms and hugged her back. _It's funny, for all my time with Loly never once did she hug me. This feels strange, but nice at the same time._ Pulling back from the hug, she wiped her hand across her face and looked at them gratefully.

"Thank you, this means more than you could know." Mila-Rose simply grinned, giving an affection pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, in this harsh world we look out for eachother. Now let's head home, dinner should be ready by now."

Menoly nodded and began walking after the other three, only to stop when Appaci said one more.

"And don't worry, we'll do whatever we can to make sure your boyfriend is comfortable with us while he's here." Finishing that she Sonido'd away just in time to dodge a punch by Menoly, who went chasing after her.

"DAMN IT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND." The other two looked at the chasing pair for a second, before bursting into laughter and chasing after them, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

Meanwhile in the palace Harribel was just finishing her meal when she heard the bickering and laughter approaching the complex. _Oh what now?_ Standing up she disappeared in a burst of sonido, quickly appearing outside of her home. What she saw did not altogether surprise her, but it was still interesting nonetheless.

Menoly was currently seated on Appaci's chest, yelling and cursing while trying to rain blows down on her. Appaci for her part was halfheartedly waving off the girl's attempts to harm her, her full blown laughter preventing her from being able to fully react. As for the other two, they were simply sitting off to the side, trying to catch their breath while chuckling at the scene.

"My girls, I see your already welcoming her into the pack. I thought it would take a couple days for her to adjust." At her voice all four froze, slowly turning to look at her.

"Now when you have regained the ability to speak properly, feel free to elaborate on what's so funny?" Menoly stood up, a triumphant look adorning itself on her face.

"Oh it was nothing important Harribel, Appaci simply felt the need to point out my supposed relationship with Hanataro, and I felt the need to correct her."

Appaci who had been rising from the ground at this point, was frozen once again, her wavering eye catching Harribel's gaze. On the outside Harribel was stoic, but on the inside she was chuckling to herself.

"Appaci, you should know better than to tease your fellow comrade in such a manner." Appaci's eyes widened in fear as Menoly's closed in happiness.

"After all, who she decides to go out with is for her to decide alone." The collective look of shock that spread over everyone's face was priceless. _Damn it's times like this I wish I owned a camera._ Menoly's head dropped down, slightly depressed by these jokes.

"Oh come on Menoly, you know I was only teasing. All of you go in and eat before the food gets cold." Only when she turned around and walked into the palace did she allow a mirthful expression to cross her face.

As they entered the dining room an unusual scene was laid out before them. Most of the time when someone got hungry they simply raided the larder or went hollow hunting. What lay before them was a different scene altogether. Plates and silverware adorned the table, while plates of various food from cooked squid to Miso soup was spread on each plate. Pesche and Dondochakka were currently scarfing the food like starving men, while Rubodone was quietly sampling the various dishes and humming his approval. Mila-Rose turned to Harribel, a perplexed look on her face.

"Harribel where did all this food come from? None of these things can be found in Hueco Mundo." Rubodone was the one who answered, his eyes remaining rooted on the table.

"Lady Harribel realized the boy would not want to eat hollows or the things growing, so she had me send some Cavalera's to gather supplies. As for the preparation of the food, the shinigami-san took care of it." Menoly spoke next, asking the obvious question. "Where is Hanataro and Nel, aren't they hungry?"

"Lady Harribel made sure they ate, last I saw they headed to the living room." Menoly walked over to it, flanked by the other fraccion. When she looked into the room, she couldn't help but give a slight coo, one which was echoed by the other.

Hanataro was laying on the couch, lost in dreamland. On his stomach laid an unconscious Nel, her head lying on his chest while her hands were gripping his shirt. What made the picture perfect was that while one of Hanataro's arms was over his eyes, the other one was wrapped protectively around Nel. Appaci turned away, a slight grin on her face.

"Come on, let's go eat. We wouldn't want to wake the two up would we?" Tearing their gaze away from the adorable sight, they sat down and began trying the various foods, while Rubodone began pouring everyone a cup of tea. When reaching Harribel however, he leaned over and whispered in the ear.

"I should let you know, the shinigami already attempted to open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo." Harribel did not visibly respond, simply raising her cup to her lips, responding "Is that so? I had hoped we'd have a little time, how'd they respond to the Calaveras?"

Rubodone gave a small chuckle while she sipped her tea "We'll, I can say that the surprise on their faces made it worth twice as grand as I hoped for."

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

The sight of the hollows waiting for them caught everyone off guard, we'll except for Kurostuchi and Urahara of course. While the two were different in personality they both observed things with a scientific perspective. And that perspective was currently telling them…

"GET THE HELL BACK, NOW!" Both captains yelled out as the cero's fired away. The assorted shinigami jumped out of the way, trying their hardest not to get fried. None of that really mattered however, as the hollows objective was made apparent, as two of them rammed their still spinning ceros into the sides of the Garganta.

With a groaning sound and a shudder the dimensional tear collapsed on itself, tearing one unlucky Calavera at the hip. Urahara brushed himself off, standing and drawing his zanpakuto from his sheath.

"We'll this is certainly going to be a problem now isn't it?" The hollow, which had been lifting it's arm in an attempt to fire another cero was silenced as Benihime was shoved through the top of the creatures skull. Withdrawing the blade he wiped it clean before sheathing it. Ichigo spoke up, his voice coughing a little from the debris the ceros kicked up.

"Hat and Clogs, what the hell just happened?" Urahara sighed, turning to the assorted group as he felt several reiatsu's approaching the position.

"What happened is we just lost our bishop to their pawn. The enemy knew we would be coming and left their forces in the Garganta to stall us. While the Garganta poses a serious threat to us it has no effect on them. This puts them into a very defensible position." Zaraki growled, angered at the fact he was being kept from a good fight by weaklings.

"Enough of your fancy talk you weirdo, just tell us how to get by this." Urahara looked at him, a dark shadow covering his eyes.

"I'm not certain how to bypass this. At the moment we can't safely guarantee the safety of the group entering the Garganta. We'll try to figure out a way past this but until then we face a difficult position." Unohana asked the question, even though she already knew the answer.

"What position would that be Urahara-san?" Urahara simply gestured his staff to the bisected corpse currently laying on the ground.

"That the avenue into Hueco Mundo has been sealed off, while they can attack us at anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>We'll fifth section uploaded. Cant guarantee I'll be able to upload for a while, exam and essay hell is apporaching for the next three to four weeks, but I'll do my best. Happy Thanksgiving.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: No Response

**6****th**** upload of Yamada Clan is here in time for the Holidays and exam hell is over. I apologize for not uploading sooner, but between final exams and my new story painful attachment I've just been busy. I'm going to try uploading a chapter for this every two weeks or so. Really it all depends how much time I have and which story I feel I can progress at the moment. Anyways let me know what you think and enjoy**

**Hueco Mundo:**** 5 days later**

Over the following five days Hanataro had fallen into a routine that copied each day. Harribel would wake him and Nel up, who always seemed to find her way into the room and use his stomach as a pillow. After eating and going through the usual squabbles the group would split up, Rubodone and his Calaveras going off to one side of the complex while Harribel would bring the others to train. Harribel would have each pair facing off with the fake hollow while Hanataro would heal the previous fighters. Than once all arrancars had gone through he would go next. After that he would play with Nel, make dinner for everyone than go to the bathhouse to clean up. Once that was done he would go to his room and pass out, exhausted from the day. Then it would start all over the next day.

"Oy Hanataro, what do you call this grub? It's quite tasty." Hanataro looked over from his position at the counter chopping up vegetables. He looked back to see Apache standing by the stove sipping soup out of a ladle near a pot.

"I-It's beef Sukiyaki Apache-san, please wait just a little more. Dinner will be ready soon." Apache gave a little smirk at the stutter, but dropped the ladle as asked. Looking over to the side she saw a small hand reach up and begin patting around the counter.

"Don't look now but I believe the dreaded cookie snatcher has returned." Hanataro was confused for a second, then looked over at where the hand was perched to snatch the chocolate cake he had made. Rushing over he pulled it away just as the hand was about to send it toppling over the side.

"Nel-san what are you doing? You almost ruined the desert." The little girl popped her head up from the table, drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. "Sowy Hana-chan but it smells so good. I just wanted to taste it." She began reaching forward again, only to find herself lifted into the air by the scruff of her clothes, finding herself face to face with the third espada.

"You can have some after you have a full meal. Now go with Apache and help set the plates." Putting the girl on her feet she watched the two exit the kitchen before turning to Hanataro, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know, you don't have to cook for us every night. I can always get Mila or Sun-Sun to do it instead." Hanataro simply shook his head no, going back to chopping the vegetables

"It doesn't bother me, I actually like to cook, working in the 4th division leaves little time for it. If you don't like the food I could make something else or-" He found himself cut off as she reached around and took the knife from his hand.

"Believe me, the quality of your cooking is not what I'm concerned about. Frankly Mila and Sun-Sun are the only two close to being able to cook like you. I don't want you to burn yourself out." Hanataro went to argue only to find himself being shooed out of the kitchen.

"Now go into the living room and relax, I'll finish things up here." She lead him out into the hallway. As she turned to go back into the kitchen Hanataro asked her a question.

"Ah Harribel-san, I wa-was wondering when I w-would g-get Hi-hi-hisagomaru back?" Harribel turned to him, noticing the fear in his voice. "Are you okay Hanataro, you seem to be…disturbed when you mention your Zanpakuto." Hanataro shook his heads, slowly walking away from the door.

"Oh I-I'ts n-n-nothing. Hi-Hisagomaru just gets ma- I mean upset when he's kept fr-from me." Harribel nodded, knowing she couldn't push the issue any further.

"Well if you need someone to talk to about just let me know okay?" The boy nodded his head, turning away and walking down the hall. Harribel went into the kitchen to cut up the vegetables.

As she was reaching for the knife she remembered when she picked up Hanataro's blade, how the voices forced their way in. An image of his face flashed through her mind, the fear on the boy's face still fresh in her mind.

_There's something very wrong here. The boy, he shows clear signs of abuse and depression, judging from what little he talks about. Some of it comes from his fellow soul reapers but I feel there's more to it than that. Does it have something to do with those voices from earlier?_

Frustrated by this she picked up the knife slicing the veggies effortlessly, then mixing them into the soup with a flick of the wrist. After a couple minutes she determined the food was ready, and was about to pick it up when a low tremor shook through the ground , almost causing the pot to spill over.

As the tremors subsided she looked over towards the remainder of Aizen's palace, reiatsu having exuded from the place for the past five days. She picked up the pot and headed towards the dining room, confusion still gripping her._ What is he doing over there, and how could Hanataro's Zanpakuto be standing in his way?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bone Ripper's Lair<strong>

The tremors that had been rumbling through Hueco Mundo for the past few days were nothing in comparison to the ones raging under the surface. Bone Ripper was doing the best to keep the power from exploding out, but the task at hand didn't fully allow him to do so. As the humming from the tentacle mouths increased the eyes bathed the sword in a black light. The sword was trembling in the ground twitching swaying to the left and right, the sword seeming like it was trying to escape. As the struggle continued the darkness in the cavern seemed to swell and recede, shifting and revealing the rest of the cave.

The walls were black stone, covered in sigils and low glowing symbols. The sword was planted near the edge of the room, raised above the floor on a crude dais. Across the room a large rise of stone could be seen, but much of it was obscured by the black reiatsu flowing from the top. Around the stone were different kido wrappings which strewn themselves around the room.

If one was to describe Bone Ripper's current emotional state, pissed off as hell would be the closest way to match it. The tentacles were strained the humming having been replace by a high pitched wine. As the sword shook it looked like something started coming out of the sword, only to pull itself back in.

_Struggle all you want, you little bastard. I'll pull you out of their and show you the true meaning of __**punishment**_.

The mouths all opened up and surged forward, biting onto different parts of the blade. From there they increased their humming, rising to a tone that would shatter eardrums. As this continued Bone Ripper could feel the pain and rage emanating from the sword. It wouldn't matter in the end however. He had waited over a millennia for this moment, an hour or more wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Society<span>**

"Urahara Kisuke, please tell me you've made some progress in regards to our situation?" The old captain looked across the table, staring at the usually goofy scientist. The man in question however, looked exhausted more than usual, slumping in the chair across the desk.

"I wish I could Yamamoto-san, but attempts at keeping the portal open have been fruitless. Also attacking the arrancar in the tunnel may be successful, but cause the portal to close after a few seconds. Only something as fast as a captain could hope to get through, and even then there's no guarantee." The old captain sighed, expecting the answer but not liking it.

"What would happen on the chance someone could get into the Garganta?" Urahara looked up, a serious expression on his face.

"The person would be safe but would be cut off. Every time we summon a Garganta it opens up a different pathway. Theoretically we could send the rescue party through this way, but they'd be separated and unable to help each other. Something the hollows are not restricted by. Unless we send the group all in at once, I estimate all members below captain rank would be killed, and perhaps even some of the captains would die as well."

Yamamoto nodded his head at this then turned away, indicating Urahara to leave. As the former captains footsteps receded from earshot, Yamamoto pulled out a small sake bottle. Taking a swig he looked out over the Seireitei, waiting for his old adversary to make his next move.

* * *

><p><strong>13th division Gardens<strong>

"Rukia please eat something, you've barely touched anything today." Rukia turned her gaze onto the division's third seat, Kiyone Kotetsu. The blond woman was trying to get Rukia to eat, but she ignored her, poking at and nibbling her food.

"For the last time Kiyone I'm not in the mood, now please leave me alone." Kiyone looked a little hurt by this, turning away and looking down at her plate. Rukia noticing her friend's expression gave a small sigh and picked up her chopsticks, plopping a piece of rice into her mouth. Kiyone looked up, a pleased expression on her face.

"There do you see? Food always is helpful during a painful time. We'll get through this disaster just like all the others." Rukia didn't feel so optimistic, but chose to nod her head if only to appease her friend.

"Oh so here you are Rukia, I've been looking all over for ya." Turning around she saw Ichigo standing behind her. "Ichigo has there been any progress, have they found-" Ichigo cut her off.

"No old hat and clogs is still tinkering with it. He can't hold it open long enough to get everyone through. But that's not why I'm here, Ganju came by earlier he wants us and the others to come by the Shiba complex." Rukia nodded at this, being surprised this request hadn't come earlier. They began shunpoing off to the gate, while still having the conversation

"Hey Ichigo you've been talking to him for the last couple days. How he's he holding up?" Ichigo had a worried expression on his face. "To be honest I'm not sure. For the past four days he's gone between fits of depression then anger for whoever took Hanataro. But today he seemed to be in a better mood for some reason."

"That's strange, what could he be so happy about?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, the two of them having come up to the gate. When the shinigami saw who approached the gate, they yelled out to the gate giant, who proceeded to lift the massive wall up, letting Rukia and Ichigo into Rukongai.

"Don't know I guess we'll find out when we get there" They started walking down a path, only to stop when Rukia asked the next question.

"By the way, did Ganju happen to tell you where they moved their house to this time?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harribel's Palace<span>**

Hanataro walked into the living room, looking around he saw it was pretty much empty except for Mila-Rose and Menoly who were playing a card game, and Rubodone who was meditating in a corner of the room. Menoly noticed him entering and waved him over to join them.

"Hanataro what are you doing here? I figured you'd be in the kitchen cooking up a feast." Menoly asked in a teasing voice. Hanataro chuckled sitting next to her across from Menoly. "Normally you'd be right, Harribel-san sent me here said that she'd finish up the mea-" Hanataro was cut off by Rubodone and Mila sonidoing out of the room, the wind pressure almost bowling Hanataro over.

"What's wrong, was it something I said or-" Menoly put her hand over his mouth, seeing he was going off into one of his panic modes.

"It's nothing you did Hanataro, Lady Harribel is wonderful in a lot of ways, but she is the worst cook in the world. Last time she tried making something she ended up taking out half the kitchen." Hanataro looked at her with an incredulous expression. "

You're just joking, right Menoly? I mean nobody can be that bad at cooking." Menoly gave a halfhearted chuckle at this, looking him straight in the eye. "I wish I was kidding but I'm not. Even that bastard Grimmjow can make better food, and the one time he brought food it was just a hollow carcass. As it was the only person worse at cooking food was Loly, and she…"

Menoly trailed off in her sentence, images of Loly passing through her mind, the most prominent being the image of her lying bleeding and crushed on the ground. She knew it had to be done, but it still hurt her to do it. Loly was often cruel to her, but they did have some good times together. She was trying to maintain her neutral expression, but it wasn't easy.

Just as she was going to excuse herself from the room she felt a pair of arms surround her. She looked and saw Hanataro had her wrapped up in a hug. For a moment she was as stiff as a board, but after a moment she relaxed and returned it.

"I'm sorry Menoly, I wish I knew what to say, I mean I lost a brother too. But I'm not sure if it's the same thing as a sister." Menoly gave out a laugh, it sounded a little horse but it was amused at the boy's innocent nature. "I think you understand more than you think, but going by that reasoning I don't know what it's like to lose a brother either."

It was Hanataro's turn to smile at this, he was about to say something else when the rumbling from earlier came back only this time twice as strong. The cards on the table spilled and became strewn over the table, while one of the windows on the building shattered in. The two held each other, neither one understanding what was going on. Little did they know what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bone Ripper's Lair<span>**

The high pitch sound in the lair had risen to an almost unbearable pitch, while the light had gone from black to an almost blinding light. The tentacles were straining considerably, the teeth having punched into the metal of the sword. The struggle had reached the tipping point, the moment when one side would prevail or another.

Bone Ripper was in a game of tug and war, and he could feel himself winning. Suddenly the connection began pulling back, he almost lost his connection to the sword. _NO GOD DAMN IT. YOU WILL NOT PULL AWAY. _Bone Ripper doubled his efforts, but he could feel the spirit cutting connection. If it pulled away now, he would have to start over.

Suddenly he felt a second connection latch on to him, helping him pull. The first spirit screeched in frustration, but was pulled back despite its efforts. As they reached the previous peak everything seemed to go dead for a moment, the noise, the movements everything became as still as a picture. That ended when the sword exploded in a wave of green reiatsu, two shadowy forms falling on the floor. The rest of the Reiatsu launched out of the hole, speeding towards the palace.

The tentacles withdrew back to the ball of dark reiatsu, as the lights dimmed in the cavern. For a moment no sounds were made as the dust settled in the cavern. After a minute the first of the forms began to stir, mechanical gears squeaking as it pushed its small form up. Hisagomaru rose up. It resembled a miniature robot toy, with a thin line for a mouth and two eyes, one a circle and the other a gauge, similar to that on the shattered katana. It looked up at the dark form sitting on the stone.

"You bastard, what do you think you're doing? Why would you pull me away from my vengeance?" The spirit spoke in a childish voice, but it was impossible to miss the malevolence underneath that innocent voice.

Bone Ripper looked down at the spirit, his body still obstructed by the black reiatsu and the wrappings. _Your reason for "vengeance" as you put it seems to be a little unusual. The boy has about as much malice in him as there is kindness in me. Why are you suppressing the boy's growth and his natural Zanpakuto? What did he do that wronged you so badly to keep him weak?_

Hisagomaru looked over at the other spirit, it's body still slumped on the ground. Walking over he removed his katana form and began heading towards the other spirit. He found his path suddenly blocked by a pair of tentacles.

_It's not nice to ignore me, now talk? Why do you hate Hanataro Yamada?_ The toy gave out a sound that could have been interpreted as a frustrated sigh, then turned to Bone Ripper. "Not until you reveal yourself. My master hated talking to those it couldn't see and so did I." Bone Ripper contemplated this, before withdrawing the tentacles which curled around the wrappings. With a sudden outward flex the wrappings were torn apart, Hisagomaru giving a disgusted gasp at what he saw.

The creature's body was strange, with a large body and muscular arms and legs. The proportions of the creature were off however with its upper body being large in comparison with its lower body. It was at least ten feet tall and looked like it weighed at least 800 pounds. It's skin was green, pale in some areas while almost greenish black in others. Its hands and feet were brutish, only three fingers and toes for each limb with each fingernail being black. On its back the four black tentacles grew and shrunk while it's shoulders had two white spikes rising from it. As for his face, well it didn't seem to have one. The mask was constantly shifting, never staying in one form for too long, the only consistent part was its eyes, as black and deep as a chasm.

_Satisfied now?_ The toy didn't speak for a moment, a slight shaking in its form being the only indication of its life. After a moment though it got control of itself, placing the tip of the katana on the ground.

"My true master was Seinosuke Yamada, and Hanataro Yamada is responsible for his murder."

Bone Ripper stared at the spirit for a moment, unable to believe what he heard. After a few seconds he began chuckling, then threw his head back cackling, his tentacles waved about smacking the walls and floor, causing cracks in the floor.

"**SHAHAHAHA THAT KID, A KILLER? Are you sure you've been wielded by this kid, I don't think he has it in him to murder Aizen, let alone his brother. You're going to have to tell a better line than that."** Hisagomaru began raising his sword from the ground, when a new voice spoke up from the floor.

"I'm afraid he's not lying, although he's not entirely correct either." As the second form stood up, both Bone Ripper and Hisagomaru stepped away from it.

The second form looked like a warrior grim reaper, its upper body covered in black leather and plate armor, while the lower form was covered in a black cloak. From its back a pair of semi decaying wings protruded, the feathers a yellowish white color. The two most frightening parts of the creature were its head and weapon. Its head was simply a grinning skull, staring at the two. In hand it held a massive gothic broadsword, it was wide at the base while the length of the blade got thinner as it approached the edge. The blade also had intervals in them, leaving serrated protrusions in the side of the blade. The handle had a strange circle symbol above it, while three mini skulls were planted in the guard of the blade.

"Seinosuke did fall by my master's hand, although it wasn't his intention to do so. For years I attempted to make contact with him but to no avail. That all changed nearly a century ago, when I first heard his call." The voice spoke in a rasping but regal voice. Bone Ripper looked at the spirit, feeling the potential power this being held.

"**Where did you first appear to the boy?"** The skeleton looked at the monster, his emotions hidden by his ever grinning skull. "In the human world, I don't know why he was there instead of in Soul Society, the infernal machine kept me from his memories and his mind for so long, I still don't have the all the answers." Hisagomaru let out a hiss of anger, pale red reiatsu barely visible on his form.

"if only I had a little more time, you would be locked up permanently for what you did. I'd-" A tentacle smashed into the ground next to the robot, silencing his rant. "**You are going to remain very quiet right now. Grownups are talking. Please tell me what you know, Mr. ?**

"My name is for my master's ears to hear first, and no others. But I will tell you what I remember. It all happened about ninety years ago, my master finally connected to me, and he needed my help."

He was about to elaborate further when a blast of air impacted into him, smashing him into the wall of the cavern. Bone Ripper turned to smash the Hisagomaru, only to receive a similar blast as well. Sliding back he planted his feet into the ground, sending his tentacles fly forward. Suddenly a blast of energy ripped forward, causing the two to be blasted out of the cavern into the dunes. As the two got up Hisagomaru came out of the whole, its gauge in its head and sword filling up.

"My master was caught unaware in our last battle you fools, if he had seen what was coming you would all be dead. Time for you both to die. Bankai, Akeiro Issui Hisagomaru.(Crimson-Colored Overflowing Gourd)"

With that he stabbed the blade into his eye, the gauges bathing the robot in a crimson glow before causing the robot to expand out and begin to grow. As the robot began growing upwards it began sprouting several cannons from it shoulders and arms, as well as a massive one from its chest. It's head and arms twisted and turned more mechanical and lethal. Finally the gauge in its head weaved through its connecting each of the cannons to a central tube. It's voice, childish and high pitched before, was now deep and baritone.

"**Targets acquired, systems operational. Commence bombardment until the enemy is destroyed. In 4, 3 , 2 , 1, 0. Fire."** The cannons aimed downward and, having reached full power fired. Bone Ripper looked up to see a large beam of energy heading straight for them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harribel's Palace<span>**

As the shaking got worse, the doors and windows suddenly burst in, knocking Menoly and Hanataro apart. The green reiatsu surged into the room, latching and pulling itself into Hanataro. Hanataro began screaming, thrashing on the ground as the reiatsu pushed itself in. Menoly tried to crawl forward to him, but found she couldn't get up.

As the power continued to press forward Harribel rushed into the room, her massive spiritual pressure letting her push through. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of them, she rushed over to Hanataro and forced her spiritual pressure against the alien one, forcing it back. It held up for a moment, but was eventual forced into submission, settling down and entering the boy much more slowly.

After a few minutes the pressure in the air settled and the reiatsu eventual disappeared. Hanataro's screaming had subsided, reduced to quiet sobbing as he laid on the ground. Harribel was breathing a little hard as well, directing Reiatsu was harder than it looked. Turning her attention to the boy she picked him up, cradling him in her arms. As the other arrancars rushed into the room, Menoly rose to her knees, looking to the espada for answers.

"Harribel-sama, what was that? I've never seen anything like that before." Harribel didn't answer at first, doing her best not to hurt Hanataro. After a moment though she responded. "I believe that his zanpakuto was suppressing and withholding his reiatsu from him. Don't know for how long however."

"I don't understand how a zanpakuto could suppress reiatsu. I didn't think that was possible."

"I'm not certain of how it did it, but essentially unlike us shinigami gain their strength from three sources. Training, acquiring shikai and bankai and finally it can get stronger with age. I suspect his zanpakuto's spirit was holding it back, and after something went wrong it lost hold of it, forcing him to gain it at once rather than over time. It was almost too much to handle."

The gathered arrancar looked at him with a measure of pity, having grown used to the boy over the past week. Nel walked over to Hanataro, then looked up to Harribel.

"Hana-chan's not hurt right Tia-chan, maybe I could fondle my thwoat box and…" Mila-Rose quickly picked the girl up, telling her that wouldn't be necessary. As this happened the room shook again, stopping their conversation and Hanataro's crying.

As everybody rushed out to the balcony they looked out in time to see Bone Ripper and the other spirit get launched from the cavern. At this Harribel paled, watching a third figure jump from the hole.

"Who the hell are those two guys? And what's with the toy?" Harribel felt Hanataro scramble out of her arms, looking over the railing in fear. "Th-th-that's Hi-Hisago-gomaru, we need to ge-get out of here!" Rubodone examined the toy watching it draw its blade to the side.

"What is the concern with him, he's so small and I can barely feel his-" All those gathered felt themselves gaping at the sight of Hisagomaru initiating bankai and transforming.

"Hanataro I thought you didn't know bankai." Hanataro grabbing Nel and head back to the living room shouted "I don't know bankai, my brother did and Hisagomaru never told me how." The others ran after him, weaving their way through the hallways. Mila-Rose yelled out to him from the back.

"I don't get it why are we running he's your zanpakuto why don't you talk to him." Even running Hanataro's head hung down, the shadows obscuring his eyes. "He's not my zanpakuto, he's my greatest tormenter. I haven't touched my zanpakuto in nearly a century." The group was about to ask him more, when an incredibly loud voice boomed over the sky.

"**Targets acquired, systems operational. Commence bombardment until the enemy is destroyed. In 4…**"

Hanataro's eyes widened and he doubled the pace booking down to the lower levels. Nel clung to his shoulders, oblivious to what was about to hit.

**3…**

They hit the second floor just as the third number was called. They passed bedrooms, the bathhouse, memories accumulated over the past two years.

**2…**

Training during the day, feasting and fighting during dinner. Creating the bonds that held them in such a lonely place.

**1…**

Rushing towards the door they felt the power rise through the air. No time for possesions or trinkets, no time for memento's. Back to just being hollows to be crushed under the heel of those stronger than them.

** 0 Fire**

As she grabbed Hanataro and Nel just before she sonido'd away, she took a last look at the place she called home, to watch as it evaporated in a blaze of red energy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shiba Complex<span>**

"Finally I thought it we'd never find this stupid place." Ichigo said in a frustrated voice, as the two walked towards the familiar structure with the two upraised arms. Going up to the front door, Rukia walked up to the two Shiba manservants. Giving a low bow the two turned and led the way into the house. Approaching the main room of the building they knocked on the door, and when Kukaku gave out her approval to come in they slid the doors opened.

Upon entering the room they were surprised to find Ukitake and the other captains of the search party sitting in there, minus Zaraki. Orihime and Urahara were also sitting in the group, the tiredness he displayed earlier having seemingly vanished. Kukaku and Ganju were sitting at the front of the

"Captain Ukitake, what are you doing here?" Ukitake looked at Rukia, motioning for her to sit down. As the two seated themselves Ukitake looked to Kukaku who chose that moment to begin talking.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin finalizing plans to rescue Hanataro." Rukia and Ichigo were both surprised to hear this. "But hat and clogs told us it was impossible to keep the Garganta open."

Urahara gave his traditional smile, opening his fan to hide behind. "Well that may be true, but Kukaku here figured out a way around it. I thought it would build the suspense to keep it to myself for now." He gave out a small laugh, which was cut off by the bottom of Ichigo's foot.

"Damn Geta-boushi, this isn't something to be joking about, why didn't you mention this earlier?" Unohana answered this time, looking more stressed than in the past week. "We didn't figure it out until an hour ago. We were going to wait till tomorrow to tell everybody but…" She took the reiatsu tracker from her sleeve, passing it with a slightly shaking hand to the two. Looking down at it, they noticed the data bars on it were acting erratically. Urahara spoke up, his comical face gone replaced by his serious one.

"His reiatsu began fluctuating like this about twenty minutes ago. I don't know what's wrong, all I can tell is his reiatsu is an indicator of his emotions. It went from his normal behavior to completely terrified. We can't wait to inform Yamamoto of our plan." Ganju chose to speak up, a grin on his face for the first time in ten days.

"That's why we're going to pull out an old classic, can't let those bastards hold my little friend captive." Kukaku looked over at him, a cool expression on her face.

"Oh Ganju before I forget there's one thing I forgot to mention to you." Ganju turned to look at his sister, only to crumple backwards as her prosthetic arm smashed across his temple. As Ichigo and the others looked at her aghast, she stood up and signaled to her manservants. As they came to pick him up she turned to the group.

"I've already lost one brother, I have no desire to lose another. He is right though, we will be using what launched this orange idiot into most of your lives in the first place. This time however I'll be taking my brothers place." Ichigo bristled at the insult, but chose to disregard it remembering the woman's wrath over a snapped smoking pipe. As he sat back he chose to ask an obvious question.

"If we're going to do this why isn't Zaraki here? Are we picking him up or is he lost again?" Mayuri gave a harsh laugh at this, giving Ichigo and everyone in the room the usual case of the creeps.

"A reasonable expectation for that imbecile, but no, were not taking him with us. One overpowered moron with zero reiatsu control is almost too much to deal with already. Enough pointless chatter, let's go over the plans so I can go get my specimens." He felt the room chill several degrees, as Unohana gave him the **smile**. Sighing at this he waved the woman off.

"And to save the boy of course." Kukaku stood up, motioning for the others to exit the room. As she was about to leave she heard a meow from behind her. Looking back she saw Yoruichi in cat form laying down on her cushions. Neither one said anything but the message was clear. _I'll take care of your idiot brother, just take care of yourself and the others_. Nodding her head, Kukaku walked out to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hueco Mundo<span>**

As the cannons released their Energy Bone Ripper gave out a snarl, his tentacles pointing their tips together, a black cero quickly forming and firing off. While it couldn't completely cancel the attack, it did slow it down. As the dust from the attack ended he looked back in a panic to see Harribel's palace, he began frantically trying to sense for Hanataro. When a hand came down on his shoulder his efforts were interrupted as a hand came on his shoulder.

"You may relax, if my master was dead I would no longer exist. However we must end this battle quickly before he takes another shot at him."

The reaper pointed at the robot which after firing had depleted it's power, was quickly pulling reiatsu in from the landscape and the air, refilling the gauge.

**"We need to disable those attacks of his, you see those tubes connecting his guns?"** He pointed to the various tubes aligning the robots arms and shoulders, all of them connecting to a single source in its head. When the reaper gave a nod bone ripper continued.

**"Those tubes are what draws in the power, then facilitates their attacks. If we destroy those we can disable it. I'll distract the bastard while you get close. Are we clear."** The spirit contemplated this for a moment before nodding. As it spread its wings it looked back at the monster.

"I don't know what your intentions are with my master, but his intentions leave little mystery. For now we are allies. But if you harm him make no mistake, I will slice your head in two." Saying this he launched up into the sky, disappearing from view. Bone Ripper's mask shifted into a maniacal grin, as he stretched his tentacles to two of the remaining pillars beside him.

**"Of that I have no doubt little bird carcass. Now, let's deal with that overgrown tin can."** Leaping backwards he latched his tentacles onto the pillars, wrapping around them and stretching out. Once they got as far as they could go he launched himself forward, shattering the pillars in the process.

As he rocketed forward the robot aimed it's left arm towards him, its palm in a upraised form a chained harpoon rocketed out of Hisagomaru's palm, slamming into Ripper. Drawing Ripper in he slammed him into the ground. As Bone Ripper tentacles moved to remove the tip from his body. No sooner had the tentacles wrapped around the spike than Hisagomaru stepped forward, stomping him under his foot. Moving its foot around it withdrew the chain, pulling it back to it's hand.

**"Optional target eliminated, commence elimination of primary targets."**

The robot aimed its right arm in Hanataro's direction, reiatsu began flowing down the tubes towards the gun. Just as the energy began building up a white and black flash flashed by, severing the tube in the middle. Unable to properly release the energy, the cannons exploded from the inside removing the arm in the process. As the robot stumbled back the skeleton hung in the air, snapping it's teeth together with a clack.

"Perhaps if you had trained with the boy that would have been harder. Your bankai is powerful but untrained, sloppy. I guess your master only got you before I cut him down."

**"Do not speak of the master in such a way you trash. The only thing you should do is die!"**

The harpoon was launched forward again, rocketing towards the reaper. As he started raising his blade to try and block it a tentacle reached up, snagging the harpoon and pulling it down. Hisagomaru tried to resist the pull but was unable to do so, smashing into the ground face first. Out of the ground a heavy breathing Bone Ripper stood up, reaching forward and snapping the chain in half.

**"You moron don't get cocky. He may be untrained but he's still at bankai level. Now let's rip this fucker apart."**

Charging forward with a roar he grabbed Hisagomaru around the shoulders as the mechanical monstrosity tried to rise to it's feet. Struggling against the pull, Hisagomaru slammed its left cannon barrel over Bone Ripper, pulling the trigger. The ground underneath it cracked and tore apart, large fissures rippling through the landscape as red energy surged downward. The reaper tried to fly in for another attack but the shoulder cannons were trained on him, releasing short blasts as opposed to the long beams of energy, forcing the reaper to dodge left and right.

As Hisagomaru finally got to a kneeling position it forced all the power it had to it's chest cannon. Aiming the cannon at the escaping group it aimed its sight at Hanataro, the cannon pulsing with energy. The fire from the shoulder cannons abruptly stopped, as the spirit saw Hisagomaru's intentions.

"NO, I WILL NOT RETURN TO THE DARKNESS AGAIN!" Flying straight for the cannon the reaper swung his sword, intending to split the cannon in half. However it was too late, as the energy tore out from the cannon. The reaper tried raising his blade to split the beam, but found himself only partially successful, as the energy blasted him to the side, the rest heading straight for Hanataro…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Garganta<span>**

Oblivious to the events in Hueco Mundo, a couple dozen Calaveras stood around, waiting for any sign of non-hollow travel. Normal arrancar might have grown bored by the monotony of the task but not the Calaveras, they lacked the ability to get bored. They lived to fulfill the orders of their creator and would complete their orders or die trying. As they would do in about ten seconds.

As they felt the fabrics separating the dimensions begin to twist and turn they rushed to find the opening gathering there in six seconds. In two more seconds they got in formation and began to charge their cero's. In the last second the Garganta opened up it opened up to reveal a blond man standing off to the side of a massive structure, a manic grin on his face. And in the last second of their lives they were able to hear the man yell out a single word before they lost all comprehension.

"Surprise!"

That surprise came from a red kido sphere that obliterated the whole group and collapsed the Garganta behind it, courtesy of the Kukaku cannon. As the began to sputter out and die, the shinigami leaped outward, Unohana and Ukitake creating a particle path for the others behind them to run.

"Oy this is my first time traveling this way, how long till we get to the other side?" Unohana called back to her, her real smile back on her face. "Thanks to your cannon we saved some time Kukaku-san. We should get to Hueco Mundo in an hour or so." Kukaku nodded her head and picked up the pace, running alongside Rukia and Mayuri.

As Rukia struggled to keep up she couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous, the lethargic feeling she had carried being swept away at the chance of being able to finally help her friend. She only hoped they'd be able to get there in time.

_Hold on Hanataaro, we're coming to take you home. You just have to wait a little longer._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hanataro's Position:<span>**** 2 minutes earlier**

"Hurry up we need to keep moving!" Harribel yelled as they rushed forward

The group was moving quickly rushing across the dunes. Hanataro was still carrying Nel while Harribel was dragging him and the others by. In the distance they heard an explosion boom out and felt the ground tremor as Hisagomaru slammed into the ground. The group swayed to and thro as the tremors subsided. Harribel looked over at the battle field, surveying the situation. Rubodone came up to her, his arms behind his back.

"Is the battle finished." Harribel shook her head, pointing her arm towards the rising behemoth. "Not yet we might be safe but why risk it? Let's head towards-" Her sentence was cutoff as the behemoth rammed its cannon into the ground. She turned to yell out a warning but found he voice drowned out by the roar of the energy blasted.

Without warning the ground around the group crumpled and was blasted apart. Sun-Sun and the other two girls were thrown in one direction, while the male arrancar were sent flying another. As Harribel turned to check on them when the ground went out from under her feet, dropping her and Menoly down. As Menoly started screaming Harribel drew her blade and stabbing it into the side of the formed ravine, grabbing Menoly with the other hand.

"AAAAHH DONDACHAKKA, PESCHE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Harribel looked to the other side of the ravine to see Nel hanging onto a root from the top of the of the ravine. Harribel panicked for a moment, watching the root start to give way when Hanataro grabbed her hand an pulled her up. Harribel let a sigh of relief before she slung Menoly over her shoulder and began climbing up the wall.

Meanwhile Hanataro was doing her best to calm a crying Nel, with very little effect gained. As the little girl pushed her face into his chest he looked up to see Dondochakka and Pesche sonido next to them.

"Nel-san are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you." The little girl looked up at them tears streaming down her face she shook her head no. Pesche gave a sigh and picked the girl up, then looked at the boy.

"Thank you Hanataro for saving Nel. You have our gra-" He stopped talking as he felt a change in the atmosphere. Looking over the group saw Hisagomaru charging it's chest cannon. It was just about ready to charge, and was aimed directly at them. Dondochakka looked at Pesche, sadness evident in his voice.

"Pesche, do we have enough time to…?" Pesche sighed rising up to his feet and helping up Hanataro.

"There's no time for that, and I doubt we'd be able to stop it only one thing we can do. Hanataro?" The boy stared at him only to give a yelp as he felt Nel put in his arms as the two hollows wrapped their arms around them.

"Please take care of Nel-sama for us. Do what you can to make sure she's happy alright?" Nel looked at the two, uncertainty and fear in her voice. "Pesche, Dondochakka what are you-" She was cut off as her brothers picked them up and hurled them as hard as they could.

"WE LOVE YOU NEL-SAMA, GOODBYE!" They yelled this out just as the energy beam washed over them, erasing them from existence.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Battlefield<span>**

**"Target has evaded destruction, what do I have to do to eliminate him? Reacquiring target."** Hisagomaru aimed its cannons, adjusting to the speed of the thrown body's. Having adjusted his aim he initiated the firing sequence. Intent on destroying him.

Or rather he would have if instead of black gunk pouring out the barrels, his cannons fired like they were supposed to.

**What is this infernal liquid, what have you done to my armaments?"** The robot turned its head, spotting Bone Ripper on his shoulder, his tentacles pumping a black liquid into his tubes. Hisagomaru moved to swat him off, but there was no time as Bone Ripper leapt down and kicked the being, sending it flying back into the dunes.

**"You bastard what, have you done to my glorious form? What have you done to me?"** Bone Ripper stared at him with the generic face, quickly morphed into a manic one.

**"You don't like what I've done, I'm so hurt I might not want to rip you apart anymore. I thought you'd like having my creation gel inside you."** Hisagomaru pushed itself from his back to a sitting position, its cannons and tubes twitching and bulging. **"Creation Gel?"**

**"Your confusion is understandable perhaps a demonstration will suffice your curiosity."** His upper left tentacle opened up, the gel falling to the ground. Once it did it quickly transformed into a solid pillar. Bone Ripper walked up to it and patted the side, showing the firmness.

**"My Gel can take which ever form it's liquid allows it to, mostly however it can only take solid unmoving forms on its own, but with a little reiatsu…"** He allowed some of his reiatsu to flow into the pillar, twisting and changing it into the form of a hollow the thing stood up, moved and even jumped before Ripper withdrew his reiatsu, reverting it to a pile of sludge.

**"Which brings us to your situation. I do find it ironic that I call it creation gel, considering what it's going to do to you."**

Hisagomaru raised his arm to fire, only to watch as the black liquid pierced through the tubes and the barrel of his cannons, obliterating the arm. Hisagomaru roared out, trying to will his weapons to fire, but to no avail. As the creation gel took effect he began falling apart, some of the gel spiking through him while other parts were literally chewing him away.

**"Things would have been so much easier if you had simply cooperated, now you'll die alone and unknown, just as your master. Anything to say before I reduce you to scrap?"**

Hisagomaru said nothing, shaking as his massive form finally became to damaged, unable to move it's limbs or cannons. Suddenly the head part of the battle robot opened, revealing Hisagomaru in a cockpit. From his gauge eye a blob of reiats shot out, moving faster than even Bone Ripper could see. His voice was back to the child like form it had. The liquid quickly swirled and wrapped around him, but not before the energy escaped and he said one final statement.

"Maybe I wont be able to kill him, but I'll break his mind and leave him more useless than he is now. HAHAHAHA-" The voice was cutoff as the liquid wrapped around the structure, crushing the inhabitant and the entire battle suit with it. Ignoring the falling hunk of junk, Bone Ripper began heading towards Hanataro's position, sensing something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hanataro's Position<span>**

"Let me go Hana-chan, I want to see Pesche and Dondochakka, LET ME GO NOW!" The child was struggling with everything she had, tears running down her face as she struggled to get away. Hanataro had tears on his face as well, but remembering their final words refused to let go.

"I'm sorry Nel-san but I can't do that, please if you go that way you could get hurt!" Nel however only doubled her efforts, even going as far as kicking and pounding on his chest.

"I DON'T CARE! They're my bwothers, they can't leave Nel all alone like this, not before…before…" The girl finally stopped struggling, sobs quickly taking over the child as she half cried, half screamed her grief. Hanataro cried to, simply holding the girl in his arms, rubbing circles on her back.

Harribel and Menoly both arrived at this moment, as did the others not a second after. They looked at the pair wondering what was wrong when they noticed the missing brothers. Realizing what had happened nobody said anything, to overcome at having lost someone they had known for over two years.

This abruptly ended when Hisagomaru's parting gift slammed into Hanataro, knocking him backwards and dropping Nel to the ground. As everybody rushed in to help the red reiatsu moved onto Hanataro, attempting to invade the boy. As it began pushing in Hanataro's own reiatsu tried to shield the boy, but was quickly being depleted. Hanataro began thrashing like he did earlier, only much more as the pain was much greater than before.

Harribel arrived first, trying to divert the flow of reiatsu like she did before, but found the foreign reiatsu lashed out at her, burning her hands in the process. Nel tried to reach out for Hanataro but was stopped in time by Appaci, who pulled the girl away. After a moment both reiatsu's receded into the boy, where he finally stopped seizing up.

"Harribel-sama are you alright?' The espada shook her fraccions hands off, moving to Hanataro's side despite her injuries. Just as she kneeled down to examine the boy Grimmjow entered the scene, his face in an annoyed expression.

"I go away to do some hollow hunting and this is what I come back to. What the hell happened Tia?" Harribel who put her hands on the boy as she checked his vital signs, responded to her comrade.

"I don't have time to explain Grimmjow, suffice to say many bad things have happened. Once Bone Ripper gets here I'm sure he'll explain." Grimmjow was going to ask more, but was cutoff but Menoly.

"Lady Harribel, Hanataro's reiatsu its_" Harribel activated her pesquia, only to widen her eyes in horror as she felt his reiatsu begin to plummet. She immediately began pouring more energy in, which slowed the descent but didn't stop it. Looking at those looking on she yelled at them "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR, HELP ME!"

The arrancar who had gotten to know him quickly gathered around him adding their reiatsu to him, even Nel. Only Grimmjow stood to the side, a disinterested look on his face. Some of them said nothing as they poured their reiatsu in, others whispered encouragments or yelled out threats (Appaci and Nel). All of them however continued to supply him with energy, hoping for some sign or sound from the medic. But as far as they could tell, there was no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo that was a hard one to wirte. A few side notes for those interested.<strong>

**Hisagomaru's bankai form was based on the Thor war machine from Starcraft 2 as well as his cannon moment in the zanpakuto filler arc.**

**Bone Rippers "creation gel" was inspired by Crona's black blood abilities from Soul Eater, while his design is a combination of an orc warboss from warhammer mixed with Cthulu. Hollow mask included.**

**Finally i know some of you may be wondering about the form of Hanataro's true shinigami spirit. To see the image i got his design fro m check out deviantart user Gabrilec2156 annd look for the image Angel of death, it's quite stunning. As for why i chose him as Hanataro's Zanpakuto, that and more will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Which will come out after the next installment of Painful Attachment hopefully in time for the new years. Thanks for reading and happy holidays everybody.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Deals a Deal

**7****th**** upload of Yamada Clan is here in the New Year! Getting this in just before the spring semester starts up in Honolulu. I've also uploaded a chapter for my other story painful attachment. Hope you all enjoy and for the students good luck this semester.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruins of Las Noches<strong>

The arrancar were gathered around Hanataro feeding reiatsu into him, while Bone Ripper was sitting close by his tentacles waving slowly in the air. Upon his arrival he had frightened most of the group, the top three having been the only three to meet him. At his insistence however they focused on Hanataro, ignoring him. While they worked on him Bone Ripper simply stared at the boy, attempting to analyze his condition. Finally after what seemed like an eternity for all gathered, Harribel finally pulled her hands away, indicating for the others to stop.

"**We'll, what progress have you made Tia? Will he recover from the attack?"** Harribel shook her head at this, wiping a hand across her brow.

"We've managed to stall whatever is currently afflicting him; we've managed to isolate the reiatsu attacking his body. Essentially a prison cell that is containing Hisagomaru's energy. However it won't hold forever, unless we figure out how to remove it, we're going to lose him."

The large creature growled in frustration, slamming his tentacle into the pillar near him. The others stiffened up at this but they didn't need fear. His frustration was aimed at himself, not the others._ What the hell was I doing? I told that walking bag of bones not to get cocky, and what do I do? I give him time to take a cheap shot. I would kill myself right now if I could…hey, I forgot all about skeleton jack, maybe he knows what's going on. _

Pushing that aside for a second he walked over to Hanataro's side, the others suddenly looking at him aggressively. He stretched his tentacle to make a connection, when he felt the imprisoned reiatsu begin fighting harder, something which stopped when he withdrew his presence. _Damn, little bastard's still alive, or at least it can recognize my threat. Fuck._ Harribel walked up to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Lord Bone Ripper what's wrong, I felt his reiatsu begin spiking again." Bone Ripper sighed, sitting down on the edge of the ravine, his tentacles hanging down. **"I can't make a connection with the boy. My presence sends the spirits reiatsu into full crazy mode. Everything rests on the boy, if he dies this all."**

At this the group all reacted in a different way, Menoly's hand flying to her mouth while Nel began to tear up and cry. Harribel and the others in her entourage didn't react so physically, but they were worried on the inside about this. Both at the thought of Hanataro dying, as well as the thought of failing after having bought Soul Society's rage. And Grimmjow…

"So the fuck what if the kid dies, I fail to see why he's so damn important. He's a weakling little shit who's own supposed zanpakuto tried to take him out. If he can't survive now then we should let him!" Menoly stood up and walked up to the man, a scowl set on her face.

"Will you just shut up Grimmjow; nobody wants to hear your shit. All you've done for the past two years is insult and mock people, and we're tired of it. Just because that Kurosaki beat you doesn't me- GACK!" Her sentence was cut off as Grimmjow's hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her airflow. His face had a dark almost maniacal look on it.

"You seem to have forgotten what happened the last time you challenged me. There's no big breasted ryoka with resurrection abilities to save you this ti-"It was his turn to be cutoff as Harribel appeared in front of him her fist slamming into his cheek, sending him flying backwards while Menoly stumbled to her knee her hand massaging her throat. As blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth the Amazonian woman stared down at him, her hand resting on her blade.

"Put your hand on one of my girls again Grimmjow, and I'll cut something off you'll regret more than the loss of your ego." Grimmjow began rising up, his frustrations over the past week having built up to the boiling point. Seeing the conflict quickly approaching Bone Ripper gave out a groan, seeing he would have to intervene.

That was until they felt a sudden influx of multiple strong reiatsu's entering the dimension. Grimmjow was especially focused on an annoyingly familiar one. _Kurosaki_. He immediately went to burst off, only to find a tentacle had wrapped around his waist.

"Let me go you Octopus wannabe, I have to kill that orange bastard!" Bone Ripper refused to let go.

"**No you fool, their presence here is unexpected, but is also a blessing in disguise. I won't let you ruin my plans for me!"** Grimmjow simply roared at this, struggling even harder. When he realized he wouldn't be getting away like this, he turned back, his eyes flooded with blue reiatsu.

"You've been giving me orders for the last two years and I'm fucking sick of it. Either give me what you promised or get out of my way!"

For a second Bone Ripper's mask didn't shift, contemplating the order. Eventually the mask shifted into a serious one. **"Very well, I'll give you what you want, but only if you hold off your vendetta until then. Afterwards, I care very little for what you decide to do."**

Grimmjow considered this for a moment, before nodding his head yes. Bone Ripper uncoiled the tentacle from around his waist releasing the espada. Heading towards the incoming reiatsu's, he turned his head to address the group.

"**Rubodone, Grimmjow there is a being back near the battlefield, dead looking fellow. Bring him here unharmed and treated properly. Harribel, take care of the boy till I return."** Squatting down on its smaller but still massive legs it tensed up, before releasing his muscles and bursting off, obliterating anything in his path.

* * *

><p><strong>Garganta<strong>

"I can see the exit, get ready everybody!" Ukitake yelled out as the rushed ahead. As the group of shinigami ran towards the opening of the Garganta tunnel they found themselves momentarily blinded before finding themselves under the fake sunlight of Hueco Mundo. Taking a moment to adjust to the light, Rukia and the others who had entered this dimension found a number of former memories, some better forgotten than others. She instinctively covered her stomach, remembering when she had been pierced through the stomach by the 9th espada.

"So where is this Las Noches, I thought it was supposed to be some massive fortress?" Kukaku asked a little nervous looking at being in the hollow world. Ichigo scanned the horizon, his eyes spotting the few remnants of the fortress left. "I see it, but there's so little left of it. It looks like it was blown apart."

Unohana reached into her pocket, pulling out Urahara's scanner. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw his reiatsu was still present. "His signs appear to have somewhat stabilized, but we need to hurry. I can sense him near the ruins. We should be able to get there in…"

Unohana trailed off as her eyes widened, staring out at the fortress. Following her line of sight the others saw what she was focused on. Heading in their direction was something very green and very large. As it got closer they could observe a number of different tentacles waving from it. The majority of the hollows roaming the dunes were quick to move out of its way. Rukia gave a particular expression of disgust as it literally shot through the side a rhino aduchas hollow that didn't move quickly enough.

"What the hell is that thing, god it smells like rotting garbage and blood?" Ichigo yelled out while covering his nose. Ukitake frowned drawing his zanpakuto from his scabbards, the others quickly following suit. "The smell isn't real, just one of his little parlor tricks. Keep on your toes he likes to do this to offset his opponents."

The rescue party had their swords drawn, ready to fight a battle with what most of them heard as a literal god. What they didn't expect was the creature to slow down, stopping a good three hundred yards away. As the sand settled the creature remained where he was, his tentacles lowered as if to seem non-threatening. Ichigo also noticed the smell had gone away, as if never having been there.

"**Sorry for the slaughter house treatment, but I find nothing makes people pause more than a horrid smell. Couldn't have you smashing me from the get go. I'd introduce myself but I'm sure most of you know me. Welcome to Hueco Mundo little minnows, believe it or not I'm glad you're here."**

Ukitake strode forward, flanked by both Kyoraku and Unohana while the others looked on in disgust or in Mayuri's case fascination. "We're not here for to play games you maniac, where here for Hanataro. Hand him over immediately!" Bone Rippers mask shifted to a cheerful one, surprising those unused to his ways.

"**Certainly, once the boy has done what I need him to do you may take him home. Until that time he is to remain my guest. Not that you could take him away now anyway."** Kyoraku spoke next, the hat shadowing his eyes from view.

"How do you figure, we outnumber you eight to one. We can't kill you, but we could certainly seal you away again." Bone Ripper's looked at him, the dark eyes focused on the flamboyant captain.

"**Ah the lecher speaks, still chasing underage skirts I imagine. True you might be able to seal me away, the last time held for about fifty years or so, but that's not the issue. During our preparation for the boy we had a little mishap, one even I didn't foresee which now puts us in a tenuous situation. If the boy is moved from the dimension he likely would die before reaching Soul Society."** Unohana stepped forward, an expression of worry pushing through her disgust of the enemy.

"What's wrong with my son, what have you done to him?" The mask for the first time in a long time shifted into a surprised one, before the creature reared its head back, laughing it's ass off. The tentacles slammed into the ground, causing small tremors

"**SHAHAHAHA Oh god this is priceless. Forgive my laughter, but the thought of you two mating, it's just…SHAHAHAHA." ** Unohana lifted her hand, the palm pointed in its direction. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

The kido launched from her hand, exploding on the creature body. Ichigo reared his sword back, preparing to fire off a getsuga when Kyoraku raised his hand, indicating the others to hold back. The smoke from the attack cleared away with Bone Ripper standing unharmed, although a little smoke wafted from his body.

"**Thanks, I needed that. To answer your question, it's not so much what I did, but what his former brothers sword did."** Seeing the confusion on their faces he sighed, planting two of his tentacles into the ground while sitting midair on the other two.

"**Short version, Hisagomaru's been suppressing both his reiatsu and true zanpakuto. I pulled him and the other out, but I messed up and allowed Hisagomaru to reinsert himself, or rather what's left of him. Not sure what he's doing to the kid, but unless something changes, he'll burn out one way or the other."** Rukia's hands were shaking, they were so close to saving her-their friend, he simply couldn't die now.

"So what do you want from us? I doubt you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart." The mask looked at her, and suddenly she felt cold, those hollow pits of eyes piercing her.

"**Your right about that little chest splitter, I am doing this for me. But that entails keeping him alive, so here's what I propose. Come back with me and we can work together to save the boy…or we can waste our time fighting here while he slips away. Your decision, but you know which one I'd recommend."** While Rukia looked confused by the nickname, Mayuri scoffed at this, putting his arms across his chest.

"And I'm sure once you have what you want you'll just let us go, no harm no foul. Especially with your forces there to assist you and on your own turf." Bone Ripper chuckled at this surprising the scientist. **"Under normal circumstances I'd praise your skepticism, but time is running short. You can either help me save him, or I'll skip the pleasantries and just get to killing you all. What do you say Unohana, Ukitake?"**

The two captains stared at each other for a moment, silently communicating with each other. After a minute of contemplation the two raised up their zanpakuto, only to turn them away and sheath them. "We don't really have a choice now do we?"

Ichigo looked at the two, reluctant to put Zangetsu away. "Unohana-san, are you sure trusting him is such a good idea, this could be a trap you know."

"We don't have a choice Kurosaki-san, even if he is lying we can't risk it. The price we could pay for being wrong is too high." Seeing her point he stored the blade on his back while Bone Ripper turned away, stretching his tentacles forward he positioned himself to shoot forward.

"**Glad you're feeling sensible today. Now I may not move as fast as you, but I'd recommend keeping behind me. I'd hate to accidently crush someone."** With that he launched himself forward, the shinigami following behind their hands kept close to their swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruins of Los Noches<strong>

"We have the spirit Lady Harribel." Harribel turned her attention from Hanataro whose head currently lay in Menoly's lap. Standing up she approached the bundle of bones lying in Rubodone's arms while Grimmjow held its sword. Standing up she walked to the bundle and looked down at the skull .

"Spirit-san, can you hear me, are you still with us?" For a moment the bones remained motionless, staring back at her blankly. After a minute they began to twitch and quiver, then rose out of Rubodone's, the bones realigning themselves. Just as they were about to connect the clothing and wings materialized around it. The spirit did an experimental swipe of its blade, then sheathed it.

"Thanks for finding all my parts that last attack really scrambled me up. Now where is my master?" Harribel indicated to the prone form on the ground. The spirit walked forward, kneeling down beside Hanataro.

Extending his hand a thin wisp of white reiatsu stretched from his hand towards Hanataro's forehead. It hadn't gotten less than an inch away when a red trendily forced its way through, forcing it back. The spirit clacked its teeth while lowering his arm, sitting down near his master.

"We'll this complicates things doesn't it. Oh you three back there? You might want to move."

Mila-rose and her sisters looked confused, until they heard a high pitch whistling sound. Using sonido they moved just in time to avoid being crushed by Bone Ripper as he plummeted onto their position. Forgetting who she was talking to Appaci began yelling at the behemoth.

"GOD DAMN IT TRY TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE LANDING FATASS." Realizing what she just yelled she slapped her hand over her mouth while Sun-Sun and Mila dragged her away. Bone Ripper simply snickered, the look of terror on their faces as he arrived making up for any insult.

"**Sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I was just so excited to get here. I brought a few guests with me."** No sooner had he said this then the shinigami group shunpo'd in behind him.

For a moment both sides stood opposite each other, the tension in the air being thick enough to cut. This ended as a green blur launched itself between the group, rocketing head first into Ichigo's stomach. The pair rolled backwards eventually smashing into a pillar.

"Itsygo, I'm so happy to see you, why did you leave Nel all alone? Have you and big boobie begun scwewing yet? I want someone to pway with!"

To say Orihime was mortified was the understatement of the century. At the moment she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. This was just what was needed to break the tension between the two groups, causing both groups to relax slightly.

"**We'll what did I tell you Unohana, there's your boy right over there, and with his zanpakuto as well."** Unohana quickly flashed next to Hanataro, doing an immediate examination on him. Rukia and Ukitake went to follow, but stopped when Grimmjow strode forward, a snarl on his lips. "Alright I brought the bag of bones, time you kept your side of the bargain."

Bone Ripper looked at him, nodding his head. He began raising his tentacles, only to stop for a moment. **"Alright Grimmjow, now are you sure you don't want me to-"** Grimmjow stomped his foot, scoffing at the monster.

"Just get on with it, you talk to fucking much. I want to kill that bastard and I intend to do it now!" Bone Ripper gave a sigh, mouths appearing on the sides of his tentacles. **"Alright, a deals a deal."**

The area Grimmjow was standing in was suddenly bathed in a gold light, while an odd pitched humming drowned out any sound that might have been made from inside. Slowly a darker reiatsu began swirling in the orb, creating a spiral like pattern in the light. Opening his mask's mouth the dark reiatsu shout out of the orb and down the mask, being swallowed and dissipating. The black reiatsu faded, and the orb of light flashed out momentarily blinding everyone. When their vision returned they glanced at Grimmjow, many of them gasping.

Laying on the ground the former espada laid, seemingly unchanged. As he pushed himself up he did so sluggishly his limbs shaking with effort. Rising to his feet he began patting his body, trying to feel any difference.

"What the hell have you been selling us you lying piece of shit? There's nothing different about me, what do you think you're trying…to…" His hand had just brushed up on his chest, feeling bare skin where there had once been a hole. Panicking he brought his hand to his cheek, feeling with horror the lack of a jawbone. Pulling out his blade he raised it to his face, seeing the "You…You bastard, what have you done to me?"

Bone Ripper snorted, his mask shifting to a serious mask for once. **"I warned you to be careful what you wished for, and now you have gotten what you asked for as Harribel and the others will get. Congratulations former espada, you are now officially a shinigami."**

The silence that filled the air at this was stronger than any the others had felt in a long time. Harribel looked at Grimmjow in wonder, unable to believe her eyes. _He…He did it, he actually did it. He can make us into shinigami!_ The thought of what this could mean for her, and more importantly her girls was amazing.

Grimmjow on the other hand was far from amazed, he was downright furious. Speaking in a barely restrained whisper he said "Change me back, change me back into what I was before." Bone Ripper shook his head, waving the former arrancar off.

"**That was not part of the deal and besides I couldn't do it now if I wanted to. You're just going to have to live with it. Now be gone, go fight and die or throw yourself off a cliff, you are nothing to me now."** Turning his head away Bone Ripper counted in his head waiting for the inevitable. _3, 2, 1…_

He heard the sound of feet running towards him. Despite Harribel yelling at him as well as the others Grimmjow leapt towards him, his hands bringing his zanpakuto down in an overhand chop. Raising his tentacle he shot it forward into Grimmjow's stomach nocking the air out of him. The other tentacles immediately wrapped around his arms and neck, while the original one wrapped around his torso.

"**Foolish little kitty, I warned you what would happen to you the next time you offended me."** The tentacle began tightening on him, cutting off his airflow. As he began blacking out he heard a voice call out.

"Oh try not to damage the body too much. That will be valuable research material for me to use." While the others looked at Mayuri in disgust, the massive hollow turned to him, momentarily stopping his efforts. After considering this for a moment the creature gave his head a low bow, before turning to Grimmjow, quickly snapping his neck. He tossed the body to Mayuri, who caught it with surprising ease.

"**Destruction was truly your aspect Grimmjow, it even led to you own doom. I avoided the organs so the only thing damaged is its vertebrae."** Mayuri nodded at this, already examining the body with glee. "You have my thanks creature, his neck was snapped so cleanly. I had you pegged for a creature of brute strength, I'll have to reanalyze my hypothesis on you."

At this point the two different sides averted their eye's, not wanting to watch the two psychos have a civil conversation. Shaking herself from what she just saw, she dragged Ukitake over to Hanataro. Looking down one might perceive he was sleeping, if that one was unaware of the current situation. Looking over she saw the skeleton looking at her, unable to read what he was thinking.

"So you're the one responsible for the flowers. I never imagined you'd be so short, at least Hanataro doesn't view you that way." Rukia was caught off guard by the talking skeleton, having never met something like him. "I'm guessing you would be Hanataro's zanpakuto, you got a name?"

The spirit shook his head, then turned to Hanataro, who at the moment was bathed in the green light of kido.

"My name has not yet been revealed to him, but I am his just as he is mine. Hisagomaru may have held me down, but some things cannot be severed so easily. You for example are one of the people who has broken through the darkness, some of them shinigami, some of them the hollows you see here. But until the monster began pulling Hisagomaru out you were the only one whose significance was readable. The others I could see, but they were blocked off, just faces. Now I am learning everything he did, and yet there's so much I can't properly read it all."

Rukia gave a light blush at this, unable to decipher what the skeleton meant by this. Deciding to change the subject, she asked a different question.

"So what's wrong with him, is he going to be alright?" The zanpakuto shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his master. "I know what's wrong with him, but am unsure how to deal with it. As to his future wellbeing, I guess that will depend on those closest to him."

As Rukia was going to ask what he meant by that Unohana ended her spell, looking tired. With a hand she reached forward and brushed Hanataro's cheek, wiping a small tear from it. Looking at Ukitake she saw him motion to Bone Ripper, responding in a nod. Standing up the conversations was cut off as they approached their enemy.

"Alright, how do we help him? You must have some idea of what's going on." Ukitake asked Bone Ripper who looked at the two, hunched over to meet them at eye level.

"**Before we discuss the particulars, I'll need to get an agreement for two conditions from you, and they're not negotiable."** The two parents looked to each other again before nodding, ready to hear him out. **"When Hanataro awakens I will speak with the boy, let him know why I need his participation. If he agrees you must let him stay to help me."**

Ukitake looked at the hollow with distrust in his eyes, unwilling to accept this. "You must think we're the biggest morons in all creation if you think we're going to let him-"

"**He will not be needed for long and you and your group may stay until he's finished, then head home but you must allow me the chance."** Ukitake looked like he wanted to argue more, but Unohana beat him to it.

"What is the second demand you want from us?" Ignoring the incredulous look from her love, she awaited the answer.

"**Part of my deal with Harribel was to sneak them into Soul Society so they could live in peace once I transformed them. However I feel that will no longer be possible. So I want you to try and get them accepted into the different divisions. Follow these two requests and I will help you. What do you say?"**

Ukitake and Unohana turned away, whispering to each other over the arrangements. After a moment of discussion they turned to Bone Ripper who was waiting expectantly.

"We accept. If it is in our power we will use our influence to help them. Now tell us what we need to do." Bone Ripper nodded, then motioned his hand to the spirit. **"Hey nameless, why don't you go first. You can sense Hisagomaru, what is he doing in there?"**

The spirit nodded his heading waving the others to surround Hanataro's body. Once they were all seated he began to speak.

"When I attempted to reestablish a link with my master Hisagomaru forced me out. But in doing so he revealed his goal to me, the reason I cannot reconnect with him. Hisagomaru is no longer powerful enough to be able to completely suppress his spiritual pressure, but he can cut it off at key areas. I believe he is cutting off the flow to Hanataro's mind." Mayuri cut in here, a curious look on his face.

"What potential effects would this have on a being, the boy doesn't seem to be effecting him physically?"

"At the moment no, that would actually be a relief. It would show that his mind still had some control over his body. Cut off as it is now however, the damage to his inner world will become worse. Essentially the mind is a dam, controlling the flow of the reiatsu throughout the soul. Cut off as it is his reiatsu is rampaging uncontrolled, damaging his inner world. Eventually the strain will be too great and his soul will tear apart." Kyoraku cleared his voice, drawing the spirits attention.

"So how do we reestablish the reiatsu flow, you must have an idea of some kind?" The spirit nodded, looking back to the rest of the group.

"The only way to break the barrier would be to go into his world and break the barrier. Entering the mind I could take those with an emotional attachment inside his soul. Reaching him will be difficult however, his mind may be difficult to traverse. Each person we send in will also need to supply them with reiatsu, so their body doesn't perish from the strain. Oh and if Hanataro dies before we reach him, well its likely any within will perish as well."

Orihime spoke up, an idea popping up in her head. "I know this might sound bad, but if he did die couldn't I bring him back with my powers? I mean I brought Kurosaki-kun from the grave more times than I can count?" Unohana shook her head at this, already having gone through the idea.

"The wounds you healed before were always physical ones, damage to a person's soul cannot be healed so easily. A shattered soul would be pushed into the rebirth cycle, unlikely to be seen again. Failure is not an option we can afford to consider."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance at this, sick of running into one road block after another. "Any more good news we should hear?" The spirit looked at him, his skeletal hand putting up an index finger. "Only one other. As long as what's left of Hisagomaru's mental presence is within him, entry into his soul will be impossible."

Both shinigami and arrancar slumped at this, both sides feeling powerless. Bone Ripper suddenly stood up, cracking its back.

"**Don't lose heart yet little minnows, I have a solution, although it's not one you will like. I can forcibly take Hisagomaru's presence from him and hold him within me. This would allow you to enter the boy. However, this also poses a different problem."** Ukitake looked at the creature, his eyes shining with hope.

"Whatever the problem is we can handle it, I mean it can't be any worse than what's going on in him."

"**Well your right and not right about that. You see taking him in will prevent him from interfering with your efforts, but no creature is meant to have two conscious souls existing within them. While inside me, I will be forced to prevent him from taking over my body, but neither will I be able to retain control while doing this."** Kukaku cut in this time, a slight grin on her face.

"So taking him in will make you unable to act. I fail to see what the downside of this is." Bone Ripper shook his head and clacked his teeth in frustration.

"**Just because I won't be in control of my body doesn't mean it'll stay passive. This happened once before in the last war, when I tried to take some nobody's zanpakuto spirit for my own. An hour later when his master died I woke up, finding I killed off half of my own army. Seconds after I remove the little parasite my body will likely go berserk, attacking anyone in reach." **For a moment the group was silent considering the possibilities of this development. Kyoraku tipped his hat to the group, an expectant look on his face.

"So does anybody have any ideas, haven't really encountered this kind of situation before." As they brainstormed an idea, the answer surprisingly came from Ichigo.

"This is just like my visored training, while I was battling my hollow in my mind the others fought me in order to keep me from causing any harm. We could do the same thing here, with a few tweaks." Hearing no objections from the group he continued.

"Alright we let Bone Ripper take Hisagomaru from Hanataro, then we force him away. Once there we can seal him in a barrier made by Orihime and one of you captains. Can anyone do this?" Mayuri huffed at the boy, rising from the ground.

"Of course I can you simpleton, but that barrier won't hold something like that for long."

"This is why we'll need a second group to fight him in the barrier. Any takers besides myself? I wouldn't suggest anyone below captain level." Ichigo asked the group. Harribel stood up approaching the boy.

"I'll participate in this fight, but if I may make a suggestion? Rubodone can produce Calaveras to fight for him, they might not be good fighters but they'd serve as decoys and cannon fodder." Kyoraku nodded at this, standing up and joining the group.

"And I'll round out this group, hey spirit-san, who would you like to take with you?" Surprisingly the spirit shook his head no at this. "Failure in there will mean death out here. I will only take those willing and able to enter." Out of the group five people stood up and approached him. Unohana and Ukitake were obvious, they were coming back with their son or they weren't coming back. Rukia and Menoly stood up at the same time, each of them looking at the other one with a little tension having remembered the night they met. Menoly lost her glare when she saw Orihime looking at her fearfully. As for the last person…

"No." Nel gaped up at the skeleton, her face set in a mixture of tears and anger. "Why not, Nel needs to help save Hana-chan!" The spirit lowered his head, a shadow obscuring its face. "The mindscape of another is no place for a child. You want to help him, wait here for him to wake up." Nel looked as if she was going to argue some more when she felt herself hoisted up by Menoly.

"I'm going to bring him back Nel, I promise you that." Nel didn't say anything, simply nodding her head and hugging her back. The spirit looked at this, at the people here to help his master. Unknown to him, one of his feathers changed from its yellowish color to a dull white.

"We shouldn't delay this any longer, anyone left over will serve as anchors for the others. If you have anything to say to each other, I'd do it now.

Nodding to the spirit the group broke apart to discuss amongst themselves, minus Mayuri who left to begin his preparations. Menoly put Nel down, walking up to Orihime she stood before the girl. She looked into her eyes for a moment before bending at the hip in a bow.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life…and to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'd like to say I was misled by my sister, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I hope one day you can forgive me." Menoly stayed still as she heard the girl coming towards her. She was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her, looking to see Orihime smiling at her.

"There's nothing to forgive Menoly-san, we all go down a dark path at least once in our lives, what matters is that we find our way back. Just bring Hanataro-san home alright?" Menoly pulled away from the girl, nodding to her. Turning away she found herself face to face with Rukia, who was staring at her with a cool expression.

"I will be more slow to forgive, while it seems you've all grown to care for him, it will be hard to forget he's in this position because of you. I can't forgive you yet." Menoly nodded at this, having sensed the anger from the shorter woman. "However Hanataro's not one to hold a grudge so once he's home safe and sound, I'll be willing to forgive you, perhaps even call you friend."

Menoly went to answer the girl, but found herself beaten to the punch. "But now is not the time to discuss this. Come on, there waiting for us."

Taking their positions each group was set for what was needed. The spirit and her group sat around Hanataro in a circle, with Kukaku and the fraccion sisters standing behind each of them. The four had their hands placed on an area of Hanataro's body, and those behind them had a hand placed on them. Standing as far away as possible from them was Bone Ripper, who had his tentacle stretched out as far as he could hovering over Hanataro. The mouth formed on the tentacle again, this time larger and wider.

And when the reiatsu came out this time, it came not in a tendril but a flood.

* * *

><p><strong>Bone Ripper<strong>

Before Hisagomaru had time to sense Bone Ripper's reiatsu swarmed over Hanataro, pulling him into the beast. Withdrawing his tentacle he turned to his group, giving them the nod. No sooner had he done this than all three main fighters struck him, sending him both flying backwards. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the three fighters torpedoing towards him.

Outside of the ruins of Las Noches Mayuri stood waiting, an expectant look on his face. Watching the beast fly back he began chanting, knowing he would have to get this perfect.

"Where madness grows and runs amok as law and order fail to stop. Rises the building from on high, making all within wish to die. Bakudo 99: atamagaokashii shuuyoujo (Insane asylum)!"

Spring up from the ground a series of walls rose, trapping Bone Ripper in the center. There was only one entrance, a massive door with a demons face imprinted on it. The barrier building glowed an eerie blue. Turning to Orihime he motioned to her. Nodding she summoned her fairies and pointed her hands at the door.

"Baigon, Lily, Hinagiku, Tsubaki Shiten Koshun, I reject!" The barrier slammed over the door, reinforcing it and casting it an odd green color. Not a moment too soon too as the moment the technique completed the building buckled and trembled. A roar resounded from the building, grating the ears of all those still conscious.

"We'll, that'll contain him for a while. Arrancar, are your meat shields ready?" Looking at Rubodone who had already released nodded, hundreds of Calaveras standing by with more on the way. The three main fighters arrived at the gate, their swords drawn and ready for combat. Ichigo turned to Kyoraku, his face in its usual determined scowl.

"So Kyoraku-san, how high should we release before we go in there?" Kyoraku raised up both his blades initiating shikai. "Ichigo-san, Harribel both of you go all out from the start, we don't want him to gain an inch towards that gate. That's the only exit for it to go." Nodding the three entered the gate with the numerous arrancar behind them.

The gate closing with a slam, the three looked to find themselves in a giant cavern, the inside of the barrier being far. In the middle of the structuring Bone Ripper paced, the tentacles waving menacingly to and fro in the air. The creature mask however showed nobody was home, simply remaining a blank surface minus a jagged mouth. Raising its head as if sensing the group, it roared and began advancing, quickly closing the difference between the two. As Kyoraku leapt forward and met it head on, both Visored and Arrancar raised their blades, initiating release at the same time.

"Attack, Tiburon."

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Ruins<strong>

As Bone Ripper was blasted back the spirit at the same time spread his wings and covered both him and those surrounding them, encasing them in a white light. For a moment Kukaku and the arrancar women found themselves unable to see. When the light faded and their sight returned they found the spirit was gone, only his sword remaining behind laid close by. As for the rescue group they had all gone unconscious, their heads drooped forward. However their hands were now encircled with a white glow, keeping them attached to Hanataro. The four remaining women also found themselves unable to move, not that they would try to anyway.

"So ladies, my names Kukaku Shiba, and my idiot brother are best friends with this one. Since we got nothing but time to kill for now why don't we get to know each other."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inner World<span> **

At first all Rukia could see was darkness. She could _sense_ the others nearby, but not in the way she usually could. The first thing sense to return to her was touch. Her hands passed over things, she felt grass under her, brittle and spikey. She attempted to rise to her feet but immediately began falling, she found herself caught by a pair of bony hands. It spoke to her, but the words were scrambled at first. Eventually she was able to make out the words.

"-ait until your…come back, this isn't like entering your own world."

She heard the others stirring as her sight began to return to her. It was odd, for some reason everything looked grey. As things began to come into focus, she felt something was wrong, ** very wrong**. The shapes, the sky everything just felt off. It wasn't until her vision snapped in that she saw just how horrifying everything was.

The landscape before her was barren, the grass under her feet blackened and charred. They were surrounded by cliffs and spike jabbing from the landscape. The only source of light in this world was from a moon hanging behind a decrepit castle surrounded by dead trees and tombstones. Hearing the others moving she turned to look at the, finding they were in a similar state of horror.

"No this…this can't be my son's soul, it's too dark, too evil." Unohana said this, her hands held over her heart. Menoly was looking around fearfully, the scenery reminding her of some of the areas of Hueco Mundo. Ukitake approached the spirit, his face grim. "Is this really Hanataro's soul? We didn't end up somewhere else or-"

The spirit cut him off, worry evident in his voice. "No this is his soul, hard as it may be to believe. It's worse than when I came out a few hours ago, there were no cliffs here before, but there's no mistaking it. His soul reflects the events that have occurred in his life and those that have happened to him. With every bad memory, every bad experience it has changed this world into the nightmare you now see."

Rukia was hard pressed to believe this, her memories of her friend never being this macabre. "But he doesn't act like this, most of the time he's around us he's somewhat happy."

The spirit nodded at this pointing towards an area of the rocks. Upon walking closer the Rukia saw it was covered in flowers, rich in color and fragrance. For some strange reason she was reminded of the afternoon she and Hanataro had lunch together.

"About three years ago these flowers were not here. Even with the damage you see here it was much worse three years ago, there wasn't even a moon to be viewed back then. I can safely say he's been happier in the past three years than in nearly the last century. But we shouldn't delay, time is running short."

Unohana nodded walking back to the pathway. The group moved in silence heading towards the castle. As they traveled through the dead landscape a myriad of emotions passed through them. Depression, guilt, anger but ultimately one dominated all the others. Loneliness, Menoly found herself wistfully thinking of Hueco Mundo, even a dimension of cannibalistic monsters was better than this.

They arrived at the bridge leading to the castle, only to see a red barrier before them. The spirit approached the barrier, putting his hand to it. He applied his reiatsu to it, only to be rebuffed like before. Flexing his wings he sent a wave of energy from him, several read threads leading away from the barrier.

"Hmm clever little barrier we have here, this complicates things." Rukia looked at the different strands, finding one particularly drawing for some reason. "What are these strands spirit, they don't look very natural?" The spirit nodded at this gesturing to each of them in turn.

"You are correct Rukia, I thought at first Hisagomaru simply cut off the reiatsu to his mind, but it's much worse than that. I was not allowed to see the majority of the master's memories when Hisagomaru was present, but there were three he willingly allowed through. These three are the worst memories, the one's my master ignores and tries to forget." Menoly stepped forward, her hand passing through one of the threads.

"But I don't understand, how can a memory be dangerous to a person? It's not like a blade or energy." The spirit walked forward, sighing at this.

"Memories both good and bad have a tremendous impact on a person's physical and mental health. Good memories are soothing to the person, while bad ones are stressful and destructive. What Hisagomaru has done is anchor his reiatsu into them, weaving it into the fabric of the memory itself. Not only does this create a barrier, but forces Hanataro to relive each of these memories, one right after the other."

"How do we break this barrier, can we sever the tendrils with our reiatsu?" Unohana asked, disgust in her voice.

"Yes and no, to break the barrier well need to destroy them at the sources. But to do this each of you will need to go into a memory and find the source. There are three sources, each one must be broken and soon. There isn't time for you to all go to each one, so you'll have to split up."

"You mean we have to face whatever's in there ourselves?" Menoly was uncomfortable with the idea of going through someone else's nightmare.

"There is no other option, Hisagomaru's reiatsu will prevent me from entering, and we don't have time for everyone to go through each memory. Choose a thread and follow it. I'll remain here to break the barrier when necessary." With that he turned his back to them, crouching in front of the mirror while his wings wrapped around him.

Examining the different reiatsu threads, Rukia chose the one that she felt earlier. Looking towards the others she saw they had each chosen a strand and were following it. Squaring her shoulders she began running along it, finding herself running towards a familiar shape in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Group<strong>

"OOF!" Was all Kyoraku said as the Bone Ripper's fist rocketed into his blade, upper cutting him into the ceiling. Harribel wasn't faring much better, two of the tentacles slamming repeatedly at her, forcing her on the defensive. One of them suddenly darted under her guard, punching into her chest and sending her flying. Swinging her blade she launched a La Gota water shot at him, frowning as the creature opened his mouth and swallowed it. It was enough to preoccupy it for Ichigo to close the gap.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The black wave of reiatsu slammed into the creature's chest, sending it flying away from the gate to the other side of the building. It fell to the sand, the dunes washing over the collapsed beast. Kyoraku who had just landed on his back sent a reiatsu pulse out, signaling for the next wave of Calaveras to enter the building, the previous group having been decimated in an untimely cero attack.

"How are you to holding up?" Kyoraku yelled to the other two advancing towards the already rising sand mass. "As well as can be expected given the circumstances. I think he might have broken a rib with that last attack."

"Well it's too late to worry about that now. When the next wave of Calaveras come in, go out and have Orihime-san repair the blow." He walked next to Ichigo who was staring at the creature with unblinking eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Ichigo shook his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. "I can't believe it, he took a getsuga to the chest point blank, and he's not even scratched. How is this possible?" Kyoraku shook his head at this, raising his blades he charged forward, ducking under the creature's fist and slamming it up, allowing the arrancar to pepper it with bala and cero's.

"No idea kid, but I hope Unohana and the others finish quickly. One wrong move and this guy's going to blow through us, and then we'll really be in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Menoly's Nightmare<strong>

Following the strand Menoly found herself near the edge of the inner world, in an ancient village surrounded by decrepit huts and buildings. The strand however ran into the most broken and disgusting looking of the buildings, what could barely be described as a hovel. Above the doorway sat a broken sign, the words Zaraki district Orphanage having been painted on the sign. Menoly tried to stare into the building, but only darkness waited for her. Steeling herself she walked into the darkness, where a flash of light momentarily blinded her.

As her sight returned to her she saw the cabin, but not the same as before. While still run down the wood looked _newer_. There was also furniture in here, modest but enough for a couple people to sit and eat. Outside she heard the villagers going about their days, intermingled with birds and cattle. As for inside the hut…

"Come on boy, we need to get that bread made in time to be sent to the 65th district, or we don't eat this month." Menoly turned to see an elderly woman sitting at a table, a pipe in her mouth and a katana close at hand. She drew in the smoke then exhaled it through her nose, wreathing her face in smoke.

"Yes, Obachan, I'm mixing the flower as fast as I can." Menoly turned to see a small black haired boy standing near a mud stove and top, mixing materials in a bowl. He was dressed in rags and barefooted, not that the old ladies clothes were any better. For a moment Menoly was incensed that this woman was making the child work so hard.

"Is that so, we'll let me see if that is true." Standing up Menoly's anger towards the woman was erased as the woman approached on one leg, using the katana as a crutch. Coming up behind the boy she stared into the bowl, giving a nod of approval.

"That's very good Hanataro, your becoming quite the cook if I may say so." Menoly's jaw dropped at his, rushing around to see if it was true. The boy didn't look any older than six years in human age, but there was no mistaking that hair or the drooping eyes she had grown used to. She watched as he began kneading the bread, only to be interrupted by the old lady.

"Hold on Hanataro, your spreading the dough to thin. Mold it like this see?" Taking the bread despite her age and disability, she spun the bread in the air catching it and molding it in the appropriate shape. Once it she determined it was ready she slung it into the oven, shutting the door behind it.

"There, that takes care of that. Remember Hanataro, you can tell a lot about the character of a person by the way they can cook. Although I suppose that's not the only thing. Come let us sit down while the bread bakes." Plucking the boy off the stool she half set, half dropped him on the ground before heading to the table, sitting down with a groan. Menoly reached to pull the boy up, only to watch as her arm passed through him.

"Are you alright Obachan?" The old woman chuckled, motioning for the boy to sit with her. "Just getting old my dear boy, I'm not as sprightly as I used to be. Hard to believe it was close to four decades you came to me, huh boy? Your growing quite nicely, I'm surprised no one snatched you up when they had the chance." Hanataro looked a little sad at this, tugging on the old woman's robe.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden, I'll work harder, maybe then someone will-" The boy was cut off as the old woman sighed, plucking up a piece of bread and putting it in the boys mouth.

"There is nothing to feel sorry for boy, somebody always had to be the last and it just happened to be you. All the others either grew up or were picked up long ago. But something tells me boy your luck is going to change real soon." As she said this there was a loud knocking on the door, the old woman frowned. Menoly also grew concerned, this kind

"Odd, Meiji wasn't supposed to be here for the bread for another two hours." The loud knocking turned to a pounding, alerting the old woman. Moving with speed unexpected of her age she pushed the boy into a cupboard, placing a knife in his hand before closing the door.

Menoly suddenly was in the closet with him, darkness surrounding her. She was confused by this before the obvious hit her. _I'm in his memory; I can only see what he can see._ Looking down she saw the young boy was looking through the key hole in the door, his eyes spread wide. Dropping down she looked through the keyhole as well.

The moment she looked through she wished she hadn't. Several men had broken into the house and were squared off with the old lady. The leader of the trio, a tattooed bald man stood in front, a vicious grin on his face. "Out of our way you old hag, our boss is in need of some drinking money, and tributes have to be paid a little earlier than usual."

The old woman looked at the leader sternly, both hands holding onto the sword to hold herself upright. "I can't pay today; I don't get paid if the bread doesn't get delivered. Give me a couple hours and-"

"You fucking crazy, tribute is tribute and it can't be delayed…unless we'll you know the boss is always in the mood for some **youthful** company. Where is that little assistant of yours today?" The old woman wrinkled her nose in disgust, hands shaking on the hilt.

"I sent him to the market to get some eggs, were running low at the moment." The man began laughing along with his subordinates. "You're lying old woman, he's in here alright. Boys tie her up while I go get the boss's new playmate."

The two men flanking him began walking towards the man. They reached out to grab her, their faces set in evil smirks. This faded as the woman whipped her blade out separating the head from one while cutting the throat of the other. The leader look down at the two with disinterest before setting itself on the old woman, a vicious grin on his face.

"Ah you were once a shinigami that explains your moves. Too bad for you…" He suddenly blurred in front of her, his hand smashing into the old woman's chest. "I happen to be one as well. Your past your prime old timer, so just sit back and die!" The old lady couldn't respond, the blow having knocked the wind out of her.

The man sauntered over to the cupboard, whistling as he approached. He crouched down in front of the door, his eye looking through the opening. Menoly felt like puking, wanting to grab that boy and run. With a shout the man whipped his head into the cupboard yelling out with glee. He reared back a second later as Hanataro instinctively swung the knife forward, lodging it into his eye.

YOU LITTLE BASTARD! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-"He was cut off as he fell backwards over the old woman's sheath, the lady having crawled over behind him. He went to get up but found the old lady holding him, restraining him for the moment.

"Hanataro, run!" Saying this the woman lifted her zanpakuto, slashing it into the side of the stove. Flames fanned onto the two of them wreathing them both in flames. Hanataro stumbled out of the cupboard, coughing as the smoke built up in the room. Lifting his hand he struggled to reach the door, only to find the handle was outside his reach. As the flames leapt higher the smoke became worse, Hanataro fell to his knees coughing.

Just as the memory began fading out a shinigami burst through the door, a familiar katana looped on his belt. Reaching down he pulled up the boy. The last thing Menoly saw before the memory ended was Hanataro's face covered in soot, his body wracked with coughs against his brother's chest.

With the end of the memory Menoly found herself back in the run down village, the buildings a surprising relief to what she just saw. Unable to stop herself she felt tears running down her face, the sight of the old woman sacrificing herself still in her mind. As she tried to wipe her tears away a faint red glow painted the scenery, causing her to lookup.

There in the center of the black mass was the remainder of the strand, pulsating like a heart at the end. She looked at it fearfully for a second before rage entered her heart. _How many times did Hanataro have to watch this?_ Walking up to the pulsing orb she looked at it for two seconds before lifting her leg up slamming the orb into the ground. The effect was instantaneous, the buildings and the black mass being blown away as the strand withered away, the red reiatsu disappearing. Hearing footsteps behind her she whirled around fists at the ready.

Standing before her was the soot faced Hanataro. While tears still ran down his face his eyes were black, staring at her blankly. He walked up to her, looking her in the eye.

"You try to hide me away, but I always appear through the cracks. If you show me to the world I disappear, but if you keep me I eat you from the inside. What is my name?" For a moment Menoly stared blankly at the kid, unsure of what to say. After a minute however she remembered her encounter earlier with Orihime.

"Guilt. Your name is guilt." The emotion nodded his head, his eyes bleeding black tears. Disappearing in a burst of ash the cloud receded into the ground.

Shaking her head at this she began running back to the castle, determined to make sure her friend never had to hide like that again. _We may not be related by blood Hanataro, but you and I are now family. Just hold on, you new sister is coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ukitake's &amp; Unohana's Nightmare<strong>

Ukitake & Unohana followed their strand as we'll, finding themselves heading towards a very familiar building. The Shino Academy stood before him, the building as pristine as it was today. The only thing was the windows and doorway was completely darkened.

"I suppose we have to go in there. What do you think we'll find Retsu?" The petite women shrugged her shoulders, unnerved to see the school she taught at looking so dark. "Whatever's waiting in there we have to see it. We don't have much time left." Not pausing for a second she walked into the school, Ukitake following on her heels.

As the memory transitioned in they didn't recognize what year it was, but both knew the significance of this day. It was the first day for new students to the academy.

"Come on Hanataro, I know it's your first day but you're going to like it here." They turned to see Seinosuke talking to their son who was currently half hiding behind his leg. He looked about ten years old in human age. He wore the standard male student outfit, although it was a little loose on his body.

"But Seinosuke-san, wh-what if the other students don't like me?" The tall man chuckled at this before putting his hand behind the boy's back. "I'm sure you'll be fine, now go talk with some of the others."

Giving him a slight push Hanataro went forward, struggling not to stumble. Ukitake watched as Seinosuke turned to leave, a smirk on his face. For reason's Ukitake couldn't describe, that smile sent a chill running up his spine. Unohana noticed this as well, having seen this look on her former lieutenant's face before he crushed someone.

Being blinded again the scene changed, finding himself in a classroom this time. Hanataro was sitting near the back of the class taking notes on proper kido application. The two approached the boy, crouching to get a better look at him. His face was scrunched up in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Ukitake also noticed some fading signs of bruises on his cheek and jaw.

_Oh god, they were attacking him even now? He's just a child._ His thoughts were pulled out as the teacher called out to the class. "And that students is why you need to keep the flow of reiatsu constant. That ends today's lessons, please practice your reiatsu control exercises for next week's lessons."

Hanataro quietly began packing his notes away, placing them in a small rucksack nearby. Unohana stared at the child, sadness creeping into her heart wishing she could have been in his life. The boy dropped a piece of parchment; both bent down to pick it up. Before either one of them had a chance to do this a hand picked up the paper, handing it to the boy.

"Ah Hanataro-san, how are your lessons going?" The family looked up to find themselves staring into the eyes of none other than the traitor Aizen. The two captain's eye's slanted, glaring at their former comrade. _What the hell is he doing near our son?_

"Oh uh, he-hello Captain Aizen, h-how are you doing today?" Hanataro smiled at the man, unaware of the monster he was talking to. Aizen chuckled giving the boy a pat on the head. "Oh don't mind me child, I was just looking for your brother, I heard he was going to be here today."

As if on cue Seinosuke walked into the room, eying the two with his usual smile. "We'll if isn't you Aizen-sama, what can I do for you?" Aizen reached into his coat, pulling out an official looking paper.

"My lieutenant and I have been given orders to head to the human world for a mission. I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany us as medical support?" The man nodded turning to look at his little brother.

"I would be happy to do so, but I'll need to find a sitter for him first." Aizen waved his hand dismissing the thought. "I'm sure Captain Tosen would be more than happy to care for the child. Now we should get going, oh before I forget." Turning to the Hanataro he pulled a pastry box out of his sleeve handing it to the boy.

"Here's a little something for you dear boy, save it till after supper. Now if you'll excuse us we must prepare for our mission. Captain Tosen will pick you up at the end of the day, good luck with your studies." Giving the boy a warm smile he ushered him out of the room, the memory transitioning again. Ukitake looked to Unohana, fear traced into his face.

"Aizen, you don't think he…" Unohana shook her head at this, not liking the notion of the thought. "No I handle Hanataro's physicals personally; if he had **experimented** on him I'd have noticed something."

Ukitake was going to say something else but found the next portion of the memory playing itself out. They saw they were in the 9th division, specifically the captain's office. Tosen and Hanataro were seated across from each other finishing what looked like dinner.

"So Yamada-san, how do you like the chicken, is there something else you'd like to have instead? The boy shook his head, the food mostly untouched. "N-no, I'm just no-not very hungry. The fo-food itself is very good." Tosen nodded at this, looking a little worn despite his pleasant tone.

"We'll… in that case how about some dessert. Would you like me to get you something?" Hanataro shook his head for a moment, before his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He reached into his rucksack, pulling out the pastry box. "Actually Captain Aizen gave me some pastries. Would you like one?"

Tosen quickly shook his head, rising up from the desk. "I just remembered I have some paperwork to drop off quick. Help yourself however, I'll try one when I get back." He left the office leaving the small boy in the office. His parents could only watch in horror as Hanataro opened up the box, pulling out a pastry and taking a bite into it.

No sooner had he done this than he began looking woozy, having trouble maintaining his balance. He turned to rise up, to call for help when a gloved hand was placed over his mouth, cutting off all sound.

"Sorry to do this little one, but in the interest of justice it must be done." Those were the last words said before Hanataro blacked out, ending this portion of the memory.

The next portion didn't so much as transition in as it did slam in, finding themselves in the human world. They saw Hanataro tied against a tree, his head rising up and blinking groggily. Instinctively Unohana ran forward towards her boy, only to watch the third part of the traitors make himself known.

"We'll if it isn't little Hana-chan, how's my favorite little guy doing today?" The boy raised his head to look him in the eyes, shaking to and fro. "Lie-lieutenant Gi-Gin, ple-please ge-get me out of he-here.!"

The silver haired captain crouched in front of the boy, his fox like grin in its usual place. "Gee kid I wish I could, really I do but you know one must follow one's orders, pesky little things. Don't know what Captain or your brother wants with ya, but I can't imagine it's good. Oh we'll, that's life." Hanataro began trembling, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Se-Se-Seinosuke-san's he-here? No, he can't b-be your lying!" The lieutenant opened his eyes; piercing blue eye's bearing into Hanataro's grey ones. "Afraid I'm not sport, but things won't be so bad. Chances are you won't have to worry about anything after tonight. We'll I got to run little man, places to be, mischief to make. Bye-Bye."

Gin turned away, only to let something slip out of his sleeve as he left. He stopped for a moment as if forgetting something, but then shrugged his shoulder and disappearing from view. Hanataro looked down at the item to see a small knife resting near his hand. Picking it up with his hand he began sawing at the rope, slowly at first but picking up speed as he got looser. Finally he cut himself free his small body frame falling to the ground.

Hanataro sat up for a second rubbing his stiff arms and shoulders, before standing up. Unsure of where to go he saw the lights of a town, deciding to head towards it. For about half an hour he headed towards the light, hoping to find someone to help him. As he walked away he suddenly ducked into a bush, hearing voices from far away. Sounding familiar he headed towards them, he stopped when he heard them talking.

"We'll Seinosuke I suppose you can finish up with preparations here, while Tosen and I go collect your little package." Hanataro heard his brother's voice speak out, cool and collected "Sounds good Aizen-sama, I'll have everything ready by the time you get back."

A swishing sound signaled the departure of the two shinigami. Peeking out into the clearing he saw his brother wiping a series of ink trails across the ground, forming a seal. Unable to stop himself he ran into the clearing, yelling out to his brother.

"Seinosuke-san, Seinosuke-san!" The lieutenant turned around, surprised to see Hanataro headed towards him. "Hanataro, what are you doing here?" Hanataro wrapped his arms around him, tears running down his face.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was being at Captain Tosen's and then I woke up here. We need to go there could be bad men around!" Hanataro turned to pull his brothers sleeve, only to find himself yanked back.

"I don't think you understand me Hanataro, I mean why aren't you tied up where I left you?" Hanataro's mind froze at this, unable to believe what he heard. "Se-Seinosuke wh-what are you saying?" Seinosuke gave a cold grin at this, sending fear into the boy's soul.

"We'll I suppose it doesn't matter, now that you're here it's time for you to begin the ritual." Hanataro not liking the look on his brother's face began backing away slowly. "I-I do-don't th-think I want t-to-"Seinosuke's expression changed, his face shifting into one of disgust.

"You little weakling, I don't care what you want. I only got you out of that dead bitch's house because I thought you could be useful but I was wrong. You're so weak and timid; it disgusts me to call you my brother." Hanataro seeing the true nature of his so-called brother tried to run, only to feel Seinosuke's hand clamp over his arm dragging him back towards the seal.

"Don't worry little coward, what uselessness you had in life will be erased in death. Your reiatsu is unique and I intend to make it mine." Hanataro tried to struggle, but found he only slowed his brother's movements, not stopping him tears running down his face he tried to call out for help, only he didn't hear anyone coming.

"Please somebody, anybody help me!" His thoughts screamed this out in despair, trying to avoid whatever fate awaited him. What he didn't expect was someone to call back. _Master is…that you? _

Hanataro's eyes widened as time seemed to stop, everything going grey in his world. Turning his head he saw his spirit standing there, his wings folded across his chest. "Are-are you my zanpakuto? The spirit nodded, pointing his finger at Seinosuke. _It seems you are in a bit of danger, would you like my help? _

Hanataro nodded, the tears still running down his face. _Okay however I have a demand in return._ Hanataro stared at the spirit, waiting to hear demand. The spirit walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. _You are a soul of peace master, but I am not. My blade calls for blood, for death and fear. I understand you may not heed this very much if at all. However to gain my aid I require you to slake my thirst. Now._ The spirit pointed his hand at Seinosuke, clacking his teeth in hunger.

"I can't-I can't do it. I ca-cant ki-kill him. Please don't make me do this?" The spirit sighed but shook his head no. _You have no choice in this my master; if you wish to live your brother must die. Make your choice._

Without warning time shifted again moving again at its normal pace. Hanataro looked up at his brothers expression, seeing how cold and uncaring it was. And as much as he loved him, he didn't want to die. "Alright, I'll do what you want."

Seinosuke snorted, turning his head to leer at his brother. 'Not like you have a choice yo-"He was cut off as a the spirits sword materialized out of thin air, impaling him through the chest. The surprise of what happened was so fast he let go of Hanataro, falling backwards away from him. Right onto the seals he had written.

"You…you little freak, once I repair this damage I'll-"He stopped talking as his eyes fell on the seals, watching them get activated by the blood. He attempted to wrench himself away, only to fall back as the symbols wrapped around him, burning into his skin.

"NO! THIS ISN'T THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO-AAAAAGH." He screamed out as the seals _consumed _him, transforming his body into pure reiatsu. All that was left were the two blades, which weaved themselves together and eventually integrated into Hisagomaru's current shape. Hanataro simply sat there, head buried into his chest, trying to block it out. After a minute the blade fell to the ground and the light faded, leaving only Hanataro's sobs behind.

This ended quickly however as a series of swishing sounds were heard, marking the arrival of the traitor's. Aizen stepped into the clearing, taking a look at Hisagomaru, all that was left of his once subordinate.

"We'll this must have been quite interesting, shame we didn't get to see it." Gin grinned at this, tapping his foot against the blade. "Probably wasn't too interesting for Seinosuke-san here, must have been downright horrifying."

Tosen coughed at this, the silver haired captain's disregard for the dead always bothered him. "Aizen-sama, what should we do, should we continue the experiment." Aizen shook his head, indicating towards the blade.

"No, this was always Seinosuke's little test and now that he's dead it no longer is our concern. Let's just leave the blade and kill the boy." Tosen nodded, drawing his blade and heading towards the boy. He stopped when he Gin passed in front of him, his arms upheld mockingly.

"Let's hold on a second Captain, one brother dying is to be expected especially considering he was on assignment. If both of them die it's going to look awfully suspicious to those old farts, now wont it?" Tosen bristled at the argument, but could see the point to this. "He…may have a point Aizen-sama, considering the boy's just a student killing him might bring unwanted attention. Why not just make him forget this ever happened."

Aizen seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding, walking towards the boy. Hanataro looked up at him; his eye's looking half dead from the experience. "Would you like to forget everything Hanataro-san, make this seem like it was all a bad dream?" Hanataro nodded, his eye's not really focusing on anything anymore.

Aizen pulled out his zanpakuto, letting it gleam in the moonlight. Bringing it close to the boy he smiled for a moment before lifting it up in front of him, declaring those fearful words.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." And with the shattering of the sword came the ending of the dream.

As they found themselves back in the academy the two captains fell to their knees, neither one wanting to believe what they had seen. Tears flowed freely down their face as the two held each other, crying over their son's misfortune.

"That bastard! He was going to kill our son. If it hadn't been for Gin…" Unohana trailed off crying into Ukitake's shoulder as he comforted her, not wanting to think about it. They two abruptly stopped their crying as the red strand of the reiatsu appeared before them. Not hesitating the two leapt forward, bringing their blades onto it. The strand tore apart, disintegrating with their attack.

Turning to leave the two found themselves face to face with a black eyed Seinosuke, his callous smirk still on his mangled body. They both went towards their blades, but stopped when he spoke.

"My father can come from many sources, greed, envy, desire. But my mother has always been trust. What is my name?" Unohana stepped forward, knowing the answer to this one easily.

"Your name is betrayal, and your form matches it perfectly." Giving out a vicious laugh he evaporated, the academy evaporating with him. Turning to each other they wiped their tears away, then began heading back towards the castle, back to their child.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's Nightmare<strong>

Rukia stood in front of her building, staring at it with fear in her eyes. Looming before her was Aaroniero's palace, as intimidating as ever. She saw the holes where she had blasted light into the building. _Why would this place be here? Hanataro healed me here but that's all…right?_ For a moment she didn't want to go in, but steeled her resolve when she saw the strand leading into the building.

_Guess I've got no choice._ She walked into the building, plunging herself into the darkness. As she stepped through the archway she found herself outside of the building, her legs plunged into sand as opposed to the rocks of the inner world. Rising to her feet she turned to look around, spotting a black figure in the distance.

Straining her eyes to see she saw Hanataro running towards the palace, huffing and out of breath. She also got to see him trip and stumble down the dune's, rolling down the hill and landing near her position. Rukia sweat dropped at this, watching her friend rise from the ground. _We really need to help him with that, he's going to get hurt…well more hurt than usual._ She watched him get up then continue running towards the entrance way, she followed him inside the palace.

The boy was running down the hallways, panting heavily from the effort. Rukia ran next to him, curious eating away at her. As they turned the corner both were blinded by a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Ah there he is, thank goodness! I finally caught up with you Captain Kuchiki! Leaving me behind like that was so mean, Captain Kuchiki!..." As the boy began complaining to her brother Rukia found herself drawn to two things. The first was her brother's injuries, she had seen them before but not with those symbols. The second was what she assumed was an espada floating before him in his resurrection form.

"Yamada Hanataro." The boy looked up from where he had stumbled, answered the captain. "Y-Yes?"

"Get Back." Hanataro looked panicked for a moment, talking in his nervous voice. "O-Okay! I'll get back this Minute! I'm in your way, aren't I?"

Byakuya didn't answer his hand lifting up with the symbol covering it. As the hand began contorting and reaching for his neck, Rukia watched this all in horror, as her brother sliced the tendons across his arm. She didn't pay much more attention to the conversation, simply watching the arm flow down her. He pointed a finger at her fallen form, watching as he used a level 1 kido to break her out of the frozen sludge.

"Yamada Hanataro, get back." The captain commanded. Hanataro immediately complied, running over to Rukia and wrapping his arm around her torso.

"Rukia-san, Rukia-san. Hold on! I'm going to heal your injuries now." Rukia looked at the scene, watching Hanataro struggle to pick her up and carry her out. She felt odd watching the scene. That feeling was immediately replaced with a feeling of unease as she heard the espada begin speaking. She turned her eyes to the espada, watching as the two holes on its shoulder began to glow purple.

"Earlier I used two of my eyes when I released amor. In other words…I gained sovereignty over something else besides your arm." Rukia turned in time to see her body being carried by Hanataro springing to life, slashing him across the front from hip to collar bone.

For a second everything seemed to stop as she watched herself, blank expression on her past self's face and Hanataro's covered in blood. As he fell back the memory began to fade out, even as she ran towards the falling boy. As he impacted into the frozen floor the blood splattered across the ground, pooling around his head and torso. The last thing Rukia saw before the memory ended was the sight of herself attacking her brother, her blade aimed to pierce her torso.

For a moment Rukia didn't say anything, left alone on her knees in the darkness of the palace. As the event played and replayed itself in her mind she felt something pooling in her stomach, racing through her veins and up her chest. As it hit its peak she raised her head back yelling in rage, tears streaming down in frustration. Lifting her arms she her fists into the ground, not hurting herself, pain didn't exist in that sense here. But it was more a pain of the heart, of having known she hurt her friend, nearly killed him.

_Damn it, it's not enough for hollows or those douchebags in the 11__th__ to do this to him, but me as well? When I woke up from my fight I saw the bandages on his chest, but I just assumed he had fallen or hurt himself. We were in Hueco Mundo for heaven's sake, I should have known something could have happened. Would I have assumed anything for anyone else, how can he still be so nice to me?_

She was broken out of herself criticism by the red glow. She began walking towards it, wanting to take her anger out on something, when the strand twisted and churned, spitting out a small figure. It was just a shade of its former self, but there was no mistaking the gauge on the side of its head. Recognizing the zanpakuto she stared at him hatefully, the toy like spirit looking at her blankly.

"You can't save him you know, even if you rescue him from me, someone else will come along to kill him." Rukia snorted, planning to walk right by it when the spirit leapt in front of her, cutting of her path.

"His enemies tormented him, people he never knew humiliated him, hell I want him dead and I was his brother's zanpakuto. Even his friends have gone after him in one way or another, yourself being at the top of the list. His soul is the most tortured thing in this dimension, why not let him simply perish? Why put him through more pain than he's already endured?"

The spirit spoke kindly, trying to convince her. Rukia lowered her head for a moment, before snapping her foot forward, slamming into his chest. The little toy bounced backwards, eventually being sent back into the strand disappearing from view. Rukia looked up an angry look on her face.

"I may have hurt him, but it wasn't my fault and it wasn't his. None of what you've shown him has been his responsibility and I'll make sure he knows that, if I have to beat it into him. As for you…" She stormed forward grabbing the strand and twisting it, twisting it off at the end. "You can just SHUT UP! The strand twisted and bounced like a beheaded snake, before falling to the ground.

Rukia huffed and turned around, finding herself face to face with the Espada. It stared at her in its pumpkin shape, before speaking to her.

"I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat, and your heart grow cold, I visit the weak, but seldom the bold. What is my name?" Rukia looked at it, unimpressed with the emotions riddle.

"Fear, now get the hell out of my way." She marched straight past the emotion not turning to look at it. Not even when it disintegrated along with the palace. She had one destination in mind, and it wasn't here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanataro's castle<strong>

As the spirit waited it could feel each of the memories being forced away. As each strand flickered and died out the barrier holding them back waned and flickered, weakening. With the collapse of the final strand the barrier was nothing more than a pale membrane, ready to be pushed through in a heartbeat.

The group all arrived more or less around the same time, looking less than well after their experiences. The spirit observed them, snapping its teeth together in a clack as it rose to its feet.

"I take it you all learned more than you wished to?" The spirit said in both a questioning and mocking tone. Rukia stepped forward, clearly not in the mood. "Enough of this, just break down this barrier!"

The spirit chuckled turning his back to the group. "Of course, but before you do that I'll need you to give me back my pieces if you please."

They were confused by this statement up until they felt something pushing from their insides. Opening their mouths a combination of mist, ash and dust came swirling out, passing through each of the other members in turn. As the other materials went through them they each saw the memories that the others had to experience, until the three substances pulled away, wrapping around and being absorbed by th spirit, as the last pieces fell into place the spirit looked the same, but seemed _complete_ somehow. Unohana walked to the spirit, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What did you just do? That wasn't a very pleasant experience." The spirit bowed his head, shadows hiding it's face.

"My apology for the deception, but it was necessary. Some of you must be wondering why my master would have a spirit as dark as myself, yes? To put it bluntly I am the darker aspects of Hanataro's soul, the one's he locks away. Guilt, betrayal, fear all of these make up my being, but when I was damaged in the real world these pieces fell away. And through them Hisagomaru was able to wreak havoc, as well as preventing me from destroying the barrier." Ukitake shook his head, helping Menoly up to her feet.

"You could have warned us about this you know, not give us a heart attack." The spirit shook his head, hands clutching his stomach. "I'm afraid I couldn't risk it. If the emotions knew what you were intending they might have fled, as opposed to being contained. But enough of such things, now that I'm whole I can set things right."

Approaching the barrier he slammed his palms together, the grind of bone on bone making the others wince. White light began emerging from his hands, only much stronger than before. Curling his hands into fists he thrust the two forward into the barrier, grinding against it the energy.

And a moment later, the barrier shattered into a thousand pieces withering away into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Group<strong>

As Ichigo held the creature back from the door he struggled to maintain his footing. Not so much from the creature but more so from all the Calaveras corpses littering the field. Up in the air Harribel and Kyoraku were pulling on the creature to prevent it from chowing on the young shinigami. For a moment it looked like they wouldn't be able to hold.

Suddenly Bone Ripper leapt back, opening his mouth and screaming into the air, red wisps of reiatsu pulling through its mouth. Kyoraku tensed up, fearing that Hisagomaru had broken free and was heading back to Hanataro. But as the reiatsu withered and disappeared he relaxed, reverting his shikai back to the regular swords and sheathing them. Harribel came up next to him, panting from the effort.

"Is it…is it over?" Kyoraku nodded, a pleased look on his face. "Yes it seemed they broke Hisagomaru's hold. Good thing to, cause I don't think we would have lasted much longer." Ichigo sighed in relief, but was unwilling to put his sword away.

"So what happens now? Do we take him home." Kyoraku shrugged walking towards the barrier gate. "No idea, I guess that'll depend on Hanataro. For now let's get healed and wait for the others, I'm exhausted."

As soon as they left the barrier Bone Ripper sat down, tentacles dropping to the ground. For about ten minutes it didn't move, weariness touching it for the first time in over a millennia. It cracked its back, then shifted its face to a happy grin. It got to stretch its limbs so to speak and everything was back on course. _Better make sure the kid is alright though._ The hollow stood up, bounding out of the room and towards the ruins.

Upon reaching the sight it saw the two groups were sitting back and relaxing, Orihime's gold shield sitting over the group, repairing wounds/replenishing reiatsu. The group looked up at his arrival, surprised to see him so soon.

"So have any of them woken up yet?" Kukaku shook her head, indicating to the sword. "He sent a message to us just a second ago, said he didn't need us to anchor them anymore. The kid is fixed, although to what extent it's not sure."

Bone Ripper sat back contemplating this before nodding, stalking away. "The kid's going to be exhausted and frankly so am I. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Oh, and don't try to leave otherwise I'll devour you all." Bursting forward it disappeared from sight, leaving both arrancar and shinigami alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Inner World<strong>

Inside Hanataro's world things were shifting dramatically. The dead grass and tree's disintegrated away, leaving brown and barren ground before them. Cliffs and spikes that had jutted from the ground were for the most part receding, although a few refused to do so. Finally stars began twinkling into the night, making the world seem brighter and more alive. While the world was not a masterpiece of beauty, it was far from the hell it was turning into.

Those present in this world weren't really paying any of this a great amount of attention. Their focus was solely on the entrance into the castle which was no longer barred.

"Spirit-san, is it over, will Hanataro be alright?" The spirit was sitting on one of the tombstones, resting from what he just did. "Hisagomaru is no longer a threat to Hanataro anymore. Whether or not he'll be alright, that's hard to say. The damage to his soul has been mostly repaired, but the damage to the boy's nerves that will be harder to say."

Rukia stepped forward, a hesitant look on her face. "Hanataro…can you tell us what part of the castle he's in? Can we see him?" The spirit thought of this for a moment before nodding his head.

"He's in the main floor bedroom, behind the green door. Go to him but do so carefully, he will not be at his strongest." Ukitake still looked at him, suspicious despite his help. "Will you be coming with us? I know you've been waiting for a awhile."

The spirit shook his head, pointing to his body. "Now would not be a good time. When he is ready I will speak to him but for now he needs you more than he needs me. Goodbye flowers in the dark, we will not meet again." Standing up he took to the sky's, heading towards the moon until he was out of sight.

They watched him depart from sight, then turned to the bridge. Unohana looked at Ukitake, an earnest expression on her face. "We'll everyone, let's not keep him waiting anymore." Not waiting for a response she began striding up to the building, the others hurrying to catch up with her.

Entering the castle the inside was much like the outside damaged in parts but for the most part blank, as if somebody hadn't bothered to fill it in yet. Rushing through the different hallways the finally found themselves at the door he described. For a moment everyone paused, all having struggled to get to this point. Having made it now everyone felt a little hesitant to open the door.

Unohana was able to gather her courage first, she reached for the handle and turned it, the door opening silently allowing them to view inside. The inside of the room was plain, like every other part of the castle. Only a bed and a stand were in the room, the covers a pale blue in contrast to the grey stone. And laying in the middle of the bed was a clearly panicked Hanataro, staring back at them with fear in his eyes.

"Pl-Please ju-just go away. Do-don't ma-make me se-see it again!" Ukitake walked forward, doing his best not to panic him. "Where not going to hurt you Hanataro, it may be hard to believe but we're actually here in your world."

Hanataro shook his head at this, pulling the blankets up closer to his chin. "No, you can't b-be here, th-this is a tr-trick like before."

Unohana, torn up inside to see her son like this walked up to the bed, sitting next to him. He tried to scoot away from her but was unable to as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in. He struggled for a minute while she just held him, rubbing his back. After a while he settled down, lying there lethargically.

"Please, don't do this. I'm so tired and I can't deal with the memories again." Rukia stepped forward, taking his hand in hers. "Hanataro, I know you've been through a lot, and we want to help you. Please use your spiritual awareness, tell me what you feel?"

Hanataro closed his eyes, focusing his reiatsu to try and sense something. His eye's snapped open as he felt each of their presences in the room. Daring to hope he looked up at the four, tears brimming in his eyes.

"This-this isn't a dr-dream? Yo-your actually he-here?" When Rukia nodded her head yes, Hanataro buried his head into Unohana's shoulder crying his eyes out. Ukitake and Menoly walked in each of them taking hold of him, a dry eye in the room could not be found. After what seemed like all too short of a time, Hanataro lifted his head his eyes red and puffy.

"What…Whats been ha-happening si-since I was knocked out? Is Nel okay? Last thing I remember was ge-getting shot and th-then ending up he-here." Unohana sighed, knowing this was going to be one of the hardest things she had to do.

"Nel is fine Hanataro, she's with the others. As for what we need to tell you…there's a lot, starting with Captain Ukitake and I. The thing is Hanataro, there's a lot that I've…we've kept from you that we need to tell you. We understand if you can't forgive us, but we just want you to know we did what we thought was best for you." Hanataro looked at the two unsure what to think. When he looked at Rukia however, she gave him a comforting smile, letting him know it was alright.

"Whatever you guys have done, I'm…I'm sure I can handle it." The two parents looked at each other for a moment, fear and doubt written on their faces. Taking a deep breath the two turned to Hanataro, then told him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll that was the longest thing I've ever written. Sorry it took a couple extra days, school starts tommorow so i had to take a little time away from this. Let me know what you think of this chapter and enjoy.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry Mom

**8****th**** upload of Yamada Clans is up. I know I was going to upload both stories every other week but at the moment I've hit a little bit of a wall in regards to painful attachment, so I'm going to do this for now and hopefully get my creative juices flowing. Anyways on with the show.**

**Inner World**

Hanataro was sitting blankly in the bed, no response coming from him as he internalized everything he had been told. Unohana was sitting to his left while Ukitake was next to her; Rukia was sitting on his right while Menoly was sitting near the foot of the bed. Hantaro gave out a sigh, turning to Unohana.

"S-so this Bone Ri-Ripper, wh-what does he want with me? I don't understand what I co-could do for him."

"I wish I could say, but I don't know he only wants to tell it to you. Whatever it is, we won't force you one way or the other." Hanataro nodded slowly still unused to the concept of her being his mother. Let alone Captain Ukitake being his father, it was a lot to take in. Ukitake noticed his confusion, deciding to say the one thing he wanted to.

"Hanataro I know this can't be easy to absorb, any of it. Seeing your memories was…one of the hardest things we've had to do, it showed us how much us being there could have helped you. But after this is all over if you would still have us, we'd like to take you in officially."

Hanataro looked up, the thought of them being part of a family never having crossed his mind. When he had been younger, it was something he had always wanted, but Seinosuke had ruined that. Now it was so close he could almost taste it, and yet…

"I'd li-like some time to th-think this over i-if I could?" Unohana smiled, rising up from her spot. "Take as much as time as you need. Whatever you decide, just know we'll support you either way. We'll see you when you wake up."

Leaning over she hesitated for a second, before placing a kiss on the top of his head, Hanataro's cheeks began burning red. Nodding towards Ukitake the two closed their eyes then vanished out of sight. Now that they were gone he slumped down, eyes going half-mast. Menoly looked at him with concern.

"Hanataro, are you alright?" The boy shook his head, looking overwhelmed "This…this is too big. This is something meant for Ichigo or somebody else super strong. I can't deal with this, I'm not strong enough."

Menoly sighed before shuffling up next to him taking up Unohana's position. Lifting her hand she lightly slapped the back of his head, causing him to jump up. Rukia looked at her scathingly but Menoly ignored her, facing Hanataro's wide eyed stare.

"Sorry about that Hanataro, but I had to stop you before you began putting yourself down. You don't know what this thing wants, but I doubt it would ask you to do something you weren't capable of doing. Even if it is, we're here to help you get through it." Hanataro went to argue some more, but found himself unable to as Menoly put her hand over his mouth.

"Now you listen to me, you are more important to people than you give yourself credit for, and even if you refuse to see it we will. You and I…we both had shitty siblings who brought us down. Let's end this cycle today, we may not be blood but you showed me more kindness than my sister ever did. From now on I am your sister."

Finishing her sentence she put her hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair. Standing up she headed for the door, a confident step in her stride, before she reached it she turned around, a smirk on her face.

"And Hanataro, this is not negotiable." Saying this she closed her eyes, disappearing just like the other two.

Following her disappearance the two remaining people fell into a silence, neither one knowing quite what to say. Rukia had been waiting for her turn to talk to the boy, but now that it was here she was pulling a blank. _Come on Rukia get it together, just say what you want to say._ Despite this mental urging she still couldn't find her voice.

"Rukia?" Coming out of her inner monologue she looked at the boy, who was staring at her. "Yes Hanataro, is there something you need?" He looked unsure of himself, but asked anyway.

"Y-you had to go th-through something like this when Captain Kuchiki a-adopted you. Wh-what do you th-think about this? I just don't w-want to disappoint them bu-but…" Rukia gave her friends hand a squeeze, still holding it from earlier.

"That's hard to say Hanataro; it was hard at first joining the Kuchiki clan. Many of them saw me as an outsider and things were lonely for a while. Eventually though I grew to enjoy these changes and after I reconciled with my brother, I grew to love them. The question I guess you have to ask yourself is this; do you feel your captain and mine are sincere in their want for you to join them?"

"Of co-course they're be-being sincere that's not the-"Rukia cut him off, a stern expression on her face. "No that is exactly the point; they want a chance to truly be in their life and are willing to risk the stigmatization to do so. I know you're afraid of this, hell I can relate to that, but don't rob yourself of happiness because you're worried about disappointing them!"

For a moment Hanataro stared at her, the cogs in his mind whirling a hundred times a second. Eventually his mind processes all came to the same conclusion, that Rukia as always was usually right. He thought about what it would be like to go back to his life before having learned this, surviving on his own and being alone. Then he thought of the past week of living with the arrancar, playing with Nel, sitting at the dinner table with everyone. Unohana and Ukitake were offering him these same things, only permanently.

Looking at Rukia he gave her a warm smile, the worry ebbing from his face. "Thanks Rukia, you're always looking out for me." At this Rukia let go of his hand, looking down into her lap focusing her gaze downwards.

"Hanataro I need to ask you something?" The boy nodded his head, unsure about what she wanted. "The memory I saw…why? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Hanataro's eyes widened, realizing she had seen **that **memory. "You di-didn't mean to do it. It w-wasn't so-something you needed to k-know it wasn't im-important." Rukia's gaze snapped up, her face ablaze with anger.

"IT WAS IMPORTANT! Hanataro you're my friend and whether I meant to cut you down or not I still did. This isn't something you should have kept from me. Do you know what it was like, going into your memory and seeing…seeing…" her sentence trailed off as she remembered the one other shinigami who was present at the time.

"Did…did my brother order you not to tell me about this, is that the reason you kept-" Hanataro cut her off, his body going into panic mode waving his arms. "N-no of co-course not, e-even if he didn't tell me-"Hanataro slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what just slipped out. Rukia's eyes darkened, her hands clenching over her shihakusho in a death grip.

"Damn it I knew it, what did he say exactly to you? Did he command you, **threaten **you?" Hanataro reached over, his hand clasping over her arm. "Rukia it doesn't matter. Whether he told me to do it or not I st-still wouldn't have told you. You weren't even aware of what you were doing, you're not responsible."

Rukia shook her head, guilt still eating away at her. "But I met your emotion, he called himself fear, and I'm the one that hurt you so-"

"But you weren't the one that me, it was that arrancar that did it. I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid you'd get hurt." Rukia was silent at this, opting to reach forward and open his shihakusho. Looking at the scar she traced it with a finger, causing Hanataro to blush a little.

"Did it…did it hurt when I slashed you?" Hanataro scratched the back of his head looking a little sheepish. "I didn't really notice it happened so fast I don't th-think my body could properly analyze it. I just remember the sword swing and then…just darkness."

Rukia was relieved to hear it wasn't very painful, though that did little to ease her mind. Her finger having traced itself up to his collar bone, suddenly gripped his shoulder pulling him into a hug. While Hanataro thought she did this to comfort him, in truth she wanted to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Don't hide things from me Hanataro, you're a true friend and you don't need to bottle it all up." Hanataro for his part simply wrapped his arms around her, moisture gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you Rukia that…was the last thing I wanted to do."

Wiping her eyes before letting him go, she stared at him with a warm grin. "I think we've spent enough time in here don't you?" Hanataro looked at her, giving a smile and a small nod.

"Then let's get out of here." Closing their eyes the two blinked out of sight leaving the castle empty.

Standing on one of the cliffs the spirit stood having watched the whole thing. It stared at the ground under its feet, watching as a few flowers pushed their way from the ground. Without a word it flew towards the castle, ready to take his rightful place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

For a moment Hanataro could see anything, the fake sunlight of Hueco Mundo. As his eye's adjusted to the light he eventually saw the shapes of people surrounding him. Reaching up he rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up, only to lean back and groan as a sharp pain went through his skull. His pain suddenly faded as he felt a pair of hands place on his skull, a soothing reiatsu easing the pain away.

"Just give it a moment Hanataro, it'll feel better in a moment." Hanataro opened his eyes to see Unohana above him. "Why d-does my head hurt so much?" Smiling in pity Ukitake kneeled by him and placed his hand on his shoulder helping him sit up.

"It's your reiatsu you just aren't used to it yet. Give it some time and you'll feel normal." He looked up to say more, only to find a small weight dropped into his lap. Looking down he saw Nel's broken mask looking up at him, the little girls face pushed into his chest and her arms gripping his chest.

"Hana-chan Nel is so happy you're okay. Pwease don't worry me like dat." Hanataro's eyes softened a little, wrapping his arms around the little girl. "So-Sorry Nel, it wasn't something I intended to do." Looking up at the group he noticed the position of the fake sun.

"How…How long have I been under?" Harribel sighed leaning against the pillar. "Well you got hit about day and a half ago. Menoly came out of it about three hours ago and you just woke up." Hanataro was surprised at this answer; it didn't seem to make sense.

"But it di-didn't seem like such an l-long time in there, I don't get it." Mayuri stepped in an interested look on his face. "There is a phenomenon where people inside of their inner worlds are unable to accurately determine the flow of time while in their world. The combination of stress and the foreign reiatsu are probably a result of this."

"I…I guess that could be true." As he finished his sentence he noticed both the shinigami as well as the arrancar moved around him. Hanataro flushed a little unused to all the attention. Ichigo sat down in front of him, placing a hand on top of his head. "Where just glad your all right Hanataro. You wouldn't believe the number of people who miss you back in Soul Society."

Kukaku piped in at this wrapping her arm around Hanataro's shoulder, her voice unusually warm given the circumstances. "Yeah kid since you've been gone Ganju won't quit sulking; I think he misses your cooking. Not that I blame him." Ichigo looked at her, snickering a little at how tender she was being. This ended when she noticed him and flung her foot out sending the sandal into his face.

Hanataro was surprised to hear this at first, he looked around at everyone, all of whom was smiling at him or looking in some form or another. Feeling warm he closed his eyes a happy smile on his face.

"**How touching."** The group looked up on a nearby pillar to see Bone Ripper looking down at them, its mask set in its generic frame. Hopping down it landed in front of the group. **"Sorry to spoil the moment but I was just too excited to stay away." **Hanataro looked at him a slightly frightened expression on his face.

"Y-your voice, it's th-the one from the human w-world." The mask turned to him, shifting into a happy one. **"So glad you could remember, it would warm my heart, we'll if I had one. I see you got yourself a new head splitter, I must say it's an improvement."** Hanataro looked to the side, the gothic broadsword gleaming in the fake light. Reaching over he gingerly touched the blade, relief passing through him when he felt its silence. Stretching his legs he began standing up, requiring his parents to help him, the blade in hand.

"Y-you're the monster ev-everyone talks about." The beast nodded its head, standing up to its full height. **"Indeed, the names Bone Ripper, it's good to see you again."** Hanataro looked at the beast in confusion. "I-I'm sorry I d-don't think we've m-met before this, I'd re-remember someone like you."

The creature arched its head back letting out its grating laugh. **"True boy, I didn't expect you'd remember it was such a long time ago. But that…doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here, why all the fighting, the secrecy yes?"** Hanataro nodded curiosity and apprehension pushing though him. The others moved in closer, the tension rising in the air.

The beast crouched down, hollow eyes staring back into Hanataro's. **"Little shinigami, I've brought you to Hueco Mundo to kill me."**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

Yoruichi and Urahara were sitting at Kukaku's table, the two of them examining a device Urahara was working on. The two sat in silence each one caught in their own thoughts. Both looked up as they heard a groaning sound coming from the adjoining room. Urahara looked at her, a somber expression on his face.

"Looks like he's up from nap time. You want to tell him or should I?" Yoruichi sighed and began rising up. "You're close to finishing the device, I'll take care of-"She was cutoff as the sound of footsteps pounded through the house, with the door to the room being whipped open.

"Where are they? Where's Kukaku?" Yoruichi stared at him sitting back down. "They've already departed to Hueco Mundo. Kukaku went with them." Ganju swore at this, turning a gaze to Urahara. "Open the Garganta; I've got to go after them." Urahara stared at him; eye's shadowed by his hat.

"Can't do it, your sister wants you to stay here." Ganju walked up to the man, pulling him up by his shirt. "Don't give me that crap, if you think I'm going to just sit here while my sister and my best friend are over there-" He was silent as Yoruichi who had snuck up behind him wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him back.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is the way it has to be. The fact is you're not strong enough to help, and if you went you'd end up in the way. Do you want to get someone killed?" At this Ganju dropped his hands from her arm, his head slumping in defeat. Yoruichi sighed dropping him to the floor.

"If you're not strong enough to protect those you care for than train until you are strong enough. That way the next time you'll be able to help." Saying this she went to sit on the other side of the table, only to stop as the main door to the room was tossed open, Captain Yamamoto striding straight into the room, his face a mask of barely controlled fury.

"Would anyone like to explain why a Garganta was opened up in the Rukongai without my consent? Or perhaps where a third of my captains have disappeared to?" Urahara put on his trademark grin, fan opening up to hide his face. "Well there's a reasonable explanation for that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

The silence following the creature's statement weighed heavily on the group. Hanataro was staring at the creature with wide eyes while the others behind him were looking at him with various states of disbelief.

"Yo-you wa-want me to ki-ki-kill you?" The beast nodded its head. **"Yes that's what I said. Where is the confusion in that statement?"** Kyoraku chimed in his face set in a sober expression.

"Can't exactly blame the kid for wondering, I mean none of us stronger fighters have been able to scratch you, why should he be able to?" Bone Ripper scoffed looking at the different captains. **"You've always assumed those with the greatest reiatsu were ultimately had the greatest potential for power. You shinigami have never taken the time to study the potential effects of reiatsu, so focused on simple destruction."**

"But the kind of reiatsu a being is born with is inherent; it can't be changed or altered." Bone Ripper grinned at this, his teeth clacking together. **"For Shinigami that might be true but for hollows it's not the same. Our reiatsu composition is changed with each creature we devour. Depending on the variety or type of souls we eat our reiatsu will be predominantly to one kind or potentially limitless others, with varying effects and powers."**

Appaci looked a little confused staring up at the creature. "But the strength of one's reiatsu also applies to Hollows as well; I mean the higher their power the more destructive they are right?" Bone Ripper shook its head at this sitting back for a long explanation.

"**Not necessarily, your top four espada all had relatively similar reiatsu, and yet Barragan's could affect the outside world simply with its presence. In his case he ate those with the most destructive and powerful souls, which gave him the ability to destroy all he touched, even himself. So long as the hollow in question devours just the right kind of souls and has the power to boost the signal, the possibility of his reiatsu or abilities could be limitless."**

"But wait, if that's true than why don't we see more hollows with those kinds of powers, why do only a few have them?" This question came from Rubodone, his emotions concealed behind his goat headed mask.

"**Because most hollows are so consumed by their hunger, they simply eat anything they can get their claws on. Each time they transform the possible variance and potential reiatsu variances get smaller. By the time most of them get to aduchas class their reiatsu is simply too bland, this is why most of them rely on physical attacks as opposed to special abilities."**

"So if the potential effects are limitless in possibility, I'd hypothesis that your abilities grant you some kind of shield against the reiatsu of others, yes?" Mayuri said this looking a little bored. He stopped looking this way when the creature chuckled a little, drawing a scowl from the scientist.

"**Your very close but no, not quite. After the second war I was searching for a way to deal with Yamamoto's zanpakuto, I was an aduchas at the time. It was during this time as I was probing the barrier I stumbled upon an unusual sight. A hawk was attempting to eat a white koi fish, but no matter how many times the bird attacked the fish remained unharmed. Examining it's reiatsu I came to realized it had a very significant frequency, one in which it neutralized the other. Devouring this creature I was able to take it's abilities for my own. Once I gained my vasto lorde status and reiatsu, I had all the strength I needed to use this power."**

"But that doesn't explain why you want Hanataro to kill you. Or if it's true why you haven't attacked again?" The creature nodded in Ukitake's direction understanding his confusion. **"To the latter I simply lost the desire to. I gained an incredible power, a perfect one, and doing so was the worst thing I've ever done. I fought Yamamoto because he was a challenge, someone to test my skills against, but by gaining invincibility I took the entire struggle out of it. THERE'S NO POINT TO KILLING THAT OLD BASTARD IF THERE ISN'T A CHANCE I CAN DIE!"**

The beast roared this out, tentacles slamming down into the ground. Those surrounding him immediately backed up hands falling to the hilts of their blades. After a moment the creature slowed down, it's breathing returning to normal.

"**Sorry I lost it that however illustrates the reason for the latter. My power did not come without a price; I am no longer able to suppress the voices of those I consumed. For the past millennia and a half I've been able to ignore them, but eventually they will overwhelm me."** Kyoraku cleared his throat walking up from where he had been leaning.

"Forgive me if I don't pity you, but why should we care about you?" The beast snorted, staring the pink wearing captain down. **"Because once I am swallowed by the voices I will likely go on a rampage, killing and hunting down every living thing until nothing remains. The beast you fought in the barrier will be nothing like what I will become if this is allowed to pass."** Hanataro looked up at it, fear in his eyes.

"Bu-but what ca-can I do? I don't ha-have any sp-special powers or abilities." Bone Ripper shook his head, a tentacle reaching forward and wrapping around his blade. **"In most you are right but you are wrong in one thing. The reason it has to be you to kill me is because-" **The tentacle suddenly ran itself on the blade edge withdrawing and raising up into the air, a single drop of blood falling at the boy's feet. Bone Ripper leaned its head back, shuddering in an almost pleased manner before looking back, a grin on its face.

"**Your reiatsu is the only in the entire universe that has the same composition as my own. You'll never gain the abilities of invincibility that I have, the reiatsu required is simply beyond any that a shinigami could hope to achieve. But you can are immune to my ability to suppress your own strength. The choice is yours boy, kill me and eliminate a threat to the universe, or don't and in a few centuries I'll devour everything."**

'You know, from what sensei has told us, if you die you'll probably end up in hell, you are aware of this?" Ukitake stated. The creatures mask shifted into an insane grin for half a second before changing to its generic form. **"Perhaps, but it is a risk I'm willing to risk. Eternal torment is better than becoming a mindless monster, which can't even enjoy his bloodshed."**

Hanataro was silent for a moment, his gaze focused on the blood drop at his feet. Hands shaking he looked up at the beast his voice wavering. "I'll…I'll d-do it." The creature leapt up a huge smile on its face. **"Excellent now befo-"**Hanataro cut him off, surprising everyone.

"Be-before I d-do it th-though, I have so-some conditions." The creature looked down at the shinigami, its mask set in amusement. **"Fair enough, what do you want?"** Hanataro looked down, his courage faltering in him a little. When Unohana gave his shoulder a squeeze he looked up, a determined expression on his face.

"Fi-first you must ch-change Harribel-san and the others fi-first, before I'll…ki-kill you." The beast nodded, having planned to do that anyway. **"And the other condition?"** Hanataro looked upwards, staring at the fake sky of the world.

"I…if you happen to go to Soul Society, y-you have to promise, that you'll le-leave Soul Society in pe-peace. Y-you won't try to destroy it or t-take over." The beast was silent for a moment, his head lowering itself in contemplation. The creature looked up, his eyes boring into Hanataro's.

"**In regards to Soul Society, I'll leave it alone; I never cared for it anyways. In regards to Yamamoto however I cannot promise anything. He seeks my destruction as much as I seek his. But I am willing to put aside my feud with him for at least a few centuries."**

Hanataro walked towards the beast, stepping out from under his mother's protective hand. Standing close to the beast he raised his hand, holding it out to the beast. Bone Ripper looked down at the hand uncertain how to respond for a moment. Propping itself on its tentacles, it reached forward with its arm and grasped Hanataro's, the creatures massive hand wrapping around his entire forearm. Letting go it dropped to its leg, motioning to Harribel.

"**We'll I might as well deal with the first part of the bargain. If all non-hollow creatures would move back please we can get started."** As the shinigami stepped back the arrancar huddled together, nervousness and a little apprehension. Nel for her part hopped up into Menoly's arms and put her face into her chest.

Bone Ripper with almost a yawn stretched out his tentacles and enacted the golden aura. As the roar of reiatsu assailed the others the creature opened its mouth, a much larger amount of black reiatsu being swallowed by its maw. Hanataro watched this display, half in awe and half in horror as the creature gorged. Just as soon as the light reached its peak, it faded out, only dust obscuring the sight of the shinigami.

For a moment the forms on the ground didn't move, their bodies twitching and jerking in different directions. Eventually as their bodies came under control, they began rising up staggering to their feet.

"Fuck that hurt so bad, I felt like my insides were being torn apart." Rising to one foot Apacci put a hand on her head, rubbing across her scalp. Upon touching the area were her horn used to be her eyes widened hand falling down to where her hollow hole was supposed to be. Upon finding skin she gave a sigh, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Lady Harribel I-"

Instead of the face of her master she found herself barely two inches from the grinning scientist, his hands wringing together as his eyes trailed up and down her body. "Fascinating simply fascinating after this business is done here you should return to my lab with me, there are some tests I simply-"Before he could finish his sentence Apacci gave out a scream, quickly ramming her head forward into his. The scientist fell back, his hand reaching out to his nose.

"You annoying little specimen, I swear you're going to be the first one dissected, and without anesthesia or anything…" Mayuri stopped his rant as he felt a strong reiatsu surge behind him. Turning around he saw the familiar view of Unohana's smile. "I'm sure Apacci-san did not mean to hurt you. I'm sure you can choose to forgive him, **Captain Kurostuchi**."

The clown face man looked at her for a moment before simply scoffing, turning away from the group. "Fine, the imbecile is forgiven, if you'll all excuse me I'm going to check one of the few intellectual's labs to see if that incompetent lieutenant of mine missed anything. Oh Bone Ripper-san, enjoy death, if you don't die let me know what it was like." Saying this he disappeared in a burst of shunpo, leaving the group by itself. Shaking his head Ukitake and the others walked forward, helping the others to their feet.

"How are you feeling Menoly-san?" The girl in question leaned on him slightly, attempting to get control of her feet. "Not well, my body feels so much heavier than before." Ukitake gave a small smile patting the girl on the shoulder. "Probably has to do with the fact you're a shinigami now, your no longer regulating your reiatsu like you did before, give it time and you'll adjust."

Ichigo went to help Sun-Sun up only for a familiar shape to latch on his body. Looking over his shoulder he saw a mask less Nel latched onto his back. "Itsygo look, my mask is gone, and I got a zanpakuto see?" She pulled the green blade accidently smacking the sheath into the back of his head. As the two fell to the ground, Nel looked at the orange haired shinigami, a panicked look on her face.

"ITSYGO I'm sorry, here let me help." Ichigo looked up, his arm grasping onto Nel's. "Don't you dare!" For the arrancar and shinigami who were helping them up, they looked at the scene for a moment before bursting into laughter. Even Hanataro gave a slight chuckle before realizing he couldn't hear Harribel or Rubodone's voice.

Of all the former arrancar to rise up only Rubodone and Harribel had yet to rise from their feet. Approaching them slowly, Hanataro crouched down by the two reaching out to them.

"Rubodone-san, Harribel-san are you two alright?" The former goat headed arrancar looked at him, his bald head glinting in the sunlight, the man's face. Besides his lack of hair the only other thing that was distinctive about him was the immense amount of scaring on his face, giving him a frightening image. "I'm fine Hanataro-san; I must say it's strange to use my jaw for the first time in a few centuries. Overall I'm good, but I think Harribel would want to see you." Nodding Hanataro headed towards her, missing the smirk on the bald man's face.

Harribel was crouched on the ground, her hand shaking a little as she reached for the zipper on her coat. Pulling it down just enough to reveal her face she reached forward slowly, her hand reaching out and touching her face, warm skin meeting her instead of cold bone.

"Harribel-San?" Harribel turned to look at the boy, the two of them meeting face to face for the first time. Blushing slightly he started reaching to help her up, only to find himself yanked forward, the woman's arms wrapping around his shoulders while his head was perched on her shoulder. Feeling moisture he turned his head and saw tears spilling down the woman's face, eyes closed in joy.

"Thank you Hanataro, thank you so much." A little nervous he reached around his arms returning the hug. "Bu-but I didn't do a-anything, he was the one wh-who-" Harribel just smiled at him, something that cut him off quick. "I wasn't just thanking you for that. But if you didn't exist he wouldn't have changed us and we'd still be hollows. So thank you."

She hugged the boy again, to which he simply returned this time, a smile on his face. A pair of throats cleared themselves at that moment, Unohana and Kukaku standing behind the two. "Hate to interrupt this moment "I hate to break up this moment, but I believe we should move forward, **don't ** you?' While Unohana gave her infamous smile, she seemed to be pointing it at Harribel as opposed to the two of them. Nodding the two stood up walking back to the beast.

"**Alright I've kept my end of the deal, now it's your turn.."** Hanataro nodded, raising the blade up in both hands. He struggled with the weight, his arms shaking to hold the blade considering it was about three times the weight of his former blade. Running forward he raised the blade up and brought it down on the mask. Where it went about a centimeter before it stopped dead. The beast reached a hand up, helping Hanataro pull the blade back. **"We'll this might be a problem."**

"What is it this time?" Unohana didn't mean to sound frustrated, but it seemed like one thing kept throwing itself in the way after the other. He looked like he was going to respond when he hurled his head back and screamed, tentacles swinging to the left and right. Unohana grabbed Hanataro pulling him out of the range of the blows. Ukitake for his part put a hand up, an enraged expression on his face.

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku!" The golden chains appeared out of air, wrapping around the beast. For a minute it continued to struggle. Suddenly it stopped moving, looking up at the group, breathing heavily. **"Please…do it now…I-I can't hold them back. The pain is breaking down the wall. There's…there's so many of them, they're… calling for his blood, kill me before they get out!"** Hanataro nodded raising his blade to strike again, but was stopped when Unohana placed her hands on top of his.

"The last cut was off course, I'll help you guide the striking." Moving him forward she closed the distance helping him swing the blade. It would have struck the mask If a tentacle hadn't slithered out of the chains taking the blow instead. As the blade cut through the tentacle. As it fell from the body, it began convulsing and expanding, black liquid pouring out. It began reaching out for the two when Unohana felt a hand on her shoulder, Kyoraku getting the two out of the area putting about a mile between the beasts, the whole group on top of a hill.

No sooner had they moved then the tentacle exploded, thousands of drops of blood shooting up then heading towards the ground. They began twisting and coiling, something that caused dread to flash across Harribel's face. "Don't let them reach the ground, blow them away!" Ichigo cocked his head at this, confusion spreading across his face. "But there just blood, surely they…can't-" He stopped talking as the first mass hit the ground, quickly transforming into a humanoid shape.

Without hesitating the shinigami in the group sprang into action. Ichigo and Rukia both used their shikai's, energy and ice blasting over the group while the shinigami who could used various kido spells to bombard the area. As their attacks petered off they attempted to see through the sand kicked up in the air. When the dust faded what they saw horrified them.

Bone Ripper's body was upraised in the air, tentacles stretching him high above the ground. From his mouth the black liquid was pouring out into hundreds of web like strands, each of them connecting them to a fake hollow. As one the beasts looked at the group, letting out a single roar they began to charge forward.

"We might be out of our league here Unohana, we may wish to pull back." The woman shook her head, drawing her blade from her scabbard. "There's nowhere to run to, and not enough time to open a Garganta. They'd just follow us anyway. We need to kill him here and now." Ukitake grimaced, looking at the field of steadily approaching hollows.

"They're going to go for Hanataro first, we need to press forward but without exposing him. Strongest fighters in the front, weakest on the sides. Orihime be ready with your shield, they don't get an inch near him." The group moved into action, the senior captains taking up the front, while Ichigo having released took the left with Nel on his back and Harribel took the left. As the others took up their positions Kukaku stepped next to the Hanataro. Looking at her prosthetic arm for a moment, she turned her face to Orihime.

"Yo Orihime?" The woman looked at her, surprised when she tore off the fake arm. "Replace this for me, I need to be at full strength." Nodding her fairies came out, the glow settling over her lost limb. As Kukaku gritted her teeth the limb formed back, bone and flesh popping out of her shoulder. Finishing up she flexed her arm, nodding to the woman in approval, before looking at Hanataro.

"Don't worry kid I got your back." Hanataro nodded, his face a little shaken at this. No sooner did he do those than the first group of Hollows got within a hundred feet. As one the shinigami surged forward, they found themselves immediately slowed by the hollows.

For the front five they had little difficulty, slicing into the group fairly easily. For a minute the shinigami gained ground doing this, clearing about a fourth of the distance. Sensing their prey could not be gotten this way, they began pushing to the sides, only throwing enough to keep the front occupied. The beasts leapt forward caring for nothing as they were sliced down.

Menoly found herself struggling to hold back a Chimera looking hollow, the multiple. Heads snapping at her. As she rammed her fist into one she attempted to call up her gauntlets, but was unable to do so. Sensing confusion the hollow darted its head forward, jaws open to bit. _Why won't they come, I've never had this problem before? _As she struggled against the creature she heard something answer back, its tone deep and noble. _That's because you've never needed to call me before. _

Just as the hollow was going to bite into her face everything seemed to stop. Standing behind the hollow a hellish Templar stood, his arms crossed over his chest. His face was what one would expect of a night, long brown hair tied in a ponytail with two stands on each side of his head. He stood without weapon or helmet, a kind smile on his face. Looking at the being she recognized the armor as her own.

"You're my zanpakuto aren't you." The being nodded approaching closer. "Yes we haven't meet face to face but once we were interwoven, individually one being. Now we are separated but still linked, I must say it is quite amazing." Shaking her head she looked at the armor, a guilty look on her face.

"Look it's not like I don't want to get to know you but-" The spirit chuckled placing a hand on her head. "I know, we'll talk at another time. Now call my name, call me…"

"Punish the Unrepentant, Eterna Oscuridad!" The armor formed on her body, the teeth of the hollow biting down on her gauntlet, breaking its jaw apart. Rearing her fist back she smashed it into the creature, exploding its head. "Everyone our blades names are still the same. Call them out now!"

As a group the arrancar minus Nel forced their opponents away each of them raising their blades. As one they called out their weapons names.

"Thrust Cierva!" Appaci's chakrams grew into larger versions, the blades on the side being replaced by antlers. Throwing her weapons they spun forward, sawing through several opponents before returning to her hands.

"Devour Leona!" Mila's broadsword changed to its former arrancar appearance, while a lion headed gauntlet formed on her left arm. Rushing forward her blade sliced through one hollow while her lion gauntlet both punched into and bit down on another. Unseen by her another Hollow moved towards her side, it's froglike head ready to bite down.

"Strangle to Death, Anaconda." Before the creature had a chance several snake heads wrapped around the creatures neck, the snake heads biting into it, spreading a vicious poison. As the creature fell to the ground Sun-Sun withdrew the snakes retracting them back into her whip. She put a hand over her mouth, staring at the next enemy. "I know your more incompetent than usual, but please try not to make us look bad Mila." Scoffing the Amazonian turned from the snake woman ready for the next hollow.

"Aren't you going to release your blade to Harribel-san?" The woman shook her head effortlessly cutting down another hollow. "My sword takes up too much space, I'd create too much of a gap." Nodding at this the two went back to it.

On the other side Rubodone was standing patiently, watching as a trio of creatures attempted to rush him. Lifting his blade he stabbed it down into the earth. "Grow, Arbol." From the ground a series of roots and branches rose up, wrapping around the three hollows. With a sudden clutch they crushed the three creatures, blood splaying in the air. So much in fact it blinded him for a moment, allowing an ant shaped hollow to slip by.

"Incoming six o'clock!" Hanataro turned his blade coming around when he stopped, Kukaku already in front of him. Steadying her blade she flicked it to the side, numerous cuts running on its body. As the bug fell down she continued running with the others, grabbing and pushing the boy ahead. "Come on don't lose focus now kid we're nearly there." Hanataro looked forward Bone Ripper almost looming in front of them.

_She's right, we're almost there, just have to hold on a little-_ He was pushed out of his thoughts as Bone Rippers head snapped up, the teeth sinking into one of his tentacles. Ripping into it he tore it from his body, allowing it to fall to the ground where it immediately began convulsing, starting the process over again. This time however they didn't have time to blast the liquid, all of It hitting the ground and immediately changing.

Ukitake paled at this, knowing the implications of this. "Damn it, we need to pull back." No sooner did he say this though then all the hollows of the first group rushed forward, doing their best to keep them pinned down.

_No we were so close, we can't handle that many! I- I have to do something!_ At this a voice yelled out in Hanataro's head. _All you have to do is say my name. Do it._ Hanataro turned around but didn't see anyone, just the others trying desperately finish off the first group before the next one was ready. _ S-Spirit-san? _ The voice grunted in annoyance, teeth grinding in his mind. _That isn't my mind kid, now say it. _Hanataro looked up panicked, unable to hear Kukaku yell at him, trying to push him back. _I don't know your name, you never had the chance to tell me!_ Despite the severity of the situation the spirit chuckled, Jerking Hanataro off his panic track. _You've always known my name child, you know what part of you I run against the open part of you, just say…_

At this the voice faded out, leaving Hanataro alone. For a moment he panicked, unable to think about what that meant. Than an image of Hisagomaru, the 4th, all the people he loved and cared for passed through his mind. _If those are the parts of me that I show, then… _Seinosuke, the espada and his black soot covered self-appeared, each a dark image in his mind.

"Sever the Bonds that tie, Shi No Tenshi." A wave of feathers wrapped around his body, obscuring him from view. Kukaku and the others panicked, thinking a hollow had gotten past them. As the feathers withdrew the group gasped, Hana taro standing before them.

His sword planted into the ground, they thought Hanataro's spirit had returned to the field, this was dispelled when under the hood they saw Hanataro's face staring out, eyes wavering as they always did. On his back the wings had appeared although, they seemed healthier than the ones his spirit wielded. Rukia stared at him, forgetting where she was for a second. "Hanataro, you…" Hanataro looked at her, a nervous smile on his face.

"I…I know what I need to do." Confused by this the group looked at him, before Unohana's eyes snapped open as he uncurled his wings. "HANATARO NO!" Reaching out to grab him she wasn't fast enough as he took off in the air, quickly heading towards Bone Ripper. Noticing his presence the creature pulled up on the webs with its mouth flinging the creatures into the air, forcing them between it and the boy.

"Purify the flesh, Minazuki!" Summoning her green Manta Unohana jumped on it, taking off in the sky. Kukaku being the only one close enough jumped on it as well. As Hanataro did his best to dodge between the different creatures he noticed felt an energy blast fly by his left, taking out a group of hollows. On the ground they were doing everything they could to keep them off him, Harribel even having released and blasting La Gota's water shots off. Still He could feel them closing in on him.

Kukaku saw this two and with a scowl she turned to the healer. "Unohana-san, I need you to do something." Unohana responded to her, eyes focused on her son. "I'm a little busy here what is it Shiba-san?" Kukaku chuckled, dropping into a crouch. "Not much just promise not to let me hit the ground."

Before she could respond to this Kukaku leapt forward jumping onto the nearest best. Pushing her blade to the side she looked up as reiatsu flowed from her body, red in appearance. "Clap out, Raijin!" Her blade grew a lightning bolt on the side, sparks surrounding her body. Moving with quickness unseen by most she darted from one hollow to the other slashing it as she leapt off it. Moving to Hanataro's side she jumped a beast near him, catching eye with the boy.

"Get ready Hanataro I'm going to clear the way." Raising her strength as high as it would go she swung the blade forward, a glint in her eye. The moment she swung a wave of lightning punched through wave of hollows, revealing Bone Ripper. "Go you've got one shot!" Nodding Hanataro surged forward, picking up as much speed as he could. Kukaku for her part fell back and down, having used up her strength in that one attack.

Hanataro rushed forward, the hole in the wave of creatures fast approaching. Just as it was going to close completely he burst through. No more than twenty yards from bone Ripper. The massive hollow tried to reach out for him, but without its tentacles it wasn't able to adjust properly, its aim off. Getting near the creatures mask he swung down, putting everything he had into it. Just as he felt like his arms were going to give out the creatures arms reached up, wrapping around his.

And just before the arms pulled down, Bone Ripper's mask shifted into its last grin, the words coming out clear as day. **"Good job kid, you passed my test."**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

Things in the 4th division had been strangely quite without its captain to watch over it. Isane was sitting at the desk wringing her fingers as she waited for news, any news of what was going on. This ended as Yoruichi barged into the office, grabbing her by the arm and pulling on her.

"Yo-Yoruichi-san what is the matter." Yoruichi shook her head, her face both grim and slightly panicked. "We need to get to the Shiba residence, something's wrong with the old man." Isane's eyes widened at this, picking up the pace as much as she could.

"What's wrong with him?" Yoruichi shook her head, sprinting just ahead of the lieutenant. "I don't know, one minute he was lectur- I mean speaking to us, when he fell over grabbing at his chest. At first we thought it was a heart attack but then we saw the marking on his chest, its pulling up and fading away from him. I sent Ganju to get Sui-Feng and the others but we need to hurry. Urahara's suppressing his reiatsu for the moment, but if we don't get there and help him he'll unconsciously destroy the area."

Isane felt herself on the edge of a panic attack at this, the death toll from this would be catastrophic. "Lead the way!" Running they headed toward the Rukongai, hoping to get there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

For a moment everything seemed to stay still for a moment, the only movement being seen was the splitting of the mask. Then as the final piece was broken through Bone Ripper and all of his puppets, exploded in a wave of reiatsu, quickly washing over the world. Hanataro was blown back as the sheer titanic weight rammed into him, blasting him up into the sky. Throughout his fear and panic two things happened simultaneously. One the pressure of the reiatsu faded away, his zanpakuto managing to avert it somehow. And the second was a voice in its head, speaking to him fast while fading away.

"_**Sorry for the deception Hanataro but I had to test you, make sure you'd be able to handle the events that will come. Seeing all those people willing to stand with you I suppose I should have known better but I must say, you really were magnificent at the end."**_Hanataro responded back, confusion and fear pervading his mind. _What do you mean, what events? What's going to happen to me?_

_**Can't tell you that kid, but even if we don't meet again, my death here will have consequences nobodies prepared for and some people will fight like hell against. Whatever happens I can only say it will be difficult, but perhaps that will make it more worth it in the end.**_ At this Hanataro didn't say anything, feeling the creature fading fast. A last message imprinted itself in, filled for the first time he had ever felt it not with malice or madness, but with warmth.

_**It's funny when I think about it. This is the second time you've been with me at the end. Once again, I apologize for the hardship I have caused you. I hope to meet you again…Hanataro-sensei.**_

At these last words the reiatsu finally subsided, Hanataro tried to spread his wings but found they were gone, his clothing having reverted back to normal. As he felt himself begin to fall back he lethargically tried to right himself, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking over he saw his mother's face looking at him, half relieved and half enraged. Unsure of what she was going to do he was surprised when she pulled him in, tears spilling down her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She half screamed this, clutching the boy like he was going to suddenly disappear. Feeling moisture gather in his own eyes he wrapped an arm around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to worry you." Unohana stopped shaking and pulled away for a moment, hearing him call her Mom for the first time. Then with even more strength she pulled him in again, crying twice as hard before. Kukaku who was simply laying on Minazuki's side wing looked over at the two, a rare look of warmth coming from her.

And as the ceiling of Hueco Mundo continued to fall and the darkness spread only she got to witness the joy of a parent and her child truly united for the first time. And as she watched the two embrace she closed her eyes and let herself sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell Yeah 4000 words in one day for the win. For those of you who don't know I've got a new story posted up featuring Hanataro and Yoruichi for anyone interested. We'll let me know what you think and see you next time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: A Dreamless Sleep

**9****th**** upload is up and running. Just to clarify one or two things I forgot to mention, Hanataro's zanpakuto's name stands for angel of death, while Kukaku's stands for lightning demon. Also I based Rubodone's form on Eliphas from Warhammer 40k. In consideration of this story I can safely say the intro arc is over, now onto the second. As for Bone Ripper…we'll you'll have to wait for a while to discover his fate. Anyways let me know what you think, including possible character pairings and now on with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

Descending from the sky the manta ray landed near the group, Unohana still holding Hanataro in her embrace. No sooner had Unohana's shikai touched the ground then Ukitake was on the creature and crouching next to them.

"Is he alright, does he have any injuries or-" Unohana quieted him, arms still hugging the boy tight. "He's alright Ukitake, he's just exhausted from that last stunt." Ukitake sighed in relief, reaching a hand out hesitantly for the boys shoulder. Upon touching him Hanataro turned and looked at the captain, exhaustion etched on his face. "C-can we go home now?"

Ukitake smiled at this, gripping his son's shoulder. "Yeah, it's time we headed home; we just need to wait for Captain Kurostuchi to come back." Helping him stand up he guided Hanataro down to the ground while Unohana reluctantly let him go in order to check on Kukaku.

"Wh-where is everybody else, are they alright?" Ukitake nodded, pointing past a couple of the dunes. "They're fine Hanataro;they're just resting up on the other side of those hills, although I suspect a few are still coming after me. You gave us all quite a shock with that move."

While he said this kindly one could also sense the sternness in his voice. Hanataro looked down at the ground shuffling his feet a little bit. "I-I'm sorry, I just…th-that was all I co-could think of." Seeing the look on his face Ukitake relented, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "We'll…I'm not really one to judge, Shunsui and I made some _interesting_ choices in our youth." Looking up Hanataro and Ukitake locked eyes, a small smile on both of their faces.

This of course ended when a pair of hands latched themselves onto Hanataro's shoulders, twisting him to face the scowling expression that was Rukia's. "Oh he-hello Rukia, I-I'm glad you're ok- ow Rukia that h-hurts. Rukia your cutting of th-the blood to my arm!" The small woman had begun dragging the almost equally small male across the dunes, muttering to herself as she did so.

"…going to put a leash on you and Ichigo from now on. I swear the two of you are going to drive me up the wall, can't look away and not see you do something both heroic and stupid." Ukitake watched the struggling pair move away from him, before chuckling slightly and turning to help Unohana move Kukaku towards the group.

Meanwhile Rukia and Hanataro were moving up one of the dunes, Hanataro haven given up struggling and just followed behind rubbing the back of his head. "Umm Rukia co-could you let go of my arm? I-It's starting to get a l-little tired." Rukia sighed slowing down her step falling in line next to him, allowing his arm to drop to the side.

"Sorry about your arm but you're not leaving my sight until we're back in Soul Society, understood?" Hanataro nodded his head, knowing he couldn't argue with her. Looking up he was shocked to see the gaping holes in the sky increasing, the land was quickly growing darker. It reminded him of Bone Rippers last words, about the consequences to come. Rukia looked at him noticing the worry that was working its way through him.

"What's wrong Hanataro is there something you need to say?" Hanataro almost tried to brush it off, but remembered the last time he had tried to lie. Nodding his head he turned to her, eyes filled with concern. "Be-Before he di-died, Bo-Bone Ripper told me-" he was cut off as a green and blonde flash appeared next to him, the two knocking him to the ground. Rukia went to grab her blade, only to relax when she saw Menoly and Nel sitting next to him, the two hugging him.

"DAMN IT Hanataro what were you thinking flying off like that by yourself, you could have been killed!" Shaking the stars out of his gaze Hanataro looked down at Menoly, eyes still somewhat glazed over. "I-I'm so-sorry." Menoly stared down at him disbelief on her face. "You're Sorry? That's all you say when you had me and everyone else so worried!"

"Yeah, and Nel wants you to take me wid you next time!" Menoly looked at her supposed partner in crime, slumping at the sight of the girls grin. "Nel this isn't really the time for this is it?"

Nel looked back at her sister, a frown appearing on her face. "But Nel wants to fly; she's never done dat before. Don't be such a-"

"I believe we've told you about saying certain words right Nel?" The two looked back to see Harribel and the others standing behind them, amusement hiding behind an expression of seriousness. Nel looked a little sullen, but nodded her head, sitting back on Hanataro's chest with a small thump. As the boy gave out a small grunt of pain Ichigo gave the boy a sympathetic look, all the times Nel had put him in pain coming back to him.

"Hey Nel I think you should let him up, he looks a little worn down." Looking back she saw the exhausted look on his face, seeing his point. Jumping off of Hanataro's chest he let out a small sigh of relief, finding himself being hauled up by Rukia and Menoly. Unohana and Ukitake also caught up with them, Kukaku supported between the two. "Has Captain Kurostuchi come back yet?"

"No, Mayuri-sama sent me to collect you all instead while he sets up the Garganta. Butter." Hearing the new voice they looked to see who had made their presence known only to be blinded by the flash of a camera. The former arrancar immediately went to draw their swords thinking it was a threat only to stop when Rukia held her hand up, blinking her eyes through dots currently floating in her sight.

"Nemu-san, is that you?" Once their vision had returned they saw the quiet woman standing there, camera being slid into the sleeve of her uniform. "Yes, why do you ask Rukia-san?" Rukia looked at her incredulously for a moment before waving her arm around, pointing to the landscape. "Oh I don't know maybe the fact your now in HUECO MUNDO has something to do with it. How did you even get here in the first place?" Nemu began pulling down on her uniform collar, causing the males in the group to turn away, only to turn back when they saw a glowing red circle on her shoulder.

"Mayuri-sama upgraded me with a prototype teleportation device before he left for Hueco Mundo. He wanted to test it for any potential errors that might occur from it. He summoned me in right around when the fighting started."

"We could have used his help during the battle; I'm surprised he didn't return during the fight." While many of the shinigami gave out an internal snort, Nemu looked at the bald headed Rubodone, face expressionless. "Mayuri-sama felt it would be better to secure the research specimens and prepare the Garganta for departure, in case we needed to escape quickly."

"We'll that seems logical, but what potential errors did he believe might come from the technology?" Inside Nemu was surprised to hear he was interested in the research, outside she simply replied. "He was concerned not all of me would make it through the process or if the statistics were off I would end up in another dimension. At the moment it's at about 75% efficiency, I'll still need to test it a few more times to make sure it's safe for travel."

Most of the gathered group looked repulsed by the woman's nonchalant talk about her potential death, but Rubodone who had sent many of his Calaveras to Szayel's labs only looked more interested. He began walking next to Nemu, she in turn walking half a step behind.

"It sounds like a similar problem that we faced in regards to opening mass Gargantas for fast deployment, perhaps if I describe the tunnel formation that will improve your own design."

As the two began making their way across the dunes the group could only stare at the pair, each caught in their own thoughts. Eventually Mila-Rose looked at Shunsui, disgust written across her face. "Would he really allow something like that to happen to his own lieutenant?" The man simply sighed, tipping his hat down a little on his face.

"No, that's what he'd allow to happen to his own daughter, he'd do much worse to someone he didn't create." Sun-Sun looked at him, face hidden behind her sleeve. "Is that normal for the captains in Soul Society?" Ichigo answered this, beginning to walk after the moving pair, the others following behind him.

"No most of the captains are alright, although some of them can be a little difficult to deal with. Clown-face just can't be replaced at the moment, right Ukitake?" The captain nodded, having just let go of Kukaku now that Orihime had healed her. "Yes you'll enjoy Soul Society, although I suppose we'll have to figure out which divisions to put you all in."

Sun-Sun nodded at this, walking next to the white haired man. "We'll as long as it's not with gorilla and flat chest over there, I'll be happy." The _gorilla_ and _flat chest_ immediately ran up to her, yelling in her face.

While the trio fell into their usual rant and most of the people watched Rukia turned to Hanataro, who was walking with Nel on his shoulders. "So Hanataro what did Bone Ripper say to you before he died?" Overhearing this Unohana walked up to him, a frown present on her face. "He spoke to you Hanataro?"

Hanataro nodded, remembering the feeling it had made in his mind. "Y-yeah after he e-exploded. He s-said he was sorry to d-deceive us, b-but he had to test me."

"Test you for what? You mean he was in control the whole time?" Ukitake asked having made his way over to the trio. Hanataro nodded and put his hands together, wringing them together in a nervous manner. "I-I don't know, h-he said that things were g-going to happen after h-his death. D-do you know wh-what he meant by that?"

Ukitake shook his head, anger coursing through him at Bone Ripper. _It's not bad enough heplagued us in life, now his death is going to be a problem?_ "Did he say anything else? Anything at all?" Hanataro's eyes widened before he looked up at the two, confusion on his face.

"He…He called me Sensei. B-But I don't know why, we've never met before." Unohana looked at Ukitake, worry evident in her face. Before they could ask anything else though they heard a shrill voice calling out to them.

"Finally you all arrive here; I've been waiting to get my specimens back to the laboratory. I almost decided to leave you incompetents behind." He jabbed his thumb behind him, filled to the brim with bound and muzzled hollows in the cart, along with files, different vials and Grimmjow's corpse.

Not waiting for a response he turned and snapped his fingers, prompting Nemu to grab the cart and drag it into the gaping void, Mayuri following close by.

"This…this will take us to Soul Society?" Apacci asked, staring at the gaping maw a little apprehensively. Ichigo nodded his head, hefting Zangetsu up and placing it on his back. "Yeah this'll take you guys there. I should warn you, things can get pretty, we'll, insane and stupid there."

No sooner had he said this than the twin roars of hollows let out, one in victory and the other in death. The assembled arrancar looked back at the dunes, each one reflecting on their lives in there

_Apacci and the other fraccion fighting off the hammerhead arrancar._

_Nel watching as her brothers sacrificed themselves to save her._

_Rubodone battling the exequias, regrettably sending them to their deaths._

_Menoly being whacked around by Loly, then coming back without her._

_Harribel having left for fake Karakura town, leaving behind comrades she would never speak to again._

_All of them meeting Hanataro, and the light he brought into the dark._

"If it leads out of this hellhole I'll put up with whatever they can throw at me." Saying this Apacci marched forward body being swallowed up by the darkness. For once her sisters didn't insult her, following quietly behind her. As the group proceeded to leave Hanataro felt himself ushered into the dimensional tear by Unohana and Ukitake. Just before the darkness swallowed him he took a last look at Hueco Mundo.

And though he wasn't sure, he could have sworn he saw something standing off in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** Division**

Isane was sitting behind her desk; shoulders drooped in exhaustion as she filed out paper work for this newest fiasco, the hospital having quieted down in the evening time. The captains had gotten there in time to help suppress the head captain's reiatsu, but it had been close and the Shiba house had pretty much been decimated. The form she was currently working on was the funds request to pay for the damages caused to their home. Until then Ganju would be staying in the 4th division.

"So how long do you think until they get here?" The question which had been asked for the twentieth time now was slowly driving her over the edge. "Ganju-san please I don't know when they're going to get back and I need to fill this out if you want your house back. Please just be patient." Ganju sighed, but nodded his head in acceptance.

"So how's the old fart doing? I saw you guys drag him in here." Isane looked up at him, surprised by the lack of respect from the young clan member. "We'll Captain Yamamoto has settled down, whatever happened seems to have passed by but he's still unconscious. He should wake up in a couple days, sooner if they-"

She stopped speaking as she felt a ripple through the air, as many familiar and unfamiliar reiatsu's entered into the air. Ganju also noticed the change, remembering when the Gargantas had opened up for Aizen to make his escape. He reached behind him and grasped the handle of his blade.

"Are we being invaded again? Are the hollows attacking?" Isane shook her head and was about to answer when she felt a trio of reiatsu appear from the Garganta. Her face broke out into a large grin, standing up and rushing out of the office, the paperwork and lethargy left behind, Ganju quickly followed the lieutenant, a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on Isane? Why are you so happy?" running through the hallways, she didn't turn her head as she called back to him. "I can sense Hanataro and the others, they're all back from Hueco-" Once again she was cut off, only this time by a loud whoop from Ganju, the large man sprinting ahead of her.

He didn't bother running through the hallways, choosing instead to lower his shoulder and barrel through the nearest wall, exiting to the outside of the building. As the shinigami outside the building gawked at the fast running noble, Isane simply sweat dropped at this, but followed the man out regardless. _We'll, I guess this way will be faster than what I was doing._ Forgetting this thought she used shunpo to get ahead of Ganju, but slowing down just enough to allow him to follow her to where the Garganta had opened up.

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Division**

Walking for what seemed like hours the Garganta tunnel eventually ended with a split opening at the end, exiting out into Soul Society. Those who had been here before they gave out a breath of relief, none of them able to really relax until they had exited the Garganta. The moment Hanataro stepped into this dimension he took a small breath, the smell of Soul Society seeming so much sweeter than the dry and dead scent that had pervaded Hueco Mundo.

"This-this is so...pwetty." Nel said from her perched on his shoulders, looking up as white petals fell from a nearby tree. Reaching out she caught one of the levels, marveling at it for a moment before she went to stuff it into her mouth. Hanataro quickly reached up, hand clasping around hers to stop her. "Th-thats not for eating Nel-san."

The little girl looked disappointed, her on other hand resting on the top of Hanataro's head. "Are you sure Hana-chan, it looks so tasty." Hanataro nodded his head at this, taking the petal from the girls hand. "I-I'm sure, if you w-want I can make you something later." Nel thought about it for a moment, then nodded, dropping back onto his shoulders.

"Nel is right though, this place is beautiful, does all Soul Society look like this?" Menoly asked, observing a pair of birds perched in the tree. The other arrancar were also looking around, each taking in the sights. "N-not all of it, but in Seireitei f-for the most pa-" He stopped talking as Isane burst onto the scene, Ganju running swiftly behind her. Seeing the two a smile came across Hanataro's face, he walked towards the two.

"L-Lieutenant Isane, Ganju-san it's good to- urk!" He wheezed this out as the muscular man wrapped an arm around his shorter friend crushing him to his chest, as well as his windpipe. "HANATARO HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET TAKEN LIKE THAT? YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED I'M GLAD YOUR-"

It was his turn to be cut off as two fists collided with his face sending him flying back. As blood dribbled from his nose he looked up to find Rukia, Kukaku and Harribel standing over him, their faces overshadowed ominously with the lasts hand close to her sword hilt. Looking past the three he saw Hanataro sitting on the ground, Menoly and Unohana sitting next to him while the others simply looked on, either in amusement or bewilderment.

"G-Guess I got a l-little carried away , umm s-sorry about that Hanataro. H-He's my best buddy after all." The message having been sent Rukia and Harribel turned away while Kukaku simply sighed, helping her overexcited brother up once again while Isane came over, already applying her healing to his face. While this was going on the other captains had made their way over, eyes focused warily on their former enemies.

"Where is the Head Captain? I thought he would be here for a report." Ukitake asked, noticing his sensei's absence. Kommamura answered him, his fox teeth clamped together. "The captain collapsed about an hour ago, the seal on his chest began to dissipate and his reiatsu surged. We were able to suppress it eventually but the stress was too much to keep him conscious."

"Isane, what is his condition?" Unohana asked, standing up and addressing her lieutenant. "We managed to stabilize him, we expect that he will wake up within the next couple of days or perhaps even tomorrow. I'm sorry to say however there was some...collateral damage from the captains reiatsu." Kukaku frowned at this, noticing how nervously the silver haired woman avoided her gaze. Still it was a matter for another time.

Shunsui sighed at this, choosing to walk up in front of the other captains. "In that case Ukitake and I will manage things until the old man is back on his feet. Bone Ripper has been destroyed so we can drop some of the extra security measures we took."

"What of your..._companions_? Should we take them into custody?" The former arrancar stiffened at the assassin captains words, turning to look at the pink kimono wearing captain. He shook his head at this, causing everyone to relax. "The reasons they fought us was to ascend from their positions as hollows, we can't arrest them for that. Still we'll need to keep them somewhere until the old man makes a formal decision."

"Actually..." Rukia spoke up, drawing the attention to her. "The Kuchiki compound has a fair amount of room, they can stay with us for the time being." Byakuya looked over at his adopted sister, but she pointedly ignored him, sending off warning bells. Knowing it would do no good to argue at this point in time he simply nodded his head, showing his acceptance.

"Thank you both for your hospitality, I promise the others and I will prove worthy of it." Harribel said, giving a small bow to the clan head, indicating to the others behind her to do the same. Byakuya was surprised to see such manners from a former hollow, but returned it out of courtesy.

"So which one of you killed the big bad hollow? And why did you bastards not take me with you?" Zaraki growled out, angry that he had been left out of the fight. Noticing the rescuers gaze had turned towards Hanataro that anger was replaced by surprise. He walked up to the medic, towering over the slightly shaking medic.

"So kid, if you did kill him you must be pretty good. You want to have some fun?" Hanataro's eyes bugged out at this, the grin on the his face signaling doom. Before he could refuse the request (or before his mother could give the captain her infamous smile) he was saved by an unexpected savior.

"NO KEN-CHAN! You can't play with Droopy-chan, he makes me nice snacks and sweets." The pink bundle of terror said riding on top of the giants shoulder, quickly slapping a hand against his cheek. Zaraki grunted a little as she smacked him, Nel looked up at Yachiru, a curious expression on her face. "He's made tweats for you too?"

Yachiru quit whacking her adopted father choosing to look down at the green haired girl. Yachiru hopped down from her perch as Nel did the same. Walking up to each other the two were almost at the same height, Nel perhaps only a little smaller. "Yup they were so tasty, he makes the best cookies." Nel nodded at this, a slight trail of drool starting to leak out of her mouth."Yeah, Hana-chan tweats are so yummy, especially when he puts chocolate on it. What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Yachiru lieutenant of the 11th. What about you?" Nel looked at the badge on her arm eyes bugged out. Lowering her eyes and wiping her mouth she replied. "I-I'm just Nel, f-from Hueco Mundo." Yachiru smiled at this, extending her hand forward. Nel looked at it hesitantly for a second before reaching her hand forward grasping it. The women and Yumichika all cooed at this a little, but the men in the group felt a wave of fear pass through them when they saw the mischievous glint in Yachiru's eye.

"We'll I'm sure you all have a lot of questions but it would probably be best for everyone to get some rest. It's been an exhausting last couple days. Until then please return to your divisions and we'll update you on further developments."

The captains and their prospective lieutenants nodded, heading out of the area to their respective divisions. Zaraki turned around flanked by Yumichika and Ikkaku, when he noticed the lack of weight on his shoulder. "Oy Yachiru, it's time to head home." He suddenly found the pink haired girl materialize on his shoulder, her puppy dog eyes already set to full blast. "Ken-chan can I play with Nel-san and Hana-chan tomorrow? Please?"

Zaraki looked at Unohana, knowing he would need her permission for this. She simply responded with a slight nod. "Sure brat, but we need to go home first. Oy Ichigo, you owe me a fight tomorrow for leaving me behind."

It was Ichigo's turn for his eyes to expand in fear, having no intention of going up against the blood thirsty captain. "We'll it's good to help out but Orihime and I should uhh... get back home to let the others know what happened. Hanataro, let me know if you ever need any help and take care of Nel alright?"

The small shinigami looked up at him, a small smile on his face. Ichigo reached his hand out for a fist bump, Hanataro wordlessly returning it. Orihime was not so nonchalant, wrapping the small shinigami and his green haired sister in a hug before working her way down the line. Finally ending with Menoly, who nearly suffocated from a lack of oxygen, she went back to Ichigo's side. Picking her up like a sack of potatoes he slung her over his shoulder before flashing a grin at the group and shunpoing out of there.

A tick mark formed on Rukia's head at this, having watched one friend carry the other around like a piece of baggage. "I believe it is time we retire for the night. Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana would you and your son be willing to have dinner with us. There are some matters I feel you may need to be made aware of." Byakuya said, noticing some of the new arrivals were looking exhausted.

At Unohana's nod the Captain turned around and began walking away. Shunsui walked off at the same time, saying goodbye to the two while giving Hanataro a pat on the head. Harribel walked up to him, her subordinates following behind her. "We will see you later Hanataro-san. Come on Nel, we should get going." Nel shook her head at this, wrapping her arms around Hanataro's head. "No, Nel wants to stay wid Hana-chan."

Harribel looked like she was going to say more but Hanataro cut in. "I-It's alright Harribel-san, th-they have that play date tomorrow so it'll be fine." Harribel nodded at this, looking at the little girl. "Behave yourself Nel, be a good girl for them." As Nel yawned out and said that she would, Harribel turned away, motioning to Menoly to come with her. Menoly did this, but not before giving the two a quick squeeze on the shoulder. Finally Kukaku walked up to the four, an uncomfortable look on her face. "I hate to be a bother Unohana-san, but since my house is damaged, I was wondering-"

Unohana put a hand up, smile set in a warm glow. "Of course you'll be taken care of. Isane will set you and your brother up in our quarters for now Shiba-san." Nodding she thanked Unohana and walked toward the silver haired woman. The siblings and Unohana's lieutenant headed off, each waving as they left the area, finally leaving the four to themselves.

Ukitake looked at the two young ones, noticing Nel was just about asleep. Chuckling he reached over and plucked the sleeping girl from Hanataro's shoulder. The little girl shivered a little as she was separated from the warmth of Hanataro's head, but quickly snuggled against Ukitake's chest, the warmth there calming her. He began heading towards the 4th division, while Unohana wrapped her arm around Hanataro and followed behind.

All the groups of people were heading different directions, thus none of them noticed as a golden seinkaimon opened up where they had been standing before. From the opening in the door a cloaked figure entered the world. It began to follow the group, when a strange set of whispers emerged from the gate, causing the figure to turn back.

"I understand, I will observe him for now then make a decision. The slayer of the resurgent beast will be judged, father." Turning away the figure disappeared from view as the gate disappeared just in time as a patrol made it's rounds.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division: Hanataro's Nightmare<strong>

_Hanataro was running, from what he didn't know. All he could hear behind and around him was the yelling of people, some of them in pain the others in rage. As the noise grew louder he found himself racing down a white corridor, red streaks leaking down the walls from the ceiling. He turned a corner and saw a door waiting for him at the end. He sprinted for it, feeling whatever was behind him was quickly gaining ground. Just as he felt something graze the back of his shirt he burst through the door, slamming it shut and locking it._

_The door buckled and strained for what seemed like an eternity, cracks appearing in the wall around it. Finally whatever was on the other side seemed to desist, as did the screaming. Hanataro gave out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and turning around. When he opened them though he wish he hadn't._

_He found himself back in Hueco Mundo at the base of Aizen's former fortress. At the base of the ruins lay all of his friends and loved ones, each with their blades drawn and each having fallen to some creature or another. And sitting in the center of them on a mound of unknown shinigami rested Bone Ripper, juggling heads in its hands._

_"W-Why...why would you do this. YOU SAID YOU'D LEAVE US ALONE!" Bone Ripper looked up at this, it's mask set in a somber expression. __**"Got the wrong monster kid, this wasn't my doing...although I must say it must have been one HELL of a party."**__ Tossing the heads up in the air it opened its jaws, swallowing them one after the other. Hanataro felt like throwing up, he managed to keep it together._

_"I-If you didn't d-do this than who did?" Bone Ripper rubbed his chin for a moment, contemplating the question for a moment. Removing it's hand it beckoned to the shinigami to come forward. __**"Alright if you really want to know I'll show you."**_

_Hanataro felt himself walking forward, despite everything in his heart screaming at him not to. Standing at the base of the corpses he looked up as Bone Ripper leaned forward, it's massive head floating just a few feet in front of him._

_**"You want to know who killed everybody kid? We'll HERE HE IS!" **__Suddenly the beasts tentacles grasped onto his mask, pulling it off of his face. Hanataro found himself numb with horror as it revealed his own face on the monster's body, eyes closed as if asleep._

_"NO NO IT'S NOT TRUE IT'S NOT TRUE I-" His doppelgangers' eyes snapped open, black pits staring at him even as he began to scream. His doppelganger merely smiled at his fear, then opened its mouth as black liquid came out, covering everything in-_

"Hanataro wake up, your just having a nightmare" Hanataro's eyes snapped open, thinking he was caught in the darkness still. As his eyes adjusted he found Ukitake and Unohana standing over him, each wearing their sleeping gowns and worry expressed on their faces. Looking around he saw himself in the adjoining room that was next to Unohana's house, not Hueco Mundo. Heart pounding in his chest he let out a low shudder, the images of his dream retreating from his sight.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean to w-wake you." Ukitake shook his head, dropping next to the boy. "Don't worry about it, that's not important. Is everything alright? Do you...want to talk about it." Having just awoken from it this was not a very appealing option for the young medic "N-No n-not right now, s-sorry."

"You never need to apologize to me, alright Hanataro?" Hanataro looked at his father, who was staring back at him with a serious but warm expression. "O-Okay."

"What's going on, I thought I heard Hana-chan screaming?" Nel said as she stumbled into the room, eyes rubbing . Unohana picked up the small girl, giving the girl a small hug. "It's nothing Nel-chan, Hanataro was just having a bad dream."

The little girl looked down at Hanataro, wordlessly stretching her arms out towards him. Chuckling at this Unohana stretched her arms out placing the girl on Hanataro's lap. He began rocking the little girl, Nel for her part gripped his chest and quickly fell asleep. He had been so focused on her he didn't notice as Unohana and Ukitake climbed into his bed until he felt there arms circle him, pulling his head down on the pillow.

"Wh-What are you-" Unohana wrapped her arms around him as Ukitake pulled up the covers. "Shhh you'll wake her up. Just for tonight, we want to hold you, to wake up and no that your here." Seeing no reason to argue with this as the sandman did his magic Hanataro. Surrounded by his new family on all sides, he felt a part of him that he had never known was empty suddenly fill up. Closing his eye's he felt his vision blur as he grew peaceful, and thinking on the events of the last couple days he finally felt himself slip away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll there you have it, sorry it took so long to upload, my family was visiting me at college in Hawaii so I took a break from writing this. Also I know this wasn't my longest chapter but have no fear, I'll be working on the next one soon and it should be a longer one than this. I just felt this was the natural stopping point for this one. We'll thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Also happy St. Patrick's day, try not to party to hard<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The Beast Resurgent

**Alright upload ten is a go, I'm going to be writing this for awhile as I feel like I am making the most progress with this one. This one will be the start of the second arc of the story, so I hope you'll give me some helpful pairings/criticism. Also thanks to anybody who reads my stories, your views and reviews help me to keep writing. We'll enough with the ass kissing, it's time we get on with the show. Bold= place and time/emphasis. **"dialogue", Italics = _thoughts_.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

Hanataro woke up to a familiar pressure on his chest and the smell of eggs and bacon on the air. Rubbing his eyes he plucked the still sleeping Nel off of his chest and set her on the pillow, careful not to wake her. Rising to his feet he slipped on his uniform before heading out of the room.

"Good morning Hanataro, how did you sleep?" Hanataro turned his head to see Unohana standing by a stove, using a pan to flip ingredients. "I-It was good, n-no more dreams. Where is D-D-Dad?" Unohana beamed at his use of the word despite the stutter. "He had to leave for his division, considering its distance from here, but he said he'd meet up with us later today. Now sit down and I'll fix you breakfast."

Hanataro did as he was ordered sitting by the small table in the room. He had to admit, this all felt very strange and new to him, but in a good way. As he sat there he heard a familiar patter of feet on the floor, looking just in time to see Nel plop herself down on the other side of the table, rubbing the crud out of her eyes.

"What smells so good?" Unohana turned around, four plates balanced on her arms. "It's something that sweet Orihime girl told me about, she calls it an omelet. I haven't had a chance until now to make it until now." Saying this she placed two plates in front of the two, while placing one at her own spot as well as the fourth at the vacant spot.

As his sister (god he felt weird just thinking that) he began biting into his own food, eyes focused on the fourth plate."Umm mom, I m-mean captain-" Unohana held up a hand, staring at her boy. "When we're at work or at official ceremonies we'll keep it as captain. But when we're at home or by ourselves you can call me mom, if you like." Hanataro nodded at this, feeling a little more relaxed.

"We'll mom if d-dad went back to his division w-who is the food for?" Before she could answer a high pitch voice squeaked out, the sugary joy in it almost causing him to cringe. "Silly Droopy-chan, the foods for me and Ken-chan." Looking behind him he saw Yachiru on the shoulder of the massive captain, hopping down from her perch to begin devouring the food.

"Yachiru don't eat too fast, you'll get sick like last time." His lieutenant waved him off causing him to sigh. Sitting on the floor next to the chair, which still put Zaraki we'll above the table, he reached over and plucked a piece of bacon from Yachiru, chewing it between his teeth. "Retsu you know where that bastard Ichigo is? I've been looking for him but I think that he's hiding."

Unohana smiled at this, simply sliding a cup of tea across the table. "I believe he headed home to tell the good news. besides he has his family back home to consider." Zaraki simply grunted at this, putting the cup to his lips and downing it with one go. "Damn, I guess I'll have to get that coward next time he drops by. I haven't even gotten to see his bankai yet."

Unohana didn't respond to this choosing to sip her tea instead. Setting the cup down Zaraki turned to look at Hanataro, his exposed eye boring into the boy. Hanataro swallowed the piece of food he had in his mouth, unnerved by the man's gaze.

"So kid, that hollow that had everyone shi-" Zaraki stopped as he felt a fork rap his knuckle. "Please watch your language around Nel and Yachiru **Captain Zaraki**, you know how impressionable young children can be." Zaraki scoffed at this, knowing more than anyone what children were really like, but decided not to push the woman in her house.

"Right so the hollow, what was he like, was he strong?" Hanataro nodded at this, remembering how it shrugged off kido blasts like nothing. "Y-Yeah I've n-never met something so p-powerful, if h-he hadn't let me kill him I p-probably wouldn't have been able to." Zaraki raised his eye brow at this, looking at Unohana for explanation. When she waved him off he knew it was her sign that she would tell him later.

"So, what are you thinking of doing with the brat and that little one there?" Hanataro opened his mouth to answer when there was an urgent knocking on the door. Unohana stood up and opened it, allowing a messenger to come into the house. "I apologize for interrupting Captain Unohana, but Head Captain Yamamoto has just awoken returned from the 4th division an hour ago.. He requests a meeting with you and 5th seat Hanataro immediately."

Unohana sighed hoping they'd have another day before this, but knowing her teacher she should have known better. "Please inform the captain that Hanataro and I will be there within the hour. We need some time to get Hanataro an actual uniform." The messenger looked at the boy, noticing the arrancar uniform he was wearing. "I...understand and will inform the captain. There is one other thing, your clan asked me to deliver this summons to you personally, they want to meet with you as soon as possible."

Unohana looked at the scroll she had just been handed, the ends of the scroll clasped in metal clips in the shape of her clan sign. She placed it to the side, looking at the messenger. "Please inform the clan elders that I will not be able to meet with them for a couple of days as I need to get my division in order. Besides this meeting I also have a dinner to attend at the Kuchiki clan and thus will be occupied for the day. Please send them my apologies." Nodding the messenger bowed his head at the group before disappearing from sight .

"Captain Zaraki I hate to ask this of you, but..." Zaraki shook his head, nodding his head towards the two children that were completely ignoring the conversation, the two comparing zanpakuto with each other. Nel in particular was fascinated by the wheels fastened at the end of Yachiru's sheath. "Don't worry about it Retsu, I'll watch the two brats for you, I'll drop by that prissy Kuchiki's place in time for dinner. Just go talk to the old fart already."

Giving a small bow at this Unohana walked over to the wall, picking up her zanpakuto as well as Hanataro's. "Let's get going Hanataro, we don't want to keep the captain waiting." Nodding his head he stood up and followed her out of the house, heading towards the 1st division.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Estate<strong>

Byakuya sighed as he walked through the halls of his estate, heading towards the dining room of his house. Last night had definitely not been one of his best he had to admit. He had barely gotten his "guests" settled into the guest house when Rukia had all but dragged him back to his office, where she unleashed her fury on him for keeping the espada incident secret from her.

_flashback_

_"What made you think it was alright to keep something like this from me? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sitting behind his desk Byakuya stared dispassionately back at her, his gaze only slightly avoiding hers. "It was during the middle of a war Rukia, that kind of guilt would not have been suitable to deal with at the time."_

_"And after the war, what's the excuse there? Why order him to keep quiet about it?" He turned away at this, looking out of the window. "The war had ended and you were being prepped to take over as the lieutenant of your division. One of your position should not have to deal with that kind of stress." Before he knew it he felt himself turned to look in her eyes, blazing with what he could only assume was pure rage in fire form._

_"My __**position **__as a shinigami is irrelevant to my position to my friends. What you did made me compromise them both." Not giving him a chance to speak she turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her with a slight slam. Upon returning to the estate he would find his Zen garden covered in a sheet of ice, much of the plants covered in ice._

_End Flashback_

_I'll have to find some way to make it up to her, don't want to wake up frozen solid._

Shaking his memories away he walked up to the dining room door, opening the door. Sitting near the end of the long table in the room was Menoly and Harribel, the two of them enjoying a cup of tea. "Good day Lord Kuchiki, I hope this day finds you we'll." Byakuya nodded at this even though he certainly didn't feel this way. Taking a seat at the head of the table he went to reach for the tea but found Menoly had already filled it, placing down in front of him. "Thank you, Menoly-san right?"

The girl nodded her head, retaking her seat by Harribel. "It's alright sir, it's your home after all. Thank you for letting us stay here." Byakuya raised his brow impressed by the girls conduct, but simply waved this off. "Rukia has vouched for you, I trust her judgment on this matter. By the way have either of you seen her?' Harribel nodded removing the tea from her lips.

"She was here earlier with my other fra- I mean my other girls. They wanted to take a tour through Soul Society." Byakuya's eyes slanted slightly at this, curious about the slip-up she had used. "You were an espada I take it?" Harribel nodded, a frown crossing her beautiful face. "Yes I was. But like many things that is in the past and is best forgotten."

Byakuya looked away at this, the memory of Koga Kuchiki popping into his mind. "Sometimes your right. Thank you for the tea but I have my division to attend to. I've instructed the servants to supply you with anything you need, including a proper shinigami uniform if you like." Harribel nodded in thanks to this, which the captain didn't respond to, simply standing up and leaving the room.

"So Menoly, what do you think about our current host and guardian?" Menoly lowered her eyes at this, thinking hard. "He seems polite enough, but distant and a little cold. But he was willing to let us stay so that must mean something." Harribel shook her head at this, standing up to begin picking up the tea cups. "I think that may do more so with Rukia than anything else. But still you are right, he did have the right to refuse. Anything else?"

"Yeah I can't say it for certain but..." Harribel looked over at her girl, surprised by her hesitance. "Yes?" Menoly looked at her, a bit of confusion on her face. "His eyes, he tried to hide it but I feel like he's holding a great sadness in him. They just looked so...dead."

Harribel nodded in acknowledgment, agreeing with the girls assessment. "Yes I'd have to agree, he reminds me of Starrk in a lot of ways. I must admit, Hanataro broke some of my expectations of this place, but still this place is quite lovely." Menoly nodded, picking up her own saucer and the tea pot. "Yeah, it beats Hueco Mundo in any case. What should we do today?" Before Harribel could give a suggestion a pair of shinigami came in, removing the tea from their hands.

"We apologize for not cleaning up earlier, Lord Kuchiki does not like to be disturbed when he is in the dining room. If you would follow us we can get the housekeeper to measure you for some new uniforms. She is very good at what she does." Nodding Harribel turned back to the table, picking up Tiburon from the side. "That should be acceptable, we can get the sizes fitted for the others as well, I remember all the different sizes."

With that the two followed the servants out of the compound to a different section of the building, where the sounds of whirling looms heard on the other end. Entering the building without the servants they found dozens of men and women hard at work, produce and shaping different textiles and shihakusho.

"Ah your here, well that's good. I'm housekeeper Homura, I'll be supplying you with your new uniforms." The two turned to see an ancient woman walking towards them, various cloths and tools in her hands. Upon seeing Harribel's uniform the woman scoffed a bit, placing her things to the side. "My the things you young people wear these days, never thought I'd see the day someone wore more provocative clothing than Lieutenant Matsumoto, but it is good to be surprised every now and then. Now let's make something more proper for a pair of ladies like yourself."

She began reaching into the folds of cloth only to stop at Harribel's voice. "Actually if it's alright could you keep the style of clothing I currently have? I find it to be helpful in regards to the abilities of my zanpakuto. I'd also like to make similar request for my subordinates if you would, I have their sizes memorized for them." Looking to Menoly she also nodded, wanting to keep her clothes as similar as possible. The old woman sighed, dropping the clothes in favor of a tape measure.

"As you wish my ladies, I'll have your uniforms prepared by tomorrow, but if you think I'll let you eat in this house with them on your crazy. I'll make those later but first, let's decide what color seems best on you."Snapping her fingers the two found themselves surrounded by different women, all of who were carrying different cloths and kimonos. As they were pulled and prodded left and right the two found themselves groaning, wishing this would end quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

As Unohana and Hanataro approached the office of the Head Captain Hanataro couldn't help but feel nervous. He had never been called here before, so the sight of the large doors before him was a little intimidating. Feeling Unohana's hand on his shoulder he looked over at her, her smiling comfortingly at him in return.

"Don't be so nervous Hanataro, Captain Yamamoto just wants a report on what happened, that's all." Nodding back at this Unohana gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, steering the boy in through the doors. Standing in front of his captains office was Chojiro, giving a low bow to the two shinigami. "Captain Unohana, thank you for coming and bringing your subordinate so quickly, I apologize if my messenger interrupted your breakfast."

Unohana shook her head at this, holding up a hand. "It was no trouble, I'd like to talk more but it would be best if we got in there." She went to walk by only to find the lieutenant in her way. "Actually Captain Unohana, Captain Yamamoto has requested to meet with the boy first, alone if you would." Unohana's smile dropped at this, face taking on an emotionless expression.

"Did he give any reason as to why he wants to meet him alone?" When the lieutenant shook his head no, Unohana turned towards her son, quickly straightening his shihakusho and zanpakuto. "Hanataro here are some things to remember when talking with him. Address the captain properly, remain standing unless he allows you to do so, and answer his questions as truthfully as possible. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah I understand." Taking a deep breath he walked towards the office, heart pounding in his chest. Chojiro opened the door to the office, showing the old man sitting behind his desk. Looking up from the paperwork his eyes bore into Hanataro, the intensity in them strangely similar to Bone Ripper's. "Enter 5th seat Yamamoto." Doing as he was commanded he entered the room, the door closing behind him quietly.

For a moment the two shinigami sat across from each other, neither one saying anything. While Hanataro was doing his best not to fidget or look nervous, the old man was scanning over him, appraising him from top to bottom. His eyes lingered on his blade for a moment before focusing on the boys arm.

"With which arm did you strike down the beast?" Hanataro was confused by this question. "I-I beg your pardon sir?" The old man stood up from the desk, walking around it towards him. "The arm, which one gave the killing blow? I need to know this."

"I-I used both arms sir, bu-but he helped-" Yamamoto strode forward, raising up Hanataro's left arm and pulling back the sleeve. Muttering a few words the old man put his index fingers to the arm, a gold light extending from it. Hanataro let out a hiss as he felt the energy probe into him. This pain was forgotten though as a symbol appeared on his wrist, the Kanji written in black ink.

Seeing this Yamamoto sighed, removing his finger from the arm. As soon as he did this the symbol faded, Yamamoto letting the boys arm fall back to his side. Going back to his side of the desk he pointed his arm towards the chair across from him. Getting the message Hanataro sat down, his hand rubbing the part of his arm that had been probed.

"I apologize for probing like that but I needed to confirm what I've been told so far, this was the only way to know for sure." Captain Yamamoto sat back, waiting for the boy to say something. "I-I understand C-Captain, umm may I a-ask what that symbol w-was on my arm?" The old man didn't respond at first, his hand having moved over his chest for some reason.

"I spoke with Captain Ukitake before coming back to my Division. I've been informed by him that you were made aware of Bone Ripper's past, correct?" Hanataro nodded at this, not trusting his voice to betray him at the moment. The silence did not deter Yamamoto from continuing.

"That symbol was one that were originally two symbols, one on me and the other on Bone Ripper. For my crime it was essentially my chain tethering me to him so long as he lived. My symbol stands for beast while his means resurgent. When you killed him the symbol disappeared and combined with **his**, inscribing itself on his slayer."

Hanataro was shocked at this, looking down at the place on his arm. "Wh-Why is it on my arm? What d-does it mean?" Hanataro asked, before almost slapping himself for talking without the proper honorifics. He was surprised when the captain didn't reprimand him for it. "Don't worry it is not dangerous nor will it appear unless you apply reiatsu directly to it. The symbol is simply meant to identify Bone Ripper's killer, nothing more."

Hanataro felt like asking why it would need to identify him, but decided to remain quiet, knowing he had pushed his luck. "Now I want you tell me everything that happened, from the moment you made contact with the former arrancar up to when you killed Bone Ripper. Leave nothing out." Nodding his head Hanataro took a moment to assort his thoughts, then taking a deep breath he began telling him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Training Ground<strong>

"Oh man I don't think I've been this relaxed in a long time. These springs are simply heavenly." Appaci said as she laid back in the water, a grin stretching across her face. "Yes and it's supposed to be great for your pores. Even for your mud pits." Appaci gritted her teeth at Sun-Sun, the woman sitting across the pool from her.

"Since I'm trying to relax here I'll pretend you never said that. I'm surprised it would be in such a..._big _place. There a story to that Rukia?" The smaller woman who was sitting between her and Mila opened her eyes, head resting on the edge of the spring. "Yeah I guess this was a training ground for some former captains, it's surprising the majority of the public still don't know about it."

Mila-rose snorted at this, her hair fanning out around her shoulders. "It's not that surprising, between the hike through the forest and the hidden entrance, you'd have to be pretty determined to find this place."

"We'll, it wouldn't be much of a secret place if it wasn't hard to find now would it? If it was my friend who built it would be quite disappointed." The four women turned to see Kukaku standing behind them, a towel wrapping around her torso. Moving to the edge of the pool, she slipped herself in, flexing her arms up and out. "So Kukaku-san, what brings you here?" Rukia asked, eyeing the woman across from her.

"Oh I just needed some space from Ganju, he's been acting moody since we got back. He'll get over it eventually...or I'll beat it out of him, whichever comes first. So ladies, what do you think of the Seireitei so far?" Mila-Rose responded to this, having put herself in a sitting position. "It's a little disconcerting, everything's so peaceful here, but our instincts haven't adjusted to that yet. We're always expecting something to come around the corner charging."

Kukaku sighed, taking her pipe out and giving it a puff. "We'll give it some time, this place will grow on you." Sun-Sun chimed in at this, hand covering her mouth. "If it's so great why do you live outside of it as opposed to in it?" The question caught Kukaku off guard, she took a moment to think about it before responding.

"I had brother who died in service to this place, when he passed on there wasn't any reason for me to stay anymore." Sun-Sun said nothing, but dropped her hand from over her mouth, mouth set in a thin line. Her two sisters recognized the subtle sign as one of guilt. "Well..." Appaci said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Do you think they'll ever be a reason to return?"

"Before the war I would never have considered returning here. But...maybe I have a reason to come back now." Saying this she leaned back against the wall, facing her gaze up toward the ceiling. Rukia wanted to ask her what she meant by that when her cell phone went off.

"That's my alarm, we should get going." Kukaku looked at the four watching them rise out of the pool. "Got a train to catch Rukia?" The woman shook her head as she dried off, starting to pull on her shihakusho. "We've got to get back home, Dinner will be in a couple hours and I want to make sure everything's ready. You can join us if you wish."

Kukaku waved the girl off, fixing her with a small smile. "I appreciate the offer, but me and your brother...we'll let's just say we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. Once the house is repaired I was thinking of holding a party for him. Let's meet in a few days to plan it, alright?" Rukia nodded at this having set her uniform in place. As the group left the training ground Kukaku waited until they had left when he fixed his gaze on a rock outcrop, expression set in a deadpan glare.

"You can come out now you know, I know how to spot your trail." Chuckling Yoruichi hopped down from the rocks into the pool, somehow doing it without splashing the water. Rising from the pool she flung her hair back, grinning at her friend. "So I've gotten a little rusty, sue me. I remember that time I snuck in on you and-"

Kukaku flung a rock at her head, Yoruichi dodging it in the blink of an eye. "We agreed not to discuss that didn't we Yoruichi? Or perhaps I should bring up the time I found you hogtied in one of your own traps?" Yoruichi glowered at her friend a little, settling back against the wall.

"I told you that trap was fine until Urahara tinkered with it. And besides don't try to avoid the issue. You know he was just being his usual noble self, can't you just..." Kukaku gave her friend a true glare, silencing the clan head. "His noble self can be damned, he may have been trying to save her life but he broke my heart in the process without so much as an apology. At least her sister is someone of true value. Anyway you know that's not why I asked you here."

Youruichi nodded, knowing the two of them would be arguing about this later. "Yes, I suppose we should. Especially since that boy will be tied into those old farts very soon." Kukaku was confused by this statement for a moment. But as Yoruichi spoke that confusion was at first replaced with a humorous smile, then at the end that smile had shifted into a frown.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it was put up over 2000 years ago. It could have been rescinded or-" Yoruichi shook her head at this, cutting her friend off.

"According to my father before he passed away, the bounty was still posted, nobody ever thought he would actually die so why bother going through the motions to remove it? I've spoken with my little bee on this matter and she has agreed to keep an eye on the situation. However don't mention this to anyone, if word gets out it could complicate matters."

"You mean it would make his life a living hell." Yoruichi nodded, glad her friend had caught on. "Precisely, which is why I think it would be prudent for me to drop in on our favorite prissy noble, so he doesn't spill the beans." Standing up she threw her clothes on, dried and dressed within a minute.

"Want me to give lover boy a message for you, Ku-chan?" Kukaku huffed at the nickname, turning away from the shunpo goddess. "Same as usual, he can bite me." Yoruichi laughed, simply taking off faster than anyone could see. _You should be careful what you say Ku-chan, karma has a funny way of turning your life upside down._ Reaching the outside she fell into her movements, all thoughts and potential schemes fleeing as she fell into rhythm, the speed of the world passing by her consuming her like it always did.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

After what had been hours of recounting and questions from Hanataro, he finally finished his story, feeling somewhat exhausted by the whole affair. Yamamoto for his part felt the same way, but years of practice had kept him from showing it. "And that's all he said at the end, he didn't mention any specifics or details of these future events? Hanataro shook his head at this, causing Yamamoto to frown a little in frustration.

"Alright, we'll let's move onto something else. Your new zanpakuto, what type is it, does it have any unique abilities besides flight?" Hanataro put his hands together, wringing them together in anxiety. "I-I'm not sure C-Captain, I didn't r-really have time to find out." Yamamoto nodded at this, standing up from the desk and walking around again.

"We'll no matter, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. But I shouldn't keep you any longer, I hear you have a dinner to attend to. You're dismissed, please send your parents in here if you would." Hanataro nodded at this, a small smile appearing on his face since the meeting had started. Standing up he gave a bow to the Captain before standing up and walking towards the door. As his hand closed around the handle he heard the old man speak again.

"You've done a great service for the Soul Society, one we will never be able to repay. Thank you." Hanataro turned back at this, feeling embarrassed by the compliment. "I-I didn't r-really do much, w-without the others I w-would have failed." Saying this he opened the door and with a final bow left the room.

Outside the office he saw Unohana and Ukitake sitting near Chojiro. Noticing coming out of the office they stopped talking, the two captains standing up and walking over to him. "How'd the meeting go Hanataro?" Ukitake asked, smile set on his face. Hanataro smiled back, relieved to be out of there. "I-It went good, he wants t-to talk to both of you now."

"Right we'll there's no point in you waiting for us, chances are this will take awhile. Give our apologies to Captain Kuchiki, tell him we'll speak to him on another day. Oh and here's something for you to share with the others." Ukitake reached into his haori sleeve, pulling a large bag of candy from it and presenting it to the boy. Surprised by this Hanataro gingerly took the candy from his father, then preceded to leave the room after saying a quick goodbye.

"You know, candy is perhaps not the best gift to give a teenage boy, that includes Captain Hitsugaiya as well." Ukitake gave a coy smile to Unohana as the two approached the office. "I thought you were fond of sweet things?" Unohana didn't respond, but one could notice a very light tint of red on her cheeks.

They entered the office from across the captain, each of them taking a seat as they always did. As with Hanataro Yamamoto stared at his two oldest subordinates, examining them both with an impartial eye.

"Your...son has told me he accounts from Hueco Mundo, I must say it is a lot to swallow. is everything he told me accurate?" Unohana answered this, face set in a serious expression. "Yes everything he said is true. Even if it's not, he's not lying about it." Unohana didn't mean to sound so defensive, but this was her son's accountability he was questioning.

"Relax Captain Unohana I never said I didn't believe him, it's just...I find it hard to believe Bone Ripper allowed himself to be killed on a whim. He would never do that unless he saw something in it for him." Ukitake responded, disbelief on his face. "I saw him die sensei, he was sick of his existence, what kind of goal could he have been seeking beyond that."

Yamamoto sighed, seeing his students point. "Perhaps you are right, I hope you are. Regardless of what may happen we won't be able to predict it anyway, so I'll leave it alone. Tell me, how strong is 5th seat Hanataro now that his reiatsu is no longer being suppressed?" Unohana and Ukitake looked at each other, silently conversing with each other. After a moment the two turned back towards Yamamoto.

"It's hard to say considering his lack of training and the fact his abilities are unknown. However before his reiatsu level was basically non-existent. Now I'd estimate it is at least at a 4th or even 3rd seat level. Also the fact he has a blade that can actually cut is important." said Ukitake.

"What of those you brought back from Hueco Mundo, what is your estimation of them, both as individuals as well as power?" Yamamoto asked, curious of these former enemies.

"Nel is basically a child, she has reiatsu close to that of Yachiru, but is too innocent to want to cause anyone harm. the four girls are all definitely lieutenant power in terms of shunpo and swordsmanship but lack any training in kido or hakuda. I will say however one has the potential for the latter considering her release abilities. As for the other two, Rubodone is easily lieutenant level even without kido training, while Harribel is the same way but at a captain level. The reiatsu level of all of them are still what they were even as arrancar. While they may have been enemies at one time I feel that they are truly earnest in wanting to join the Seireitei." Unohana said this, her voice speaking the same way she would speak about a patient's condition.

"Anything else of note I should know about?" Yamamoto asked, leveling his gaze at Ukitake this time. "No, nothing that comes to mind. What are you going to do with them?" Yamamoto sat back, running a hand through his beard in thought. After a moment of contemplation he stopped his hand motions and sat back up.

"They will be inducted into the thirteen squads on a trial basis, but they will be monitored by the 2nd division as we'll as receive a physical and mental examination to be done by you Unohana. I'll convene a captains meeting in a few days to see who should go where. As for the former espada, I believe you in that we should give her a captain status."

"But Sensei, the divisions all have captains, there aren't any positions open for her to take. Unless you intend..." Ukitake stared at his mentor, disbelief written on his face. A similar expression could be seen on Unohana's face as we'll. "Captain, are you considering creating a new division?" Yamamoto nodded, eyes shining with determination. "Between the return of some of the Vaizards and the influx of these new shinigami we now have an overabundance of talented shinigami. We can't have any particular divisions getting overpowered than the others."

"How will you get this done sir, don't new divisions have to be approved by central 46?" Yamamoto nodded, and for a second Ukitake thought he saw the old man's lip curled up into a smile. "Normally this would be true, but there are ways around it. I'm sorry to say though I can't explain this to you right now, not until I get further confirmation."

"Confirmation for what Captain?" Ukitake asked, suspicion starting to grow in his chest. "As I said young pup I can't tell you, but it does involve your child." The two parents looked like they were going to stand up at this and start arguing, but Captain Yamamoto held up a hand silencing the two. "This meeting is over, I will contact you all within a few days."

Unohana and Ukitake were frustrated at this, but knew they wouldn't get anywhere once he had made up his mind. Standing up they both gave a short goodbye to him before walking out of the office, their motions stiff and hurried. As the door closed behind them Yamamoto sighed, hating to have to keep things from two of his most trusted captains.

"Was it really necessary to keep them in the dark like this? It would be good to give them and the boy time to prepare for the pressure that will come." In the corner of his office the air shimmered for a moment before breaking apart, revealing the hooded stranger. The stranger spoke in a feminine tone, one that l was smooth and seemed to float on the air. "Perhaps but that would defeat the purpose of my observation. This is an unusual situation and should be watched carefully. What do you think of the boy Yamamoto-san?"

The old man looked away, pulling a small thing of sake from his desk. Pouring himself a glass he took a swig of it before offering some to the figure, who shook it's head no.

"The boy is seriously lacking in self esteem, from what I've read from his reports he is abused and picked on by many of the other divisions and to top it off he just allows it to happen. If I had learned of this behavior before the Ryoka invasion I'd have ordered his captain to reprimand him." The figure nodded, looking back at the old shinigami. "And yet so many good things in part have happened because of that boy. Much is uncertain about him, but he has a way of...bringing people together."

"And yet..." Yamamoto countered, eyes staring unflinching at his counterpart "he lacks the power to defend them, to uphold his own justice let alone the justice of the world. He isn't like the others that did those deeds over 2000 years ago, he doesn't have their talent or power." He was surprised when the being openly laughed at him, drawing the captain to look at it.

"And yet he has succeeded where no other could, albeit with the help of his friends. And perhaps that is a greater strength than any amount of talent." With that the figure shimmered before disappearing from view, leaving Yamamoto something to contemplate.

As this conversation was going on Unohana and Ukitake had just gotten back to her house. They walked in a stiff and formal manner up until they were inside the house, when upon closing the door the two quickly closed the gap, lips smashing against each other. The stress of the last week had finally hit it's crescendo in that meeting, and the need for relief had become overbearing. After a minute or so tongue wrestling with each other the two finally pulled apart, breathing heavily against each other.

"God how long has it been?" Unohana said as she held herself against Ukitake, her body shivering from the stimulation. "Too long, too damn long." Ukitake said eyes locked on her blue eyes. Saying nothing they went back to kissing and touching as Ukitake began shedding their clothes.

"We...we shouldn't...do this now. The dinner-" Ukitake gave a low growl at this resistance, placing a kiss on the side of her neck, her weak spot. "We already said we wouldn't be able to make it. it would be rude to do so now." Picking her up he moved themselves to her bedroom, placing themselves on the bed.

"Besides, I think they handle this without us, **Retsu-chan**." Shivering at these words, Unohana gave herself up and the two sank into the bed, the increasing darkness of the approaching night hiding the movements of their personal dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Estate<strong>

Approaching the gate of the massive estate Hanataro had expected to find the guards waiting for him there. So when he saw Byakuya there instead waiting for him he was surprised to say the least.

"G-Good evening Captain Kuchiki, I h-hope this day finds you well." The noble nodded his head at this, though Hanataro couldn't see it due to his bowing. "Good day to you to Hanataro Yamada, where is Captains Ukitake and Unohana? I thought they would be coming." Hanataro nodded at this, pulling the bag of candy out of his pocket.

"Y-yeah they said they'd p-probably be there for a while, b-but they wanted to let you know they'll meet with y-you later." Extending his hand he placed the bag in Byakuya's hand. The noble looked at the candy, eye raising slightly when he saw the particular brand. He turned away towards the building, discreetly putting the bag in his pocket while walking towards the home.

Hanataro hurried to catch up with him, walking just a step behind the noble. The two moved across the ground, neither one saying a word as they moved. For Hanataro he didn't want to say something wrong in the noble's eye and as for Byakuya, he just didn't have anything to say. Hanataro was just about to say something when Byakuya turned away from the main entrance.

"Umm Captain, a-aren't we going to dinner?" Byakuya nodded, pointing towards one of the side buildings. "Yes but that attire you currently have on is insufficient for this dinner. We will remedy that right now." Opening the side entrance Hanataro saw an old housekeeper standing there, the woman looking him up and down. "This is the one you told me about my Lord?"

Byakuya nodded guiding Hanataro into the room then stepping outside the loom. "Yes Homura, see to it that he is presentable for this dinner and his friends. Please escort him to the dining room once you are done." Homura nodded, tap measure in hand. "Not a problem, I'll have him up to standards in no time."

Having heard this Byakuya closed the door, leaving Hanataro inside the room with her. "We'll young man let's get started fast, don't want to keep them waiting. Now lift up your arm." Doing so the old woman began measuring him, moving with a speed and movement that belied her old age. Within a minute she had twisted and turned him in over a dozen different ways, including one in which he almost let out a squeak and jump slightly.

Homura cackled at this, causing Hanataro to look at her funny. "Been years since I made a man jump like that, although it was done in a different way. Not used to a lady's touch are you?" At this Hanataro felt himself turn scarlet, embarrassed beyond all belief. This caused the woman to laugh further, almost to the point she was coughing.

"HEHEHEHE my you're a shy one, good for you. Too many men these days running around without proper respect. Now wait right here while I look for something nice." She shuffled off in-between the shelves, hands ruffling through different cloths and jackets. As she did this she muttered to herself, some of which Hanataro could hear.

"...no no blue just isn't going to cut it and...koi fishes aren't really his thing oh dear...yes I think this will do nicely...with this sash it'll...he'll be quite the lady-" Hanataro immediately blocked out the sounds of the woman, cheeks burning even more than before. He turned back though when Homura came back in, cloth folded in her arms. "There's a changing stall to the left boy. Change in there and then I'll refit you appropriately."

Hanataro did as he was asked, going into the stall and changing out of his clothes. The light in this part of the house was fairly dark however and so he couldn't see exactly what the cloth looked like. All he could tell was that it was a dark color while the obi was slightly lighter. He changed his clothes quickly, wrapped up his shihakusho and walked back into the hallway.

Homura gave him one quick look over, adjusting his obi and sleeves here and there as well as putting his zanpakuto on his hip. "There that should just about...wait there's one more thing." Reaching into her uniform she pulled out a comb and hair band, straightening out his hair while putting most of the hair on the back of his head in a small pony tail. Removing her hands she gave the boy a last look over, then gave out a low whistle. "We'll I must say you clean up nicely boy."

Hanataro rubbed the back of his head, a small smile on his face. "Oh I d-don't know about that. I mean I'm n-not anything-" The old woman snorted, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him out of the building. "Now don't speak stupid boy, just get in there and enjoy yourself."

Hanataro found himself outside again, and before he had a chance to say thank you she shut the door. _She reminds me of Oba-chan._ Hanataro thought sad for the moment. Pushing these thoughts away he walked towards the main portion of the house, being careful not to trip in his clothes. Reaching the entrance to servants opened the door for him, one of them escorting him to the dining room. "My lord presenting Hanataro Yamada."

As Hanataro entered the room what conversation had been going on in the halted. The table in the room was surprisingly small (although it was still bigger than his old quarters). "H-Hanataro is that you?" Rukia stammered, eyes wide at the sight of the transformed boy. Hanataro for himself looked down, shuffling his feet a little bit. "Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" At this Rukia's face shifted from shocked to disbelieving, Harribel mirroring her look while Menoly simply snorted at this.

The kimono jacket he was wearing was a dark purple, emblazoned with white feathers near the bottom. Inside the jacket the rest of his kimono was black, with a grey sash tied around his waist. This along with his managed hair framed him quite we'll. Menoly gave a small grin, seeing the surprised but approving expression mirrored on Rukia and Harribel's face.

She saw he was also having trouble raising his eyes from the floor_._ Rukia was wearing her pale blue kimono with the yellow sash around her waist. Harribel for her part was wearing a dark blue kimono with silver shark shapes imprinted on the fabric, while the top was slightly open , revealing just enough to be alluring. To say Hanataro's shyness had kicked in at the sight of the two was the understatement of the universe.

"Hanataro, come sit by me, I'd like to talk with you." Hanataro nodded, walking over and sitting by his self proclaimed sister, who was wearing a simple green kimono. This also incidentally placed him right between her and Byakuya. Looking down the table he realized they were the only five sitting there.

"Umm w-where's N-Nel-san and the others?" Harribel sighed, having hoped to have gotten a better conversation starter than this. "Regrettably there was an...incident in the kitchen with Nel and her pink haired friend, so I put my girls on babysitting duty so they wouldn't interrupt." Hanataro and Rukia winced at this, causing Menoly and Harribel to look at the two.

"Is something wrong Hanataro?" A flashback went through Hanataro's mind of when Yachiru had attempted to eat Kon, while Rukia was remembering when she had placed a crab into Ikkaku's swim trunks. "N-no, nothing's wrong at all. I-I'm sure everything's o-okay."

Meanwhile...

"GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET YOU LITTLE TWERPS!" Apacci yelled as she chased the two little girls across the Koi pond, each of them holding onto the end of the jacket. Yachiru was laughing while Nel was yelling out how much fun "eternal tag" was. Sun-Sun and Mil-Rose were trying to help their almost half naked sister, but found it hard to do so due to laughing so hard.

Back to the dinner...

Byakuya sighed, sensing the pandemonium outside the estate but knowing there was nothing to be done about it now. "We'll now that we're all gathered here we can commence with dinner." He went to snap his fingers, only to stop when he heard the door open again, a familiar creak to be heard in the floor. Turning his head he saw none other than Yoruichi at the door, a grin plastered on her face.

"Shihoin Yoruichi, I was not aware that you would be visiting?" The woman's grin widened as she walked over and leaning over his chair. "I imagine if I did you wouldn't be here, isn't that right Little Byakuya?" Menoly noticed the glint that appeared in Byakuya's eye. She could only imagine him being called that when he was younger, and she had to stifle a giggle at the nickname. This did not go unnoticed by either clan head in the room, nor did the slip of paper that got slipped into Byakuya's haori pocket..

"Finally someone with a sense of humor, good for you kid. What's your name?" Yoruichi said as she moved herself over to the girl, sitting in-between Menoly and Hanataro. "Umm I'm Menoly lady Shihoin, it's nice to meet you." The girl said this a little meekly, the clearly powerful woman reminding her of Harribel. "It's Yoruichi kid, I'm not the best or frankly worst example of being a noble. So tell me, I read in the human world battle report you can pack quite a mean punch."

As the two began conversing they seemed to ignore the rest of the table leaving them to themselves. "As I was saying..." He didn't finish the sentence, choosing instead to snap his fingers. Immediately his servants came in carrying platters of food into the room, setting them down with the practice befitting those with years of practice. There was rice and fish and all kinds of meat and vegetables, along with dinner roles and fruit. Almost out of nowhere plates and jade chop sticks appeared in front of those sitting at the table. Then just as the drinks were poured they left as quickly as they entered. Hanataro sat there, waiting for everyone to grab their food first, when Byakuya cleared out his throat.

"It is customary in this household for guests to treat themselves first. Please Yamada, help yourself." Bowing his head slightly Hanataro stood up, making sure to carefully take a small portion of food from the different plates. Once he had a little bit of everything he sat back down, giving thanks to Byakuya. Once Hanataro was reseated everyone else chose to dig in, confusion and volume returning to the room.

It was during this chaos two things happened. First Byakuya slipped the paper from his jacket, reading the contents of the paper. Upon reading one line his eyebrows rose dramatically for a second, before shifting back into his neutral expression before anyone noticed (besides Yoruichi). The second thing that happened was the suspicious look on Rukia's face, knowing full well it was the protocol of _any _noble home that the highest ranked person was to eat first. However she would take it as him trying to be nice to Hanataro, in order to make amends. For now.

"So Hanataro, how was your first night staying with your parents?" Hanataro who had just finished his first bite, swallowed his food and looked up, a smile on his face. "It was nice, w-we haven't had much time to spend together b-but it was very peaceful."

"Good, I'm glad things are going well for you. I am wondering though where Captain Unohana and Ukitake are." Hanataro was about to speak when Byakuya beat him to it. "The head captain came out of his coma earlier today, so they had to meet with the head captain, I assume they are still there." Hanataro nodded, his hands folded in his lap. "Y-Yes, they m-met with Captain Yamamoto after I did."

"So what did he wish to discuss with you?" Menoly asked, calmly taking a sip of sake. "H-He just wanted to know wh-what happened in Hueco Mundo and what my zanpakuto can do." his hand dropped over the hilt, the blade seeming to give off a warm feeling. "So Lord Kuchiki, if it isn't to presumptuous of me I am kind of curious why you called this dinner?" Harribel asked, looking at the quiet captain.

"There were some things I wished to discuss with Hanataro and all of you, but I feel it would be best to do so when Captains Unohana and Ukitake are present. For tonight let's just enjoy the evening."

With that said the atmosphere around the table became much more relaxed, conversations turned towards more pleasant things. Warm stories and events were shared amongst the group, while Yoruichi did her best to embarrass those younger at the table, Harribel occasionally joining forces to help her. Byakuya for his part didn't say much, only choosing to throw in a comment here or there. But looking at him Rukia forgot her grudge against him for a moment when his lips turned up at a particular embarrassing story regarding Hanataro walking into the bathhouse in Hueco Mundo when the three fraccion were about to bathe. To say the events following it were amusing was right on. For the first time since Hisana had passed away, there was a warmth in this room that hadn't been there in a long time.

Hours later...

"Th-thank you for inviting me over Captain Kuchiki, Rukia." The two were standing at the gate to the house, Nel clinging to the boys back with a sleepy expression on her face. "You are welcome anytime you want to come over, alright Hanataro?" Hanataro nodded at Rukia, a small blush on his face. This shifted to a startled expression as he realized he was still wearing the kimono.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot t-to change back into my uniform. G-Give me a minute and I'll-" Byakuya cut him off, turning back to the house. "The kimono is a gift, tell your parents I wish to meet with them in a few days." Saying this he began walking away, heading back to the house. Rukia looked at her brother, amazed by the generosity. Kuchiki made kimonos were amongst the highest quality. _Alright brother, I'll consider this even._

"So Hanataro do you want me to walk you back home?" Before Hanataro could say no Nel spoke up, excitement shaking off the weariness a little. "Hana-chan, could we fly back home, pwease?" Hanataro looked like he'd argue but when she turned on the puppy dog eyes he saw it was pointless. Saying the release he was surprised to find he could create the wings without needing to draw out the blade. He took of his new jacket, wrapping it around Nel to keep her warm.

"I-It's alright Rukia, w-we should be fine. H-have a good night Rukia." RUkia felt like giving him a hug but stopped herself from doing so. "Yeah, you too."

Hanataro flexed his wings out, making sure he had proper hold before flying up into the sky, moving as fast as a hawk. He made sure to stay low though so the cold didn't affect Nel. As Rukia watched him fly away she felt her stomach knot up , twisting uncomfortably but not painfully. Confused by this she turned away, heading back towards the house. Unknown to her, Hanataro was experiencing the same thing, unsure of what to make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>80th Rukongai: Zaraki District<strong>

The hooded figure moved its way through the rough district, watching as people were fleeing from an area, fear etched on their faces. Normally this was not an unusual site in Zaraki, the district had earned it's hellish reputation in a history of blood and evil. But this time...it was too familiar to be a coincidence. Walking through the streets she followed the flow of people up until a dank tavern came into view, the sign resting on the ground declaring it the "Red Dragon".

Without a pause the figure stepped into the building, coming upon a sight of a great massacre. It was clear that this had once been a bar for the so called gang of this area, but that was clearly no longer the case. The gang members were all dead, some of them slashed down while others looked like they'd been torn to shred. A particularly fat one had been speared on one of the rafters in the roof, his entrails hanging down from where the wood had burst through. What truly caught the figures attention though was those killed were all gang members, no women or elders.

**"Huh, I figured someone would show up after this, didn't expect it to be you."** The figure turned around, a hand reaching into its cloak. Sitting on a small pile of body's was a large figure, the shadows obscuring it from sight. However the reiatsu it exuded was unmistakable. "I wasn't sure you'd be here, but I figured if you were anywhere it would be this place. "

The figure atop the corpses snorted, tossing something down from the top of the pile. Upon rolling to its feet the cloaked figure recognized it as a severed head, horrified eyes staring straight ahead, the light dead in the eyes.. "I see your appetite hasn't changed."

**"They weren't prey, they were termites who picked the wrong mark, that's their boss hanging up there by the way. Still at least I got to get some practice in. Been a while since I was like this." **The cloaked figure relaxed itself, but maintained its grip on whatever it was holding. "I can call **them **down here before you'll have a chance to think." The figure laughed at this, standing up and walking down the pile of dead. The other figure backed up, eventually backed near the door.

**"And you'd be sending them to their deaths. But you can relax, I'm sure you heard of my "deal" by now. And I happen to keep my promises."** Hearing this the cloak figure withdrew its hand, stance becoming more neutral. "If that's the case I suppose you won't mind telling me what your planning?"

The figure shrugged, jumping up and pulling the fat man's body down. Upon closer expression the figure saw it wasn't a rafter the man was impaled on, it was a massive weapon. **"Nothing to say yet, just a basic concept, whatever I do it won't be for a while. question is are you going to try and spoil things for me?" **The figure asked this, hefting the weapon over his shoulder. The cloaked figure seemed to contemplate this, but after a while turned away, heading towards the exit.

"Upon a hollows death it's past sins and transgressions are forgiven, father's first rule. I don't like the thought of you running loose, but I have no official power over you at this time. Your presence is noted, and for now that's all." The figure said this with a slight exertion of spiritual pressure to get the warning across. It was surprising when the large figure didn't blink, black eyes staring back into blue one's.

**"No need for threats, I understand we'll the power of nobility. If you'll excuse me I have to get going." **Not bothering with the door, the figure simply slapped it's weapon against the wall, causing the weakened side of the building, causing a large hole to break open. Stepping through the hole the figure took one last look at the cloaked figure, pointed teeth curling the jaw in a shark like grin. **"Say hi to your **_**daddy**_** for me, High Scholar Ling."**

The cloaked woman stared at the figure, hatred gleaming in her eyes. "I'll be sure to do that. I'll be watching your every move, Bone Ripper."

Bone Ripper stood to his full six and a half foot height, laughing out to the night. **SHAHAHAHA you of all people should know that's not my real name."** Moving with a speed belaying his size he leapt out of the area just as the shinigami response team appeared. Not wanting to be seen the figure vanished from sight, leaving only the massacre to show either of their presences.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentleman please welcome back my first villain ever, BONE RIPPER! Who regrettably will be unlikely to make more than cameo scenes for a while. If anybody can tell me what anime character inspired me to have him sitting on a pile of corpses, you have my respect. Also I've decided to make this either a rukihana or hanaharribel story, I just found I'm not good at writing love triangles very we'll. Fear not though, Hanataro will be featured with other pairings in other stories. Still open to suggestions for other pairings. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and have a happy St. Patrick's day. plz review for the win.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the Family

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN OVER 100,000 WORDS!. This is quite the milestone for me, I'm happy to see this thing grow and change like it is. Anyways I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me so far, I really appreciate the support. Just read the newest bleach chapter, hope Harribel will be alright. One common thing about a lot of anime or Japanese story telling is a trait to kill off a lot of characters right near the end of a story. So Chojiro's dead but I'm going to ignore that for this story. I kind of hope this isn't what the plan is for bleach. Also I've decided to put the Hanataro pairing up to a vote between Rukia and Harribel, so plz review to let me know what you think. Alright let's get this thing rolling. Bold= Place and time/emphasis, "Dialogue", Italics= thoughts/flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>4th<strong>** Division**

The next couple days had gone by too fast for Hanataro to like, the time spent either with his family or loads of friends from the 4th and other groups to visit him. It was touching for him to see all these people checking up on him, and for him it was one of the most peaceful times he had ever lived. But as all people know such times have to end.

"Are you sure you want to get back to work so soon, I could give you a few weeks off if you wanted." Hanataro shook his head as he walked with his mother, the two heading towards the hospital. "N-No I've rested enough for now, I w-want to get back to work."

"Alright, but if you feel like today is too much for you I want you to take a break, alright?" Hanataro nodded, knowing it could be bad for someone to push themselves if they weren't ready. The two walked into the office, where numerous different reapers said hello to the pair. The two entered Unohana's office, she sat down behind the desk. As she did this Hanataro felt something warm glomp him from the back.

"I didn't get the chance when you came back, it's good to have you back Hanataro." Hanataro looked back, seeing Isane standing behind him. "I am too Isane-san, how is Ganju and Kukaku doing." Isane's smile tightened a little at this, releasing the boy and heading towards her desk.

"O-Oh they're doing fine, just sometimes they fight a l-little too much." Hanataro gave out a nervous chuckle, remembering the first time he had seen Ganju piss off the Shiba head. It had taken him nearly an hour to heal the burn marks. He came out of it at the Unohana's voice. "Hanataro, today I'm assigning you and your squad to cleaning the 5th and 10th division. After that please return here and wait for me to come back from the captains meeting."

Hanataro nodded, giving his usual bow before exiting the office, his sword swinging on his hip. "Isane, watch the division for me for awhile. I need to head to the captains meeting." Not waiting for a reply Unohana stood up, exiting the office and heading out of the division.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Estate<strong>

"So Captain Kuchiki, how should we conduct ourselves at this meeting, is there any protocol we should be aware of?"Byakuya nodded as he walked along the corridors, Harribel standing next to him while the other former arrancar followed behind them. "There are a few things like standing still and addressing the captains only when your input is asked for. For the most part though just be respectful and patient, especially with some of the more eccentric captains. As to the actual protocol itself, that'll largely depend on what the head captain wants."

Mila-Rose looked a little nervous at the mention of the old man, remembering when he had roasted her and the others. "Are...Are you sure we'll be able to stay here? This isn't some sort of trap is it?" Harribel turned to give her subordinate a stern look when Byakuya continued as if nothing happened. "If the head captain had wanted you in custody he would have ordered it the moment he woke up. As to what he will do with you beyond that I'm not sure."

"I hope I can join Chiru-chan's squad, then we could pway everyday!" Appaci turned scarlet at this, still angry at the two for making her chase them with her chest open for all to see. Sun-Sun and Mila both saw the expression on her face, forcing themselves not to burst into laughter. Menoly saw where the situation was going and decided to intervene before it blew up.

"So will Rukia be coming to the meeting? I was hoping to spend some time with her today." Byakuya shook his head, never faltering in his stride. "This meeting is for captains only, the lieutenants will be in charge of the divisions while this takes place, minus the 11th of course. However I'm sure you'll see her later in the afternoon."

Walking through the corridors they exited in front of the first division, the center of the Seireitei's massive building standing before them. As they walked towards it all the newcomers, even Harribel felt a little apprehension. Byakuya had been heading towards one of the meeting rooms when he was approached by the first division.

"Captain Kuchiki, the head captain has decided to hold the meeting at the first division training grounds. However he asks that our guests wait here until after the captains decide where each one of you is to be placed. After that your individual captains will come out to introduce themselves to you." Chojiro said this with a series of bows, first to the captain and then to the group as a whole. Byakuya nodded then turned to the group, eying them each in turn.

"I understand, I apologize for this inconvenience, hopefully you will not have to wait long." Menoly answered him, averting her eyes from his. "It's alright, we've gotten pretty good at waiting. We'll see you in a bit captain." Byakuya nodded, eyes lingering on the blond for a tenth of a second before turning away, heading toward the training ground.

Menoly for her part turned around to talk to Nel when she saw her three sisters staring at her, catlike grins on all three of them. "Umm...why are you staring at me like that?" Sun-Sun waved her off, looking over at her two sisters and putting her hand in front of her face. "Oh it's nothing Menoly-chan, don't mind us." Menoly looked at them suspiciously but turned to Nel regardless. Appaci moved up next to Sun-Sun, leaning back near her.

"So we're going to try-" Sun-Sun nodded, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Yes, I think that would be nice for her, although it won' t be easy, especially with a buffoon like you helping me." Appaci turned a hateful glare an her sister, but had been warned beforehand to keep her cool so she just sat back with a huff.

Byakuya for his part was unaware of the plot's being hatched in the group he left behind. He entered the training ground of the division, seeing the other captains had already arrived. Yoruichi was also standing next to Sui-Feng, a smirk on the woman's face. Once he took his position the old man began.

"Now that we have all gathered we can start the meeting, Before we get to the potential recruits I want a report of the situation in the Soul Society." He ended the sentence, waiting for the inevitable. As always Sui-Feng spoke up first.

"Reports from my operative have reported a boom of new plus's in all districts outside of the Seireitei, the averages have yet to be determined but we estimate at least a couple hundred thousand new souls have appeared in the Soul Society. The inclusion of these new souls have also lead to an increase in hollow activity in the outer districts. At the moment our men are hard pressed to keep order and chaos is running rampant through the streets. I believe these souls are the ones from the hollow Bone Ripper."

"Anything else?" Yamamoto asked, curious about the situation. Sui-Feng nodded, pulling a slip of paper from her haori.

"One of the attacks in the Zaraki district was particularly unusual. A local tavern called the Red Dragon was attacked. This bar was a known holdout of the "Nefarious Dragons" gang currently in control of the district. All of the gang members in the area were killed, but I don't believe it was the work of a hollow. While some of the men had bite marks and were torn to shreds, others had clearly died by a blade of some kind, a massive one. However we have no leads as to who is responsible at this time."

Yamamoto frowned slightly at this, it was unusual but not unheard of for such slaughters to happen in the Zaraki district. Still he'd make sure to keep an eye on the incident. "In order to restore order to the outer districts divisions 7 and 9 will send additional men to assist existing patrols. Their direction will follow under your jurisdiction Captain Sui-Feng. Is there anything else to report?"

Hearing no answer Yamamoto nodded his head, tapping his cane on the ground. "In that case we will begin discussing the new recruits. You have all read the reports written by Captain Unohana, we will discuss each recruit one at a time. Let us begin with recruit Mila-Rose." For a moment nobody said anything, each one weighing the looks of the other. Then with the raise of Shinji's hand the debating began.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Division<strong>

Hanataro was heading towards the captain's office while his subordinates were spread through the rest of the division. He sighed as he headed towards the door, it was a well known rule that the squad leader in charge of cleaning the 5th division would have to take care of the office themselves. The official line of the shinigami under him was that they felt it would be more respectful to the division if a seated officer took care of the duty.

The truth though was after nearly 2 years the office still had a taboo feeling around it, just one of the marks Aizen's betrayal had left on the Seireitei. Standing in front of the door he forced down an instinctive shudder that always went through him and knocked on the office door. "You can come in the doors unlocked." Turning the handle he entered the office, meeting eye to eye with the lieutenant Momo Hinamori. "Hanataro!" The girl said standing up, walking over from the desk and hugging the boy. "I'm glad to see your alright, sorry I didn't visit but things have been so busy here."

Hanataro gave her a hug back then broke the connection, nodding his head at her in understanding. Hanataro had been one of the one's to help Hinamori through her physical therapy, and over the months the two had become good friends.

"I-It's alright, I know y-you've got things to do, I just came to clean the office." Hinamori waved this off, grabbing him by the arm and sitting him down in front of the desk. "The office is perfectly fine, sit down with me, have some tea." She stood up and moved over to a shelf, pulling a slightly steaming pot of tea off of it along with two mugs, placing the two in front of them.

Hanataro had to suppress a small smile as she poured the tea, this wasn't a strange occurrence for him. Just about every time he visited he ended staying for a cup of tea with her. We'll, as long as Captain Shinji wasn't around anyway, he could be a little hard to deal with. "Th-thank you Hinamori-san." Hinamori smiled back, placing the tea pot down and raising her mug up.

"Always a pleasure Hanataro, I must admit I missed these conversations." Hanataro nodded, taking a sip of the tea. It had a very calming smell to it, and as always he could just taste a hint of vanilla mixed into it. "Yeah, I did to. B-But I guess it was all for the best." Hinamori grinned, looking at the blade on his hip.

"We'll the sword is a definite improvement, but knowing who your parents are now, that is so cool." Hanataro looked down a small smile on his face. "C-cant disagree with you there. H-how have things been going here?" Hinamori's smile became a little more strained, but she kept it on her face.

"Oh things have been g-going well, Captain Shinji is very nice and it's b-been good to get back to duty." Hanataro noticed the slight stutter, he looked at Hinamori with a slightly serious expression. "Hinamori, a-are you sure everything's alright? You can t-tell me if you wish."

Instinctively Hinamori thought about pretending like everything was fine, but she couldn't. Hanataro had taken care of her when she was cracking up and always seemed to have a way of pulling things out of her.

"No...everything's not alright. I walk around the division but everyone always stares at me, like I'm going to break down or turn like ca- like **him**. And Toshiro he...he's just turned so cold lately, he won't even speak with me and we haven't talked since before the war ended. I just don't know what to do." She said this last part with a sniffle, turning away to hide the tears threatening to spill out. Hanataro didn't know how to help her but knew he had to try.

"I-I'm sure it's not as bad as y-you think. P-people don't think your g-going to break th-they just want to make sure your okay. As f-for Captain Hitsugaiya, h-he just needs some time to adjust. E-Everything will w-work out in the end." Hinamori wiped her arm across her eyes, doing her best to get rid of the moisture. "You really think things will get better Hanataro?"

Hanataro nodded, wanting to make the lieutenant feel better. Hinamori was still for a moment before a smile came back on her face, feeling better than she had in the past couple weeks. "Thanks Hanataro, like I said it's good to have you back. Now why don't you tell me about the people you brought back with you, I hear some of them are quite beautiful." Hanataro turned blood red at this statement, doing his best to sink into the chair.

"Oh th-their all very nice pe-people. Nel and M-Menoly are k-kind of my adopted sisters now, a-and Sun-Sun and her sisters are good friends. Rubodone is v-very courteous and p-polite, if a bit quiet." Hinamori nodded, a sly grin appearing on her face. "I believe your leaving one out Hanataro, a certain tall blond with Matsumoto level appeal? Or is she the mean one of the group" Hanataro's panicked at this, hands waving in the air in an excited manner.

"N-No y-you've got it all wrong, Harribel-san is v-very nice!" At the comment Hinamori put a hand over her mouth as if in shock. "You think she's "very nice"? Hanataro I didn't know someone like you had such impure thoughts. Just what would Rukia think if she knew you were like Renjii." If it was possible for Hanataro to turn any redder he would have exploded in a pop of crimson.

"H-Hinamori-san that's not w-what I'm saying at all! I j-just meant that's she a very g-good person, not that I'm saying she's pretty. Gah I mean not to say she isn't pretty she's very-" Hinamori who had been doing her best to keep control while he dug himself in further, couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing, the sound floating on the air.

Hanataro for a moment felt happy to have helped bring her spirits up, before realizing he had been had. He slumped back in his chair, expression downcast. "Hinamori-san that isn't very nice." The girl in question had gotten control of her laughing looked at the boys downcast look, finding it both a little guilt tripping and endearing at the same time.

"Sorry Hanataro but your just so much fun to poke at. But I suppose I've kept you for long enough, you probably need to get going." Hanataro nodded, finishing his tea and placing the cup down. "Y-Yeah we still h-have to clean out the 10th b-before the end of the sh-shift." Standing up he picked up his cleaning tools before heading to the door.

"Hanataro, thanks for listening, I...I hope your right, about what you said." Hanataro looked back at the girl, sitting behind her small desk, Aizen's old one almost looming over it in comparison. "I...I hope it does to." Before she could ask him what he meant by that he closed the door leaving her alone again. Just her and the specter of someone she had once trusted more than any other, seeming to whisper at her from every corner.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

"So it is settled for these four recruits. Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, Appaci and Nel will be inducted into the 3rd, 5th, 9th and 11th divisions respectively. As for the last one however she will spend some of her time as an honorary fourth division member." No sooner had he finished his sentence than a certain pink haired menace let out a cheer, racing out towards where Nel and the others were waiting. Many attending the meeting gave both a shudder and a sigh of relief that Yachiru had a new playmate to spend time with.

For Yamamoto he continued as if nothing had happened. "We'll now that the first half of the recruits have been assigned let us proceed with the next one. Former exequias leader Rubodone, who would wish to take him?" Two hands popped up at this, Soifon and Mayuri respectively.

Yamamoto had dreaded this, for the most part recruit selection had been fairly simple so far. Sun-Sun was a no brainer with her personality similar to the former captain Gin and weapon style similar to Captain Rose. 3rd as we'll as the 5th division were both in need of men due to massive transfers, which was why Shinji was given priority with Mila. Appaci had an unusual throwing weapon, something that could be properly trained in conjunction with 9th division Hisagi, and Zaraki had made it very clear that Yachiru wasn't going to be denied her playmate, one way or the other. Better just to keep them all in the same spot, with some supervision from Unohana.

Now however they had hit an impasse, a recruit could not be chosen unless one captain backed down, a compromise was met or the captains as a whole voted. "Captain Soifon and Mayuri, why do you both desire this recruit? Please one at a time give your reasoning for this."

Soifon who was standing next to Yoruichi spoke up, eyes glinted in their usual determined expression. "The former arrancar was the leader of Aizen's special forces, he has tactical experience as well as a level in regards to stealth. He knows how to command a force of troops and would be an excellent addition to the 2nd." Mayuri strode forward, a sneer on his face.

"Please if you send him their he'll simply end up in charge of the Maggots Nest, and his abilities wasted. His skills as a tracker and hunter would be useful in dealing with my research specimens, and my useless lieutenant believes he has some knowledge of science which could prove more useful than being a glorified jailor."

Yamamoto sighed, sensing the tension between the two groups. Tactically he felt Rubodone might be more useful in the 2nd in terms of combat, but Mayuri had good points to, albeit selfish ones. "Would either of you be willing to back down on this issue? After all we still have another candidate to discuss."

Mayuri immediately turned away and scoffed, showing his unwillingness to relent. Soifon was about to do the same when Yoruichi leaned over slightly, words whispering in her prodigy's ear. "You can afford to let this one go Soifon, be patient." Soifon hated the thought of conceding anything to the mad scientist, but would not allow her pride to stand against her masters will.

"Very we'll, the 2nd division will agree to let this recruit go return for ten percent of the 12th divisions budget for the quarter." Sensing everyone's eyes on him Mayuri, did a quick cost analysis of this, and saw that he came far ahead. "Fine, I accept." Nodding the two stepped forward, clasped hands and then let go as quickly as they could.

"Now we move on to the last recruit for today. Menoly Mallia, take a moment to review her file before making a decision." Surprising to the group Byakuya stepped forward immediately, hand upraised. "The 6th division is willing to take this recruit as a member, she has the right sense of duty and loyalty that are a requisite for this division. I feel this would be the best fit for her."

Soifon's hand which had been going down was pushed back up, Yoruichi whispering to her again. "This girl has potential Soifon, do not lose this one." Yoruichi stepped back, a smirk on her face as she saw the matchup between her two students. Yamamoto didn't say anything, simply standing back an eyeing the two.

"With all due respect Captain Kuchiki, this girl belongs in the 2nd division. Her skills and combat abilities are more closely aligned with the 2nd than the 6th, and they would reach their full capacity with my training." A glint appeared in Byakuya's eye, surprising the assassin with its strength. "Under my command she will have the opportunity to advance and grow through the ranks. Perhaps even take a position of leadership as opposed to a glorified jailor."

Soifon batted Byakuya's bait with a verbal backhand. "Considering the 6th already has a lieutenant capable of Bankai, I very much doubt your divisions leadership is in any true peril. The same cannot be said of the 2nd, considering the incompetent fool hoisted upon me as a lieutenant."

Byakuya frowned slightly at this, mouth drawn in a thin line. "And we should take the failure of your ability to motivate Omaede as a reason to concede to you?" Soifon's eyes widened in outrage and Yoruichi shifted herself just in case her students decided to argue in a more physical way.

Yamamoto however had let it go as far as he was willing. "Enough! We will not bicker amongst ourselves, since neither side is willing to concede it will be your fellow captains who decide. I want everyone's opinion, then I will give the tie breaker if needed."

Rose stepped up first, a disinterested look on his face. "I must agree with Captain Soifon on this, the girls skills would develop much more under the 2nd division, and in a battle that will mean life and death. I vote for Captain Soifon." Stepping back he turned to Retsu only for her to raise a hand, indicating she would wait till later.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you Rose, skills only come second to ambitions and drive. Still I will agree the 2nd would be best for her." Shinji said this, stepping back into line. Kommamura strode forward, face stoic. "I agree as well, the 2nd would do well with her addition."

Shunsui was the next to speak, eyes closed as if half drunk. "Oh it would be such a waste to cover up such a pretty girl in all black, are you sure I can't take her into my division?" The hateful glare his teacher threw him, as well as the surprisingly almost non-existent one from Byakuya made the answer clear. "We'll in that case I vote for Kuchiki, his division could use some more pretty faces."

Kensei sighed, back leaned against a tree. "I really don't care one way or the other, but I'll vote with Shinji, he's usually got a good view of things."

Toshiro was next to go, eyes focused yet almost distant, as if he wasn't there. "Aizen more than proved one needs the strength to back up their ambition, I vote for 2nd division."

Zaraki grinned, eyes pinned straight at Byakuya. "If it helps get the stick out of Kuchiki's ass I'll vote for him. She better be a good fighter though."

Mayuri waved his hand, wanting the meeting done with. "Just throw my vote with the Neanderthal's, honestly I have better things to do then being here." Having reached the end of the line, Ukitake cleared his throat as the group stared at him.

"I...am not entirely sure who to vote on to be honest. Either division would be a good fit for her but this is ultimately something she'll have to decide on whether she stays in it or not. However for now I feel she would be more happy in the 6th division, considering she knows some of the people there." Retsu nodded at this as we'll, showing her agreement with her partner.

Yamamoto sighed, his vote being the last to go. He tapped a cane to the ground bringing the attention of all gathered.

"I may hold the last vote in regards to this young woman's situation with my vote, but with such division it would be to insulting to our captains for me to choose one side or the other. Thus Ms. Mallia will spend one week in each division, to see which is more comfortable. After that she will be free to choose which she will stay in. As of now however it would be prudent for her to join the 2nd, to better evaluate her strength and growth potential."

Soifon was a little ticked at this to say the least, but once the head captain made up his mind there was no arguing with him. Byakuya nodded at the head captain, a little more stiffly than usual.

"We'll, now that this has been settled we can move onto our final piece of business. The first is in regards to the former espada Harribel. As her power level is we'll above a lieutenant level, I would like to see her made a captain. However as all the current positions are full I feel it would be best to put her in the reserve list at the moment until such time as she can be called in."

This caused a few of the older captains to wince in memory, the reserves was created when the number of capable shinigami outnumbered the positions available. Essentially the person would be stuck there until they could be slotted in, either from promotion, death or retirement. The reserve list could also take years to get off of.

"So if she's going to be in the reserves which division will she be in until a position opens up?" Kommamura asked, curious to meet a future comrade. "Normally the person would simply stay in their original division until the time came, but considering the circumstances Harribel will be allowed to decide for herself. I assume this ends the meeting?" Shinji said in a drawl, looking away from the group in a disinterested fashion.

"Yes, although I will tell you all Harribel may not be in the reserves for as long as you may think. Things will be changing soon, that's all I can say at the moment." The two nobles passed a knowing look between the two, something that did not go unnoticed by Unohana and Ukitake. Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground, starting to turn away. "Those captains who have chosen recruits please introduce yourselves to them, Unohana please explain the situation to Harribel. The rest of you are dismissed." The captain disappeared from sight, the majority of the others doing the same.

Unohana and Ukitake approached the two clan heads, with Soifon standing nearby, serious expressions etched on their faces. "Captain Kuchiki, Shihoin-san, what does he keep alluding to? We know you're in on this, I assume whatever this topic is what you wished to discuss with us?" Byakuya nodded, feeling nervous before the two older captains for the first time in a long time.

"Byakuya, Soifon, go introduce yourself to your new division member, I'll explain things here." Byakuya nodded, thankful not having to tell them while Soifon just looked confused. Once the two were gone Yoruichi leaned back against a tree, letting out a small sigh. "Alright, you two may wish to take a seat this will be kind of shocking."

As Yoruichi was dropping whatever bomb she had on the two the remaining captains had made their way out to the waiting group. The newly deputized shinigami looked at the approaching captains, both excited as well as fairly nervous. For a second the captains each sought out their recruits, then as one moved up to them.

"So you're the insignificant specimen Nemu asked for. You better be worth the budget I just traded away, or I'll recoup my losses from your hide." Rubodone didn't respond verbally to the insult, simply choosing to give a bow to Mayuri. The clown faced captain raised an eyebrow at this, but otherwise said nothing turning and heading back towards the 12th. Rubodone tactfully followed him two steps behind.

Kensei , Shinji and Rose approached the three sisters, the three of them whispering to each other as they sat on a stump. One of them seemed to make a snide remark that got the other two to curse at her, but besides that the three captains couldn't hear what they were saying. Once they were close enough the three women stopped talking, noticing the three standing over them.

"Oy, which one of you is Apacci?" Kensei said, crossing his arms over his chest. The shingiami in question stood up, looking up at the tall man, a hand on her hip while the other was in her pocket. "She'd be me, I'm guess you're my new captain?"

Kensei narrowed his eyes at the defiant stance, remembering similar positions from Mashiro. "Great out of all the one's I could get I end up with the tomboy." The two sisters winced as the dreaded nickname was said so offhandedly. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M NOT FEMININE?" Apacci yelled as he fist collided with his face, sending his head back. Harribel stood to immediately reprimand the girl but could not get there before Kensei began yelling back, hand falling on top of her head.

"THAT'S PRECISELY WHAT I"M IMPLYING, HOW ELSE COULD YOU TAKE THAT STATEMENT?" Saying that he gave her head a light squeeze. Apacci's eyes widened at the sudden pressure, reaching her hands up to try and wrench the arm off, only succeeding at digging her nails into his arm. "OW your hurting my head bastard!"

Rose sighed as the two went at it, choosing to turn to the remaining sisters. "I'm to assume one of you is Sun-Sun?" Sun-Sun walked over to him, extending a hand out. "Your Captain Rose, Yachiru told us your names when she came running out here. Now the nickname "girly hair" makes a lot more sense." Rose chuckled a little at this, extending his hand. "We'll seeing you here I understand why she called you the snake lady. Sun-Sun raised an eyebrow that he took her subtle insult in stride, but extended her hand and clasped it with his.

That just left Shinji and Mila-rose by themselves, the vaizard looking at the former arrancar. "You'll forgive me if I don't have an emotional greeting, that's not really my style. names Shinji, and as long as you don't backstab me like my former lieutenant we should be fine." Mila nodded as she stood up following the man out of the clearing. "And what did your lieutenant do that was so terrible." Shinji didn't stop moving, although his answer stopped Mila in her tracks. "You should know, he's the one that turned you into an arrancar."

While this scene was going on Soifon and Byakuya approached Menoly and Harribel, the two waiting for them expectantly. Harribel gave a small bow to the two, one Menoly quickly copied. "So Captain Byakuya, is this Menoly's captain...?" The assassin captain did not answer, walking up to Menoly. Menoly tried maintaining eye contact with it but found it hard to do so, Soifon's gaze seeming to pierce into her.

"For one week you will be under my command, then you will switch for a week to Captain Byakuya's. At the end you must choose which division you are going to permanently join. You will be at the 2nd division grounds entrance at 0600 hours sharp is that clear?" Menoly nodded, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous about the whole affair. Soifon went to walk away, only to turn back and look at the girl. "And at all times from now on you will address me as Captain Soifon."

With a flash the woman disappeared, leaving the others alone. Harribel turned to Byakuya, a frown on her face. "I'm not sure I understand the protocol for captain/subordinate conduct, but I do believe that was rude." Byakuya nodded, arms folded behind his back. "Captain Soifon is not always the most...tactful in that regards but you would be hard pressed to find many with her drive and skill. Sometimes she simply has too much of the former."

"Perhaps, but I guess that doesn't matter to me as of now. So now that my subordinates have all been assigned to different squads which will I be joining ?" Byakuya gave a small hmm, walking past the two towards the estate. "We'll, it's a little complicated, but I guess in large part that's up to you." Harribel was a little mystified by the comment, but listened as Byakuya began to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

"Alright g-good job everyone, th-that should be all for today." His squad mates all nodded, heading off in different directions. Hanataro for his part gave a small sigh, entering his former residence to do the paperwork. Closing the door he sat down at the desk, starting to write on the work. Despite having worked a shorter shift than before he had to admit he felt pretty drained. _Still, it's only about 2:00, I should be able to get this done before they get back._

He got about halfway through the paperwork when a knock was made on his door. Standing back up he walked to the door and opened it up. Standing outside of the door an old woman was standing before him, only an inch or two below his own height. She wore a simple blue and white kimono, and despite the wrinkles on her face one could sense the strength this person held. Her hair was pure white, even brighter than Isane's was. The way the hair was looped in front of her however was very familiar...

"Hello, umm i-is there something you need?" The old woman observed him, blue eyes piercing him like a hawk. "I was told this is the residence of Hanataro Yamada, would you happen to know him?" Hanataro nodded, opening the door a little wider.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm Hanataro. H-How can I be of service?" The old woman didn't say anything, choosing instead to step into the room. She looked around the room, appraising it like one would a painting. Eventually she frowned, lips set in a thin line. "To think you've lived here all these years...how distasteful."

Hanataro's confusion only continued to rise at the woman's behavior. "Umm, I don't mean to b-be rude-" The woman reached forward taking the boys head in her hands, turning him left and right. "You're not child, just give me a moment. Dear me your so skinny, part of your mothers physique I know but I thought more of your father would be more apparent. We'll at least you have some of his features."

The physical prodding was a little too far even for Hanataro. Stepping back he tripped over his sword sheath, falling to the ground. "A-Alright hold on a s-sec, wh-who are you?" The old woman blinked, bending down to look at him. "My apologies, I'm Fuyu Unohana, head elder of your mother's clan, as well as your grandmother."

"G-Grandmother?" Hanataro asked, eyes as wide as saucer's. Fuyu sighed, standing up straight. "We'll I knew you hadn't learned about them until a week ago, still I thought they'd at least mention me. Now stand up, I want to see my grandson better."

A chuckle broke out behind the two, causing them to look over at the door. Leaning against the door was another old man, although age seemed to be all they had in common. Where she was prim and proper he was a bit more...disorganized. He was dressed in a oak leaf green with a standard looking zanpakuto hanging loosely from his sash. While his head was bald one could still see he had sharp features as well as black eyebrows, looking in human terms in his late fifties

"More like you want to inspect the boy to make sure he fits your standards. How very...like you Fuyo." The woman snorted, turning completely to face the old man. "Mifune, I am surprised to see you out of bed before evening time, have you run out of sake to satiate yourself?" The old man let out a laugh, stepping into the room.

"Ah such a sharp tongue, it's surprising to hear it again, usually the creak of your bones block out the sound. To answer your question though I felt it was high time I met my great nephew." Hanataro looked at the two, surprised to meet two family members in one day.

"Y-You're my mother's uncle?" Fuyo looked askance t this while Mifune laughed at this, a small hiccup coming out at the end. "Ah if only I was so lucky kid, no little Jushiro is my nephew, although I must say there's not much of a family resemblance. Oh we'll, at least he knows how to pick good friends, but I guess I'm getting sidetracked. It's a pleasure to meet you kid."

He reached a hand forward to shake Hanataro's hand, only for the old woman to slap Mifune's down with a fan she produced from her sleeve. "Child I know you've lived on your own for the most part, but don't shake a drunks hand it's bad luck. Now where are your parent's, I have some things to discuss with them."

"You mean you that you wish to chew them out. You should lighten up, the circumstances surrounding their relationship-" Fuyo cut him off, rapping the hard side of her fan on his head again. "Are of no excuse, I understand the situation regarding him but that means little. Honestly to think I would do such a thing to my own blood over a grudge."

The old man had just recovered from the blow when he decided it was time to throw in another comment. "Considering how freely your using that fan at the moment i don't think I can urk-" She rapped the fan onto his head again, this time nearly crumpling the old man. "Be quiet your voice irritates me. 160 years, a 160 years they've kept this little secret while I thought that my family was without an heir, this is inexcusable."

"Um Grandmother, Uncle?" Hanataro said, trying to get the attention of the two. However they seemed to be lost in argument.

"Perhaps your strict ways were what drove them to be secret, after all you do have that temper of yours." Fuyo went to whack him only for the man to block it, taking out his own. "Oh, and I suppose it wasn't how free you were with that boy that caused this, you were always a light touch in your dealings with him."

"Umm excuse me?.." Hanataro tried again with very little luck. "Better a free hand then controlling them from the moment they start to crawl. Honestly I don't know how half of you haven't blown a gasket yet, considering how strict you all are." Fuyo looked over the pair of locked fans, anger in her eyes that was replicated in Mifune's.

"How dare you, at least my clan doesn't spend half it's time and resources getting sloshed when there could be work to be done."

The two got closer and glared at each other, upper parts of their faces darkened over in shadows. Just as it looked like they were going to use their fans again a pair of voices cleared themselves, breaking the glaring match between the two. Unohana and Ukitake were standing by the doorway, along with what looked like half the 4th division. A quick look from Unohana sent the latter of the three scurrying back to their duties.

"Mother, honored Mifune Ukitake, it is good to see the two of you have lost none of your vitality or drive." Unohana said this respectfully, although one could feel the lack of warmth emanating from her. Fuyo scoffed, placing the fan back in her sleeve. "Spare me your false modesty Retsu, I'm not in the mood. You know why we are here, I have been trying to meet with you ever since your return."

Mifune didn't say anything to Ukitake, but he did raise an eyebrow at the captain, causing him to look a little cowed. Ukitake answered, doing his best not to sound confrontational. "And as I'm sure you both know, there were things that prevented us from meeting with you. We just came back from a captains meeting and were going to go straight to you."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you were going to stall us another couple of days while you two tried to scheme up an excuse." Unohana dropped her neutral expression in favor of a harder one. "Don't be ridiculous, it isn't like we could trick you when you already knew. In any case how did you both find out so quickly?"

"I have my sources." Both elders said at the same time before sending a quick glare at the two.

Elsewhere...

Omaede was laughing uncontrollably as he munched down on rice crackers in the office, counting through a pile of money. We'll, he was until his captain walked by and threw a banzai plant from nearby, pegging him in the back of the head. "WHY AREN'T YOU TRAINING THE MEN LIKE I ORDERED OMAEDE?" Omaede's eyes drifted to the money, causing Soifon's to narrow. Around the barracks 2nd divisioners chose this as good a time as any to wal away, far **far** away."

Back to the current conversation...

"We'll, however you learned I suppose it doesn't matter. What is your plans for Hanataro?" Fuyo strode forward, pulling a small scroll from her kimono. "You should know better than that Retsu, we don't discuss matters with outsiders, despite the circumstances. I expect to see the two of you in the morning for breakfast, yes?" Hanataro noticed the way she seemed to ignore the other two, acting as if they weren't there.

"Wh-why is it only the two of us, why c-can't dad come as well?" Fuyo was surprised to hear the question, she turned a calculated look on the boy. "Clan business involves clan members only, outsiders are not welcome unless specifically involved. I'll see you both tomorrow." She walked past Unohana heading towards the door. As she passed Hanataro she slowed down for a second, as if there was something she wanted to do, but she resumed her step and left in a prompt manner.

"Ah still has that bug stuck in there, well some things don't change I suppose. Still it is a shame to see. Jushiro dear boy I hope you and your family come for a visit in a couple days, don't feel pressured to do it soon though. Just let me know when so I can cook up some grub." He wrapped Ukitake in a quick hug, nodded his head at Unohana then started walking out. Only when he went by Hanataro he didn't hesitate, putting a hand on the boys head and ruffling his hair. Giving a small hiccup he set out, closing the door behind him.

Unohana sighed, walking over to Hanataro and sitting him down, getting to work on his hair. "We'll, I suppose that went as well as we could have hoped. They didn't fight to much around you did they?" Hanataro shook his head, feeling a load calmer now that the two were gone. "N-No but th-they looked like they were going to. Why where they f-fighting?" Ukitake sighed, sitting across from the boy.

"That...is a long story, suffice to say there's a lot of bad blood there. Whatever their animosity towards each other, it's good to know they won't let it be aimed towards you. They however don't matter for the moment, for now let's just go home." Hanataro nodded, then turned a guilty look at his paperwork sitting half done. Unohana noticed his glance and walked over to the desk, taking the paper in her arms.

"Not here Hanataro, we should head back home first before discussing it. First though let's drop your paperwork of to Iemura,, he can take care of it for you today." Hanataro wasn't sure, but for some reason his parents seemed exhausted, both of them looking worn out. Nodding he went over and picked up his blade then headed out the door towards home.

_It's funny, there was a time I would have considered this my home. I'm glad that's changed._ Had he not been so caught up in his thoughts he might have noticed how his parents seemed to hover close to him, or how their hand's rested on their blades as if expecting the need to draw them.

As the door closed a corner of the room began to shimmer, eventually materializing the hooded female into reality. She walked over to the door, sliding it open slightly to watch the group depart. Nodding in satisfaction she reclosed the door and began shimmering to disappear. At the sight of something on the floor she stopped herself, walking over and picking it up from the ground.

It was a picture in a simple frame, the glass slightly smudged and the frame surrounding it cracked and aging. The picture itself was what drew the woman's attention. It was a picture clearly taken in the Rukongai, showing the boy in some kind of living room or another. He seemed young, very young and the clothes he was wearing seemed old and frayed. Next to him in the photo was an old woman with one leg and a katana. At the sight of the woman's blade the woman let out a small gasp, recognizing the woman. _So that's where you ended up sensei, it is curious to see you met this boy at such a young age. Why though is the question._

Hearing a couple of 4th division members pass by caused her to come out of her inner thoughts. She went to put the picture back only to hesitate. Eventually she took out a strange camera out of her pocket, taking a picture of the picture before putting it back, finger tracing the old woman's face as she let go. Standing up she shimmered out of reality again, with even more questions than she had before.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai 79th district<strong>

"**You're certain of this, those four passed through here?"** Bone Ripper asked as he held a street thug up in the air, one hand circling the thugs entire body, while the massive weapon was in the other. "I-I swear to you man, th-that's all I know. Th-they were heading to the inner districts, th-that's all!" Bone Ripper lowered his head down near the man, impossibly large and _very_ sharp teeth close to the man's head.

**"Huh, alright, you wouldn't happened to know why they were going there?" **At this his mouth formed into a grin, one that shouldn't have been possible on the strange face. The thug shook his head, scared out of his wit by the monster standing in front of him. Grunting Bone Ripper dropped the man, letting the man drop the eight feet he had been held at. Fortunately (Or unfortunately you could argue) the corpses of his fallen cronies softened the impact. Once the thug had recovered his wits he looked around in fear, but the beast was already gone. _I guess this is a sign I should starting praying more often. Maybe I'll take monk Sonyok's advice and join the monastery. _

Bone Ripper for his part was racing across the rooftops, the pounding of his massive legs frightening whoever was under the roof he ran. Seireitei far in the distance the beast's mouth was in a thin line, cog's whirling in his brain. _**I suppose some of them would end up here, still it is always surprising to know such powerful individuals are capable of redemption. Then again who am I to judge? We'll know matter I should be able to catch up to them by tomorrow.**_

He was about to keep blitzing through when he heard th sound of female laughing. A nobleman was walking down the alleyway with what was clearly two prostitutes on each of his arm. Behind the man a pair of men in uniform walked behind him, zanpakuto strapped to their belts. A poor street urchin who wasn't fast enough to get out of the man's way received a boot to the posterior, courtesy of one of the bodyguards. Bone Ripper watched the scene, eyes peering at the large sack swinging from the nobles belt.

_**Hmm that man is wasting his power and wealth in such an foolish manner, and the old bastard thinks I'm a monster. It would just be criminal to let this go by, guess I'll have to delay things a bit and reclaim that wealth. Specifically for me.**_The creature grasped the massive axe on his back, blades almost a black red on the edges from the blood spilled earlier._**Besides, I can stand to have a little fun every now and then.**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 11, man that was a bitch to write. But I must say I've been having a lot of fun with it. For now though I'm going to take a break from it while I enjoy my time in Hilo, Hawaii. THanks for reading everybody and see you at the next update.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy and Fury part 1

**Upload 12 is ready for launch! Feeling really good this week, got my Yoruichi story finally updated and only a little over a two weeks until I go home. This school year has been the longest time I spent away, from my family but enough of that. There will be a hint of a character in the next chapter, can you tell who it is? Review and let me know. As for the voting it ended up being close, but between the reviews and private messages RukiHana won out 5-3. Don't worry though I will create a Hana Harribel story after I finish this one. Anyways let's get on with the story. Bold= Time/location and emphasis "Dialogue"**_**Italics=thoughts**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division: Next day 6 am<strong>

Menoly approached the entryway to the 2nd division slowly, nervous about meeting her new captain. The brief meeting she had with her yesterday had not been the most reassuring, the assassin had been quite intimidating. _It's alright, Captain Kuchiki said she was a good person, and even if he's wrong it's only for a week._ Taking a deep breath she crossed the threshold, entering the division.

The moment she did a series of swishing sounds were heard, causing Menoly to raise her fists in defense, she whirled around to punch, only stopping when she Captain Sui-Feng standing behind her, arms crossed across her chest. "You're on time, follow me." Turning around she walked into one of the wooded areas, Menoly following behind her. For a few minutes the two walked in silence, eventually emerging in an open field.

"Lady Yoruichi has informed me that you use a pair of gauntlets in battle, is this the only form they are capable of or can you alter them?" Menoly nodded, one arm latching onto the other behind her back. "I can alter it to a blade, b-but it feels more natural this way Captain." Sui-Feng nodded, taking her zanpakuto from her back, before tossing it to the side, it landing and leaning against the side of a tree perfectly.

She motioned for Menoly to stand in front of her, the girl complying as ordered. "Show me." Menoly's eyes widened at the command, arms falling to her sides. "I beg your pardon?" Sui-Feng raised an eyebrow at her, turning her body slightly towards hers. "You heard me, come at me, show me your skills."

"But Captain, y-your zanpakuto-" Sui-Feng gained a small smirk to her lips as she dropped down into a stance. "You assume that I need one?" She beckoned with one hand, Menoly summoning her gauntlets before charging in, haymaker at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei Corridors 8 am<strong>

Unohana and Hanataro were walking through the hallways of the Seireitei, heading towards the area the Unohana estate was located. While Unohana was dressed in her haori and uniform, but for the meeting she had decided to have Hanataro dress up in his gift from Byakuya.

"A-Are you sure I'm n-not a little dressed up like this?" Unohana shook her head as the two walked, eyes focused on the home ahead of her. "With my mother everything is a matter of protocol, even something as simple as breakfast. It's best not to be to certain."

Hanataro looked at her, surprised to see how nervous she seemed. "Mom, are you o-okay?" Unohana turned to him, about to make the usual excuse when she saw the expression on his face. It reminded her of when Ukitake got serious. "I must admit I'm a little nervous, it's been awhile since I was last here and my mother and I have not always gotten along as well as I wished. But I'm sure that will pass."

Hanataro was going to say more when Harribel appeared on the scene, giving a short bow to the two medics. "I apologize if I'm interrupting, I was told to report to you Captain Unohana." The captain turned towards her, returning the bow.

"Yes I read in the report, I will say I'm surprised that you chose to join the 4th division for now. Someone of your strength level could easily have chosen others more suited to battle." Harribel nodded, sighing somewhat wearily at the comment. "After the last couple years I've had my fill of battle, some peace would be nice for a change. At least until a position opens up for me."

"P-Position?" Hanataro asked, confused by the comment. Unohana answered, seeing his interest. "Harribel-san has been put on the reserve lists on captain status, until then she will be part of the 4th division." Hanataro looked surprised by this, quickly losing that though when he gave a bow to Harribel, a smile on his face.

"C-Congratulations Captain Harribel, I'm r-really happy for you!" Harribel chuckled, moving a hand to raise the boy back upright. "Just Harribel for now, I'm not a captain yet. And you don't need to bow to me Hanataro, not after everything you've done for us." Hanataro rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed.

Unohana saw this, her maternal instincts kicking in to interfere. She promptly ignored them when an idea came to her head, one that made her extremely happy. "Harribel-san, I'm afraid I can't discuss what your position will be at this time, but why don't you come to breakfast with us? I'm sure my mother would be thrilled to meet a future captain." Harribel shook her head no, feeling out of place.

"No I probably shouldn't, it would be rude to show up when I don't know anyone there." Unohana simply smiled, walking up and taking the taller woman's arm in her own. "Nonsense, Hanataro and I will vouch for you. And frankly it would be nice to have somebody who Hanataro knows being there." At the mention of the teenager Harribel gave a reluctant nod, to which Unohana accepted and began walking again. She heard the two of them following behind her, Harribel's boots gracefully clipping behind her while Hanataro's somewhat clumsier steps could be heard to her right. _Well this should be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division 8 am<strong>

Menoly grunted as she felt herself thrown once again, briefly aware of the air being driven out of her lungs. Hitting the ground she rolled with the momentum, rising to her knee's and crossing her gauntlets in front of her in an attempt to block the kick coming towards her head. She was unprepared for when Sui-Feng hooked her foot around her arm, using the latch to spin herself and lightly send a kick into the back of her head.

For Menoly this had been the general routine for the past two hours, attempting to attack the small captain only to find herself being tossed around like a ragdoll. She attempted to send a kick towards Sui-Feng, only for the captain to use her foot to send her momentum sideways and send a punch towards her, Menoly just barely being able to raise a gauntlet to block it. _This is insane, she's been batting me around for two hours and her clothes aren't even scuffed. How does she keep moving like this?_ Shaking her head as she received another blow she jumped back, trying to get some difference from the captain.

Sui-Feng however was not going o let that happen, shunpoing forward so that she was barely an inch from the girl. As she began twirling her around she was analyzing the girl the whole time, assessing the girl. _Her stance is terrible, the attacks are mediocre in terms of form, and she fights to much like a boxer. Still she could probably give Omaede a run for his money, when I tested him like this he only lasted fifteen minutes. She definitely isn't lacking in terms of power or strength, although her speed could use improvement._

Sui-Feng had to suddenly lean back as Menoly went on the offensive, sending a feint towards her face then going for a low kick. Sui-Feng back flipped over it, landing on her hands and twisting around, foot colliding with Menoly's side. The blonde girl fell to the ground, and after a moment of trying to get up, collapsed back down.

_Improvisation, she tried to use my own tactics against me, looks like that was her last hurrah however. _Walking over to her she dropped into a crouch next to her, Menoly turning her head towards her with a groan. "Your skills are mediocre at the moment, but they can be improved. You're not lacking in power or drive, but with your current skills you'd be hard pressed to take on a lieutenant or even some of the third seats." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an energy pill, lowering it towards the girls mouth.

"Eat this pill." Menoly did as she was told, taking it in and swallowing it. After a few moments she felt a rush of energy go through her body, allowing her to shakily rise up to her knees. She looked up at the captain, finding her already before her, haori and zanpakuto strapped to her body.

"The creed of the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukido is one of dedication and strength, we are the secret shield of the Seireitei, guarding it from any who would threaten the Soul Society. We move unseen before any other, eliminating threats often before others even know they exist. Our actions are secret, as will be many of the truths you would learn with your comrades. The path we walk is not an easy one, but our actions ensure the safety of the Soul Society."

Menoly stared at the captain, finding herself drawn to the woman's words. Sui-Feng reached a hand out, helping the girl to her feet. "Stand with my division and I'll train you, I'll mold you into a weapon to strike down those who would threaten you and those you care for." Menoly's mouth began to instinctively open, but she shut it, doubt still creeping in there. Sui-Feng saw it, feeling a certain amount of satisfaction swell up in her.

"Come with me, I'll show you the rest of the division and then you can have the rest of the day off. Starting tomorrow you work full time, and we will train again." Sui-Feng began walking, only to notice the bruises however light she had inflicted. "Before you get the day off you'll report to the 4th division, I'll escort you this time since you haven't been there before." Nodding Menoly started following her, her arm cradling her side where the last attack had landed on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana Estate<strong>

As the trio walked into the estate Hanataro couldn't help but notice how clean and symmetrical the place was. The stone pathway they walked through went straight through the middle of the estate, not a single stone or crack in the walkway out of place. On one side of the path a small pond could be seen, decent sized koi fish swimming and jumping through the air while the ground itself was covered in carefully arranged gardens, some of them being simple flower gardens while the other were food plots being worked by the servants. The other side was similar minus a pond, but included a forest and according to one of the signs a training ground. Finally at the end of the path the Unohana mansion stood, an old and regal feel exuding from the walls.

As they walked down the path the servant's stood up from their labors, whispering and watching the three go by. All the eyes watching him was not helping Hanataro's nerves, but he did his best not to show it. Finally after what seemed like a long time to him they found themselves at the base of the house, a man in a suit jacket and tie waiting at the door.

"Lady Unohana, it is good to see you again. How have you fared these past months?" One of the servant's said as he bowed down, black and silver hair cut short and looking eerily similar to Chojiro Sasakibe. Unohana smiled at the courtesy, the man standing back up to his full height. "I have been we'll Shusuke, I apologize for missing our tea session last week but-" The man held up a hand, a small smile on his face.

"It's alright my Lady, mistress Fuyo already explained the situation to me. I take it this is the young master?" The man said looking at Hanataro, brown eye twinkling in the light. For some reason Hanataro felt himself feel _calmer_ around this man. Unohana put a hand on Hanataro's shoulder, walking him up to the front.

"Yes this is him. Hanataro this is my friend-" The man cut her off again, dropping himself in a low bow. "What your beloved mother means is I am Kuma Sasakibe, butler and long time confidant to the Unohana clan. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Hanataro felt a little embarrassed by this show of loyalty, he returned the bow, dropping his head lower than the servant's. "H-Hanataro Yamada, p-pleased to meet you."

The man stood up with a small chuckle, hand gently guiding him up. "Oh dear boy you shouldn't bow to us "servants", Lady Fuyo's heart might not be able to take such a sight. And who may I ask is your lovely companion my boy?" Hanataro turned to introduce her but Harribel got to it first.

"Tia Harribel, new shinigami and former espada." This got an eye raise out of the man, but otherwise he did not react to the news. He turned to Unohana, a smile on his face. "Sounds like quite the story behind that answer, but we shouldn't keep your mother waiting any longer should we? She's in the dining room waiting for you." Moving to the side he opened the door, allowing the trio to enter the building. Walking through the hallways they eventually found themselves in the dining room, which Hanataro found strikingly similar to the one in the Kuchiki house, albeit a bit smaller. Fuyo was sitting at the head of the table, as was various other shinigami who became silent at their entrance.

"Retsu, Hanataro I thought you two would be coming yourself. May I ask who this is?" Fuyo asked eyes boring into Harribel. Unohana stepped to the side indicating a hand to the tall blonde. "This is Tia Harribel, one of our future captains and as of right now one of my squad members. I figured it would be prudent for you to meet with one of the future leaders of the Seireitei." Tia for her part gave a bow to Fuyo, who raised an eyebrow at her in approval.

"I suppose...your right Unohana. Please Harribel-san, be seated with us. Hanataro, come sit by me." The old woman indicated to her right, revealing the one open seat on her right. Hanataro was reluctant to separate from the other two but complied with his grandmothers request. He found himself seated between her and a youthful looking woman with sleek black hair while Harribel and Unohana were seated further down the table. Unohana for herself was frustrated, she knew this separation was by no means a coincidence.

"Well now that all of our family is here we can begin the meal." Reaching over she rung a small bell that was close by. At the sound of the ring Kuma and several other servants entered the room, plates and trays filled with food. While the servants took care of the needs of the others Kuma set the plates for Fuyo and Hanataro, moving with a grace and ease that showed decades of practice. Once they were done they exited the room as quickly as they entered.

As the people began to eat conversation started to flow above the silence, different members engaging each other in conversation. Unohana and Harribel talked amongst themselves, the former addressing them on the occasional question while Harribel gave short and curt answers to the questions coming from the occasional male. She had to admit in her uniform she felt a little exposed in front of all these eyes. But if she could deal with Nnoitra for years then a few closet perverts wouldn't be an issue.

Hanataro for himself stayed silent through this, trying each of the foods and keeping his eyes focused on his plate. "Is the food not to your liking boy, I can have more brought out if you wish?" He looked up to see Fuyo looking at him, hands folded neatly in her lap. She spoke softly, the others at the table not hearing her "N-No the food's fine, I-I'm just not very hungry."

"Nonsense boy, you need to eat more, you look like a stray wind would blow you over." She turned to the left and looked at Kuma, the man having appeared from nowhere. "Tell the cooks the standards of this food will be raised in the future or they will be out of work, is that clear Kuma?" The man nodded his head arm folded professionally in front of this. Walking out again he passed Hanataro, giving a small wink to the boy as he left, something that put him a bit more at ease.

Fuyo frowned a little at this but otherwise did not press the issue. She turned her gaze to the woman next to Hanataro, gesturing a hand to her. "Perhaps you'd feel more at ease talking with someone your own age. Don't just sit their quietly, introduce yourself to the boy." The woman bowed her head to Hanataro, sitting as prim and proper as Fuyo. "Hello Lord Hanataro, my name is Fuu Miyoto, it is a pleasure to meet you." She raised her eyes to look at him, blinking them in a slow manner

For a reason Hanataro couldn't explain Hanataro found himself feeling nervous around this woman, and not in a good way._ Calm down, it's just your nerves acting up._ "Umm it's g-good to meet y-you as well Miyoto-san." Fuyo spoke in, a ghost of a smile puling at her lip corners. "Fuu here is a very distant cousin from the Miyoto clan, one of our vassal clans. I'm sure the two of you will get along well."

"S-Sure grandmother, I-I'm sure we'll be good friends." Fuyo's face went from complacent to surprised at the title while Hanataro did his best to keep his smile straight at her. Neither of them saw the glint that appeared in Fuu's eyes nor the way her hands tightened as they gripped the hem of her kimono.

On the other side of the table Unohana saw this and was not pleased._ What kind of game are you playing mother, we'll there is one way to find out._ "So mother, how have things been going with the clan lately? I have **regretfully **been preoccupied with my duties over the last couple of years and haven't kept the most keen eye in regards to it." As the table became silent Fuyo turned away from Hanataro, face setting back in its usual expression.

"The clan has been running **adequately**, although it might be running more efficiently if you were around to voice in on more matter's. I'm sure the **elders** would appreciate your input, being the clan head and all." While she hadn't intended to Fuyo sent an almost instantaneous glare at those assembled at the table, all of them slumping over slightly.

"And what matters pray tell would you have liked to have my opinion on?" Fuyo waved a hand at her, her other one raising her glass from the table. "Oh let's not get into that now, no reason to ruin a meal over such trivialities. For now let's just enjoy the meal." Unohana fumed a little on the inside, her mother had never been on easy to crack but she went along with it for now. Turning away the group went back to eating, small amount of conversation puttering and dying across the individuals.

Still just because she wouldn't press the issue now didn't mean she had no intention to do so before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division<strong>

"We understand the pain and suffering this incident has caused. The Mashina clan has my assurance we will look straight into the incident." Chojiro said as he spoke to a group of nobles, amongst them a crying woman. Ushering them out of the office he shut the door behind them, giving out a sigh as he did. He approached the door of his captains office, knocking lightly on it.

"Enter Chojiro." Going into the office he saw the captain sitting behind his desk, going through the paperwork. "What is it Chojiro? I'm very busy at the moment." Chojiro gave a low bow to the captain, arms crossed over his chest.

"I apologize captain but there's been another series of attacks in Rukongai." Yamamoto immediately stopped what he was doing, looking up at his lieutenant. "Where and who this time."

Chojiro pulled his noted from his jacket, eyes scanning the information written below. "There were two reports, both in the 79th district although at opposite ends. The first was another gang, of which consisted only one survivor. He said his attacker was covered in robes, but the man was massive, at least seven feet tall if not larger. While the majority of the attackers skin was covered up some of it was seen, he referred He also said the murderer's teeth were-"

"Razor sharp like a shark or animal's?" Chojiro nodded, pulling the paper up a bit more. "Yes, same as the 80th. Now here's the weird part, the other attack was a nobleman from the minor Mashina clan, he and his two guards were slaughtered, no bite marks all sword play. Apparently it wanted the money from the group, but the man's two umm...courtesans were left alive, after giving them some of the man's money."

Yamamoto frowned, something was not right with all of this. "Was there anything else in the report?" Chojiro nodded, his forehead frowning in a similar manner to his captain. "Yes, apparently the assailant is looking for people, we're unsure who but from what we could gather he's looking for four people. Do you think it's him captain?"

"Perhaps, Chojiro please make some tea for me, I need to think this over." Chojiro immediately complied, leaving the room in a swift manner while closing the door. Yamamoto for his part turned away, staring out the window. He pulled a small figurine from his coat, hand rubbing over the smooth marble.

_Flashback: Yamamoto's last day_

_As the proud general was pulled forward the soldiers of the opposing army whooped and hollered, only stopping themselves from throwing things out of fear of the chained man. Chains secured his arms around his torso, while numerous soldiers surrounded him, spears and swords at the ready. Even despite his captivity the future spirit general was still strong, his young body covered in scars from past battles and years of fighting. For Yamamoto he did not notice any of this, his eyes set on the massive tent set at the middle of the camp. _

_Passing through the main part of the camp he saw the various opposed nobles standing outside his tent. He gave the group one look, giving a respectful nod to those who always opposed him while his betrayers were given a disproving look, the latter of these groups bowing their head in shame. He turned his gaze from them as the captain leading the troops_

_"My lord, we have brought the prisoner as ordered, what shall we do with-" A voice from in the tent called out, the voice sending a chill down Yamamoto's spine for the first time __**"Unlock his chains and send him in. Alone." **__The captain raised his hands up, panic evident in his voice. "M-My lord are y-you sure, the threat he still possesses-_

_**"I'm sure I'll be able to handle, besides I doubt he'll do anything anyway, will you old man?"**__ The way he said old man was not done disrespectfully, but quite the opposite. With a slightly shaking hand the captain released Yamamoto from his chains. The moment the chains fell to the ground soldier and noble alike felt their hands fall to their swords, as if ready to strike. Yamamoto though did not attack, simply stretching his arms before entering the tent._

_Inside the tent it was almost pitch black, the only source of light being a candle on the middle of table set in the center of the tent. Yamamoto looked forward, unimpressed by the light show. "I don't like theatrics boy, say your piece or send me back to my cell." From the darkness the massive form stepped forward, easily towering over the man._

_**"Apologies, I mean no insult, I'm just so excited to finally make your acquaintance. I've wanted to meet you for over three years." **__Yamamoto looked up at him, face set in its usual expression. "We'll you've meet me, what do you want?" The figure chuckled, moving over to the table and sitting down, it gestured for him to do the same._

_**"Your execution is tomorrow, and with it any chance your clan has to defeat me. This obviously pleases me but it is sad in a way. You're the only opponent I've ever faced who challenged me. Tell me, have you ever played this game before?"**__ The creature pointed to a board on the table, various pieces set on the opposite ends of it. Yamamoto picked one up, the piece carved in the shape of a horse head. "Chess, it's a game from the west if I'm not mistaken. The point is to eliminate the enemy and capture the king yes?"_

_The figure across from him nodded, being careful not to scrape his head on the tent. __**"Precisely, I figured we could play each other before your execution in the morning, one last battle of wits before your execution. What do you say?" **_

_Yamamoto sat there for a minute, shadows covering his eyes while the two sat in silence. Eventually he set the horse down, before drifting his hand over to a pawn. Taking hold of it he moved it forward two spots. "Your move."_

_End Flashback..._

Sighing Yamamoto put the old pawn down on the desk, himself down as well. For not the first time in the last couple weeks he pulled a flask from his desk, taking a swig of it before putting it away. _I know you're out there, when are you going to make your move?_

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

Sui-Feng and Menoly stood outside of the gates to the hospital, the building looming over the two. "I'm sure you know your way from here, I expect to see you at the same time in the training ground." Menoly nodded, going to speak but found herself unable to as her side flared up, causing her to wince. Without a word Sui-Feng turned around, then disappeared from view. Menoly turned around, heading into the hospital.

Entering the ward she was surprised to hear shouting coming from one of the offices. Heading towards it she placed and ear close to the door, listening in. "Damn it Kukaku if we're going to hold a party for him it's not going to be some sissy event, it should be something manly with sake and poker!" Ganju's sisters voice came back, one easily sensing the irritation in it.

"First off just having tea at the party does not make it _sissy_, I want to avoid any drunken incidents or morons trying to crash it. Second do you really think he's going to want to drink or gamble with you all? That's not exactly his cup of tea." Menoly leaned a little too much on the door, not realizing it was partly open. her weight caused the door to fall in, along with her to the floor.

"Menoly?" The two rushed over helping the girl back to her feet. Isane who had been watching the two siblings fight had them sit her down at the desk, immediately setting to healing her injuries. "I'm guessing you got to do a training session with Captain Sui-Feng?" Menoly nodded, hissing a bit as Isane's kido moved its way over to her rib. "Yeah, I can see now why she holds her position. Ah I think she cracked a rib with that last kick."

Kukaku frowned at this, crossing her arms over her chest. "That girl is too psychotic in her methods for a beginner, I'll talk to Yoruichi, get her to tone it down a bit." Menoly shook her head, raising her eyes to the clan head. "No...it's alright I can handle it. Although I might be visiting here a bit more than I expected. In any case I overheard you planning a party for Hanataro?"

Ganju nodded, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah we were trying to keep it secret, guess we were a little too loud. We're going to go to Isane's place to discuss it, you want to come with us?" Menoly nodded moving to rise only for Isane to sit her back down.

"Now hold on a minute I haven't finished healing you. Wait for a minute or two and then we can go."

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana Estate<strong>

"Th-Thank you for the breakfast G-Grandmother, it was v-very good." The old woman nodded to her grandson as he gave a low bow to her, the group standing on the porch. "It is no trouble, this house is yours as well, you are welcome anytime." Rising up Hanataro looked at the woman, feeling as if there was something he should do. Working past it he walked down the stairs to Harribel who was waiting for them at the entrance to the estate. This just left Unohana and her mother on the porch, who waited for him to get out of earshot before addressing her.

"Mother what are your intentions for my son?" Fuyo stared at Unohana, surprised by the bluntness of the question. "I-I don't know what you mean Retsu, what do you think I-" Unohana cut her off, a true frown taking over the mask usually present on her face.

"I know that it wasn't past policy for you to have guest from minor households sit so close to you, nor did you ever look so favorably on those who were born out of wedlock. I simply wish to know what game your trying to play." Fuyo huffed, turning away from her daughter. "I do not have to answer accusations from my own daughter, learn some respect impudent child."

Unohana gave a tired chuckle, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. "No as my mother you hold no responsibility to answer me. As the head of this house however I do hold the right. I saw you glaring at the other elders, what have they done to gain your ire?" Fuyo was still turned away, and for a moment Unohana thought she was going to ignore her. Fuyo's response came out surprisingly softer than she thought it would.

"You were always gone, your father managed things for a long time but after he died I left the financial concerns to the others, I was sure he had taught them how to run things efficiently, I was wrong. They made some bad investments and no doubt a little bit of corruption mixed in as well. Our clan is in debt to many other clans, the Miyoto clan being one of the largest." The implications of this did not go over Unohana's head, her frown immediately turned to a scowl, removing the hand from Fuyo's shoulder.

"So Hanataro is supposed to be the bargaining chip then, to bring us back to our prominence?" Fuyo turned around, face set in outrage. "Of course not, as a clan heir it is his responsibility to ensure the continuance of his family, just as it is my responsibility to make sure there is a clan for him to take over one day. I don't like this anymore than you do but-"

"There is no buts here **mother**, I did not allow you to control my fate I will not let you do the same to him. Not to mention that this would only delay your problems not solve...unless you are aware of-" It was Fuyo's turn to cut her off, eyes as strong as steel. "I am fully aware he will be rewarded for his actions, but he cannot obtain it as he is now. He either needs to get stronger, which could take decades or through marr-" Unohana turned away, having reached the end of her patience.

"Unohana you turn around right now, this isn't a choice you have in the matter." Unohana did stop walking, only to turn around giving her mother a cold glare. "He is my son, I always have a say in the matter, as does his father and his family. You may hold them in low regards but they have just as much **claim** to him as you do. Whatever my son's fate will be I will ensure it is of his own choice, not yours, not mine." She turned away from her walking down the path to the pair, who had been watching the exchange between the two, even if they couldn't hear it.

"Is everything alright Captain Unohana, you seem to be frazzled." Harribel asked. Unohana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Harribel but I'll have to tell you about it later. Please report to the 4th division in the morning, I'll be giving your group a mandatory physical then I'll assign you under one of the officers. Come Hanataro, we're going to see your father."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division<strong>

Whips whirled through the air cracking against each other as Sun-Sun and Rose circled one another, looking for an opening. Sun-Sun snapped the whip forward, the snake heads at the end opening their jaws. Rose countered the coming attack with a flick of the wrist, but found himself having to let go of the whip as the snake heads bit down on the sides, climbing down the sides like a hydra and heading towards his hand. Sun-Sun released the whips from the weapon and was going to whip them again when she suddenly found she couldn't move, golden chains wrapped around her torso.

"You were holding back Captain girly hair, you let me grab the whip to give me a false sense of security." Rose chuckled as he retrieved his whip, releasing the girl from the chains. "Maybe, maybe not in any case I'm satisfied with your request. I'll place you as my 3rd seat straight away. With a little training you might be able to rise higher if you wish." Sun-Sun waved a hand at him, whip reverting back to a sai. "And upset blonde emo-san, nah I'm fine where I am right now. Although, I'd like to learn how you did that little magic trick." Rose nodded, a grin appearing on his face.

"Of course, but first we should get Kira out of the office, we're going to need a volunteer for this after all."

* * *

><p><strong>9th Division<strong>

Apacci had also gained the third seat that day, though her method was far less pleasing to her captain than Sun-Sun's had been. She and Kensei arrived the night before to find a large amount of the division members waiting for them, eager to see their new squad mate. One in particular had seemed a little too eager, not even bothering to restrain his leering. Apacci calmly and quietly asked Kensei who the man was, and the captain informed her that he was the third seat. She then very politely walked up to the third seat, introduced herself with a bow, and as he went to do the same picked him up with a single hand and beat the shit out of him. Suffice to say Kensei stopped her before she got to out of hand, but not before stripping the man of his title.

Now she sat in the office with Kensei and Hisagi, an annoyed look on her face. "Oy grandpa I thought we were going to be training today, why are we sitting in here doing nothing?" A twitch mark appeared on his face, but he did his best to ignore the blue haired girl. "Calm your non-existent tits down, we'll get to training when we get to it. Just do your paperwork."

"Bastard how dare you talk about a woman's assets in such a barbaric manner, it's no wonder your single." As color began flowing into Kensei's cheeks in anger Apacci leaned back in her chair, a sly grin appearing on her face. "Hmm with your attitude and that scowl, I'll bet your still a virg-l"

That broke the last straw. Standing up Kensei grabbed both her and Hisagi, who had been watching the exchange between the two with a slight look of fear, suddenly found themselves flung out the office.

"Hisagi, I think it would be best for you and the **chimpanzee** to go take a tour of the Seireitei. Go visit her sisters, drop her off a cliff just keep her out of my hair!" Saying this he tossed a small pouch of money out of the office before slamming the door shut, sending the watching division members scurrying away.

Apacci jumped up to her feet, rage on her face. "THAT'S FINE BY ME, WHO WANTS TO HANG AROUND A SILVER BACK GORILLA LIKE YOU?" Breathing heavily for a minute she eventually calmed herself down, turning to see Hisagi standing up, a tired expression on his face. Appaci reached down and picked up the pouch, weighing it in her hand before tossing it at Hisagi. Smiling a little she looked over at the lieutenant, an expectant expression on her face. "So Lieutenant...umm?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei." The lieutenant said, rubbing the back of his head where he landed on it. "Right, anyways you know a good place to eat? I'm starving." Hisagi nodded, opening the bag to examine the contents of the pouch. "Yeah there's a good restaurant close by, it's just down the street and to the le-"

He stopped talking as the girl grabbed his arm, pulling him in the direction he mentioned. He blushed a very slight pink as the shorter girl dragged him, although Apacci didn't seem to notice as the call of fine food was drawing her in with its sweet smell.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Division<strong>

"So Hinamori, umm about the fight back in the fake town, I'd-" Momo interrupted the Mila, smiling warmly at her. "It's no problem Mila-san, what happened in the past should stay in the past. Besides Hanataro vouches for you, so that's all I need to know."

Mila smiled in return, taking a sip of her own tea. The two of them were sitting outside a small teahouse, the noon sun starting to rise in the sky. "Yeah he's a nice guy, if a bit too nice for his own good. But we owe him a big one for getting us in here. I must admit it's a little weird being surrounded by shinigami and not having to fight them." Momo's lips twitched at this a little, but Mila didn't notice this. "I'm sure after a little while you'll get settled in. It must be nice to have your own quarters finally though."

"Yes and no, I am glad to have some peace and quiet from those two but I had kind of gotten used to it over the last few centuries. Also I miss Lady Harribel, between all these meetings and her joining the 4th she hasn't had much time to spend with us." Momo frowned at this, cogs in her mind turning. "Well maybe you could pool your money to rent or even buy a home, I'm sure Captain kuchiki or one of the captains woul-"

"That would not be wise right now I'm afraid, going into debt in the first week could backfire on us." The two looked over to see Harribel standing near them, eyes observing the sitting pair. "H-Harribel-san h-how long have you been standing there?" Harribel shrugged, walking over and sitting with the two.

"It's not important, it was a nice thought but we should avoid getting to deep in anything at the moment. We already spent a week at the Kuchiki estate, it would be bad of us to ask for a loan now. So your Mila's new superior, it is nice to officially meet you." Momo was going to reply when she saw something behind Harribel, causing a slight giggle to rise in her throat.

Harribel raised an eyebrow at the girl, a little taken aback by the behavior. "Is everything alright , I didn't say something funny did I?" Momo shook her head, doing her best to stifle it. "N-No I'm sorry it's just...look behind you." Harribel and Mila both turned around, and suddenly understood why she was giggling.

Across the street Apacci was dragging Hisagi behind her as she headed towards the delicious smell, nose held high with a pleased look on her face. "Hurry up you slowpoke, I can smell it, it's just around the corner." Hisagi struggling to escape the woman's vice like grip both to regain his circulation as well as to escape this embarrassing scene, tried once again to reason with her. "You've said that for the last five blocks, we've literally passed a dozen restaurants! Why don't we just-"

He found himself yanked forward, Apacci having turned around and pulled him down to face level, barely an inch from his face. His slightly shaking black eyes stared into her ice blue and amber eyes. "You listen here, I smell something tasty, I want to taste it and I'm going to, **got it**?" She ground out the words, teeth bared at him. Hisagi nodded, unable to speak. Satisfied with the answer Apacci turned around dragging the subdued male out of the area.

Mila and Momo took one look at each other before bursting into laughter, trying their best not to knock over the table. "D-Did you see the Hahaha look on his face, I thought she was going to castrate him." Mila said, hand clenched to her stomach. Momo for her part was leaning onto Mila's shoulder, wiping a tear from her eye. "God I've never seen H-Hisagi led around s-so easily, not even Matsumoto has and she- HAHAHAHA." The two fell back into laughing, cackling with each other as Harribel sipped Mila's tea, a smile hidden behind the cup. _I wonder what Nel is doing right now?_

* * *

><p><strong>12th Division<strong>

Nel was playing with Yachiru, and to anyone who knew the latter or heard of her reputation playing meant mischief. Currently the two were sneaking through the tunnels leading under the Seireitei.

"Alright Nel-chan we're almost there, should just be one more turn." Nel who was following behind her pink haired partner in crime crossed her arm over her stomach, dropping her head a little as well. "Yachi-chan you said that six times alweady, and I'm getting hungwy. Are you sure we're going the wight way?"

"I'm positive, I made scratches on the walls so I'd no where we're going. Now where is that lever...Ah here it is." Pulling it Nel was surprised to see a part of the passage pull away, the two children quietly making their way through the hallway. Yachiru frowned, she knew this wasn't the way to Ukitake's office. There was too many beakers and other scientific gear. _Must have stumbled on clown-san's place again_

"Careful you useless wretch, on drop of that compound and it'll release a poison contaminating the specimens." Hearing Nemu respond emotionlessly the two children put their heads around the corner, observing the scientists at work.

The two of them were standing around a table with Grimmjow's body on it. Nel felt her heart beat a little in fear at the sight, she had never been fond of the epsada but to see him like this...

"Ah the liquid is taking effect, Nemu are the components ready?" The lieutenant turned to the left, taking a tray from Rubodone who had been waiting quietly in the background. "Yes Mayuri-sama, the transplants should be ready for insertion. I tested them myself last night." The mad scientist nodded as he lifted up a bone saw from a tray nearby, the light gleaming off the blade menacingly.

"Then we're ready to begin the experiment, let us begin. Just after you remove those two interlopers from my sight." Nel and Yachiru went to sneak back in, only for Nemu to appear behind them, picking the two up in her arms. "Where do you want to go President Yachiru?"

The pink haired girl looked up at her, slightly scared for the first time in a long time. "Wh-Whitey-chan's p-please." Nodding Nemu activated her teleporter, the three of them suddenly appearing in front of the office. She place d the two on the ground, making sure to straighten there robes first.

"I apologize for the discomfort you may have felt, but Mayuri-sama's experiments can't be interrupted. In the future please refrain from coming in unannounced." She turned to leave, only for Nel's voice to stop her. "Robo-girl, whats the clown going to do with Gwimmy's body?" Nemu looked at her almost answering out of habit, but stopped and turned away, hand clasping over her arm from a just starting to heal bruise, unseen by the two girls.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to disclose any information of the SRDI without the express consent of my captain. Please refrain from talking about this or Mayuri-sama might get angry." Saying this she vanished with a zap, leaving the two girls alone and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai District Uknown: Brothel House<strong>

The gruff laughing of men and the fake shrill giggles of women floated on the air as Bone Ripper approached the building. A pair of guards standing t the door reached for their blades, but stopped when Ripper held up a gold coin, causing the two men to relax. Tossing it to them he strolled by the two, leaving his massive axe outside the door, grinning a little at the terrified expression of the guards.

Inside the building he found what could usually be seen in such a place. Plush booths were set around the place while different men and women drank and engaged in all kinds of behavior. Corridors lead to the backrooms where the sounds of moans and groans could be heard.

None of this mattered to Bone Ripper as he saw one of the individuals he was looking for sitting at the bar, a tankard held in his massive hand. He sat down beside him, ordering a pair of tankards then sliding one to the man down the bar.

"Oy dumbass I already told your boss I got no interest in joining his little gang. Do you want to die?" Bone Ripper's grin opened wide, as he downed the tankard in one go. The figure sitting next to him grunted in surprise, but otherwise said nothing. **"Don't know this**_** boss **_**you're talking about, but I can see why he wants you, I happen to be here for a similar purpose. Your harder to track down then I thought."**

"You've been looking for me? Those other three don't even want me around and we've been together for centuries." Bone Ripper lowered his head, growling a little as he took a sip from his just refilled tankard. **"And here I thought you'd all be together, well that throws a wrench in my plans. Any idea where they were headed?"**

"Don't know, don't care. I don't need them, I'm strong enough to take anyone on." Bone Ripper chuckled, causing the figure to glare at him. "What, you think you can take me? I'd like to see you try." In anger the figure pulled a large broadsword from the bar counter, ready to unsheathe it and eviscerate the annoyance.

Bone Ripper dropped his head back and laughed , the antics of the two having quieted the bar. **"Interesting proposition, let me make a better one. Come with me and fight me, if you win you kill me and can stay here as a big fish in a shitty pond. If I win you can hear my proposal, what do you say?"**

The figure thought about it for a few minutes before eventually nodding standing up he and Bone Ripper left the brothel, Ripper grabbing his axe from the wall. No sooner had he done this than the man turned around, broadsword swung in a vicious arc. When the sword edge met the blade of the axe a shockwave was released in the area, knocking those in the brothel down while shattering the windows and glasses.

"Guess you're not too much of a weakling, stay still so I can chop you up scum!" Bone Ripper grinned, pulling the hood from his head causing the large man to sneer in disgust. **"Come on then, chop me up if you can, FORMER ESPADA!" **Rushing forward the two clashed again, the buildings across the district beginning to shake from the effects of the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>13th Division<strong>

Unohana and Hanataro entered the compound, Unohana setting a brisk pace while Hanataro followed behind her, confusion spread across his face. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her but he knew he'd find out soon enough. The two entered the outer office to see for once Kiyone and Sentaro not fighting with each other, but rather bouncing Nel and Yachiru in their arms, talking to them soothingly. Ukitake was standing nearby as well, a small frown on his face.

"HANA-CHAN!" Nel yelled as she leapt from Kiyone's arms and wrapping her arms around the boys head, almost knocking the boy over. Hanataro didn't seem to mind, having gotten used to the sudden shifts I weight. "is everything alright Nel, whats wrong?" Nel didn't answer him, head simply buried in his chest

"I guess the two stumbled into one of Captain Mayuri's labs and saw something they didn't want to." Hanataro turned around to see Rukia and Zaraki having entered the room behind them. Hanataro felt a little embarrassed at not having noticed the large mans overwhelming reiatsu. Zaraki didn't acknowledge the others in the room, choosing instead to walk over and pick up his own girl. "Oy Yachiru, haven't we talked about going near that freak right?"

Yachiru didn't answer right away, looking away a little tiredly. "We were just trying to go to whitey-chan's, we didn't mean to go there." Zaraki sighed as the girl went quiet, adjusting her a bit more in his arm. "Oy Retsu Jushiro we're going to head back, thanks for watching the kid I'll try and figure out what upset the brat." With this he exited the office, stooping down to avoid hitting his head on the doorway.

Unohana sighed, sitting down next to Ukitake. "Kiyone, Sentaro can you go buy Nel some candy, we've got some things to discuss." The two nodded, heading out the door. "Should I leave as well or-" Unohana shook her head, motioning for her to stay. "No we have a bit of a situation of a _noble_ nature and your input might be helpful."

"I'm guessing your mother wants him to take up the position of heir to his clan?" Ukitake asked, arms crossed over his chest. Unohana shook her head, making him look over in surprise. "She does, but that's not her main concern, apparently the elders in my clan misused our funds and we're now on the brink of collapse. How **fortunate** that the bounty is still posted."

"B-Bounty, wh-what bounty?" Hanataro asked, confusion spread on his face. Rukia had a similar one set on her face as well. Ukitake noticed this and leaned forward, a serious expression on his face.

"That's right, I suppose neither of you would know about that. Well before the Gotei 13 was formed the protection of souls and hollow slaying fell to individual shinigami to perform, usually under the employment of different clans. Back then however clans were less inclined to send their troops to protect humans without an order from the royal family, so the soul king would place bounties on individual hollows, often large sums of money or even official positions in the court."

Unohana spoke next, her face darkening in anger. "This all changed because of **him** however, Bone Ripper. Over the centuries he organized the hollows, learned how to evolve them. When he had his army set he invaded the soul society. Those few of us who remain from that time refer to it as the second war."

_Flashback_

_"They're pushing us back, we have to hold the line!" Unohana yelled as the hollows surged forward into the thinning line of shinigami. A crocodile headed one snapped her teeth towards her neck, turning slightly she slashed it through the middle causing it to disintegrate. "Lady Unohana we should pull back, their numbers are too great." Unohana shook her head, watching the creatures pull away for the next charge._

_"The pluses are still fleeing into the Seireitei, if we pull back now they'll overwhelm us, besides reinforcements should be-" She stopped talking as one of the creatures opened its mouth, a red ball of energy forming in the middle of it. "Hey what's it do-" That's all one of her men got to say as a red beam of energy blasted out, vaporizing him from the torso up. They watched in horror as his lower body fell over and the other beast howled, similar balls of energy appearing. The shingiami moved to charge them, blades drawn even as they knew they wouldn't get there in time._

_"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" The beasts were blasted apart from a well placed kido shot from Ukitake, his hair blowing in the wind, black as onyx. The failure to control the ceros caused a chain reaction, the majority of the other hollows getting blown up by the energy release. Kyoraku moved in finishing off the remaining groups._

_"Jushiro, Shunsui your arrival was most timely. That's quite the frightening power they seemed to have gained." The two nodded as the nameless shinigami began pulling back. "Yes well hopefully we won't have to see it too often. The old man and the beast fought each other just a short while ago. He and his generals have retreated."_

_"So we didn't manage t finish him off then, how bad are the casualties?" Kyoraku sighed, sliding his swords back in their sheathes. "Horrendous, we killed them at a rate of three for every one shinigami, but a lot of the civilians didn't make it to the shelters in time. The death tolls at least in the tens of thousands."_

_Unohana dropped her head, she knew they had saved a lot of people but in the end it wasn't enough. Jushiro wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder, he knew the healer was feeling tortured at the moment, even the loss of one life upset the woman._

_And as the three of them started heading back to the Soul Society. They knew there was no survivors to be helped this day, only funerals to perform. _

_End Flashback_

"Umm Mom, Dad?" The two came out of their memory, seeing the three sitting before them. "Sorry, we got caught up in the past. After the war the king posted several new bounties for the leaders of Bone Ripper's armies, he offered to anyone who could eliminate the generals nobility and power. The four most powerful of his generals were eliminated by what we know as the Four great Noble Houses. It was Byakuya's grandfather that killed Bone Ripper's greatest lieutenant." Rukia saw where this was going, and with a strange feeling of dread so did Hanataro.

"So if Ripper's generals had bounties than we can assume he did as well." Unohana nodded, her hands fidgeting a little bit at it. "Yes, the king, the bounties he placed on the four generals were only of noble status, it wasn't until centuries later that the four noble houses established themselves. But for Bone Ripper that individual and his family would be immediately elevated to a great noble house."

Hanataro turned pale white at this, going as still as a statue at the implications. Rukia for her part didn't do much better, her mouth dropping wide open, eyes quivering at this. "B-But the houses rose u-up over fifteen hundred years ago, the effects this will have on the p-political structure-"

"We know, believe me Rukia we know, but that isn't the most immediate concern. At the moment he can't even collect the bounty for it, which brings us to our current problem." Unohana said, hands gripping her Haori in a death grip. Hanatatro finally seemed to have come out of it, stuttering out a single word. "Wh-Wh-What?"

"Obviously the existing noble families of the time did not want to see some non clan shinigami from being able to collect such a bounty and upset the hierarchy so one of two things had to receive the reward. The first route was to demonstrate that a very strong reiatsu level, somewhere between the level of a captain and a lieutenant."

"And the second one?" Rukia asked, a strange feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. Ukitake looked at the two, something passing through his eyes she couldn't quite identify. "The second is to be a married member of a noble clan. With children."

**WHUMP!** "HANA-CHAN!" Nel yelled out as Hanataro fainted backwards, his head colliding with the floor. Rukia only watched numbly as Unohana and Retsu rushed over to him. Inside her however her emotions were swirling together worry for her friend, irritation that he was in trouble again, sadness. but out of all the emotions she felt two were more prominent than any others yet not truly recognized by herself. Jealousy and Fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew that took me the better part of a few weeks. Regrettably this will be the last chapter I will be writing for a couple weeks, due to final exams coming up as well as preparing to travel back home. Srry if it felt a little rushed in parts, I finished this at three in the morning, so tired. Anyways plz review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy and Fury Part 2

**Chapter 13 is ready for high def viewing, I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, this one is going to cover the second half of the same day. Sorry this took so long, but this summer and school has been insane for me and then my computer crashed so I had to rewrite the story for me. We'll, the stage is set, now on with the show. "Dialogue", Bold= time/emphasis/location, **_**italics= thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>13th division<strong>

Hanataro awoke with a sputter as he felt a splash of water on his face, causing him to jerk up from his position on the floor. Rubbing his kimono sleeve across his eyes he looked up to see Unohana and Ukitake sitting in front of him, the latter holding a glass while the former held Nel. Rukia was still sitting where she previously had been, with an unreadable expression on her face. When he looked into her eyes however...

"Hanataro is your head okay? You're not bleeding or anything are you?" Unohana said as she set down Nel and turned his head around, causing Hanataro to take his eyes from Rukia. The medic winced a little when she probed one spot of his head, she quickly healed the spot causing the pain to fade. Once she was satisfied she pulled her hands away from his head.

"Th-thanks m-mom." Hanataro said, his voice coming out in a depressed tone. Nel instinctively climbed up on his shoulder, patting the male on the head. "S-So I g-guess that's it then, I'll have t-to get ma-ma..." He couldn't finish the sentence, the idea of it all terrifying to him. Ukitake frowned at this, arms crossing over his chest. "Like hell you are. You're not going to commit to anything just because you **grandmother** wants you to. I'm sure my uncle would be thrilled to take you into my clan so you wouldn't have to do this"

"B-But." Hanataro stuttered, eyes going wide. "I-If I d-don't do something th-the clan will collapse. I-I'm not strong enough t-to take the b-bounty, this is the o-only way." Hearing this sentence seemed to bring Rukia out of whatever funk she had been in, the girl standing up silently and walking over to Hanataro.

She looked down at him silently for a moment before reaching down and wrenching him up to his feet and pulling him to eye level, the speed at which he causing him to feel dizzy. Unohana went to pull her off only to be stopped by Ukitake, who motioned for her to wait.

"Listen here Hanataro, and listen good. If you think I'd let you or anyone I consider a friend to be forced into a...**a courtship** that they did not want to be in, than you better toss that notion away right now. **You are not marrying that woman, understand?"**

She finished her last sentence with her large acting smile, something that right now seemed to be a cross of Gin and Unohana. He nodded a little bit, fearful to do otherwise. As soon as he did so Rukia dropped her intimidation smile, a smaller one gracing her lips as she pulled him into a small hug. "We'll figure something out , just trust me when I say that." Standing stock still for a moment he eventually got a small smile on his own face, slowly returning the hug. "Yeah, I understand."

The two might have held each other a bit longer if someone's didn't choose that moment to clear their throat. Rukia and Hanataro looked over at the two captains still in the room before jumping apart, a slight red tinge on their cheeks. Ukitake almost looked amused in a way, the corner of his lip tugging up in a smile while Unohana was looking at the two emotionlessly, a tinge of confusion only evident if you knew how to look for it. "Umm I suppose you all probably want to discuss this as a family, I'll go talk this over with my brother. Considering his marriage to my sister he might have some idea about this s-situation." She tried to give a reassuring smile to the two, but found it difficult to do so, feeling unusually awkward under the gaze of the two captains/parents in the room. Giving a quick bow she turned around and walked out the room, giving a slight breath of relief the moment the door closed. She immediately flashed out of the building, running down Seireitei's hallways towards her brothers offices

_Why am I feeling so...exposed right now? I mean it's not like I was doing anything inappropriate with Hanataro-kun, I just gave him a hug. So why am -_ She felt herself stop in mid shunpo, almost tumbling to the ground in confusion at her thought, never having referred to anyone with that term before. After a second she simply shook her head, resuming her travel. _It's just the stress from the last couple week and now this, I must be a little jumbled up. Besides he's a nice guy, why shouldn't I be a little fond of him?_

Saying this and other things to herself she pushed the anxiety to the back of her head, continuing towards the 6th division. Still despite what she said to herself she felt her stomach twisting a little as she moved.

Back in the office the four family members were standing in silence for a moment, unsure what to say for a moment. For Hanataro despite Rukia's words he still felt uneasy about the whole idea of marriage. Unohana was feeling similar misgivings, looking over to her partner to see how he was dealing with it. She was both surprised and a little suspicious to see a small twinkle in his eye, almost as if he was hearing a joke nobody else could.

She was just about to ask him about it when Nel's stomach gave out a loud rumble, followed by a low grumble from the little girl. She reached over and pulled on Hanataro's sleeve, causing the teenager to snap out of his thoughts and look at her. "Hana I'm getting hungwy, can we get something to eat please?" at that moment her stomach decided to voice the same opinion, giving out an even larger growl.

"That is probably a good idea Nel-chan." Unohana said as she walked over to the two, handing Hanataro a small pouch. "Go ahead and take Nel out to lunch somewhere, visit your friends while you're at it. You're father and I will discuss the current situation, well meet back at mother's estateafterwords.." She ushered the two of them out of the office, closing the door behind them after pecking each of them on the cheek. Once she sensed they were far enough away she turned around to Ukitake, the smile of doom on her face.

"Ukitake, **dear**, would you mind telling me what was so amusing?" Ukitake chuckled a little, crossing the distance between the two and wrapping his arms around her. "Oh it's nothing honey, I'm just happy to see Hanataro has such a good friend looking out for him. Anyways I think we should follow Rukia's lead and drop in on my uncle."

Unohana stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement, pulling away and dropping the topic. "Yes he is very lucky. Sometimes I wish Rukia was my daughter, such a kind and brave girl. Well let's get going before your uncle starts drinking. Which should be in little over an hour." Saying this she turned away, causing her to miss the knowing grin that materialized on Ukitake's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Rukongai District:Battle Field<strong>

The district was in a panic as axe smashed into broadsword, the resulting clash causing a small shockwave to travel through the air, cracks appearing in the ground. The two combatants struggle with each other for a moment before Bone RIpper flicked his arms to the right, sending the sword to the side and smashing down a building to the side.

The espada grunted, pulling the blade out with a smash and sending a vertical slash downwards. Bone Ripper lifted his battle axe, the blow causing the ground under him to crater in and explode outwards. Bone grinned as the destruction surrounded them, laughing at the screams of fleeing souls. For a few minutes the two clashed blades back and forth faster than any pedestrian could see, if they were stupid enough to stick around that was. The former espada swung his blade down two-handed, Bone holding his blade up to block. The sheer strength of the blow not only caused the land to crack around the combatants, but sent a shockwave that blew the brothel down in a collapse.

**"You've gotten stronger espada, I watched your battle in Hueco Mundo and you didn't do nearly this well."**

Bone forced the blade back, the espada stepping back and gripping the blade two handed. "Hmph, so you saw my battle, what is that to you?" Bone Ripper shrugged, expression set in a jovial way. **"Oh nothing much, one must entertain oneself in some form or another. Like right now for example."** Leaping forward he closed his mouth for a moment, went as if to swing at his side, then spit in the espada's eyes.

Before his opponent could recover Bone Ripper shot his arm forward, latching his hand on the throat and throwing his opponent to the ground. Still struggling the grounded former espada snapped his head forward into Bone's chin, causing a mouthful of blood to spray out. He was forced to stop moving however when the axe head was held above him, the pointed tip between the two blades poised above his eye.

**"Sha...Sha...that was fun, haven't really brawled with someone like that in a long time. Thanks."** The espada spit to the side, throat aching from where the _thing_ had grabbed him. _The scum's strong, it was like my throat was being gripped by two cinderblocks._ "Tch, I don't need your thanks dumbass, just tell me what you want before the shinigami show up."

Bone's grin split open, revealing the bloody yet undamaged pointed teeth to the man below him **"Ironic you should bring them up, tell me an...individual of your strength and power, why haven't you gone to join up with them? Someone of your reiatsu level could easily crush any ant who got in your way."**

The former espada lowered his head, shoulders slumping down. "There was a time I believed that, that I could blow my opponents away with the flick of a wrist. But those two, **those shinigami captain scum**, they killed me, took my strength from me. Now I'm just another thug for shitheads and deadbeats." Bone Ripper shook his head, eyes betraying nothing of what he was thinking.

**"So you'll stay here and wallow in pity for yourself? Bah where's the fun in that? I got something much better lined up for a man of your special...qualities. Your more than strong enough for it, but I can make you even stronger. Interested?"** The former espada turned his eyes back to Bone Ripper, a small cinder of the anger and strength that had always been in them glimmered. "Alright I'll bite, what do you want with me?" Bone Ripper grinned and reached an unnaturally pale hand forward. The former espada stared at it for all of two seconds before reaching forward and clasping it, suddenly finding himself pulled to his feet.

**"Well to understand what I want we'll need to talk about someone very important, someone integral to all of this. A young shinigami named Hanataro...**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division: Cart Stand<strong>

"Wh-what about that place N-Nel-san? Th-they make good sushi." The little girl who was currently resting her hands on the top of his head gave this some consideration b-before shaking her head, the motion causing his head to turn as well. "No I don't like yucky fish, Nel wants something meaty and wid cheese."

Hanataro sighed, continuing to walk past the twentieth restaurant/food stand they had passed in the last half hour. While Nel was hungry enough to eat a horse (something that drew the ire of said horse's owner to Hanataro) she was a very picky eater. Truth be told she probably would have eaten at the first place if Hanataro had insisted on it, but he was used to being ordered around so why would that stop now? Anyways the unusual duo were drawing a number of people's gazes, some of the men grinning and laughing at the sight of an officer carrying the small child on his shoulder, while a couple of women cooed at it. Some of the looks weren't so friendly however...

Hanataro was just about too make another suggestion when the grip on the top of his head increased. Looking up he saw Nel leaning over his head, a small string of drool hanging down her mouth. "Hana-chan, do you smell dat? It smells tasty." Hanataro didn't quite understand what she was talking about until the smell of chicken and spices wafted in, causing his stomach to rumble.

"I-It s-smells like enchilada's, S-Sado-san let me try some last time I was-" He stopped talking when he felt Nel jump off his shoulders, the small girl sprinting off "YEAH, COME ON HANA!" Eye's wide Hanataro began chasing the girl, shouting apologies as he bumped into different people. "N-Nel-chan Wait! You don't know where you're going!" He called out to no avail.

Nel was to focused on the smell of the food, so much so that when she ran around the corner she ended up smashing into two shinigami, the three of them landing in a crumpled heap. As Nel sat up rubbing the spot on her head Hanataro rounded the corner he immediately headed to the girl. "Nel are you alright?" Nel looked up at the boy, eyes a little unfocused. "Unn Hana-chan why are you all fuzzy"

Hanataro chuckled for a second before a pair of hands grabbed him and twirled him around. "You again, I thought I told you to watch who you bumped into little bitch." Hanataro felt the color drain from his face as he stared into the same pair of 11th division members he had knocked down last time. Upon closer inspection Hanataro noticed several new scars and bruises covering the two bodies. Seeing his distracted stare the one not holding gave a sneer, leaning in closer. "After that little mishap last week 3rd seat Ikkaku decided to "**practice** his fighting skills" on our hides. How fortunate it is we ran into you twice."

The man holding him laughed as he lifted his fist up. "Yeah and no psychotic lieutenant to save you this- OWWW?!" The man jerked upwards as Nel who had been watching the scene with round eyes, decided it was high time she saved her older brother. By sinking her teeth into the bullies ankle, causing Hanataro to fall on his butt. The man looked down and growled rearing his leg back for a kick. "Get off you little brat!" Before he was able to kick out Nel jumped back onto Hanataro's shoulders, glaring at the two with half tears in her eyes "Leave Hana-chan alone!"

The man merely smirked as he and his compatriot walked towards the two. "Yeah and who's going to make us?" A hand tapped him on the shoulder, causing the man to turn around, just in time for a gloved fist to smash into his face. As the man staggered back, teeth and blood spilling out his mouth, Appaci closed the distance between them and slammed her foot into his chest throwing him backwards into a wall.

"YOU BITCH!" The other man yelled, raising a meaty fist to slam into Appaci. Before he could swing though his wrist was grabbed in an iron like vice, forcing the man to his knees. He turned his head to curse his restrainer, only to turn pale as he came face to face with Hisagi. "Attacking superior officers may be accepted practice in the 11th division, but it will not be tolerated outside your division, is that understood?" He emphasized the last point by twisting the man's wrist, causing him to wince in pain. Not wanting his arm broken the man quickly nodded his head, panic in his eyes.

Hisagi grunted at this, twisting the wrist a little more before letting go of him, the man scrabbling backwards. "Good now take your friend and get lost." The two men scrambled away, limping on Appaci's leaning on the other for support. She gave a snort of disgust before turning to the other two, a concerned look on her face.

"You guys alright? they didn't hurt you or anything did they?" Nel shook her head, small tears running down her face into Hanataro's hair. "No Paci-chan, dey were just mean. Why are the shinigami mean to Hana-chan?" She directed this last part more at Hisagi then Appaci. The lieutenant sighed, helping the two up from the ground.

"Some people are just idiots, don't worry about it. In any case what are you doing out here anyways?" Hanataro smiled as he dusted himself off. "W-We were g-going to get so-some lunch. W-Would you l-like to join us?" Appaci smirked, grabbing the two men by the arms and walking along. "Certainly, after all I've been tracking down this delicious smell, and I always enjoy good food after a healthy dose of violence." Before they could respond she dragged the two of them along, Nel cheering from her post on Hanataro's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division<strong>

"So I think we're all agreed, we shouldn't allow any sake to this event. This should hopefully dissuade any trouble makers from crashing the party." Kuukaku said as she sat back, her pipe resting from the corner of her mouth. She and the other three sat around a small table in Isane's apartment, enjoying some tea and snacks. "Alright but I still think we should have someone watching the door just in case. The Seireitei has some pretty infamous party crashers and it wouldn't be the first time they went to a dry event drunk." Isane said, putting a hand up to her chin in concern.

"Well I suppose if they do we'll just have to introduce them to my sand kido. The kid deserves some time to relax, and I won't let him get picked on by those creeps anymore." Kuukaku looked surprised at this, staring over at the normally idiotic man. "I don't see how you're going to do that, I mean it's not like you can watch him from the Rukongai."

Ganju nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah about that sis, I know we haven't had the most warm memories with the shinigami, but I'm thinking about joining up with them officially." Kuukaku eyes opened wide, the Shiba head growling at this statement. "No offense to those currently present, but have you forgotten how they treated us after Kaien's death? I like Hanataro but that's not a reason to join up with them."

"Perhaps it is, Kuu we almost lost a friend we might have been able to protect had we been there. In the past few years I've come to see that many of the people in the Seireitei are good people, and worth protecting. We need to let go of what happened, otherwise how can we move on with our lives?"

Silence followed the question, the group very somber as each of them thought these words over. After a minute Kuukaku raised her hand and Ganju closed his eyes, preparing himself to be hit. He was surprised however when she laid a shoulder on his hand, a grin on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? Since when did you come up with good ideas?" Ganju thought of the words Urahara had said to him earlier that month. "I guess I've just grown up a little is all. Still if you want to stay in Rukongai I understand."

Kuukaku simply grunted, removing her hand and relighting her pipe. "Yeah, well someone's got to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I don't want a repeat of Hanataro's last birthday." Ganju's cheeks turned red at this. "How was I suppose to know the kid had never drank before. He only had one drink and he was out like a light."

"No, he had one sip then you gave him a slap on the back and sent him tumbling down the stairs. That's what knocked him out!" Sensing another fight brewing between the two siblings Menoly decided it was time (once again) to change the subject. "So, judging from what I've heard of Hanataro's past life I'm guessing his birthdays aren't much better?"

Isane sighed as the other two broke their death glare, her hands wringing nervously in front of her. "Regrettably yes his birthdays on April 1st, or known by the humans as "April fools day" which involves a heavy amount of pranking and jokes. Hanataro just happens to be a prime target for this type of attention."

Menoly was going to respond angrily at this when a thought stopped her , the girl bringing her hand up to her chin. "Umm I'm sorry but you said that his birthday is April 1st? Isn't that two weeks from today?"

A looong silence followed this statement as the three shinigami in the room looked at her, blank expressions and sweat drops frozen on their faces. Just as Menoly was going to wave her hand in Kuukaku's face when she almost bolted up and leaned over the plans they had written out.

"Crap with everything going on we lost track. Alright, forget everything we said before, we got ourselves a birthday to plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ukitake Estate<strong>

Unohana and Ukitake were walking on a small path to the modest manor of the Ukitake clan. While it was nowhere near projected the noble feeling as the Unohana estate, it felt more friendly and easygoing. Across the fields the workers were pulling rice up from ponds, preparing them to be transported while their children played nearby. Close by in the Koi pond a massive specimen leapt out of the air, swallowing the food some of the children were throwing to it before crashing back into the water.

"BROTHER UKITAKE, UNOHANA-SAN!" The two captains looked over to see a number of white and black haired children run up to them, exuberant expressions on their faces. These were the siblings of Ukitake, eternal children who never aged even after numerous centuries. Ukitake smiled at them, crouching down to view them all closely. "Hello little siblings, it's good to see you all."

One of the children, a boy slightly larger than the others who could have been mistaken for a miniature version of the captain if not for his jet black hair, walked up to the two with a grin on his face. "Hey big bro, it's been awhile. What you been up to?" Ukitake grinned at the boys manner, reminded strangely of ichigo in his lack of formality. "Oh just taking care of some family business Riko, but that's not what your all here for is it?"

At this he produced a small bag of candy from his sleeve, the sight of it causing many of the younger children to practically drool at the sight. Riko's hand almost slipped under the bag, only for Ukitake to pull it back slightly before tossing it to him. As the younger brother was swarmed by the smaller children the two continued their brisk walk, finding themselves in front of the old doorway.

Stopping in front of it Ukitake raised his hand and knocked on it, the feel of the worn wood so familiar to him. _It really has been awhile since I visited the Clan_. "The door is open!" A voice yelled out as it had over a thousand other times. Shaking his head Ukitake opened the door and stepped inside, followed quickly by Unohana.

"Uncle are you inside, oh and decent?" Ukitake asked this last part, having occasionally walked in on things no man should ever see. Mifune Immediately popped his head from out a door, a slight waver in his step as he approached the two, thankfully dressed. "Ukitake old boy, you should have told me you were coming I could have made something. Unohana good to see you too lass."

Unohana nodded to him, her face still set in a serious expression. "Good to see you to Mifune-san, I'm sorry to drop by like this, but we need to talk to you." The old man simply waved her off, walking back into the room he popped out of, indicating for them to follow.

Stepping inside the two found themselves in a small office, with papers stacked somewhat disorderly on the desk. On the walls were numerous calligraphy scrolls, each one reading off the name of a former family member or ancestor. Some of the scrolls were so old they were begin to fall prey to time, if not for the glass cases they were held in they would have disintegrated centuries ago. In the middle of the desk were two items, along an very ornate brush, and afresh scroll placed next to it. Ukitake recognized the brush, but before he could ask Mifune had already swept it to the side, pulling out a trio of sake saucers and pouring each of them a healthy amount.

"I figured you might be coming by this week. But I'll admit I never thought it would be this quickly. So tell me, what's Fuyo got up her sleeve this time?" Saying this he took a big draught of his cup, carefully pouring himself another serving as he sat back, looking at the two standing before him. Unohana chuckled a little bitterly, taking a seat across from the man while pushing the saucer to the side. "My mother's that easy to read huh?"

Mifune shook his head, taking a quick sip before placing his saucer back down. "No, she's still as sharp as a sword and can be quite cunning when she needs to be. It's more the rest of your family that can't keep their faces straight. A few drinks and I know all I'd ever need to know." Ukitake shook his head, the similarities between his uncle and Shunsui were sometimes a little too close for comfort.

"Good to see your vision hasn't decreased over the years. I can assume you already know what she's planning?" Mifune nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Considering the level of debt the clan is in it would take decades to pay off, assuming she could keep the interest from drowning them. Hanataro's reward as well as the removal of the Mikoto debt would wipe the slate clean and more, much more. Still it's surprising to know Fuyo actually let her clan fall so far into debt."

"I don't think she was really aware of it until recently." Unohana said, a frown slightly creasing her face. "Father trusted those men and mother had no reason not to. By the time she would have noticed a problem it was too late. Still, to think she would use her only grandson as a** bargaining** chip, it-"

Mifune held up a hand, the motion calming down Unohana a bit. "I doubt it's ever that simple. Fuyo may be a little old fashioned and quick tempered, but she would hardly do something out of personal gain. She feels boxed in, on the one hand she want's to restore her clan's honor but she also wants to ensure her grandson's future. To her this arrangement would seem the wisest course for everybody."

"We'll it's not." Ukitake said, frustration rising in his voice for the first time. "This isn't fair to Hanataro, he never grew up as a noble, he doesn't understand the rules or protocols of this life. She may not be meaning to but she's treating him like a commodity, something to be traded. That's not what I want for my son."

"I suppose not." Mifune said, picking up his saucer and swirling the contents, shoulders drooping a little. "Regrettably though I have very little I can help you with. The only thing I could do is try and make the kid the heir of this house. It would prevent this marriage from being able to take place, but-"

"But it wouldn't stop my mother's clan from falling, and Hanataro won't go for that. He'd rather sacrifice his own happiness than let others suffer." Unohana said, a feeling of defeat swelling up inside her. Mifune simply nodded, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Like I said, I'm very sorry."

Ukitake stiffly nodded his head, knowing this was the signal to leave, downing his saucer he and Unohana stood up. Giving a pained nod to his uncle he and Unohana left the room. Mifune downed the rest of his drink and moved to refill his saucer. Lifting it with a shaky hand he got right to the point where it might start pouring before throwing it down, the clay jar smashing into the ground. Sitting back he rubbed his forehead as the drink finally took him over, returning him to its welcoming haze.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Division<strong>

"I'm just saying captain, if we want to get more recruits in the next quarter maybe we should have more social functions."

"Lieutenant Abarai while your suggestions may bear some merit I will not allow you to waste division resources for sake parties or for free glasses handouts. Especially since you would likely be pilfering from both of these events."

Renji went to argue more only for the 3rd seat to open the door, bowing to the two inside. "Forgive my interruption Captain Kuchiki, but Lieutenant Kuchiki is here to see you, she says it's urgent." Kuchiki nodded at the 3rd seat, indicating to let her in.

The two could tell something was wrong the moment she came in. Normally when she came to visit she would be bringing Byakuya his lunch, a small smile on her face as she poked fun at Renji, before remembering she was in front of her brother.

There was no levity on her face this time, her face set in a stony expression as she wordlessly sat down in front of her brother. On the outside she might have seemed calm on the outside but to those who knew her they could sense the **fury** sitting inside of her, ready to be sprung.

Renji and Byakuya both saw this on her face and predictably, the latter allowed the former to be the first one to probe her. "Oy Rukia is everything alright? You look more pissed than that time I said your interest in Chappy was becoming an obsession similar to..." Renji stopped talking as Rukia turned to him, her expression not shifting a _centimeter _as she stared down her long time friend.

"Renji if you don't mind could you give me and nii-sama some privacy, we need to have a little **chat**." At this emphasis Renji had to keep himself from bolting out of the room, simply nodding stiffly before quietly exiting the room. Once the door was closed Rukia sat down in front of her brother, laying her hands down in her lap.

"Rukia is this a business visit or...something more personal?" Rukia gave a weak half smile, nodding her head to the second part of his second. _Always straight to the point brother._

"Yes I need your advice on a situation. Umm specifically a clan to clan situation. Except he's not really part of the clan yet, although knowing him-" Byakuya's eyebrow rose at this, to him Rukia had never showed much interest in the petty politics that plagued the Soul Society. "Perhaps you should inform me of the whole situation, starting at the beginning."

Rukia, slightly embarrassed by her rambling, took a moment to compose her thoughts before launching into the details of what she had learned. As she explained the story she did her best to keep calm about the whole thing, but Byakuya had been around her enough decades to pick up on her distress and anger about the whole situation. He chose not to remark on it however, instead listening to the situation at hand.

"And now his grandmother is trying to set him up with some...some stranger he's never even talked five minutes to. So now we're trying to figure out what to do-"

"We?" Byakuya said as he raised an eyebrow, causing Rukia to clam up. "I do not mean to sound rude Rukia but this seems to be more an issue between Hanataro and his family, I fail to see how this relates to us." Rukia ground her teeth together, frustration knitting across her brow. "Of course it relates to us, Hanataro has helped both of us and Soul Society multiple times, I owe him. And let's not forget that he's my friend-"

"Rurichiyo Kasumiōji is also your friend, yet I don't remember you ever trying to help her out of her arranged marriage. Nor any of your adopted cousins or other friends. So why is this situation any different?"

Rukia was silent at this, her gaze going downward as she thought his words over. He was right on all accounts, these kind of arrangements were common even at the commoner level, and was basically standard protocol. By all of these accounts she shouldn't be considering attempting to meddle with the Unohana Clan.

_Brother is right to some extent, Hanataro is just my friend. I mean if he decides to go through with this then who am I to stop him? Maybe he might even end up happy like Ruriyicho._ All of these thoughts and her brothers words would have made sense if it wasn't for one thing.

She had promised him she'd find a way out of this for him, and she wasn't going to break a promise to him. Not again.

Looking up Rukia stared her brother in the eyes, her face steeled back into its usual expression. "This is something I have to do Nii-sama, I owe Hanataro my life and he needs my help right now. Hanataro deserves to be with someone he chooses to be with, not forced on him by his family."

"And Rurichiyo and the others like him?" Byakuya asked, hating to twist the knife like that but he had to play devil's advocate. Rukia shook her head at this and gave a small sigh.

"They all to some level or another knew it was coming and had some say over their fate. This is different, Hanataro's grandmother is trying to **strong arm** Unohana and Hanataro to go along with this, using the debt they collected as the crowbar. I know she's trying to save her family this way, but this isn't right."

Byakuya sighed, knowing once Rukia had set morals on something trying to change her opinion on something was pointless. He sat back in his chair, eyes wandering over the book case. "What is it you wish to do about this Rukia? You'll need a plan in order to make this work."

Rukia nodded, hope entering her voice at her brothers semi-compliance. "Is there any way that Hanataro could pay off the debt, or somehow prevent any kind of courtship from taking place? Maybe we could give him a loan to help pay off the debt." Byakuya lifted a hand to his chin, contemplating how to answer the question.

"That is a... bit difficult to answer. Clan debts are only payable by members of the clan themselves, and knowing Lady Fuyo she would be unwilling to accept outside assistance to an internal problem. It would make her clan appear weak. This young woman Hanataro was introduced to, you said it was the first time they were introduced?"

At Rukia's nod he released another sigh, the beginnings of a migraine slowly worming it's way in. "Then I'm afraid our options are a bit limited. Clan princesses are normally only introduced once to a potential suitor before a proposal of matrimony is issued. Considering the nature of this situation I'd imagine she'll be properly offered by the end of the day."

Rukia frowned, her hands unconsciously gripping each other, the knuckles turning white. "So what can we do brother?"

"The only options available is to either prove Yamada-san is strong enough to be able to claim his reward, or another family would have to put forth a proposal to challenge the Mikoto clan's claim. For the former he'd have to prove his strength in front of the central 46 by defeating a strong opponent or completing a similar task." Rukia chuckled somewhat despondently at this, causing Byakuya to stare at her in surprise.

"And Hanataro can't do that, while he might have increased his reiatsu level to a 3rd seat he still has very little training in regards to swordsmanship or kido. On a side not e we may wish to review the work ethics of the instructors at the academy from now on. Make sure they're teaching **all** of their students with a fair hand."

It was Byakuya's turn to frown at this, although no one outside of his inner circle would be able to tell. The idea of incompetence at the Shino Academy was one that made his blood boil. _Perhaps a visit from the special forces would be in order, just in case._ Byakuya pushed that thought away for another time, coming out of his musing to find Rukia looking at him expectantly.

"In that case our only option would be to contest the Mikoto clan's claim. Either their own claim would have to be discredited or someone else would have to approach the Unohana clan with a different proposal." At this Rukia leaned towards her brother, a sharp glint appearing in her eye. This look caused Byakuya's stomach to twist in discomfort, seeing his sisters mind whirling with ideas. "What exactly would happen if a clans proposal was challenged in such a way?"

Byakuya shifted in his seat uncomfortably, but knew he was in too deep now. Might as well go all the way. "In general the two clan proposals and those involved would be put under major scrutiny by the proposed clan. Once a determination or an accord was made they would side with one clan or another. This process however is often long, taking weeks, months even years if need..." Byakuya trailed off as a very large grin appeared on Rukia's face.

"You have a plan...and I'm not going to like it am I?" Rukia shook her head at this, although the grin did decrease a little bit as her face became a little embarrassed. "No, I dont think you will. Still it'll be good in the long run. We'll need to go home first though, I need to get something from Homura."

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division<strong>

Appaci and Nel were both happily munching on soft shells while Hanataro and Hisagi were sitting besides them, the two chewing their food a little more slowly. "Yeah so are you sure you're alright Yamada-san?" Hanataro nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, th-thanks for your help Hisagi. S-Sorry to have caused you t-trouble."

Hisagi shook his head, eying the young medic evenly. "It's no trouble, I happen to hate bullies, part of the reason I refused to join the 11th." He took a bite of his lunch, watching as Hanataro turned back to his meal. Hanataro stared down at his food, giving it a few pokes before looking back at the lieutenant.

"Umm Hisagi, can I ask you something?" Noticing the lack of a stutter from the young teen, the tattooed man nodded, eyes taking on a serious edge. "I suppose it depends on what the question is, a question is fine but I may choose not to answer it."

"Well, as a lieutenant you m-must often find yourself facing tough situations r-right?" The lieutenant nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. "I-I have to make a decision, o-one I don't want to make b-but one I have t-to."

"I assume this has something to do with your family correct?" Hanataro was flabbergasted at this, was he that easy to read? "H-How did you know?" Hisagi sighed, placing his food off to the side. "In most situations it usually boils down to family on some degree or another. And most families aren't usually made up the way your family is. So what's the situation kid?"

Hanataro didn't answer for a moment, having to take a moment to compose his thoughts. Once this was done he began talking. "Well, C-Captains Unohana's clan w-wants me to join with them, to b-become the clan heir?"

"Sounds okay so far, I assume there's a catch to joining them?" Hanataro nodded, a small frown set on his face. "Th-They want me to d-do something, not something I w-want to do but if I don't it'll be bad for the clan, I d-don't know what to do. And if I don't do it the clan will fall."

Hisagi sighed running a hand through his hair. "Sounds like you're stuck between a hard place and a spike. This is why I thought it would be family, they tend to screw things up for us." At this he looked a little wistful, lost in thought for a moment. After a second he shook himself out of it as Nel finished her meal and crawled into Hanataro's lap to scarf his.

"I guess the only advice I can give you is to follow your gut kid. If that means not doing as the clan means then so be it. When your stuck between two choices you don't want to deal with you have to choose the one that will ultimately be less painful." Hanataro was silent as his arms wrapped around the green haired toddler on his lap. After a minute or so he looked up at Hisagi, a resigned but content look on his face.

"Thank's Hisagi-san, th-that helped a lot. I suppose we should head back Nel." The little girl who had just swallowed half of his meal in one gulp simply nodded. Giving a quick goodbye to the two they walked off, Nel waving at the two with her mouth still stuffed. Hisagi watched the two walk away, when he felt a small jab to his shoulder

"Hey Tattoo-face, that was nice of you to say to him." Hisagi turned to look at Appaci standing behind him, a slight smile on the girls face. Hisagi huffed, turning and walking back towards the 9th. "I didn't really tell him anything useful, besides he's a nice kid. Now let's head ba-"

He was cut off as Appaci grabbed his arm, stopping his movement. "Screw that, you heard Captain Blowhards orders, no bothering him for the rest of the day. Now come on, show me the things to do in this town." Appaci dragged him off again, holding his arm to her side obliviously, unaware of the small color adorning the lieutenants arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana Estate<strong>

Unohana and Ukitake were wlking in silence from the Ukitake estate in silence. "Well, that could have gone better." Unohana said, frustration clear in her tone. Ukitake simply nodded putting his arm around the woman. "We knew it was a longshot, at the very least we gave an effort.

"But he doesn't even know this woman, how can we expect him to get along with her, let alone love her?" Ukitake sighed agreeing with her as the two approached the Unohana estate. "Well we both have saved up a lot maybe we can take off some of the debt."

Unohana shook her head at this, giving a small huff of indignation. "Clan debts have to be paid in full, not in installments, we might be able to pay off some of the smaller ones but no way we could afford the Mikoto debt."

"So in essence we have no choice in this." Unohana nodded, face twisted in a sad expression. "I don't know how we're going to tell Hanataro. We're his parents, if anybody should have a say in who he sees it should be us."

Ukitake stopped walking pulling Unohana into a hug. "I know, but I know our son, he'll understand. Not that that makes it any better." Unohana squeezed him back for a moment before pulling away. "I suppose we should go meet him now, he may already be back at the estate." The two flashed away, leaving the path they were walking empty. Once they were gone a section of the wall seemed to melt away, Scholar Ling standing there. She wrote down a few things in her scroll before materializing back into the wall, a small distortion almost invisible to the eye shooting through the ground as she went to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana Estate<strong>

Hanataro approached the gates to the estate where he saw his grandmother standing at the steps to the clan house. The prim woman was looking at the approaching male, face smiling at the sight of the boy, although she got a curious expression on her face when she saw Nel on his shoulders.

"Ah Hanataro it is good to see you back. May I ask who the little one with you is?" Hanataro was going to speak when Nel jumped up to stand on his shoulders. "Aye Nel-chan is Hana's sister." Fumiyo raised her brow at this, looking to Hanataro for explanation.

"Umm Nel and one of the other former arrancar are kind of my adopted family. Her name is Menoly."

"Well I suppose you'll have to introduce this Menoly to me at some point or another, considering her importanceto you." Snapping her fingers her butler Kuma appeared next to her, motioning to Nel. "Nel dear, would you like to go with Kuma-san to the kitchen for a snack dear, I'd like to talk with your brother if I could."

Enticed by the promise of treats Nel immediately leapt from Hanataro's shoulder and running over to Kuma. The butler resisted the urge to chuckle as he lead the little girl to the kitchen, leaving Grandmother and Grandson alone.

"I suppose by this point your mother and father have made you aware of our situation." Fuyo said to the boy, an authoritative tone in her voice. Hanataro nodded, feeling like a small mouse under this womans gaze. "Have you come to a decision then boy?"

Hanataro nodded, as the sound of music began to drift from the corridor he just entered. The two looked over to see banners flying above the wall, as well as the edges of a palanquin. Fuyo looked down with a little shame, tentatively putting a hand on Hanataro's shoulder.

"Then for what it's worth I'm sorry to be putting you into this position. This isn't how I wanted-"

"I-It's alright Grandma, I u-understand, th-there's no reason to apologize. L-Lets just get th-this done with." Fuyo nodded with a sigh, removing her hand and putting her stoic face back on as the parade approached. Finally the parade turned the corner, a small gathering of servants and nobles marching in formation, the former helping to carry the palaquin with Fuu sitting in it, wrapped in the pink and reds of the Mikoto clan. At the head of the formation stood a squirelly old man, teeth broken in some parts and looking wizened, as if time was slowly eating him away. Once they were about twenty feet away the parade stopped, the servants carefully and slowly lowering the palaquin off their tired shoulders to the ground.

The old man walked forward, clearing his throat before removing a scroll from his robe. "Honorable Unohana clan, we the Mikoto clan come before you out of friendship and loyalty with the offering of this young woman, Fuu Mikoto the daughter of the head of our clan Renshi Mikoto. We do so believing her to be worthy of marriage to your Lord Hanataro and wth the full intent of strengthening the bond between our two clans." Walking forward he gave a low bow before the two then daintily put the scroll into Fuyo's clasped hands. Stepping back the thin noble gave another bow then gestured his hand to the side.

"With your permission honorable Unohana-san the princess of the Mikoto clan requests the right to speak on our behalf." Fuyo gave a short nod aimed towards the young woman as opposed to the man. Hanataro noticed his grandmother didn't seem to like this man, despite the respect she was showing him Fuu stood up and daintily stepped down from the palaquin, her steps showing a swiftness and practice as was expected of a noble woman. Stepping down she took two steps forward before lowering her head, speaking more towards her feet as oppossed towards the two.

"My lord and lady, I understand perhaps your hesitance in considering me worthy to become part of your family. The relationship between our clans has always been one of lord and master and some may see it as beneath you to consider a marriage between our two families. I feel however that this union would help mend some of the ties that has caused strain between us in the past. This proposal is offered in our earnest desire to solve our mutual problems."

Fuu raised her head slightly to look at the two, eyes lingering over Hanataro for a moment before locking onto Fuyo, the momentary slip going by unnoticed. "Should you consider me suitable to join your family I will promise to serve your family with faith and diligence, to be loyal to lord Hanataro and to work towards the betterment of the Unohana clan. This is not only the pledge of my loyalty, but the pledge of the clan as well." At this she dropped down into a low bow again before returning to her palaquin. Fuyo walked forward to give an adress to the gathered crowd, when she stopped and turned to look of in the opposite direction from which the Mikoto had come.

"Umm lady Unohana-sama, is there a..." The mikoto noble stopped talking as a faint sound could be heard approaching, the sound of flutes and drums being played. How the woman had noticed before them was anyones guess but now that they had the group looked over towards where the sound was coming from.

Probably the last thing anyone was expecting was a huge embroided sign of the Kuchiki clan to be coming down the corridors, with hundreds of people marching in careful formation, with a massive Palaquin sitting flat in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei Corridor<strong>

Unohana and Ukitake could only watch with what could be described as complete shock as the procession of servants and nobles moved by them, each of them moving with a distinct purpose and speed. Many of them were carrying banners and standards as they progressed through the halls, the symbol of their clan floating above the crowd freely in the wind. Hundreds had already passed by the pair of captains, and they hadn't even reached the middle of the procession yet. The two looked over at each other, one of which seemed to have a grin portrayed on his face. This ended though upon the sight of his lovers frown, a look that rarely was seen in this world, and for good reason.

"Honey, when you said he and Rukia were good friends, did you mean they're friends or they are **friends?"** This last bit was asked with a bit of venom in her voice, eyes seeming to be pinning Ukitake to where he was. "W-Well you know what they say dear, sometimes f-friends can be at different levels and different awarenesses."

Unohana simply took a step closer, and to an outsider it would seem to be nothing more than the prelude to a lovers embrace. For Ukitake however he knew if he said the wrong thing it would be the promise of untold pain later. Never screw with a woman who can paralyze you with a single pressure point. "but not above your level of awareness dear. Pray tell, what would you compare their friendship level to, knowing or unknowing."

It was at this moment the white and black Palaquin happened to be passing by the two, drawing there attention to who and more important how that individual was sitting. They only got the briefest of looks, but it was more than enough to give away the answer. Still already being doomed, Ukitakes mouth decided to act without regards to it's owners wishes.

"Umm, around the third year of being a student in your class at the academy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana<strong>** Estate**

Those gathered in the courtyard could only watch in utter amazement as the Kuchiki procession made it's way into the courtyard. While the Mikoto clan had been nothing to laugh at, the sheer size and difference in power between the two clans couldn't be clearer. For every person representing the Mikoto clan there was at least seven for the Kuchiki clan. Many of the robes that the Kuchiki servants wore on their own would be worth a hefty sum, and as for the two palaquins well, the Mikoto's was about the size of a small car. The Kuchik was about the size of a small house.

Once they were in position the servants lowered the palaquin to the ground, the gracefully stepping away to fall in line with the rest of the gathered servants. All except for a familiar old woman who chose at that moment to step forward.

"L-Lady Homura, wh-what are you-" The housekeeper who at the moment was wearing a fine robe of black and gold, reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll holding it up. "Lady and Lord Unohana, my master asks for your forgiveness in regards to disrupting your day but he felt that it would be best to meet with you as soon as we could. He was not aware however that you already had guests visiting at the time."

This last bit was said with the tiniest uplifting at the corners of her lips, indicating to Fuyo this was a blatant lie, but one done with decorum. Fuyo gave a look at Hanataro for a moment, one both of suspicion and somewhat of respect, although why he couldn't say. Realizing her slip however she turned back to the housekeeper, the usual act back into place. "In regards to Lord Kuchiki's whims it is no inconvienience. I must admit though curiousity does make me wonder what business your clan has with us. Is it of enough importance to warrant this form of interruption? Or is it a message from one of his ranking advisors?"

"I'm afraid it is not my place to answer, Lord Kuchiki instructed that only my mistress would be permited to answer."

Almost as if waiting for that exact moment the palaquin curtains would open, revealing the occupant sitting there.

"R-RRukIA?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap, sorry it took so long to get this done, the last few months things have been insane for me both at home as well as in school. Personal issues combined with the subsequent crashing of my computer forced me to retype and push this back a few times. I know I also left you with somewhat of a cliff hanger but don't worry, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Also to Squalo king I'll be reading your story some time this week and will give you my thoughts on it like you asked for. See you later alligators.<strong>


End file.
